Different worlds
by PsychJess
Summary: Two girls are dragged from their life and their world to help Sam and Dean defeat Lucifer. Along the way Jess finds out something about herself that's key to ending the apocalips. Can these two girls help the Winchester brothers in more ways than one? Sam/OC Dean/OC some dising on Jo's part
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Two girls were in the middle of double checking the small B&B room they had booked for the last few days to make sure they had packed all of their stuff. They had just come back from a live Bon Jovi concert in Slane Castle in Co. Meath though both girls are from Dublin. They were not on their way to a five day camp with their friends.

"Jessie, you got everything?" Jessica was a 5ft4 23 year old girl, with long dirty blonde hair. She had a curvy athletic body with a rack most girls would kill for.  
"I think so Charley-girl, I'm just gonna check the bathroom before we head down stairs"

"Alright babes" Charlene or Charley-girl which is what Jess called her, is a 5ft3 brunette with a slim figure and legs that always looked like they went on for miles.

"Ok, bathroom is clear Baby girl. I am still buzzen from that concert ...ugh... he was just amazing live. He comes back to Ireland next year we are so going again" the girls smiled at one another.

"Hell ye we are Jessie, I swear if Bon Jovi had of reached just a little further off stage I would have grabbed him and ran ha"

Walking over, Jess threw her arm over Charley's shoulder "Oh I would have been right behind you babes. He is just one of those guys that get better looking with age" they sent each other a sly smile.

Their bags were piled by the door ready to go down stairs and cheek out, "We have everything Jessie, you ready to shoot?" Jess was routing in her jean pockets "Ugh nope ... Where did I leave my phone, can you call it for me babes?" "Sure, hang on." Both girls stood listening for the vibration they knew would sound from Jess's phone. A buzzing was coming from next to one of the single beds. Jess went over and found her phone under the bed. "Huh? How did that get there? Oh well" Jess walked back over toward Charley and staggered a few steps "Wow" "Hay, you ok Jessie?" Charley went over to Jessie and helped her stand up properly "Ye, I don't know where that came from, I feel fine", "Ok" Charley kept a steady hand on her shoulder a small frown worrying her face. "Maybe we still need another few hours of sleep to recover properly baby girl" Jess was doing what she always did hiding behind her hummer. "Hmmm" Charley made a face knowing Jess was bull shitting about something.

Jess swayed again and reached a hand out to steady herself on the nearest wall "Ok maybe I'm not too good Charley" "Shit. Jess what wrong?" Charley helped her stand against the wall and went to get Jess water from the bathroom. "Here Jess, drink this" she gulped down the liquid in an attempt to rid the dizzy spell but to no avail.

Suddenly Jess gasped, pain rocketing through her skull causing her to fall to her knees. "Jessie!" Charley grasped Jess's hands trying to pull them away from her head "Come on Jess, talk to me? What's wrong?!" Charley's panicked breathing increased seeing the pain etched on her face. Pulling Jess from her knees on the floor toward the door, "Come on, we get you down stairs. We need an ambulance or something" Jess gave no sign that she had heard Charley talking, but pulled herself up to follow. "I can't...Charley I can't walk ... God that hurts...Everywhere hurts!" She collapsed against their bags by the door. "Oh God Jess your nose...wait there" Charley ran to their small bathroom for a wet cloth and back, holding the cloth to her now bleeding nose "Here, hold this, I need to go ... Shit ...I can't leave you by yourself"

Charley wrenched open the door and began screaming for help down the corridor. She turned back to Jess after hearing another gasp of pain to see her leaning back on their bags clutching her head. It looked as if she was holding her breath. "Jess? ...Jessie?" Just as Charley was stepping towards her there was a flash of light that looked like it came from behind Jess. "What the..." Charley dived to pull Jess towards her but there was another brighter hotter flash of light. Jess had now passed out, blood running from her nose and mouth, tears streaks fresh on her face. The flashing light got brighter and hotter Charley push herself against the wall, calling out for Jess and praying someone down stairs would hear. One last blinding flash that left Charley seeing white behind her eye lids and Jess was gone.

"What?...No what the Fuck! Jessie?! ...What, where is she?" Charley pealed herself off the wall shaking. She could remember hearing people run up the corridor on the wooden floors, then, everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

Sam sat in the dimly lit motel room in Bangor, Maine, him and Dean had followed a dead end lead to Crowley here and were both starting to lose their patience. They decided to drive in Bobby's direction and if they were still coming up with nothing to head over to Bobby's to get a game plan going. However they were running a little low on cash so they spent the last two days taking turns hustling in random bars. Sam was researching for any signs on where Crowley might be any omens or crossroad deals that might help them pin point where he was but was coming up blank.

Sam's laptop screen started to flicker and freeze "What the hell?" checking the wire seeing it's in right, Sam sighs "Damn it Dean, if you screwed with this again ..." The lights in the room flicker, Sam frowns. A slow stead light starts to grow in the kitchen side of the room, becoming brighter and hotter. As quickly as it came it was gone, white spots danced in front of Sam's eyes and it took him a minute or so to focus.

"Holy Shit" Sam walks towards the kitchen slowly, to find a pile of bags? "Huh?...where the hell did these...Oh Shit" Sam runs to grab his phone of the small table.

"Sam. What's up, find anything?"

"Dean you need to get back here, like, now" Sam slowly approaches the kitchen again this time walking towards the unconscious girl behind the bags.  
"What, why? Man I'm killen'm here I can't just leave"  
"Eh, ye you can dude cause we have a eh...problem"

"Dude this better be good" Dean sighs

"Ye, it is and hay swing by a store and grab more gauze and stuff" says Sam seeing the blood on the girls face.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asks abruptly

"Nah man, it's not for me, just hurry"

Hanging up on Dean, Sam kneels down next to the girl, shaking her shoulders "hay...hay there can you hear me?" she doesn't move. "Ok...um right" Sam gently lifts her from the floor and places her on his bed. Sam moves her long blonde hair to one side trying to get a better look at her injuries. It's hard to see if there are any cuts that caused all that blood. Sam can't see any, but he can see the tear marks on her checks. "Gezz, what the hell happened to you?" Hearing the Purr of the Impala outside the room Sam goes to get a wet cloth to clean the girls face at least.

Dean walks into the room and dumps a bag on the table, "Sammy?" turning around Dean freezes. "What the hell? Sam?!"

"Dean" Sam walks over to his bed

"What the hell man, I mean I know I always say you need to have some fun but what the hell?"

"Not funny Dean. She just appeared in the middle of the room with those bags there" Sam says pointing to the two black duffle bags in the kitchen.

"What do you mean appeared Sam?" Dean says gruffly

"I mean appeared, as in there was this huge flash of light and heat and when it stopped she was there on the floor. Look at the marks on the floor dude, its scorched"

Dean went over to the bags to examine the floor, scuffing his boot against the black mark.  
"Huh, did she say anything?" Dean walked back over to the girl trying to see around Sam as he wiped her face free of blood.

"No, nothing. I tried to wake her and got nothing"  
"What the hell happened to her face man?" Dean could see clearly now the blood and tear marks on the girls face. _She's Pretty_, he thought.  
"Don't know, this was how she was when she got here but I can't see any open wounds. I think she was bleeding from her nose and mouth. She's breathing ok but I don't know Dean"  
"Great, random girl appears in the room in a burst of light, should we take her a hospital? ... does she have ID on her?"  
"I didn't check, I'm guessing there her bags, so go look" Sam gestured to the bags  
"I'm not looken in a girls bag, you do it"  
Sam sighs "Fine, here, finish cleaning off the blood" Taking the cloth from Sam Dean sits on the edge of the bed. _Think Sammy's right, nose and mouth bleeding_. Dean moves more of her hair out of the way, struck again by her looks. _I take it back, she not pretty she's gorgeous_.

"Eh... Dean, I think we have a bigger problem than what we thought"  
"How can that even be possible" Dean says looking over at Sam  
"Her name is Jessica" Sam read from her licence

"And that's a bigger problem how?" Sam's frowns then sighed again "Dean, I think she's from Ireland"

Deans jaw drops, but he quickly close's it "What? As in ... leprechaun's and four leafed clovers, Ireland?" Sam nods and hands Dean her licence.

"Wow, she's photogenic anyway huh?" Sam gives Dean a funny look "Dean, she unconscious and covered in blood and your still trying to sweet talk her?..."

"Well, I mean no, come on Sammy?...you got to admit she's a looker" Sam just shakes his head. "So I'm thinking we call Cas?" Dean nods yes "Seems the best lead we got"  
"Cas, you got your ears on?" Dean asks

Two hours pass and the Winchesters were still waiting for Cas to answer or the girl to wake up. Dean had taken up post on his bed but his eyes kept flicking to Sam's bed. "Do you think she needs a hospital Sam?"

Sam moves from the table to the bed side. "I don't know Dean, I mean her pulse is normal so is her breathing, it's as if she's just exhausted"

The flutter of wings in the back ground does not register with either of them, when Cas speaks they both jump "Sam is right, she is only exhausted"

"Jesus Cas! ... Damn it, wear a bell" Dean tucks his 9mm back under the pillow

"Why would I wear a bell?" Cas's deadpan voice asks

Sigh "Never mind Cas, we've been trying to get through to you for hours now, how do you now she's just exhausted?" Sam asks

"Something big has happened. There was this surge of energy that threw all the angles off balance for a short time. That's why I could only come now. But I don't know why she's here there is still a lot of lose energy around this area and in other places. As far as I can tell this is the only place that energy has meant something" Cas walks towards the exhausted girl and puts two fingers to her temple. She stirs and mumbles something under her breath, then frowns as if in pain.

She just rolls on her side and falls into a more natural looking sleep. "She will wake soon, her body has been through a great deal of stress from whatever way she got here" Sam goes on to tell Cas about how she got to the room and what her ID had said. "I will go to this address in Ireland and see what I can find first. I will be back, but she may wake before that" and with a flutter of wings Cas was gone.

"Well that was great. What do we tell her when she does wake up?" Dean say exasperated

"Not sure Dean but I'm thinking we put away our weapons anyway. Just so she's no more freaked out" They both begin to clean up the knives and guns on the small table only keeping the usual ones on themselves. During this time neither of the boys notices the girl stirring on the bed, eyes twitching and opening, struggling to focus for a few seconds.

Jess sat up abruptly, gasping and backing herself against the head board of the bed. Sam and Dean gaze dart from the bed to one another, Sam slowly puts down the duffle bag he was cleaning away and begins to approach the bed. Jess panicked, quickly looks around the room and lands her eyes on the door on the other side of the room. "Hay um...We're not going to hurt you"

Dean moves steadily towards the door, assuming the girls thoughts were to make a dive for it. As he moved in her line of sight she narrows her eyes on him before quickly assessing the room again. Dean was slightly taken back with the narrowed look expecting more fear from the young girl than the determination he saw.

"Who are you?" she asks forcefully "and where the hell am I? Where's Charlene?"  
Dean answers "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam. We don't know who Charlene is or how you got here but..."

"You were brought here by something" Cas interrupts "But I don't know what or why. What I do know, is that you are no longer in your own world"

Jess stares mouth slacked at Cas for a few seconds before she snaps herself back "I'm sorry, What? ... Wait, where did he come from?.." Sam and Dean are still starring at Cas "Ye Cas, what?" Sam says  
Cas sighs "I went to the address on your licence" Jess stiffens "You are not from this world, you were brought here from your world. This is not something I have heard of every being done before because as far as I can tell the world you come from has not got the magical potential to do something like this"

Sam and Dean stair at Cas like he has ten heads neither of them noticing the rising panic on Jess's face.  
"Right...ye know what as fun as this all is, I'm leaving" Jess tries to stand up from the bed, Sam taking a step towards her "Take it easy you were out of it for a while"

Raising a hand in Sam's direction to stop him coming any closer Jess pushes herself to the edge of the bed "I'm sure I'll be grand, but like I said I'm leaving. And I think your friend there, needs some professional help" Jess attempts to stand but her leg buckle under her making her fall on the floor by the bed. "Awch" Sam starts to move towards Jess but she puts her hand up again "Ye know as crazy as this may sound to you just stop trying to move closer to me ye?"

Biting his bottom lip Sam takes a few steps back "Right, uh sorry... I was just em..."

"Look, I don't know any of you and your friend there just royally freaked me out" Jess was still struggling to stand "I'm sure your nice guys in a very non-serial killer kind of way but that not a risk I usually take. Besides I want to go find my friend...What the hell is wrong with my legs!" Jess sits back down on the bed in defeat, staring at her leg as if they betrayed her.

Deans fighting down the amusement he feels and moves to sit on the other bed "Look, I know you're freaked out and want to get out of here but it's not that easy" Jess narrowed her eyes at the men in the room again her mind quickly trying to find a way to defend herself against three guys. _Damn it why the hell won't my legs go. And where's Charley-girl?_

Dean looked on at the girl sitting in front of him and couldn't help but admire her a little at how calm she was, how wary she was of them and to be honest with himself, he had a feeling if she had any sort of feasible weapon with in arms reach it would be swung to them. "Can you tell us what you remember? We're not gonna hurt you or anything"  
Sam looked at Jess again "Do you remember what happened, I mean there was this bright hot flash of light right there and you just appeared, you had a lot of blood on your face when you got here?"

Jess frowned deeply something itching at the back of her mind, _blood on my face, didn't Charley mention my nose before everything went fuzzy_, Jess palms her fore head, closes her eyes and took a deep calming breath. "Right..um...the last thing I can remember is ...just pain, all over. I couldn't move properly or breathe. Charley tried to get me down stairs but it couldn't move. Then there was this like...light feeling and I remember a white light but my eyes were closed so I just thought it was me" Dean felt a small jealous twinge in his mind at the mention of this Charley, _dude you don't even know the girl, chill, you do not do jealous_.

Cas stepped forward again "That white light is what brought you here, it was a very strong very old stream of magic. There are other power surges that have been showing up this last hour, just like before you got here. I will come back after I see to it no one else has come"

With that Cas disappeared with a flutter of wings, both boys cringed at Cas's bad move and slowly turned to see Jess sitting on the bed wide eyed. Dean sighed "Cas is not normal..." "I'll say" murmured Jess. Dean cracked a small smile at that "You're handling this really well for someone who woke up in a room full of strangers. Cas is, well...he's an Angel"  
"An Angle, like heaven and hell, wings, halo and all that jazz that's how he could just..." Jess motioned with her hands to were Cas hand been standing, both boys answering yes.

"The idea of panicking when I might have needed to run for it seemed like a bad idea, but I have to admit your friend doing his disappearing act is making me think I should listen before I bolt for the door" Jess arched one of her delicate brows and waited for one of these guys to take a hint and explain why she's here.

Sam caught on quicker than Dean, and starred to explain "I was here on my own, Dean was out and the lights started flickering, it only lasted a few second before there was this steady growing hot light in the kitchen. It got so bright I couldn't look and by the time I was able to see you were on the kitchen floor with two black duffle bags nearly on top of you. I tried to wake you but you were out of it pretty good. You had blood all over your face but you've no cuts and em..."

Sam scratch the back of his neck almost like he was nervous "Go on" said Jess, fidgeting a little feeling Deans eyes on her "Well you could tell you'd been crying. And I em...just looked for an ID in your bag that's all I mean I know we shouldn't have but ..."

"Wow, there was no we, you looked in her bag" Said Dean pointing his finger at Sam. "I only did it cause you got all squeamish about it being a girls bag" Sam smirked at Dean "I did not get squeamish..." "Well then what do you call it"

There was a giggle heard from Jess, pausing them in the banter to stare at her, she had a small smile on her face "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt" she said smartly, gesturing with her hands for them to continue.

Sam blushed and despite Dean's macho exterior he fought the urge to blush as well. Both of them apologising to Jess "Anyway, that's it, I put you on the bed and your bags are there" he pointed to the kitchen.

Jess bite her lip, "Only one of those are mine, I don't know why the two of them are there...I don't know why I'm here. I... where I am exactly?" Jess started to panic, _if both bags are there then where is Charley, is she somewhere else or is she still in the B&B worried out of her mind for me_.

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably "You're in a motel in Bangor...em in Maine" Both boys held their breath to see if it clicked with Jess which Maine they were talking about. Her face looked confused at first then panicked, her breathing picked up and she swayed slightly on the edge of the bed holding her hand to her head. Dean and Sam reached to steady her but back off when she straightened herself. "Maine as in United States Maine that one?...that Maine?" "Ye, that Maine" "Oh shit...so not only am I in a different world to mine I'm not even in Ireland?" "That sounds about right, ye"

"Shit...I feel sick...ugh" Jess tried her best to control her breathing, _ok in hold and out, have to calm down, in and out, ok, that's it, ye ok_.

Dean looked on at Jess while she rained herself in and flicked his eyes to Sammy to see what he thought, Sam shrugged one shoulder. Dean flicked his eyes back to her and again couldn't help but admire how she was handling all this.

"Charley" Sam and Dean looked at one another again confused "What?" Sam asked

Jess steadied herself again and looked directly at the boys, her eyes stormy and barely holding back the panic behind the calm exterior. "Charley, I was with her when this happened. You said there was a bright hot light, would it have burned you if you were to close?" Sam hesitated answering weighting the options of lying to this girl "Well? And don't you lie to me" Sam swallowed hard "From where I was sitting it felt like it could burn but it didn't harm me or you for that fact. Why?"

Jess attempted to steady her breathing again but the boys could see a small hitch in it pattern. "Um...Charley was right in front of me. I mean, our feet were touching and she reached for me before I black out. I don't know what happened to her, if she's somewhere here or hurt back where I came from? What if she somewhere here and lost or hurt or end up landing if front of the wrong people...what if.."

"Wow wow wow ok, we don't know any of that. Let's just hang on for a second" Dean moved to the same bed as what Jess in an attempt to comfort her. "Cas is coming back. He said something about other power surges and he'll be back we'll figure it out then, ye?"

Jess locked her eyes on Deans for what felt like an age "Ok" she breathed, pushing herself back up the bed to rest her back against the head bored. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, one this girl was taking all this shit so fucking well he was waiting for her to shoot off and two he seriously lost himself in her eyes there just for a second. They were blue but you could see a tint of green in them depending on what way the light hit them.

Dean shook his head to rid it of those thoughts, now was not the time for that. Sam caught his brothers eye and quirked a brow at the look he had given Jess, Dean shook his head, _not now Sammy_.

"So, I'm assuming that you two are used to weird stuff happening, neither of you seem fazed at all?" Dean threw Jess small smile "You could say that". Sam cleared his throat "I think maybe we should fill you in a bit? I mean, if you feel up to it?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Oh but, well I suppose you already know my name is Jessica, but most people just call me Jess or Jessie" She smiled gently at him. _Her eyes really do give her away, I mean that smile seemed genuine...and sweet_. Dean shook his head gently.

"So you said there was thing's you wanted to fill me in on?" Jess asked gently.  
This girl has some serious coping techniques Sam admitted to himself before him and Dean launched into a description of ...well...everything what they fight and what exists in their world as well as the rise of Lucifer.


	3. Chapter 3

After spending the better part of an hour filling Jess in on everything they felt she should know, she was showing signs of being tired. Sam nearly slapped himself when he realised they hadn't asked if Jess was hungry, _great first impression we gave her_, "Uh Jess?" Sam cleared his throat "Ye Sam?" she replied quietly. Dean only noticing now how tired she looks. "I know you're probably not hungry but do you want anything to eat?" Sam asked. Dean felt a small rush of guilt having not asked her sooner.

"Em...I'm not really hungry but eh I feel a bit grubby, mind if I was up?"  
"Sure, the bathrooms right through here" Sam picked up Jess's duffle bag and left it inside the bathroom door. Jess swung her legs of the side of the bed and went to stand up "Wait!" Dean moved over to stand next to Jess and offered her his hand, she looked at him slightly confused.

"Last time you stood up, ye didn't get too far. Just hummer me" Flashing her a flirtatious smile. Jess arched a brow at Dean's gesture but took his hand all the same. Her legs felt ok, almost like they had fallen asleep, but after a minute they were fine. "Thanks Dean, I got it from here" Jess gave his hand a gently squeeze as a thank you and gingerly made her way to the bathroom.

"We'll order a pizza, should be here by the time you're done. Anything you don't like?" asked Sam "Anything you guys get would be grand thanks Sam" Jess smiled and closed the bathroom door.

"Well, she is probable the most well adjusted person going"

Sam nodded his head in agreement "Your telling me. Where do you think Cas is? He's been gone a while"  
"I don't know man, but... how much longer is she's gonna keep her cool? Whoever this Charley is she's gonna go full on panic about it soon. I mean she's been fidgeting for the last hour anyway" Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his hair.  
Sam sat down on his bed and called a pizza place ordering two large Pizza's with all the trimmings.

Sam's mind wandered to how Dean has been acting around Jess, _I think he actually blushed earlier and I know he's been steeling glances_, Dean isn't usually the timid kind in front of women. He started to think about Jess then, wondering if she had finally broke down in the private little bathroom and shed a few tears. I guess we'll be able to tell when she comes out.

Jess stared at herself in the mirror, _I still can't believe this is real, this has to be a dream or maybe I hit my head when I blacked out...ugh...I don't know_. Jess did a quick cheek of herself in the mirror when she had shed her clothes, there were no marks on her body. She only noticed the blood now caked on her top, obviously from when her nose was bleeding and maybe her mouth cause it sure did taste like she'd bit her tongue.

Stepping into the warm spray of the shower water Jess scrubbed away the tried feeling on her body and brushed her teeth as quickly as she could. Fishing out her black fitted Led Zeppelin top and navy bottoms, she towelled her hair as dry as she could and cleaned up the bathroom.

Both brothers turned towards the sound of the bathroom door opening to see Jess stepping out looking fresh and a little more relaxed. She dropped her duffle bag next to the other one and then looked up at the two boys. Dean had to practically scrap his jaw off the floor, _is that a Zeppelin top she's wearing?_, he couldn't help but watch her for a moment, her flushed skin from the shower and her hair going wavy from drying. It only occurred to him now that she hasn't had any make-up on, _that's kinda cool, that she likes not wearing make-up_. Sam noticed Deans stare and resisted plastering the smirk on his face but he definitely planned on using this as a way to rile his brother up, _ha!_.

There was a knock on the motel door snapping Deans eyes away from Jess, "Ah perfect timing, we just got everything on the pizza's sorry if there's stuff you don't like"  
Jess sighed, even though she was not hungry she could see that these two would be a lot happier if she did at least try to eat. There hints were not so subtle, but they had been nothing but nice to her so she'd deal. "No worries Dean, if there is something I don't like I can pick it off" Jess shrugged and smiled at the two boys.

Deans stomach did a silly little flip when she smiled at them, _oh god, I'm such a girl and it's only been what five ...six hours_. Setting the two large boxes on the small table Sam offered one of the two chairs to Jess and took his food to his bed using the locker to rest against.

"So, I couldn't help but notice your top, you a fan?" asked Dean, hoping to lighten the mood just a little. Jess glanced down at her top and her lips quirked into a small smile, "Ye I am, love me some Zeppelin. You a fan yourself?"  
"Ha, that's an understatement" Sam retorted smartly.  
"It's not my fault your taste in music sucks man" Dean teased good naturedly.

"I can admit to some of their songs being good, but listening to the same albums over and over again, dude, a little variety wouldn't kill you"

Jess genuinely smiled at their brotherly banter.

"Maybe not, but what's the point in listening to crap when you have all best bands on tape?" Dean looked to Jess for back up, getting caught again in her easy smile.

"Depends on what else you have classed as the best" Jess added catching Sam smile from the corner of her eye.  
"Only the best of rock, what else would go better with Zeppelin" Dean said haughtily.

Jess thought for a moment "So that means,...Metallica, Thin Lizzy, Bon Jovi, Kansas and all that jazz ye?"

Dean face lit up like Christmas "Hell yes, she has awesome taste in music ha" turning a smug face to Sam, who looked a little bit put out, "Oh god, there's two of you". This made them laugh, "Actually me and Charley were just at a Bon Jovi concert, that's why we were in a B&B. But I do like a little variety"

"No way" Dean gasped "How come we never go to concert man, we're missing out on all the fun".

"Because Dean, you hate crowds and waiting in line for tickets, you'll never get through a concert if you don't get past them" Sam said chuckling, glancing at Dean to see he was pouting which only made Sam and Jess laugh harder.

"You're not mad on the crowd huh? Well you don't know what you're missing, I've seen Metallica live three times too and I swear never gets old. And usual you can take out your frustration on some drunk asshole smacken' into ye"

The conversation took an easy flow, the three of them just talking about music and films, it didn't go unnoticed by the two boys though that Jess was still only picking at her first slice of pizza. The conversation took a turn to the topic of cars, Dean adamant that old muscle cars were the best, obviously. And Sam arguing that Dean can't fault that a newer car would be less to maintain, to which Dean took offence. "This is obviously on old disagreement between the two of you?" Jess asked.  
"You know what...Jess if you could have any car at all no strings attached what would it be?" Dean said, shooting Sam a look to keep quiet.  
"Em, ok let me see, I have always really been a bike girl more than anything but...if I could have any car. It would have to be a 67 Chevy Impala, my granddad had one for years, restored and used to let me work on it with him. Since then unless a car had that purr it's just not right" Jess had been picking at her pizza when she was talking so she didn't see the beaming smile on Deans face or the gobsmacked look on Sam's.  
"Ok" said Dean "You are officially the coolest chick I've meet" He hoped up out of his chair and grabbed Jess's hand, not really think that it would startle her. Sam jumped up off the bed confused to what Dean was doing until he saw him grab his car keys, he sat back down on the bed and flicked on the T.V.  
"What are we doing Dean?" He just smiled shook his head and pulled Jess to the door opening it and watching the shocked and gleeful expression cross Jess's face when she spotted his baby.

"No way" she breathed "who's is that?" Dean raised his hand and shook the keys. "No" Jess exhaled "Oh yes, this is my baby". The brightest smile that Dean had seen so far stretched across Jess's face, her eyes shining and just barely there dimples showing in her flushed checks.

She jogged the short distance to the Impala in the fading light of the day and started walking around it touching it with care. Dean looked in at Sam and gave a happy smile and a thumbs up. "Dude, if there was ever a more perfect girl for you" Sam said with a cheeky smile. Deans stomach did a little flip "Shut up, bitch" he told Sam, and then walked to join Jess at the Impala listening to Sam's hearty laugh behind him."Jerk".

"Well? What'd ye think? She's a beauty right?" Dean smiled  
"She's gorgeous Dean, in perfect condition. How does she drive?"  
"Like a dream, but needs a bit of tuning every now and then. But nothing you wouldn't expect from a car this old"  
Jess continued to walk around to the hood of the car petting at it as if she was alive. She could remember everything about her granddads one, near perfect like this except in was an emerald green. Still her favourite colour to this day. But with memories of the car came memories of her family and friend at home worrying about her, and her own worry for Charley. Dean saw the change in her posture and felt saddened by it, he noticed then that he had dragged her outside with no coat and she was shivering slightly. "Come on, we get you back inside. We'll cheek the car out later." Dean automatically placed a hand at the base of her back just barely touching her to lead her into the motel room.

Jess sat back down at the table, nipping at her bottom lip "So, do you think your friend Cas will be much longer?" Sam and Dean exchanged a look knowing Cas could disappear for days at a time, Sam answered "I'm not sure Jess, it's getting late though and you look tired. What do you say we catch a few hours rest?"

She studied the boy's expressions able to see that they were holding something from her but again reminding herself that they had been nothing but nice and let it slide for now. If there was no change by morning then she will have to do something herself, _I am not sure what but I'll figure something out_.

Probably since the first time that Jess had arrived Sam and Dean were only considering the sleeping situation now, neither of them had thought to book another room and the motel had no vacancies' left now. So they stuck their hands out to deal with this the old fashioned way. Jess stood from the table seeing the boys doing Rock, paper, scissors out of the corner of her eye "What are you guys doing?"  
Dean looked up "Well there's only two beds and there's no way I'm sharing with sasquatch here so we'll play for it the other has to sleep on the floor or chair" Sam nodded in agreement.

Jess made a confused face "Well that makes no sense, I mean,...ye I can see why you two, don't want to pile onto one bed but one of you just share with me. Cause I'm not kicking one of you out of a bed" Jess stated firmly.  
"No it's ok Jess, we're used to sleeping rough" Sam said trying to reassure her  
Jess arched a brow haughtily and Sam and Dean got there first proper glimpse of Jesses take no crap attitude. "I didn't ask what you were used to, one of you aren't having a shitty night's sleep just because I got dumped on your laps. So if you're playing for anything it'll be who's bunking with me"

The guys shared an uncertain look ready to argue the point again until Jess spoke up again, "Look, it makes no sense that one of you sleep on the floor or squish yourselves into a chair. I know your 6ft something selves would probably kill each other in the same bed. I have a 5ft and a debatable 4inchs and I don't do an impression of a star fish when I sleep" Jess shrugs as if it makes perfect sense, which it kinda does.

Dean and Sam are grudgingly admiring the way Jess just voiced her opinion and basically took no crap again. So they put their fist up to decide who sharing. Sam knowing that Dean would pick rock like always hatched a little plan to ruffle his brothers feathers a little more. "Ready" Dean said, Sam nodded "1,2,3" they coursed, Sam drawing scissors while Dean drew rock as always.  
"What..." Dean shot Sam a funny look

"Well looks like your sharing Dean" smirked Sam

_He did that on purpose, oh you're a dead man Sammy, _then, it clicked_. Shit...I'm sharing a bed with a drop dead gorgeous girl who I might or might not have become smitten with over the last few hours_. Dean being honest with himself, would have bee-lined for Jess if he saw her in a bar and would have done so for more than one night in a row. Not that he's gotten any action in the last while anyway. Jo flashed in his mind, but no matter what he said to himself he just didn't see her that way.

Jess steps out of the bathroom "So, you guys sort it out?"  
Sam sends her a smile "Yup, your bunken with Dean" Sam was already sliding into the covers of his bed, sweat and t-shirt already on. Dean huffs under his breath, "Dead man Sammy" but takes his own sweats to the bathroom with him. Jess slides into the covers of the other bed and lies down, Sam flicks off the bed side lamp so the only light is coming from under the bathroom door.

Dean is having a small panic attack in the bathroom splashing cold water on his face and willing his body not to remember that there was a very attractive girl in his bed on the other side of the door. And suddenly he does get doused in cold water, remembering that Jess is worrying for her friend and despite her best efforts at hiding, she is away from home and scared. Dean sighs "Ah fuck" Now he feels like shit,_ shouldn't have been thinken like this in the first place_.

Dean walks out to bed and carefully slides in next to Jess, whose breath is even but not deep, meaning she's probably still awake. Dean can't help but think of what it would feel like in her place. She lays awake restless, thoughts of what her family must be feeling or thinking because she just up and vanished, and where her friend Charley was. He feels the bed shift and cracks his eyes open a bit.

Jess is now lying on her back twirling a small piece of her hair between her slender fingers, eyes open and staring at nothing on the ceiling. Her other hand resting on her stomach, he watch's for a moment even though he feel like he's intruding on her . She doesn't cry or breakdown, she just stares. Sam is in the other bed also watching Jess, both brothers expecting her to crack now that she think she has privacy, but she doesn't.  
The night wares on and slowly Jess begins to lose the battle to keep her eyes open, her body still exhausted from the experience today, once she drifts to sleep both brothers soon follow suit.

Jess slept restlessly, flashes of images coming to her in her sleep, one of a large white wolf with piercing blue eyes. Except its eyes, you could see that it wasn't just a wolf, the way it looked at her...was different. The other images were of Charley, of her laying still in the middle of a field a small bag next to her. She was soaking wet but uninjured, Jess tossed in her sleep with the pictures of Charley alone, wet and cold flashing in her dreams. She woke abruptly, eyes adjusting to the dark Jess could she Sam and Dean still asleep, her breathing was erratic and she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She threw her legs off the side of the bed and made her way to the bathroom as quietly as she could. Dean and Sam sat up in their beds almost at the same time both of them having woke up when they heard Jess getting up.

"You think she's ok dude?" Sam asked

"Don't know man. I know I wouldn't be if I was in her place" Both brothers shifted uncomfortably in their beds, what the hell we're they gonna do if Cas took ages to come back. They knew that Cas could take anything from a day or two too a week or two to come back to them. Sam reached over and turned on the lamp on the bedside table.

The bathroom door opened slowly the light inside already off, Jess looked up when she noticed the light in the room, catching the boys eyes on her before shifting her gaze to the floor.

"Sorry if I woke you guys up" Jess walked back and sat on the bed flicking the blanket back over her legs and leaning against the head board.

Sam being the one more comfortable with chick-flick moments spoke to Jess first "Jess, you ok?"

Taking a deep breath, Jess tried to shake off the dreams "Honestly...no" the brothers shot each other a worried look, "But there's nothing I can do about it yet, so..."Jess just shrugged.

Dean was dreading the possible mushy moment coming up but seriously man up the girl needs support. "I know things are a little...eh messed up but I mean...me and Sam, we'll do whatever we can to fix this" Sam nodded his head.

The silence in the room made it easy to hear the flutter of Cas's wing's when he appeared, although the limp form of a wet girl in his arms was a bit of a surprise. Now, Jess launching herself out of the bed was a bigger surprise "Charley!"


	4. Chapter 4

The brothers followed Jess's led, and Cas moved towards the bed, "Is she alright? Is she hurt?..."

"She is fine. Exhausted like you were but she has not got the same charge coming off her. She should not be here. I think she may have been too close to you when you were moved"

Sam's hands shot out the steady Jess's swaying form "It's ..my fault she here?"  
"No, you had no control over it. But whatever energy was used to get your hear must have been enough to move her as well" Cas answered.  
Dean's worried eyes had barely left Jess, she moved to sit on the floor next to Charley.  
"She's wet...I need to get her warm" Jess whispered

"Cas?" Dean said, without having to explain what was needed he waved his hand over Charley and she was dry. Jess smiled in thanks, then, went back to studying Charley, removing the bag from over her should.  
Sam couldn't help but look at the girl Charley, she had short brunette hair and a really cute face, _shake it off man, focus_. Sam and Dean turned to Cas "All right Cas...What is going on here? You gotta give us something" Said Sam.

"There are no more energy charges that I can find, the largest one was where I found her. She was unconscious in a field in Washington. I don't know why they are here. Or who brought you. I'll do my best to find out what I can. But these two need to be kept safe, the energy that came from getting you two here attracted a lot of attention. Some from angles and some from demons, I can guaranty that Lucifer will know of these girl arrival. In my opinion, they need to stay with you two."  
"Look Cas," Dean looked a Jess "I don't mind but I mean we move around a lot and having two girls with us who don't know how to shot a gun would be too dangerous, maybe we can go to Bobby's"  
Cas pointed to Jess "You still have a magical charge emanating from you. I don't know how long it will take to go but after a week or so in the one place it will attract attention. It's safer if they stay moving with you two"  
Sam looked at the two girl "It's not safe to drag to defenceless girls around on hunts Cas...they could get hurt"  
"We're not defenceless" All three looked a Jess, Dean fighting with the effort to roll his eyes "Look Jess we didn't mean it in a girls are week kind of way ..."  
Jess sighed and looked at Dean "I know that and I didn't mean it in a way that it offended me. Charley and me, we've been doing Martial arts for years, Charley for five and I've been doing it nine. We may not have shot a gun, but you we have weapons training, bo staffs, sai's, katana swords and knives. We're not defenceless." And Sam and Deans jaws were on the floor. _Ok_ Sam thought _maybe they would be alright_. Sam raised his brows to Dean, he sighed he knew that all of that sounded like they could handle themselves but the supernatural was different. "You still need to know how to work a gun"  
"Ok" Jess looked to Cas "but by you asking for us to be looked after, I'm assuming we won't be going home anytime soon?"

Cas shot the brothers a slightly pleading look which surprised the boys a bit. "No, I'm afraid not. I don't know of anyone who has the power to done what has been done to you two. Or of a ritual that will send you both back to your word. I'm sorry"

Jess nodded her head resigned but only taking it so well because she had Charley here with her, safe and sound.

The three men moved towards the kitchen area giving Jess time with Charley. "Cas man I don't think keeping them with us is a good idea. Not that I'd mind" Sam smirked "You can wipe that look off your face. I saw what way you looked at that girl Charley" A blush spread across Sam's face and Dean snorted "Dude, I can't believe you still blush"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"They need to stay with you two" Cas said forcefully, giving the brother a pointed look.

"There something you're not telling us here Cas"

Cas looked at the two girls on the bed, "It's nothing certain but while I was trying to get her there was whispers about two girl arriving. And that they have a part to play in the apocalypse. The prophet Chuck can't see them and there is no prophesy about them. But what he did see was them with you and with you two for a long time"  
"Does that mean that they never going home Cas?" asked Sam

"I don't know, but for now they are where they are safest. I'll keep watch as best I can and try find out any new information" and Cas was gone again, "We really need to get him a bell" muttered Dean.  
It was still dark outside, checking the time Sam saw it was only 2am. "If we're moving outta here in the morning we need to get some shut eye. If you're driving take my bed, get some sleep."

"Don't know about you man but sleep is the last thing on my mind"  
"Ye, me too"

Jess had not paid any attention to what they were saying behind her with thoughts of Charley running through her mind. _So...my fault your here Charley-girl huh?...sorry baby girl looks like I dragged you with me. But on the plus side Sam and Dean are cool. Their nice and sweet, but I think they'd deny it if I said it to them, especially Dean, he gives off that mach-o man vibe. I think you'd like Sam, he gives off that ah shuck's thing you love_. Sighing Jess kept on mentally talking to Charley taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped when Deans hand landed on her shoulder.  
"Sorry, Jess. Listen me and Sam were talking, if your friend Charley wakes up and is feeling alright in the morning we'll all hit the road. We shouldn't really stay here any longer if we can help it, that cool with you?" Jessie nodded in agreement. "How long was I out for when I first got here?"

"Em...about three hours Jess. But Cas said that Charley didn't have it as bad as you." Sam said trying to reassure her. The two brothers stood feeling a little uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to the other, Jess thought it be best to try lighten the mood. "Well, you guys have gone from being on your own to have a bucket load of estrogen thrown at ye's. Sorry" she smiled and that got them chuckling.

Jess picked herself off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed next to Charley, Sam and Dean moved to sit on the other bed facing her. Dean looking curiously at Jess until she sent him a questioning glance "Sorry but I'm just wondering" Sam and Jess looked at him expectantly "About?..." she asked "Martial Arts? Just didn't peg you as the type"

A sad smile graced her face "I wasn't really growing up, never could understand why someone wanted to follow rules to hit someone. But my dad always had it in his head that I needed to be able to defend myself. He taught me a few things but I had a mate in the martial arts at the time and went to a few trial classes. It just kinda snowballed from then"

"And what about Charley, you said she's been doing it about five years?" Sam asked, Dean sent his little brother a smirk. _No way I'll be able to mess with Dean about Jess now, he saw me blush about Charley_.

Jess laughed "Ye, kinda my fault. We meet our first year in college and have basically been inseparable since, she's like my baby sister now. But she came to a few trial classes with me and then we trained together all the time, course it just got worse after we moved in together" The brothers laughed with Jess, "You've been doing it nine years, so you're probably like Bruce Lee now or something?" Dean smirk turning to a full on smile listening to Jess giggle at his question. "Bruce Lee? No, not at all but I'm good, got my full black tags and teaching three years ago. Charley just got hers a few months ago. But we don't teach just train with each other in our spare time. We work on the same ward and on the same shift team so there's very little time we spend apart"

"Huh, sounds like me and you Sammy"

"When you say shift work to you mean in a hospital?" Sam asked, Jess yawned and Dean nudged Sam with his knee "Uh...sorry guess we got carried away Jess, do you wanna go to sleep?" Jess shook her head "Nah Sam, I'm good for now. But ye we work in a hospital of sorts" Dean can't help his mind going down the gutter and asks with a cheeky smile "Nurses?" Sam scoffs under his breath

"Yep, Nurse's but in an acute mental health ward, not a general hospital" Jess smiled seeing the baffled look on the pairs faces "So no white uniforms or scrubs for us"  
"That's hot"

"Dean!" Sam reproached shoving his shoulder

"What?! It is. Come on Sammy? Kick ass nurse's...literally. Even your prudish self would find that hot"

Sam blushed and shoved at Dean's shoulder again, they both looked up at Jess when they heard her giggle.

"Sorry" shrugged Dean

"It's ok, kind of a compliment really...so thanks" she winked

Dean cleared his throat, suddenly a little hot under the collar, _shit...she's hot when she's sassy_.

Jess suddenly looked down at Charley, she was mumbling something under her breath and shifting on the bed. Jess glanced at the brothers "Not too sure how well she's gonna take this lads, but I swear she's a sweetheart" Sam motioned to Dean with his head over to the table, they stood up and moved to sit. The table was over near the door, this way Charley would only see Jess when she woke up. Jess took Charley's hand and pat it gently trying to bring her awake slowly, she started murmuring quiet word of comfort. "Hay baby girl, you gonna wake up for me? Huh..."  
Dean felt a small smile curve his lips at Jess calling Charley baby girl, _reminds me of when I used to call Sammy baby boy_, he thought fondly.

Charley shifts on the bed, eyes fluttering, then bolts up right and scramble her back to the head board. "Wow Charley-girl, it's me...hay look at me calm down ok?" Jess's hand snaps out to gently grab Charley by the chin and pulls her face to look at her, before she spots the two strange men in the room. "Jessie?...what happened?" Charley grabs the hand holding her face and latch's on to it. "I think I had a really weird dream" said Charley in a trembling voice "You had blood all over your face" Sam and Dean waited anxiously for the girl to realise that it was not a dream.

"Baby girl ..." Jess kept trying to grad Charley's attention before she noticed the different room and the boys sitting behind her. "Jesus that dream scared the crap outta me babes" laughed Charley. "Charley-girl listen to me..." Jess waited until Charley was focused on her, with her hand still grasping Charley's face. "...it wasn't a dream"  
Charley stared at Jess, trying to decide if she was serious or not, her eye finally started to take in her surroundings and eventually landed on the two brothers sitting at the table. Sam and Dean froze as if they could disappear from the girls view.

"Who are they Jess?" Letting go of Charley's face Jess gestured to each of the boys

"That's Sam and that's Dean their brothers. They took care of me when I em...appeared here. One of their friends found you and brought you here"

"I think I need a little more than that Jessie" said Charley looking back at Jess, who sighed. "Brace yourself babe and eh...try keep an open mind too"

Between the three of them they filled Charley in on what had happened to her and Jess. Sam and Dean also gave her a quick rundown of what they filled Jess in on and broke the news to her that she was not only in a different country but a different world, where the chances of them going home, are not so good at the minute.

Charley had not been able to hold back the tears as much as Jess, a few solitary tears tracking down her faces "Oh god, Jessie...what are our families going to think? We were due at the MA place an hour after all this happened. They knew we were in our room...all of our stuff is here...and my car is still outside the B&B"

Charley's lips trembling slightly, Jess scooted up the bed next to her and draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. Dean shifted uncomfortably on the bed where he and Sam had moved while explaining things to Charley. _Necessary chick-flick moment Dean, suck it up_.

Sam shot Dean a frown knowing full well what was making him uncomfortable, _Have to give him some sort of credit there's been a few emotional moments and he's only getting uncomfortable now_.  
Jess glanced up at the guys a small grimace on her face, Dean's breath caught in his throat at the turmoil of emotion in her eyes, _What the hell is wrong with me_.

Jess continued to comfort Charley, "I know it's scary baby girl...but you still got me huh?" Jess continued to whisper words of reassurance.

Sam cleared him throat awkwardly "Look, we said the same thing to Jess...me and Dean, we'll do whatever we can to fix this. We'll help in what way we can" he tried to smile encouragingly at the two girls, admittedly trying to catch Charley's eye. Charley began to nod her head listening to Jess and Sam, "Sorry" she sniffled

Dean held up his hands "No need for a sorry Charley, what you and Jess have been through the last few hours ...to be honest how cool you two are being about this is surprising"

"I'm thinking we should call Bobby Dean, see what his take on this is"  
"Yeah, he might have something that can explain all this. Eh...Bobby's a close family friend, known him all our lives, so you can trust him" Dean explained to the girls. Charley look to Jess, sending a silent message of _I'll go with what you think_. Jess sighed and looked from Charley to the two brothers, "We're happy to trust you guys" _for now_, she added in her head, they may have been really nice but Jess had a habit of being wary of trusting new people. Right now they were pretty dependant of these two guys.

Dean glanced at the time, 6am, "Do you two think you'll be ok to travel today? I'm not happy with staying here, Cas said you still had like a magical charge coming off you, you appeared here so I don't want to chance that we haven't already been picked up. Sam you give Bobby a call I'll start packing the car up"

Jess pulled back from Charley and moved towards her duffle bag "I'd better get dressed then" She took out a clean set of clothes from her bag and went towards the bathroom, taking a quick look at Charley and silently asking if she was ok, Charley nodded and smiled a little.

"Eh...Jess can I ask you guys...well how much have you got packed? Have you got enough for a few days? Sam and me, we usually stop off and do laundry every few days"  
Charley answered "Well actually, we're sorted for at least a week, we were supposed to be going away with a few friends for a couple of days"  
"Hay we have our training gear with us too and our travel weaponry" Jess said as if she had only remembered.

"You mean your martial arts stuff?" Dean looked between the two girls who nodded in response. "Still think that's hot" murmured Dean causing Sam to frown at him across the room and the girls to laugh.

Jess moved into the bathroom and Charley studied the two brothers as they moved around the room packing up. Taking deep calming breaths Charley tried her best to rain her fear. "Can I help?" she asked timidly. Sam's head snapped around to Charley "That's ok Charley, Jess was a bit unsteady on her feet for a while...well after, so just take it easy" Sam flashed Charley a shy smile and hide his face when he blushed from her answering smile "Ok, so both of our bags are here then?"  
"Yeah, when Jess got here they were both practically on top of her"  
Charley frowned, "What is it?" Sam asked,

Dean paused in his trip out to the car to study Charley. "Nothing it makes sense I guess...she was leaning against them when...when she vanished" Charley clutched her hands to her stomach and pulled her legs up, shivering at the memory of the pain Jess had been in and how terrified she had been to see her gone.

Dean nudged Sam and continued to go out to the car, "You ok Charley?" she shook her head a bit, Dean walking back into the room. "Ye, I'm ok...just remembering. She was is so much pain...I swear I've never been so scared than when I seen her gone" Charley took a shuddering breath then smiled when she seen Jess coming back into the room, Jess smiled back at her and threw her a wink, causing Charley to roll her eyes.

Dean's breath caught in his throat again, Jess was wearing a plain white tee and fitted black jeans, you could see every one of her curves. Her hair was loose down her back and wavy, _she's wearing no make-up again, she's not even trying and she looks...great_. Charley saw that look that Dean was giving Jess and as usual Jess was oblivious to her good looks taking people breath away. Charley caught Sam's eye and flicked her gaze to Dean arching an eye brow, Sam just smirked and looked away, _ah so it's not my imagination_.

Jess stuffed her night clothes into her bag and remover her fitted leather jacket, throwing it on her before hoisting her bag up her shoulder. "So..." Jess trailed off noticing Charley's smug look. "Uh right...I'll grab your bag Charley, come on Jessie we'll take them out to the car" Dean said, relief washing through his body that he didn't stutter. "Ok"

Sam scanned the room quickly double checking to make sure they had everything, "How do you feel?" he asked Charley. "I feel ok, a little tired I guess but I'm good"  
"You think your ok to walk?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Ye I think so" Charley swung her legs over the side of the bed, Sam moved closer to her just in case she needed help. Pulling herself up off the bed, Charley gasped her legs buckling, Sam reaching out to grab her before she hit the floor.

And of course, that's when Dean walked back in "Well, well we leave you kids alone for 2 minutes and this is what happens" Deans face broke out into a cheeky smile. Sam could feel his neck flush and stuttered over an excuse

"No its not...it's nothing like that Dean" Charley felt a small blush grace her face and Sam's adorable babbling. "Uh...I think I'm good Sam" Charley's legs were feeling a little funny but she was able to walk herself, Sam's face flushed dark realizing he still had his arm around her. Dean grabbed his coat and walked back out to the car chuckling, Sam and Charley following.

Charley gasped when she saw the car "Holy shit, is this yours?" Dean beamed "Yes she is". "Oh my god...Ha! Jessie you must be in heaven"

"You have no idea" Jess patting the car adoringly.

"I'm gonna bring the room key back" Dean shot Sam a smug look "think you can keep your hands to yourself for five minutes Sammy..."

Sam flushed while Dean and Charley laughed. "What?!" everyone turned to look at Jess, her hands fisted by her side and a stormy expression on her face. Sam hurried to explain himself "No...oh god...it's not...it wasn't anything like that. Charley fell and I helped her...Dean?!..."

Charley put a calming hand on Jessie's shoulder "My legs gave out on me, Sam was just helping. He was a total gentleman. I think Dean was just trying to tease his younger brother"

Dean had the sense to at least look bashful, Jessie's posture relaxed and she looked down self consciously "Oh...Sorry Sam, it's not that I don't think you're a nice guy guess I'm still a little on edge" she smiled sheepishly.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and shot his brother a murderous look "It's ok Jess, no hard feelings" Dean started chuckling under his breath "Man you should have seen your face" Sam opening the black door for the girls, who nodded their thanks, "You try stay calm when the person pissed off at you has been doing martial arts nine years" Everyone laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had brought the room key back to the desk, now they were all sitting in the Impala on their way towards the town. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm starved. I saw a diner in town we can stop at" Sam twisted in his seat enough so he could see the girls in the back while he spoke "I told Bobby everything that happened. He's gonna do a bit of research and let us know if he finds anything." Jess smiled "Thanks Sam" Charley said, he smiled bashfully back.

Arriving at the diner the small group made their way to the register after Dean held the door open for the two girls. Sam giving him a look as he did "Shut up" Dean whispered.

"Hi. Table for four please" Jess asked, the young girl behind the bar looked Jessie and Charley up and down, her pink chewing gum snapping in her mouth. After a moment of her not answering Jess and Charley raised their eyebrows at each other and just walked to an empty table.

"Hay?!" the ignorant diner girl shouted after them "You have to wait to be seated..." She trailed off after seeing Sam and Dean behind the two girls. Her attitude did a one eighty and she plastered a huge smile on her face "Well hi there, sorry some girls are just so rude and obviously full of themselves..."she gestured to Charley and Jess who were seating themselves in a booth, sliding in opposite each other. "How can I help you boys?"

Looking over, the two girls in the booth were sniggering at Sam and Dean, Sam turned back around to the waitress "Actually we're with the obviously full of themselves girls there" Dean winked at the waitress and they sauntered over to the table. Dean slid in beside Jess and Sam in beside Charley.

"Well...you two know how to make friends don't ye's" Dean said

Charley was giggling away, "Her face lit up seeing you two behind us I swear I could see a switch flip in her head" Jess was hiding her snigger behind her hand "Me and Charley only have a few friends that are girls for some reason not many like us"

_That would probably be because there jealous, two good looken girls, good job and kick ass hobby. Not to mention they actually seem like nice girls_. Sam thought to himself.

The obnoxious girl from behind the counter stood next to the table, hip cocked to one side in what Charley could only assume was supposed to look seductive and addressed the two boys. "Well boys what can I do for you?" Jess and Charley bit their lips in a vain attempt not to laugh.

"Ladies are you two ready to order?" Dean asked ignoring the waitresses' double meaning.

"Sure, I'll just have the scrambled egg and toast, thanks", "Sounds good Charley girl, I'll have them same"

Sam and Dean ordered their food, disregarding the waitresses' advances despite the fact that she was flashing as much leg and chest as her uniform would allow. Now, Sam would almost always ignore that type of behaviour but Dean...not so much, he didn't even flirt with her.

Sam kicked Dean under the table to get his attention, pursing his lips and flicking his eyes in the easy waitresses' direction, Dean over exaggerated an innocent expression trying to fight the urge to look at Jess. Dean didn't want to say it out load but the idea of sleeping with anyone while Jess and Charley we're with them didn't sit well with him. Not that he minded it had been a few months any way, but he didn't want Jess to see him sleeping around, _whipped by a girl who doesn't even know, great_, Dean thought.

Jess and Charley had missed the exchange between the two boys, and had been quietly talking between themselves. Sam and Dean paying attention after the girls let out a series of laughs. Jess turned her gaze on the boys "So what's the game plan then, I know your friend Bobby is doing research, but what are we going to do?"

"Well me and Sammy were thinking that since you two will be spending a lot of time with us we need to teach you a few things about what we do. You need to learn how to use a gun and to be honest I'm dying to see you two Bruce Lee it" Dean smirked, Sam rolled his eyes even though he was looking forward to seeing what these girl could do.

"With a lot of jobs there's research to do on the go but there are universal means to ganking something supernatural" Sam continued to ramble on about the facts on the job pretty much in his college boy mode and happy about it. The two girls listen avidly, trying their best to memorise everything Sam was saying.

With Jess the best way for her to deal with this fucked up situation was to find something to focus on and if that meant hunting whatever Sam and Dean did she'd do it, between that and looken after her baby girl, she was sure it would keep her sane enough until they found some sort of a lead on their reason for being here.

Charley took much the same route, as long as Jess was calm and collect she saw no reason to panic yet. I mean they had two really nice guys on their side and each other it could have been worse.

Their conversation got put on hold as their food was put on the table, that same waitress reaching over Sam and Deans laps to place the girl's food down. Her cleavage practically spilling out of her top, "Here are you sister's, breakfasts. I'll be back with your boy's food in a second" she winked at Sam.

"Well she's determined that's for sure" giggled Charley.

"Yeah well she undoes another button on her top she may as well not wear it" mumbled Sam, Jessie sniggered and answered "And make herself look easy, she just doesn't look the type" causing everyone at the table to laugh.

When the waitress came back over she smiled and attempted to look like she knew what everyone found so funny, this just causing the two girls to giggle more. "You boys need anything,...anything at all you just holler, ye hear" Both of the brothers tried to ignore her comment again but she stayed next to the table pushing her cleavage it's their faces waiting on an answer.

Before either of them could answer Jessie quipped in "I'm sure we can take care of them from here, but thanks" and winked. The waitress scoffed as if offended and stomped off in a huff leaving the table to laugh and enjoy their food.

Once everyone finished their food Jessie and Charley excused themselves to use the toilets. "Be back in a few" bid Charley, leaving Sam and Dean to shift awkwardly at the table for a moment. "Alright we both know what we're think'n so let's just say it be done with it and leave it at that" declared Dean. "You first" responded Sam, Dean sighed "What Mr emotional doesn't want to talk? ye right, so spill"

"Look we both know you're smitten for Jess and I am for Charley. But man, I don't think we should even be think'n about these girls like this. They've enough on their plates"

Dean sighed "Ye your Right, they are cool though, aren't they?"

"Very"

"We are so screwed" breathed Dean

"Hi boys so was everything to your liken? Can I get you anything else?" the same waitress was really starting to annoy the two brothers, she had her arm resting on Sam's shoulder as if her was an old friend. While she was chatting up Sam as best she could even after he moved away from her, the girls came back from the toilets from behind the waitress. Jess mouthed to Dean, "We get rid of her for you?" to which Dean enthusiastically mouthed "Yes, please" Jess and Charley giving him a thumbs up.

The girls approached the waitress and Charley tapped her on the shoulder, "Ugh" the waitress planted her hands on her hips and plastered a board expression on her face "What is it?"

"Whoa, ye know if you don't have people skills working in a person centred environment is just plain stupid" Charley said "Now if you don't mind our boyfriends and us would like the check so we can go"  
"Your their girlfriends ha! I find that hard to believe, they have been checking me out since they got here and not once did they say that they were taken" the waitress replied smartly, both Sam and Dean went to protest that last comment, they had not been looking at her at all.

Jessie put the most condescending look on her face possible "Aw, that's cute, jailbait thought we found her a threat to our boyfriends" Charley and Jessie went into a chorus of "Awww's", "But unlike you we don't need to be half naked to attract attention or keep our boys attention for that matter" Jessie finished with an overly sweet smile, "So check please?" finished Charley. The waitress looked back at Sam and Dean almost like she was expecting backup, seeing the two of them shoulders shaking with suppressed laughed she stormed off.

Charley and Jessie's eye's following her, "I don't think she gonna get the check?" laughed Jess. The brothers unable to hold back the laughter anymore were in fits sitting in the booth, "No...I wouldn't say so" chocked Dean in between bouts of laughter. Charley and Jessie were quiet pleased with how that went and allowed themselves a high five.

After a few minutes of calming down, the boys slid from the booth and walked with the girls to the cash register to pay.  
Walking back out to the car and sitting in the back Charley spoke to the boys about an idea they had "Me and Jessie were talking and we want to give you guys the money we have with us, we were supposed to be going away for the week so we have the activates and hotel money plus extra, you can exchange it for dollars"

Sam and Dean shared a look, Dean frowned and shook his head slightly as he started up the Impala and drove out of town. "Look.." Sam started "we wouldn't feel right taking money off you two I mean you both got dumped here with little or nothing so don't worry ok"  
"No...We don't feel comfortable doing that. You guys can't pay for everything it's not fair"

"You guys told me you hustle pool and stuff for money, and neither of us is good at that, I know you could teach us but that's gonna take a while so we'd feel better knowing we're giving you to a dig out somehow" argued Jessie.

Charley butted in before Sam could talk "There's enough to tide us over for a while, I mean could give you two a break from hustling?" both girls had these ridicules pleading looks on their faces that the brothers couldn't help but laugh at.

Dean sighed "Look, we'll teach you to play pool the fact that the two of you can't play will make hustling a few people easy"

"Ye know, we're gonna exchange it anyway...then probably just stuff it in your bags somewhere" replied Charley innocently.

Sam turned in his seat a bit "You two really don't like it when we disagree with you"

Jessie bit her lip "Well...no it's not that it's just ingrained in our heads to pay our own way, ye know, we can't just expect you two too pay for us. I mean, you're stuck with us as it is. We may as well be useful and lessen the burden where we can"

Dean caught Jessie's and Charley's eyes in the rear view mirror "You're not a burden, you both got thrown into a new life all of a sudden, even though you've both been really cool about it there's no way you are. Me and Sam can take care of you, and you'll be helping in hunts. You're both obviously important in what's going on here so we need you two to be sharp" Sam nodded his agreement and the girls looked mildly taken back that these men they had only just met were willing to do this for them. They were used to being the responsible ones in the family and in work.

"How about instead of you guys hustling the next time we need cash we exchange half the money? Then hustle after then exchange again after that? We should have learned enough by then to give you two a hand?" Charley bargained

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Sam asked as small smile gracing his face,

"No" they chorused, Sam shrugged and looked at Dean who sigh exasperated and rolled his eyes, "Alright" Sam bargained. "Thank you" Jessie breathed sincerely. The two girls seat back in the car, Charley leaning into Jessie's shoulder until Jess motioned for her to lie down, head on her lap. Charley wasn't long over the transport here and with Jessie's restless night's sleep the two girls were out in minutes, leaving the boys in a comfortable silence.

Sam sat forward in the front again letting the girls rest, he noticed Deans eye glance in the mirror every few minutes. "You tired Dean, want me to drive?"

"Nah, I'm good for now Sammy, get some shut eye though cause I might wanna change over in a few hours" Sam nodded. They had decided to drive in the direction of Bobby's and teach the girls a few things, they could be using the time in the car to teach them but they needed more sleep after what they'd been through. Dean put on his Zeppelin caste tape low and drove.

Two hours later Dean pulled into a gas station, he needed to fill up his baby and thought it would be a good idea to grab a few news papers to see about any jobs. He hit Sam's shoulder to wake him "What the hell man..." Dean shushed Sam and smirked pointing to the girls still asleep in the back,

"Jerk"

"Bitch" Dean hopped out of the driver side and peeked in the back at the girl's, Charley was curled up on the bench with her head on Jessie's legs. Jess was twisted so her arms were folded on the top of the back bench her head pillowed on top of them and her legs were crossed, Charley still managing to use them as a pillow. "Sam, get some papers" he said watching Sam walk into the station, who waved his response.

Once the Impala was full Dean followed Sam into the station, grabbing some snack foods and paid for the gas. He slid in the passenger side, ready for a bit of shut eye himself. Sam hopped in and started up the Impala, all the while he girls stayed asleep, "They must be really tired" mention Sam "Get some shut eye Dean, there's a town about three hours out I'll stop when we get there for food at least. We can decide if we're staying or not after" Dean grunted already falling asleep.

Sam admitted to himself that he was using the time to study Charley in her sleep, the road was clear so he could indulge a little. _She's really pretty when she sleep's, still has an impish vibe, like she's still looking for someone to mess with. Both girls are like that, the stunt they pulled at the diner this morning was so funny. I thought Charley's hair was brunette but it has an auburn glow off it. _Her small heart shaped face gave way to rosy cheeks. Her eyes doe looking when awake, leaving her thick lashes resting on her cheek when asleep. She was a little bit shorter than Jess he noticed but that didn't make much difference she was tiny compared to him, they both were.

Now Jess, he could see that she was almost perfect for his brother. Take no crap attitude coupled with her sweet disposition, a sense of humour to rival his and fierce protectiveness of Charley. Sam can remember that look he got this morning when Jess thought Charley had been messed around, and he would aim not to be on the receiving end of one of those again.

Jess was more curved than Charley Sam noted, where Charley had a willowy appearance Jess was hour glass, all curves but both of them obviously fit. Jessie's hair was slightly waved but very long coming down to rest at the bottom of her back and it was a shade of blonde you don't see very often. He wouldn't be surprised if that was their natural hair colour. Focusing his eye firmly back on the road Sam continued to drive and in spite all of his bitching about Deans music taste he tapped along to the Zeppelin tunes.

Sam pulled into a cafe in a small run down town in New Hampshire, nearly five hours in the car seemed like enough, beside, they needed something to eat. "Dean" Sam nudged him awake, "What dude, m'sleep" Sam snorted "I know but we're in town, so if you want food get up", "Alright, alright bitchy much" Dean grumped. The boys stepped out of the car and stretched, "We should wake the girls"

"Did they stay asleep the whole ride?" asked Dean. "Yeah, not a peep out of them" Dean glanced in the back seat and winced sympathetically at Jessie who was still in the same place she was a few hours ago, "Awch, she's gonna be stiff", at least Charley had the bench to stretch out on.

Sam sat sideways in the driver door and reached in to shake Jessie awake by her knee, "Jess?...Jessie, Charley? We've stopped for a bit" but when Sam reached out to shake Charley by the shoulder Jessie's hand shot out to grab his wrist. As quickly as it was there she had let go, "Sorry, reflex?" she said sheepishly, Sam chuckled "No problem, trust me I understand"

"Where are we?" Jess covered her mouth yawning

"We're in a small town in New Hampshire. We stopped for food, you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat" Jessie smiled sleepily at Sam and woke Charley up gently. "Come on Charley girl, wake up, we've stopped for something to eat" Charley mumbled in her sleep but sat up and stretched, smacking her hands off the roof of the car. Jess and Sam laughed at the sleepy pout Charley gave and went into the cafe for some food.

The two girls followed behind Sam who held open the door for them, "Ye know you two are spoiling us with all this chivalrous behaviour, we're not used to it" Charley's voice still rough from sleep. After ordering food and spending the time talking more about the new skills the girls would need, Dean suggested they go find a motel. "We can look through the papers there for any jobs and we can show you how to clean the weapons. You feel alright for that?", "Yep, we're good Dean, I'm kinda looken forward to the weapons bit" Charley smiled agreeing with Jess.  
They drove around town until they found a motel to crash in, Dean was a little nervous about the girls seeing the room. The last place they were in was one of the better places they've stayed. When the girls stepped out of the car, Dean turned to Sam, "Dude what do we do about beds, we can't get them their own room yet it's not safe?" Sam huffed out a breath "I'm sure they won't mind but it might mean us sharing?"

"You better not cuddle me, gigantor".

Sam briskly walked to the office and booked two queens for the night. Heading back to the car, Dean and the girls were already getting their bags out of the back, grabbing his own Sam lead them to the room. Everyone dumped their bags over by the wall and scanned the room.

"Eh...it's not great, but me and Dean are used to this so..." Jessie smiled

"Its fine lads, honest. Me and Charley aren't exactly high maintenance" The brothers felt a little more at easy after hearing that.

"Alright, why don't one of you do research and the other do weapons they you can swap over?" Dean asked

"Dib's weapon first" Charley said. Jessie laughed "Sure baby girl"

"Ok, we need to salt all the doors and windows and bring some stuff in from the car, you come with me Charley" Charley and Dean made their way back out to the car.

"Alright, that leaves me and you doing research Jessie"

"Cool, so what is it we look for?" Jessie moved to sit at the small table where the news papers were thrown

"Well anything out of the ordinary or ritualistic, basically anything weird and..." Sam trailed off noticing Jessie's form shaking, "Jessie? What's the matter?" He moved to see what she was looking at but only saw the front of one of the paper's that read TAX CHARGES INCREASE.

Jessie's breathing turned erratic and she continued to tremble, "Jess?...what's wrong?" she looked up at Sam eyes wild "What date is it Sam?" she whispered "Uh...February 26th 2013. Why?"

Jess took a shaky breath "Because if time passes the same here as it does in our world...me and Charley have been missing since June 27th 2012"


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's jaw dropped before he could stop himself, "That's the last date you remember before you got here?" Sam tried his best to rationalise.

"Ye, the concert was the 26th of June we were leaving the B&B the next morning" Jess was trying her best to control her emotions but all she could think about was the possibility of her and Charley being missing from home for that 8 months, _if it has been then we'll have had funerals and everything at this stage, where we're we for the last 8 months. God everyone will have been in bits with everything that's gone on the last few years this is the last thing our families needed_.

Sam stood next to Jess at a loss of what to do for her, "Cas, if you're listening we could use you here for a few minutes?" Cas was the only one Sam could think about that would know if there was a time difference.

Dean and Charley came back into the room closing the door behind them and setting the stuff down, Charley saw Jessie's face and rushed to her side. Sam seen the difference in Jessie's attitude as soon as Charley entered the room, her face pulled into a calm mask her body stopped trembling and she placed a reassuring arm around Charley's waist. Dean stood confused beside Sam, "What happened?" Sam scrubbed his hands over his face, he didn't want to be the one to say this to Charley but...Jess stepped in before he could say anything, "I just noticed the date on the paper...it's the 26th of February babes 2013"

Charley's face went white and she swayed, Jess tightened her hold around her waist, "Whoa Charley girl, here sit down for me ok?"

"Jess that's...that's what...8 months. But...does that mean that it's just time difference or that we lost them 8 months?" the shock that shot through Deans body hearing Charley say 8 months was harsh.

"8 months? What's 8 months?" he asked Sam turned to Dean

"Jess and Charley were in their world on the 27th of June 2012, there's either an 8 month gap or there has to be a time difference. I called Cas, but nothing yet" Dean felt a flash of anger towards Cas for taking so long "Cas damn it we need you here for a minute" .

Charley had a mildly confused expression on her face, "why are you talking like that?" "Eh...baby girl, Cas is the angle we told you about he can hear them if they call him by his name, wherever he is"

Just then Cas appeared in the room, causing Charley to jump, "Sorry, I know you told me but still not something I was expecting"

"Cas can you tell us if the time moves the same between our world and the girls?" Sam asked, Cas frowned and looked between the four people waiting anxiously for his answer. "Why would you ask that?" Cas seemed genuinely confused

"The date that Jess and Charley were in their world was June 27th 2012" Cas frowned again

"That's not possible, the time moves the same here as it does there. Can you two remember anything else?" Both girls shook their heads no, Charley's breathing hitched and Jessie moved closer to her on the bed pulling her into her embrace.

"Jessie everyone will think we're dead at this stage" Charley trembled slightly in Jessie's arms, Jessie finding it hard to fight the sickness rolling in her stomach. "We'll figure it out baby girl".

Jessie's eye locked with each of the guys a silent pleading for help in them. Dean rubbed his hands over his face, "Cas you got any news at all for us?" Dean said voice tinged with anxiety

"Nothing new, I just haven't found anything yet. You're still emitting a magical essence and it is still strong, I don't know why it has not wore off you" Cas pointed to Jessie, she just nodded resigned and continued to comfort Charley.

Cas stayed to discuss the new development with Sam and Dean for a few minutes before bidding the two girls a farewell and leaving the group to continue you his search for anything to do with the two girls arrival.

Dean and Sam silently went about the room salting the doors and windows and using an invisible ink marker to draw protective ruins on the walls. Jessie had pulled herself and Charley back so they were leaning on the head board of the bed. Charley had not said anything more since speaking to Jess but had her arms latched around Jessie's waist, her eyes vacant and her head leaning on her shoulder. Jessie was whispering words of comfort to Charley and had her arms wrapped around the smaller girl, trying her best to take away the bad thoughts running through Charley's head.

Dean looked on at the two girls, _how the hell are we going to help these girls_. Jessie has been holding herself together now since she got here, not once had she cracked, even Charley's silent anguish was a relief that she was dealing with this in some way.

The rest of the evening dragged on quietly, until Charley finally fell asleep, Jessie with Sam's help lay her down on the bed and covered her. Jessie slid to sit on the other side of the bed and rested her head in her hands, scrubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up. "I just need to get some air" She stood abruptly and stepped outside the door, sitting on the small concrete curb outside the room.

"Shit" Dean sighed. Sam was now sitting on the other side of the table from Dean feeling just as lost. "I'll call Bobby again, fill him in on what's happened" he said, "Yeah..." Dean looked towards the door where Jessie had left a few minutes before hand, feeling a twinge of worry with her being outside alone and apparently still attracting attention. "I'm gonna go out, check on Jessie"

Dean stood and went outside leaving Sam to call Bobby, Jessie sat right outside the door, knees bent up and her arms resting on them. She showed no sign that she'd heard him come out, so he took a seat next to her and waited.  
After a few minutes sitting in a surprisingly comfortable silence, Jess exhaled a load sigh and turned to Dean with a soft smile. Her eyes had welled up slightly but no tears fell and Dean had a feeling none would. "How you holding up?" he bumped her shoulder

"Em...well not the may west to be honest. 8 months Dean. Our families and friend think we've vanished or died, probably already had some sort of ceremony for us" she sighed roughly "Ye know what though, as upset as I am, I more pissed than anything else"

Dean didn't know what to say, but noticed Jessie shiver slightly in her plain white tee. He shrugged out of his outer top and draped it over her shoulders. Jessie smiled sweetly "Thanks Dean" bumping him in the shoulder.

Dean's stomach gave a stupid little flutter and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at himself. Deciding to bite the bullet, Dean slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her gently into him, just for comfort, he told himself. When she didn't pull away but instead turned into the half hug, he did a mental fit pump. The temperature continued to drop and Jess pulled away from Dean, motioning with her head "We should go back in, it's getting colder and I've nicked one of your layers" she joked causing Dean to snigger.

After Dean left to check on Jessie and Sam had finished on the phone with Bobby, Charley began to stir on the bed, eyes eventually opening. "Hay" Sam said, sitting on the opposite bed "Jess is just outside the door, said she needed some air" Charley huffed affectionately "Typical of her to not let anyone see she's stressed. Was I asleep long?"

"No not long, really, Jess only stepped out a few minutes ago, Dean is with her" Sam fidgeted uncomfortably on the bed for a few minutes.

Before his mouth got the better of him "How are you holding up?" Sam winced internally at the stupid question, _of course she's not ok_. Charley sighed, "Well I'm not great but it could be worse, at least I'm here with Jessie. I'm worried about our family and friends, how they were when they found out we were gone, if they think we're dead or taken. But as selfish as it sounds I'm glad I was taken with Jessie, instead of her being here alone and me being left there alone"

Sam move to sit next to Charley and gingerly pulled her into a comforting hug. "We'll figure it out Charley" Charley squeezed Sam back before pulling away

"Thanks Sam, you guys have been great you know that" Sam felt yet another traitorous blush grace his cheeks and stood from the bed, clearing his throat. _After everything I did with Ruby I should keep myself away from her_.

Dean and Jessie came back in then and everyone settled into the room, the boys flicking on the T.V and the girls had fetched their iphones from their duffels, they were sitting next to each other flicking through pictures. Most of which had them giggling, a silent agreement between the two of them that they would be there for each other on the bad day missing their family but right now it was too raw to talk about.

Sam and Dean glanced over at the giggling girls, dying with curiosity to what they were laughing at. Dean pursed his lips and decided to be nosey, standing from the chair at the table he made his way over to the girls and perched on the edge of the bed next to Jessie, Sam following suit and sitting next to Charley "What are you two laughing at?"

The girls sniggering subsided and Jessie tilted her phone so the boys could see, it was a picture of the two of them with three other girls all dressed up in burlesque costumes striking ridicules poses, and pulling them off really well. "What...are you two wearing?" Sam gasped "Sammy don't you diss them outfits, I think you two look great and your friends" Dean defended.

Jessie and Charley laughed again, "We were going to a birthday party but they had a Moulin rouge theme for it. God it was hilarious, no one but us actually went in burlesque, we got so many funny looks and people asking for pictures with us. So funny!" Charley said.

Jessie continues flicking through her pictures and telling funny stories, showing the boys who was who and who her family was, Charley doing the same. Charley scrolled passed a picture of Jessie playing the guitar and singing.

"Whoa, go back..." Sam said, "Is that you playing the guitar Jessie?", a small flush crept up Jessie's cheek's and she cleared her throat "That was just a small kiddies group thing, Charley did Irish dancing..." "JESSIE!" "What?...I'm going down I'm taken you with me baby girl". The small group spent the evening laughing about all the stupid stories Jess and Charley had about one another and their families, their laughter making the two boys feel more at easy.

Over the next seven weeks Jessie and Charley had been getting lessons from the brothers on the supernatural, getting the girls at least somewhat more informed. Plus it gave them time to get through the news about missing 8 months of their lives. They had travelled very little only moving because apparently Jess still had this magical aura around her, Cas said it didn't look like it was lessening just adapting to Jessie's lifestyle by hiding it's self.

Their first hunt was your run of the mill salt and burn in their third week of being with the brothers. The angry spirit of a wife who had died by the hands of her abusive husband was wreaking havoc on any male in the small town, good or bad. Dean and Sam had some nasty bruising from being thrown around the grave yard as the two girls rushed to finish the banishing. Since then they have been on a few hunts with the boys and were doing very well, Sam and Dean had even started to follow leads on Crowley again. The girls were pretty good at the research part of the job as well, and found one or two possible leads to where Crowley might be. Sam and Dean eventually told the girl that they were trying to get the Colt off of Crowley and that this gun was there only possible idea at killing Lucifer.

During their fifth week with the brothers they had run into a few demon's, this was the girls first time against actual demon's and as far as the brothers were concerned they held their own and then some. The brothers were still reeling from the skill both girls showed using two copper pipes they found at the side of the building to fight with. When they asked the girls said that the pipes were just like smaller Bo staff's.

Now after being with the boys for nearly two months they were finally making their way to Bobby's house, they had spoke with him on the phone once or twice but not meet him yet.

"We're only about an hour out from Bobby's now" Sam told the girls in the back.

"Cool, is it weird that I'm nerves about meeting him, I mean he's basically another dad to you two?" Charley said, the boys laughed

"Nah, Bobby's grumpy nine times outta ten so don't take it personal" laughed Dean. Jessie sat in the back behind Dean humming along to the Metallica songs blasting from the Impala's speakers. When nothing else matters came on she started to sing eventually getting Charley to sing with her, by the end of the song Sam and Dean were singing too leaving everyone chuckling after it was finished.

Sam and Deans relationship had been strained before the girls showed up, everything to do with Ruby, demon blood, Lucifer's rising just causing a rift between the two of them. Now they were much better, having the two girls there the last two months really made them work on getting back to where they were before all that. Plus those girls were funny as fuck once they got going, seemed they used humour as a coping mechanism, even on their bad days they would make each other laugh.

Dean pulled the Impala into the salvage yard and up the drive way, shutting of the engine everyone hopping out of the car. Jessie and Charley feeling just a small bit awkward, wanting to get the first proper introduction out of the way.

Bobby ambled out of the house and waited at the door for the four youngin's to make their way over to him. Getting his first look at the girls set him back a small bit, he could see the boy's body language they were smitten and had reason to be they were beautiful young girls.

Boddy stuck his hand out to the first of the two ladies, the slightly taller of the two, "Well nice to finally meet ye's, which one is which?" Jessie smiled and shook Bobby's hand "I'm Jess and this is Charley" Charley took Bobby's hand after "Hi"

"Well come on I'm sure you lot are tired at this stage" Boddy greeted the brothers as he lead them all back into the house. "Dude, I'm hungry" Dean stated, "We only stopped for food like two hours ago" teased Charley, "I'm a grown boy, need my food" Dean smirked.

"Well I've nothing in so you'll have to order"  
"Fine with me, we're getting Pizza, if I see one more Chinese food box I'll gag"

"Well Dean we did tell you that chicken looked funny"  
"I don't even think it was chicken Charley girl" Jessie added.

Bobby watched the easy banter between the four and realised how good Sam and Dean seemed, I mean he knew they were better but they seem really good with each other.

"Right, when you order come through and we'll go over anything we can"

After ordering three large pizza's they all settled in Bobby's cluttered front room. "I've done as much research on you two girls situation that I can. And I can find nothing and I mean nothing, on how you were brought here. I'm sorry I think I hit a dead end"  
Jessie looked to Bobby with understanding "It's ok Bobby, we really appreciate everything you did, we'll just have to find something else" she smiled.  
"Right, ...so down to Crowley. You followed the leads you found and came up dry ye?"  
"Ye..." Sam said "one place got nothing the other we ran into a few lower class demons causing trouble but none of them knew where Crowley was"

Dean shifted on the couch "Ye but it seemed weird right, I mean there were signs of a cross road deal there and word of a posh English twat walking around"  
Bobby thought for a minute "Maybe it wasn't Crowley, could have been omen's pointing to Lucifer?"

The group spent the rest of the afternoon brainstorming ideas, and drawing up blank, Crowley just wanted to stay hidden and that's what he was doing. After the pizza was devoured they started to read up more on transporting to different world, still coming up with nothing. Charley sighed roughly, getting frustrated with the lack of answers they were getting and put the book she was scanning down. Jess noticed Charley's agitation "Bobby would the back of your properly be hidden, ye know, no nosey neighbours can see into it?"  
"Well ye, no one around close enough to see anything. Why?"  
"I think we need a breather, mind if we go out back?"  
"Knock yourself out", "Thanks Bobby" she flashed a smile.  
"Can I have the keys to open the boot of the car please Dean?"  
"Sure, what you need?"  
"Me and Charley are gonna get our Bruce Lee on, burn off some steam" She winked, Charley sigh relief pouring through her body "God, that would be great, you're a genius Jess"

"I have my moments"

Dean tossed the keys to Jess and she jogged out to the car to get their training gear.

"Their gonna get there what on?" Bobby asked confused, the brothers laughed

"There just going to train for a bit, we haven't actually seen them go at it properly yet so I'm going outside to be nosey" Sam said stretching his long limbs after sitting for so long

"Me too. You coming?" asked Dean. Bobby shrugged and intrigued followed the boy around back. Jess had favoured just her tee and sweets for training as did Charley, their hair's were pulled back and up off their faces and the small bags that their weapons were left just at the back door, Dean's car keys in Jessie's bag.

Jess and Charley had their Bo staffs ready on the ground next to them but were doing a series of stretches and breathing exercise before staring. Dean's gaze fixed on Jessie as Sam's was fixed on Charley. Bobby came back out holding three chilled beers and sat to watch the girl apparently Bruce Lee it.

"You ready Charley girl? Let's just free style it ye, burn off a bit of frustration"  
"Sometimes it scares me how well you know me" Charley baited

"Pshhh...Ye right, you love it. Now come on baby girl no holding back. Go for it"  
The girls all of a sudden went from facing one another calmly to all out hand to hand combat. "Whoa..."Dean said "They look like their gonna kill each other, we should throw some jello on them"

Thwack ... "Awch, What the hell Bobby"

"Don't be crude boy" Dean pouted for all of a minute until he was fixated on the girls fight again, fists and feet shooting out to hit the other but never reaching or braking past the blocks.

"Gezz, when you two said Bruce Lee I thought it was a joke" mumbled Bobby "Ohh...you have seen nothing yet" Sam said engrossed with the fight. Suddenly both girls flipped away from the other and flicked the Bo staff's to their awaiting hand with their foot, doing some complicated looking twirls with them before battening back in on each other.

"Jesus, you sure these two aren't hunters, cause that's some serious skills they got" Boddy admitted.

"You should see them with fire arms now, you'd swear they'd been holding one all their life" Sam said, "That was funny the first time Charley cleaned a gun though Sammy, had me in fits for ages, man"  
"What she do?" Bobby asked, both boys near giggling with the memory, Sam quipped in between breaths "Scared it'd go off in her hand, no bullets and the thing was taken apart" Dean imitated Charley's voice "What if it shocks me, its metal and I'm always static, it could go off" They laughed.

The two girls were still going at it just as hard as when they started, they sprung away from each other again and lay the Bo staffs down to one side. Then both picked up two sai's that none of the guys had even seen there and started another complicated set of wrist twists and flicks with the weapons.

They moved slower towards one another this time, both holding the sai's in a different stance, going with the form they preferred. This was why they loved the weapons training even though you had to know all of the fights forms you could favour one and make it into your own.

The guys became a little nervous watching the girls fight with the sai's, they could hear the blades zing off one another and see sparks flying away from the fight when the blades meet. But both girls had prefect control over the blades, dodging and ducking when needed, pairing and slashing back where needed, like a dance. After an hour of an exerting training session Jess and Charley finally stopped, sweaty and panting for air but happy all the same. Picking up their weapons, Jessie slung her arm over Charley's shoulder and they walked back towards the guys, their fight having moved them up the yard a bit.

"Well when you Igits said Bruce Lee it I know what ye meant, though I don't even think that sums it up all that well" Jess and Charley smiled sweetly at Bobby comment

"Thanks Bobby" Charley said between breaths, she leaned up against Jessie feeling the pull of her muscles from their work out, they needed a shower. They put their weapons away and sat next to the boys on the steps

"Showers up stairs if ye wanna use it girls" Said Bobby, Charley sighed just thinking about the hot water

"Go on baby girl you go first" Jess said, "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure, I can see the pre blessed-out look on your face thinken about the hot water" the boys chuckled at Charley's cheeky smile "God yes" Charley hopped up a new spring in her step and went inside.

"You girls are good Jess, real good. How long did it take you to learn all that?"

"I've been doing it nine years now and have had all my black tags and teaching for the last few years and just stuck with it. I'd be different if I was sparing someone else because me and Charley know each other so well we can practically predict what the other will do. That's the main reason we don't hurt each other anymore, we used to though, have a few scars from it" Jessie giggled. Dean was still buzzing from watching them spar

"Teach me something" he said, making Sam and Bobby laugh "What...I'm serious"

"Oh I'm sure you are, go on Jess kick his ass" Sam sniggered.

Jess smiled at Dean "What did you have in mind?"

"The sticks teach me something with them"

Jess laughed at Dean's stupid cocky attitude "Alright Hotstuff get up and grab my Bo staff there" Jess took Charley's and moved a little away from the porch. "He's a real Igit sometimes, she's gonna kick his ass" Bobby and Sam waited excited to see Dean end up on his ass.

Dean's stomach did one of them stupid little flutters when Jess called him Hotstuff as he followed her. "Ok, what do I do?" He tried twisting it the way he seen the girls do it making funny kung fu sound effect as he did. Jess laughing her ass off when the Bo staff came swirling around and knocked him in the head, "Aw...shit there hard" Dean pouted.

"Come here" Jess chuckled "Stand as if you were going to throw a swing a someone" She instructed "Ok your right hand down, just copy what I do" Jess took the same stance as Dean and moved her hands, feet and Bo staff in a fluid motion slowly. They repeated the move a few time until Dean felt comfortable, "Ok now the move I showed you is mainly used to push attacking weapons out of the way"  
"Well that'll come in handy if I remember it"  
"Why do you think I picked that one to show you"

Jess moved to stand in front of Dean "Now, I'll come at you..."

"No, no, no you won't you're not hitting me, they'll never let me hear the end of it" Jessie smiled biting her lip to stop her laughing "I won't hit you we're going to do it slow first so you'll see me coming a mile away"  
Sam and Bobby were sniggering already "Dude I'm gonna rib you about being such a whim anyway so you may as well go all the way"  
"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Dean turned his attention back to Jessie "Ok, go!"

Jessie was true to her word moving fluidly and slowly through the move, each time Dean's new move knocking her Bo staff away the way it should. Eventually she moved quicker building up pace till Dean nearly slipped, but her reflexes were quick enough to shift the assault she was aiming on Dean so he wouldn't get hurt. "Good" Jess praised "Not bad for a beginner"

"Hear that Sammy, I am the master" Sam answering snort causing everyone to laugh, Charley had come back down fresh from the shower to catch Dean's lesson.

"Hay that was looken good Dean, you keep practicing and it'll get quicker" Dean smiled turned smug, turning to Jess "Your really good at teaching"  
"Jessie has always had a flair for teaching, she's why I'm so good" chipped in Charley.

"And you never taught, classes?" Dean asked

"Nope, I didn't really get on with the owner of the club all that well, he was a bit of an ass"

"Get yourself into trouble too many times?" Sam jibed  
"Hmmm...more like disagreed strongly with him...a lot" Jess retorted, Sam and Dean laughed but Bobby notice the sour expression on Charley's face and gave her a pointed look "Disagreed Jessie?...You said no when he asked you out and he had it in for you since" Charley answered

Dean frowned getting an uncomfortable feeling in his chest "So what he picked on you cause you told him to take a hike?"

"Well, he was persistent so I said yes once, worst mistake ever because he was a self centred narcissistic ass hole, and I never said yes again. He tried spreading nasty rumours about me but everyone knew full well that it was a load of crap, so he got a bee in his bonnet about me. I had offers to teach elsewhere but I turned them down, I didn't mind helping the younger ones every now and then but I liked training more"

"He was just jealous cause you were better than him" Jess smiled at Charley's reassurance then jogged over to the house "Going for a shower, I feel all icky"

"Well he sounds like a Jerk, should we not have asked? Jess seemed a little uncomfortable" Sam asked Charley

"Nah, she's good, Jessie gets all bashful anytime you mention someone crushing on her, its adorable, but don't tell her I said that. She'd kill me"


	7. Chapter 7

There's a bit of Jo bashing in this chapter, sorry if you're a fan of her but I kinda wanted her to be the jealous one in this story.

Please read and review would love to know what you think

The four young hunters spent the next day reading through book after book for anything on Crowley or transport through worlds. Bobby spoke up first that evening, "I think we hit a dead end for now. I'm gonna called Ellen she if they heard anything"  
"Who's Ellen?"Jess asked

"Oh she owns this place called the Roadhouse, kind of a hunters bar" answered Sam

Bobby swept back into the room, "Well they heard nothing on Crowley, a lot of demon activity apparently. She did say there's a case floating around the bar there that hunters haven't been able to figure out, wants to know if you're interested?"

"Hell ye a bit of ground work" Hollered Dean

"Calm down ye Igit, call her and tell her you'll make your way over to her tomorrow, no point in goin now"

"I'll call her" said Sam

"How far is the Roadhouse away?"  
"Ah, only about 2 and a half hours Charley, we can head down early tomorrow"

Jess was biting on her bottom lip deep in thought, Dean was slightly fixed on her straight teeth making her lip red, until Bobby cleared his throat. "Do they know about Me and Charley, how we got here and all?"

Dean though for a second "Me and Sam said nothing, you Bobby?"  
"Ye, I asked Ellen to keep it quiet and do a bit of digging, no worries though Jess she's good"

Jess nodded, quite happy to trust Bobby, which made Dean feel all warm inside.

"Ok..." Sam started "So this case is in Mobridge, a little town next to Indian Creek. Women mysteriously going missing after bizarre behaviour...and it's about six hours out from the Roadhouse"

"Bizarre behaviour?" Jessie questioned

"Yeah, em...apparently they lock themselves up for a few days then when they come back outside witnesses say they look really sick and run down, after that...they go missing"

"What makes it our kinda gig?"

"It follows a pattern, one woman every two weeks, same symptoms then when one disappears another act's out, six women so far and we can assume the seventh is happening now, according to the cycle she'll be in her fifth day of whatever this is"

Dean stood and stretched "Alright, first thing tomorrow we head to Ellen's then on to Mobridge"

After organising their stuff for the morning everyone bid each other goodnight and went to bed.

Jess was only asleep a little over an hour when the dream started, she was in a middle of nowhere field, her usual tee and jeans on but no shoe's

"Alright, little bit weird but I'll go with it" Standing up she looked around and saw nothing literally just grass in a field.

"Ok, so ...big field, longish grass and no shoe's great. How'd I get here?" Jess rolled her eyes, _I'm talking to myself, great_.

There was a flash of white to her left she snapped around to look at it, Jess hadn't said it out load but she's been terrified that whatever that thing that brought her here came back, that she would never get to see Sam and Dean again, or if she was on her own and Charley got left behind. The white flashed to her right she spun around to look again, seeing nothing. Jess began to walk away from where she was seeing it, suddenly there was huge white wolf five feet in front of her, as tall as her and as wide as Sam and Dean put together. "Oh...shit" Jess deadpanned, the wolf calmly sat back on it haunches and just stared at Jess.

_**It won't work**_

Jessie gasped hearing the bell like voice in her ear "What?..."  
_**The gun won't work**_

"That is not you, is it?" Jess asked the wolf, who inclined its head

_**Wake up child...Wake up!**_

Jessie bolted up right in the bed, gasping for air and with a blinding head ache, it was bright outside, when she glances at the clock she saw it was almost time to get up. Jess hopped out of bed and made her way quietly downstairs, reaching for the pain killers on the counter and swallowing two. There was a fuzzy image in her head, and a voice saying something she felt she should remember, but the more she reached for it the further it went away.

Turning to head back upstairs Jessie almost ran into Dean

"Hay, you ok?" Dean asked having caught Jess taking the pain killers, two months she's been here injured from hunts and not once did she take anything.

"Ye, woke up with a head ache, bad night's sleep I guess"

Dean nodded unsure, "We'll head out as soon as everyone is ready" Jess smiled in reply and made her walk back up stairs to get ready. Dean forcing himself to walk to the coffee machine without looking back and failing miserable as he caught sight of Jessie hopping up the stairs. _Man, I can't even say I'm just crushing anymore, its fucken turning obsessive at this stage_. Dean sighed, he would have to try get over this, what if he fell for her and she got taken away, he couldn't do it. But at the same time, he's had no interest in any other women and has been hot and heavy for Jessie on more than one occasion. _I'm screwed_.

Charley had woke up in the bed with no Jessie next to her and figured it was time to get up, grabbing the clean clothes she had left out she made her way to the bathroom. The door was locked so she propped herself up on the wall and waited.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom, head down and walked straight into Charley, "Ouff...Whoa, hay Sam"

Sam's hands shot out to steady Charley by her shoulders, his face going scarlet, _god I thought I'd grown out of that clumsy shit_. "Sorry Charley wasn't watching were I was going, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. No harm done."

"Good" Sam answered with a nod. Charley bit her lips and glanced up at Sam, who was trying his best to hide the flush on his face. Sam gulped, caught in Charley's stare, she eventually looked away and cleared her throat, Sam snapped his hands back realising he still had a hand gripping her upper arm. "Uh..sorry" Sam stuttered.

_He is adorable when he's all shy, I just want to brush his hair out of his eyes_. Charley stepped past Sam with a smile and into the bathroom. Sam palmed his face in frustration, _could I have been anymore of a dork_, sighing he walked back to his room to pack up the rest of his stuff, giving Jess a good morning when they passed. "Morn'in Sam" Jess was still idly rubbing her forehead as she past Sam, her head still splitting.

Once they were all washed and dressed, their bags put into the back of the Impala, they told Bobby they'd call when they got to Mobridge and left for the Roadhouse. Dean kept glancing in the mirror at Jessie, she was still absently rubbing her forehead, almost as if she didn't know she was doing it.

He knew it was stupid to worry about a head ache, she'd already been bruised and cut to bits on a few hunts. Charley seemed to notice it too, because she was watching Jess from the back seat. She leaned over and whispered something to Jessie, who nodded and laid her head back against the door closing her eyes. The drive to the Roadhouse was quick, the three awake passengers talking in hushed tones.

They reached the Roadhouse just before 11am, Charley shaking Jessie awake, she stretched in the back seat. Dean glanced in the back of the Impala and his breath caught in his throat watching Jess stretch, he covered it with a cough.

Sam smirking at him as he saw Deans little hiccup, the brothers started hitting the other shoulders, shoving playfully. They had made a silent agreement not to rib each other to much about their small (cough) crushes on the two girls, mainly to make sure they didn't find out. But they still ribbed each other of course, and right now Sam had a smug look on his face knowing Dean was gonna have that image replaying in his mind, more than likely causing a bit of trouble. Dean began to real Metallica songs in his head anything to distract himself. Jessie hopped out of the Impala oblivious to the difficult situation Dean found himself in.

"You sleep ok?" he asked  
"Yeah, passed out actually, I feel fine now. Guess I didn't sleep that well last night" Jess pulled a face, still trying to chase that dream she had last night.  
Dean was about to ask Jess about the face she was pulling when the door to the Roadhouse banged open, Ellen standing there with a small curve to one side of her mouth.

"Well, you boys gonna stand around all day or are you's comin in?" she said. Picking up their feet the four of them made their way into the bar, Ellen following behind and inwardly excited about meeting these girls she'd heard so much about.

"Hi girls, I'm Ellen" she smiled sweetly.

"Jess"  
"Charley, nice to meet you"  
"Well...I've heard a load about you two...mainly that you tamed these two but that's all I needed to hear" Ellen chuckled

"What?...who said we needed taming, I don't and I'm not" Dean pouted petulantly

"Ha...ye right" Said Jo, strutting into the Bar, she stopped abruptly seeing the two girls with the brothers and look to her mom with an arched brow. Charley and Jess being who they were saw that look but filed it away in favour of being polite in Ellen's home. Jo turned he eyes to Dean after quick "Hay" to Sam.

"So, couldn't stay away?" Jo flirted, Dean's cocky retort was

"Well you know me, damsel's in distress and I come running" Dean winked. Jo was still a little sore about the case she worked with the brothers, hating having to be saved at all.

"That must be uncomfortably sticky on a job" quipped Charley, Jess and Charley were bent at the waist laughing before Sam caught what they said he too snorting out a chuckle. Dean and Jo's face confused before Ellen took pity.

"You said come running and Miss Charley here replied ..." comprehension dawned on their faces, Jo's face disgusted while Dean laughed along with everyone else. Even Ellen had a broad smile on her face.

They settled down again but the two girls still had their hands over their mouths shoulders still shaking with suppressed laughter. Ellen looked on at them fondly, understanding what Bobby meant by them being good for the Winchester boys, "I like you two"

Jo shifted from one foot to the other only noticing now the lack of distance between the girls and the Winchester boys, the one with the longer hair closer to Dean. Jo stuck out her hand "Hay, I'm Jo"  
"Nice to meet you Jo, I'm Jess"

"Charley"

"So, boys you want the file on the Mobridge case ye?"  
"Mom!...why do they get it, I could handle it"  
The others looked on a tad uncomfortably at mother and daughter fighting like cats.

"Jo! That enough we've been through this you are going nowhere near that place. Whatever it is, is taking young women. It's too dangerous"  
Jo's scoffed "I'll bet their going?" Jo gestured to Jess and Charley  
"Yeah, they are but they are not my daughters, now that's enough"  
Jo crossed her arms like a petulant child and sent a glare in Charley and Jessie's direction, which again they both caught.  
"Come on you four, while your here I may as well feed you before you go" Ellen smiled, trying to defuse the tension. Jo followed the group in through to a large table and sat down next to Dean before Jess could. She slid into the chair behind Jess and looked on at her innocently "Oh...did you want this chair?"

Dean scowled at the way Jo was acting while Jess, Charley and Sam were taken back, "No you go right ahead" Jess arched a brow and pursed her mouth at Charley, silent communication, _this bitch doesn't stop giving me dogs looks I'll take her down a peg or two, manners be damned_.

Jo was quick enough that Ellen hadn't seen that laps in manners. Dean sent Jessie an apologetic look as she moved to sit the far end of the table next to Sam, she just sent him a sweet smile and a wink, which Jo caught.

Jo had never had any intention of actually sleeping with Dean Winchester but that was when she knew he was a lose woman man, these girls had been with the brothers for two months and Jo knew she wasn't imagining the attraction between Dean and Jess. If anyone got Dean Winchester it was going to be her, she knew him first, he like her first it's only fair.

Ellen dished out a plate of sandwiches and hauled the boys up to help set the table, after a quiet lunch, with Ellen mostly specking to the two girl, curious about them more than anything else. Although Ellen seemed nice, the girls had spent enough time with Sam and Dean to know not to give everything away, there were things Ellen didn't need to know. Ellen went out front to deal with some costumers she heard coming in while Sam and Dean went to talk to Ash for a few minutes, leaving Jo and the girls alone at the table. Charley heard Ellen call for help and seeing Jo wasn't going to move went out to see what the problem was.

Jo was elated to find herself alone with Jess, ready to plant the seed of doubt in her head about Dean, Jo new that there would have been things the boys kept to themselves. She wasn't going to outright tell the girl just hint, "So you find it ok travelling with Sam and Dean?"  
"Yeah, they've been really nice to me and Charley, we all work really well together too"  
Jo fought a sneer from showing on her face

"That's good, I suppose considering their past I mean..." Jo left the bait there for Jess to ask but all she did was arch a brow and stand up ready to leave, "I mean you know about that stuff right, you still feel safe?" What Jo didn't know was that Sam was standing right outside the door having heard the start of the conversation and listening for where it went, just as he was about to burst in the room and give Jo a piece of his mind Jessie's chair slammed to the ground.

"I'll say this once Jo and only once, you watch your mouth when it comes to talken about those guys, do you hear me?" Jessie's voice was eerily calm.

"Oh..." Jo continued faking innocents, thinking Jess was bordering paranoid instead of anger"...so you don't know, I mean that's understandable, if I were them I'd be keep that shit to myself as well...it nasty business...people get hurt and..." Jess slowly walked toward Jo, who stood from her seat as she did

"Second warning Jo there won't be another. You know nothing about those guys because if you did you wouldn't be mouthing off. I don't care if you don't like me, couldn't give two fucks actually. But you bad mouth Sam or Dean again and I'll knock you out, we clear?"

Jess had backed Jo into the counter and was no more than a foot away from her face, Jo kept a spoiled child look on her face, realising she may have misjudged the trust that Jess had for the brothers and opened her mouth ready to talk again when Jess put her hand up to stop her

"I'm serious Jo, one more bad word about them and manners or not I'll put you back in your box, so think very fucken carefully before you start spouting carp again"

"Look, I was only looking out for you" playing the caring stranger seemed like the best way to get herself out of the whole she'd dug for herself

"Bullshit Jo. And you know it. So you finished talken shite?"

Jo nodded and attempted to edge around Jess, just before she was clear Jess snagged her arm and dragged her forward, whispering in her ear Jess warned Jo "If I hear any bad rumour about those two brothers and find out it came from you I'll high tail it back here and I'll kick your ass. Do you understand?" Jo nodded again then slinked away from Jess, silently fuming and plotting her next move.

Jess sighed, shaking her head, _I may have let my temper get away with me there, shit_, Jess moved to head out to the front of the Roadhouse, some fresh air seeming a good idea. Just as she was turning Sam propped himself in the doorway, arms crossed over his well developed chest and in Jessie's way.  
"So you'll put her back in her box?" Sam asked cheekily, "Busted" whispered Jess

Sam laughed at the expression on Jessie's face

"You look like a bold kid being told off" still laughing, Jess breathed a sigh of relief and laughed with him

"Ye well I know she's a friend to you and Dean and I definitely crossed the-lets-not-make-the boys-stuck-in-the middle line" Sam slung an arm around Jessie's shoulders

"That line has a long name, good job you didn't cross it. Look, Jo was out of line...I mean the things she was saying to try and get to you were...well I mean they were..." Jess stopped Sam's ramble

"It's ok Sam, I really didn't take anything Jo said to heart and you are entitled to your secrets, both of you"

Sam smiled "You were really scary back there" Jess laughed and hit Sam playfully, "No really Jessie, I'll bet she's shaking in her boots"

"Who's shaken in their boots?"Asked Dean

"Eh I'm gonna go get some air" Jess said, despite the fact that her and Dean have been dancing around each other the past two months, Jess still knew that there had obliviously been something between Jo and Dean, and found herself a little jealous, _Hmmm, that sucks_.

Sam filled Dean in on the small altercation with Jo and Jess, leaving Dean shocked but flattered that Jess would defend them so avidly. Even though he was pissed at Jo, Dean walked out to the Impala with Sammy and gave Jessie a quick hug swinging her legs up off the ground for a few second. Jess threw her arms around his shoulder for support and Dean could feel the breath from her laugh on his cheek.

"Whoa, what was that for?...not that I'm complaining" Jessie said coyly

"Nothing" Dean winked, Jess smiled and looked towards Sam who was now obviously telling Charley what happened if her furious expression was anything to go by.

She knew Sam would calm her down, and instead turned back to Dean who just shrugged and winked again.

Ellen had given the young group all the info she had on the cases and off they went. During the drive Sam, Jess and Charley flicked through all the paper clippings and started mapping out the women's homes on a small map of Mobridge

"Six women missing and no pattern between their house or jobs, two of them were single and the rest married or had partners..." Sam thought out load.

"There might be a connection in a hobby or something but we won't know until we talk to some of the witnesses" Charley added.

"And they all look totally different ... no similarities apart from them being in their early twenties" Jess pointed out.

"Ok, so game plan is when we get to a motel we talk to the witnesses see if these chicks were all into the same clubs or something. Me and Sammy will do our FBI bid you two take the reporter side." Dean said, everyone agreeing.

"I love it when you two get all dressed up in your suits" egged Charley, knowing Dean hated wearing them.

"Damn monkey suits" he bitched

"I don't know I think you both look very dashing in your FBI rig outs" Jessie teased, Sam sat sniggering at Deans pout in the front seat.

"You're lucky I like you two"

"Oh luck has nothing to do with it sure it doesn't Charley girl?"

"Nope that's good old fashioned Irish charm, gets'em every time".

One major change that the girls had brought with them into the brothers lives was humour, and not just sarcastic humour but genuine laughter. When Sam asked the girls if they ever felt it wrong for us to be laughing at this stuff they said no, using humour as a way to vent was what they did when things got heavy in work, which happened a lot. So they applied it to their new line of work and to be honest the four of them were better for it.


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived in Mobridge just after 7 that evening, and we're booked into a double room by half calling Bobby to let him know they had made it there. The guys had be reluctant to book separate rooms when the girls first got here but there excuse now was just it was easier for research.

The girls never complained, or asked for their own room, Sam and Dean had even gotten used to leaving about two feet in between them on the bed. "Ok, Sammy suit it up, we need to know the woman who's missing now". Jess and Charley just freshened themselves up to look presentable and drove to the police station with the brothers.

"There are three of the Vic's houses almost right across from the station we'll go to them first, if you guys need us, give us a call" Jess and Charley made their way over to the first house and began their roles as reporters.

Sam and Dean walked into the station and asked to see the person in charge, flashing their fed badge's at the chief they were filled in on all of the disappearances plus the latest. A young girl called Mandy, 22 years old and just finished her studies in the community college. Who had only gone missing since this morning but it was enough to frighten her parents.

After an hour apart, Jess called Deans phone,

"Hay you two ok?"

"Yep, we're good Dean. Just calling to let you know that we found out who the new Vic is..."  
"Ye, the sheriff filled us in on her"  
"Well turns out her home was just two streets away, so we checked it out that girl is squeaky clean, I mean honour student, volunteer work everything. But so far out of the other three house's the only thing all the girls have in common is spending time by the lake." Jess said

"What like, swimming together? alone?"  
"Depends really some of the girls were friends, would go up to the lake on a nice day sometimes alone."  
"Alright stay where you are, we'll come pick you up and we'll check out this lake"  
"Ok, see ye in a few"

Dean filled Sam in on what the girls had found, "Ye know, I love the way they talk" Dean said randomly

"What..Jess and Charley?"  
"Yeah, their accents are cool, like naturally sarcastic or something" Said Dean

"Ye it's pretty cool, everyone always knows their Irish because of it" Sam laughed.

They picked the girls up around the corner and made their way towards the lake. "Is there a certain part of this lake we're going to?"

Charley bit her lip "We think it's by a pier but none of the parents knew exactly where it is they go." Jessie snorted

"You would think with girls going missing that everyone would have the women on lock down in this town, it weird" Sam and Dean frowned at each other

"Ye that is weird" Sam murmured  
Reaching the lake, it was already dark, the sky was clouded so there was very little natural light. Dean went to the back of the Impala and took out a two flash lights, Sam and Charley goin one side of the pier and Dean and Jessie going there other.

"Holler if you see anything" Charley said

"Will do babes"

Sam and Dean shared a secret smile at the accent again. They scouted around the lakes edge for a good hour seeing nothing unusual. Jessie and Dean decided to check out the pier itself, it was sturdy enough wood on top but what looked like concrete reinforced legs.

"I can't see anything" sighed Jessie, "do you think there could be something underneath?"

"Don't know Jessie, no way of checking now it's too dark"

"No, I think I can get a quick look, just long enough to see if it's worth coming back up here tomorrow" Jessie shrugged out of her jacket and kneeled down on the pier, putting her hand out for the flash light from Dean.

"Just be careful Jess"

"I will Hotstuff" Jessie replied still using her nick name for Dean. Hair tucked into the back of her top Jess shimmied so she was able to hold onto one of the struts and flash the light under the pier. It was still very dark and the water was to deep to see down, Jessie shot up from the edge

"What?..." Dean asked pulling Jessie away from the edge

"Thought I saw something...but it's do dark to see properly"

They all meet back at the Impala, Dean told them about their empty hand and Sam and Charley had no better.

"We might have better luck in the morning" said Charley.  
Disappointed that they were not able to find anything solid today they high tailed it back to the motel, preparing for a long night of research. Once back at the motel they ordered in and started to sift through all of their finding's the only thing coming up in common with all of the women being the lake.

"Well it doesn't really narrow it down, I mean driving in here we saw no sports centres or basically any other way for people to entertain themselves, the lake is literally the towns hobby, go to spot and chill place." said Jessie.

"Great" snarked Dean "so this could be anyone or anything, and the lake being the only place people go making it easier for whatever this is to pick off women" Dean scrubbed at his face tired and irritable.

"Dean..." Jess said softly, "Lie down for a bit you drove all day and its after 1am, get a few hours shut eye" Dean was about to protest saying a cup of coffee would make him better but a stern look from Jess and a persistent tug on his arm had him sprawled on one of the beds sill half dressed, and asleep in ten minutes. _God he's cute when he sleeps_.

Sam sent Jess an appreciative smile, another thing the girls had done was boot the boys to bed every now and then stayed up to finish the research themselves. They'd be reprimanded for it the next morning but the boys did the same for them. The four had fallen into an easy pattern of looking out for one another.

Sam sat on his laptop for another while trying to research the town's history, looking for any legends or lore surrounding the lake, but coming up blank. Charley and Jess were trying to organise the Vic information, dates everything and started mapping out their home, jobs or schools looking for any place apart from the lake where they might all visit. By 2am Jessie's bad night sleep was catching up on her, eyes heavy and gritty, she lay her head on the edge of the bed from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Ugh...find anything Sam?" asked Charley, Sam rubbed at his tired eyes and shook his head

"Nothing, there's no history of deaths on the lake, no recent murders or suicides that could point to an angry sprit. There's no legend around the lake at all" Jess sighed

"So our best bet is still heading to the lake in the morning and look again?" Sam closed his laptop and yawned

"Yup, nothing else is showing at the moment"

"Alright...sleep then even for an hour I don't care" sighed Jess, Sam stood and held out a hand to her helping her up off the floor. Charley was already lying on the other bed eyes closed and lamp off, Jess looked at Dean he was sprawled awkwardly across the bed, no way Sam would fit next to him. "You lie down next to Charley Sam, there's no way you'll fit on the same bed as Dean tonight"  
"Um...no...it's alright Jess I'll sleep in one of those chairs"  
Charley snorted eyes still closed "You will not, you won't sleep sitting in one of those small chairs so just lie down. Promise I don't bite"

Sam bit his lip and blushed grateful for the lack of light in the room to hide it. "Ok"  
Jessie collapsed on the bed next to Dean, pulled the covers up and slept.

The dream started much the same as it did the night before, except Jess remembered the last dream now she was asleep. She stood eyes darting around for the wolf that had entered her dreams. A white flash moved on her right, Jess stood straighter, _no point in trying to outrun something that big, it'll just eat me anyway_.

A light bell like laughter pealed through the field, Jess spun around quickly and low and behold there sat the white wolf, just as big as the last time.

_**You are a strange one child**_

"Oh god...am I hearing things?...I'm hearing things right?"

_**No you are not, this is the safest way for us to talk, for now**_

"What?..." Jess was so confused "My head must be more screwed than I thought, cause this is a weird dream"

_**This may be a dream but me speaking to you is all really child, everything I say here I mean. That gun will not work. And you must leave the town you are in now. It is not safe for you.**_

"What?...I am finding it hard to take this in here...so give me a second"

The wolf was patiently waiting for Jess to calm herself but took a small step towards her.

"Whoa..." Jess held up her hands, stepping further away from the huge wolf moving towards her "You said that you really here speaking to me. Who are you?"

_**Not yet child, too soon to tell you. Leave the town. Do not stay there, when you wake leave!**_

The voice running through her head was become more forceful when trying to stress the point about leaving. Suddenly Jessie's head went light and the field and wolf began to shimmer.

Jess shot up from the bed, breath coming in short gasps and her head aching again, this time she knew she had dreamt something, but again the more she reached for it the less she could remember. Sighing frustrated with herself Jess looked at the clock 7am, _ok at least I got a few hours sleep_. Knowing that she wouldn't go back to sleep with her head aching Jess quietly tip toed around the room deciding on having a shower.

"Jessie?..." Dean questioned sleepily

"Hay, morn'in Hotstuff" Jessie smiled through her headache.

Dean looked around confused and spotted Sammy sprawled out on the bed with Charley, catching his stare Jess explained. "You were all stretched out and Sam was vouching to sleep on a chair so I swapped with Sam"

"Oh,..." Dean flushed, _in the bed next to me all night and I didn't even know, damn_. "Did you stay up much later last night?"  
"No, about an hour, we didn't finding anything new so it's back to the lake today to see if we can find anything this morning. I'm just gonna jump in the shower"

"Ok" watching Jess close the bathroom door Dean face palmed, mental kicking himself for not grabbing an opportunity to sling an arm over Jess when they slept, _could have been an easy way to play it off, hay I was asleep_.

Dean hopped out of bed himself feeling better after the few hours sleep, dressing and snagged his car keys and decided to go bring breakfast back.

Sam and Charley woke up hearing the purr of the Impala's engine and shyly looked at the each other. Sam really loved the way Charley looked in the morning her hair all sleep messed but still shiny and silky looking her half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks making it hard for Sam to breath.

Charley was doing the same run down in her head of how adorable Sam looked all sleepy. Closing her eyes again briefly and biting her bottom lip from stopping herself reaching out to move his damn hair out of his eyes, _damn it, he needs to get that cut its too cute. Actually no I think I'd kill him if he cut it_.

Sam stared and the teeth that were pulling at Charley's lip making it red from the blood rushing to the surface, he buried his head in the pillow and breathed deep, _just stop staring at her and it helps, pshh right if it was that easy I wouldn't be such a dork around her_.

Jess stepped under the warm spray of the shower relief hitting her straight away, already the pain in her head had dulled to a small throb. Washing her hair Jess tilted her head back, a dizzy spell hit her.

"Shit..where did that come from" Rushing to wash the rest of the soap from her hair and body, Jess wanted to get out of the shower in case she slipped and cracked her head. Another dizzy spell hit her, much stronger this time, causing her stomach to roll and her limbs to shake. Jess fumbled with the taps to turn the water off but before she could get out of the bath another spell hit, pain wrenching through her body, her knees giving out and a small moan of pain leaving her lips.

Panic set, Jess think the worst that she was being taken...but the pain was different, Jess struggled to make her voice work, to get anything out apart from the sound of her laboured breaths. _Charley...oh god...I can't go now...please no!_ Darkness took hold and Jess slumped in the bath.

Sam and Charley were now up and waiting for Dean to return with breakfast, they had managed to change clothes without blushing too much but Sam had near passed out when Charley had pulled out clean clothes and asked him to turn around. The rumble of the Impala brought Sam out of his thoughts and he turned to the door where Dean came in, Deans expression though caused Sam to pause  
"What wrong Dean?"  
"Well that girl Mandy, she's back, heard the waitress just now saying that she was found by the road side shivering but healthy. That's a brake in pattern, but it's the first time it's happened"  
"What...that's just so weird, why now?" Charley said

"I don't know Charley but I doubt it's good"  
Charley walked across to the table where she had set the map her and Jess had worked on "Which road was she found by?" Dean went over and examined the map.

"There down two streets from the station" All three of them looked at the surrounding area to see what was there.

"There's nothing no house's marked, no farms nothing, just the forest surrounding the lakes and the lake. We need to check out that lake again?" Sam said

"Seems like" Dean said, glancing around the room Dean frowned "Jess still in the bathroom?"

"Ye, but I heard the shower turn off just before you came in so I'd say she'll be out now"

Jess slowly came back around, her neck bent at an awkward angel off the edge of the bath, her limbs felt heavy and sluggish. She lifted her head slowly, black spots danced in front of her eyes and she clutched her head with one hand to try stop the swirling motion she was feeling. Putting both hands on the side of the bath Jess tried to pull herself up and froze, slowly turned her head to see that in the place of her legs was a tail. Bright blue and shimmering in the light of the bathroom almost looking like moving water, Jess gasped

"Holy shit!"

* * *

Cliff hanger ! So first proper bit of supernatural activity with all four of them, let me now what you think...Review :-)


	9. Chapter 9

So the brothers and girls start to show more signing of getting closer, romance will come I promise I just want a good build up to it Please read and review :-)

* * *

"What the fuck...shit...what the hell?!" her breath coming in short gasps as she panicked fumbling to pull herself up to sit on the side of the bath. Looking down again Jess noticed that her chest was covered in the same simmering skin as the tail in the shape of a halter top, attempting to get up and run only resulted in Jess slipping back in the bath, full blown panic hitting her.

A load knock hit the door "Jessie?..." Charley shouted in "Are you ok? Did you fall?"

"No I didn't fucking fall"  
Charley took a small step back from the door, worry making her irritated at Jessie for snapping at her "Well then what happened we heard you swearing away goodo in there"

Charley and the boys heard more swearing and banging from inside the bathroom until Dean had enough

"Jess, open the door or I'll break it in"

"No don't..." Jessie sighed "Look I'm sorry I snapped Charley can you just pick the lock I can't get to the door to open it"

At first they thought Jess had just locked herself in the bathroom, Dean went to grab his pick set for his bag, until Sam noticed what way she'd said it. "What do you mean can't get to the door Jess?"  
They heard Jessie sigh through haggard breathing before she answered "I think I found out why the girls lock themselves up for a few days?"

Panic set in and Charley looked to Dean "Open that door"

Dean picked the lock open in seconds and Charley pushed into the bathroom only to freeze at the doorway "What the fuck Jess?!" she gasped

Sam and Dean who had assumed the girls wanted privacy rushed back to the bathroom and peered over Charley to Jess.

"Holy shit!" breathed Dean

"My thoughts exactly" Jess said

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked, the three of them now standing in the small bathroom staring at Jessie's and her new look. Jessie explained hands flailing and breathing erratic, trying to balance on the rim of the bath, "I got dizzy and short of breath, I tried to get out of the bath before it happened again but I couldn't there was a shit load of pain and I couldn't shout out and then I woke up to this!"

Charley stuttered "But it's a tail, like a fucken tail"  
"I'm aware that it's a tail Charley, I can see it" Jess snapped

"Sorry Jess" Charley murmured, knowing that Jess must be ten times more freaked than any of them.

Charley squatted down next to Jessie and had a full on proper look at what had happened to her. Jessie's chest was covered in what looked like a blue halter top except there were no seems to the top it just blended into her skin like it was all one. Her...tail..was blue and shimmered in the light, it was easily bringing Jessie's usual 5ft4 to a 6ft something.

Sam and Dean looked on in shock, panic riding high in all of them, "I'm going to talk to that girl Mandy" Dean stated "She's the one lead we got now"  
Jessie looked confused at Dean for a moment "Mandy?...She's not missing anymore?"

"No, they found her this morning at the side of the road, she's fine and health apparently" Jess nodded dumbly and took a deep breath.

"If this is why they were locking themselves down for a few days then, that gotta mean it goes away right?" Jess asked hopefully

"Stands to reason" Sam said

"But a girl has never been found outside the two week cycle, whatever is doing this broke pattern and turned on you" Charley said, Jessie breathed deep again her form trembling slightly.

"Come on" Dean said "we need to get you on a bed at least"

After Dean lifted Jessie carefully to one of the beds, they could actually get a proper look at her. Jessie's tail, spilled off the end of the bed even with her sitting up, _I know this is bad, but Christ she looks good, her hair wavy and that top or is it a top? And her skin is so soft_, Dean cut off the insistent rambling in his mind and focused again on the situation Jess was in.

"Right, I'm going to talk to that girl now, no point in waiting, we need answers now. I know we've looked and found nothing on the lake but maybe we need to look at lore on mermaids?"

"Dean's right, I'll go to the library and dig up anything I can, Charley you stay here with Jess, you guys can use my computer to research lore from here."

Jess had a dazed expression on her face, Charley moved to the bed side "Babes we'll figure this out don't worry?"

Jess shook her head ridding the whirl of thoughts in her head, "I know you's will, but I just had like a sense of déjà vu or something?...but it's gone I can't..." Jess sighed dejectedly and forced a small smile for the guys "I know we'll figure it out but...god it feels so weird having no legs"

"Well if it makes you feel any better you look hot" Dean added carefully

"Dude?!" Sam shoved his shoulder

"Ha...ye thanks Hotstuff, but I think you're missing the half a fish on my body" Jessie laugh giving a watery smile.

"No I didn't miss it and it's not fish it's Mermaid, ye know mystic and forbidden all that stuff" Dean smirked, an internally fist pumped having made Jessie and everyone laugh the tension leaving the room as Jess relaxed a little bit.

"If you're not careful you'll have all of us think this is another kink you have"

Charley and Sam burst out laughing knowing Dean would get flustered over that, which he did.

"Shut up, I may be kinky in some areas but I like to keep it human, and before you say anything you're a Mermaid not half fish there's a difference. I'm going to interview that girl" Dean finished and grabbed his keys, Sam followed him out the door, sniggering, to get a life to the library, throwing a goodbye over his shoulder to the girls.

"So Charley-girl, wanna grab the laptop there we get started?"

Charley carefully looked at Jess knowing she would hold herself up and keep everything in if it meant protecting everyone else. "Ye..ok, but you feel anything at all Jessie I swear you better tell me, no lie's, right?" Charley pointed a stern finger in Jessie's face.  
"Deal, babe's. And apart from the ridiculously wired feeling of having a tail and this top thing I feel fine. No pain or anything, not even a headache" Jessie smiled

Hopping up to let the laptop Charley looked at the tail again "What does it feel like?"  
Jessie scrunch up her face "Kinda like I forced my two legs into one side of my jeans, accept it feels comfortable, it has to be heavy, how Dean carried me in here I don't know but I barely feel the weight when I lift it"

"I know this sounds weird but I can't help but think it would be really cool to go swimming with it" Charley said quietly almost afraid in case she upset Jessie.

But she just laughed "To be honest it crossed my mind"

Dean dropped Sam at the local library and told him to call if he was heading back to the girls before he got back. Dean drove to the station wanting to speak with this Mandy chick, they needed answers and needed them quick.

Arriving at the station Dean asked for the sheriff and flashed his badge, "Agent Hendrix, think I know why your here, Mandy is on her way here now, just been discharged from the hospital"

"Who found her?" Dean questioned

"One of our squad cars was doing its early hour sweep and found her stumbling down the road, she had clothes on but they weren't hers and they were soaking wet, they brought her to A&E in case she was hypothermic. Deputy Long was the one that found her"

"Can I see him?"

"Sure he's in the office doing his report anyway, this way" said the sheriff

Dean was taken to an office and saw a small man sitting at a desk with mound of paper work in front of him. "Deputy Long? Agent Hendrix I need you to tell me what happened this morning"

"Uh...sure, I was doing the morning sweep of this side of town, we do one every morning the town is split into three sections..." Deputy Long showed Dean the mapped out sections on a map on the wall "this one was mine, I was just driving back up from the lake pier and saw Miss Mandy walking on the side of the road. Didn't realise it was her until I pulled up alongside her. She was wet and shivering, and didn't respond when I was talking to her, just looked straight ahead"

"Did she struggle when you were trying to get her in the car?"

"No, not at all, she just sat quietly when I told her I would take her to the hospital, she looked real pale though, like she'd been in those wet clothes all night"

"Alright, thank you"

Dean waited in the station until Mandy arrived, when she did they brought her to a private room with a heater and a small beat up couch in it. Her parents were with her and she seemed to be talking again.

"Mandy, I'm Agent Hendrix, you mind if I talk privately with you for a few minutes?"  
Mandy agreed to see him alone, so her parents left the room, closing the door behind them.  
"Mandy, I need you to tell me what happened to you, anything over the last few days since before you went missing as well"  
Mandy sighed "I can't really remember anything only flash's, but I remember feeling that I had to be somewhere, there was like this pull in me that kept constantly tugging, I couldn't eat or sleep and when I could finally go outside I just followed it..." Mandy trailed off as if lost in thought "I remember there was someone there when I reached wherever it was I ended up because the pulling went away, I felt so safe...and wanted..."Mandy's eyes began to well up "He kept the other girls but not me"  
"Mandy, what did you mean by when you could go outside?"  
Mandy took a deep breath and sighed "I don't remember doing this or why but my parents said I locked myself in my room for four days, I just remember that I physically couldn't walk. My legs still feel like ...I don't know like their lighter or something" she sighed again "Look I know what I said just there was bad, I am happy to be home and I know that in my head that its good and I'm lucky I didn't end up like the other girls, but there's this sick feeling in my stomach and my chest"  
"You said he kept the others, do you actually remember seeing them?"  
"No, it was just a feeling"  
"Can you remember anything about him, this guy take you felt a pull towards?"  
Mandy struggled with her memory, pinching the bridge of her nose but eventually shook her head no "No, nothing solid about him just that it was a him"

Dean nodded "Ok, thank you for your time"

Leaving the station Dean called Sam's cell, "Hay, so how did it go with Mandy?"  
"Weird man seriously, I think we should go back to the motel, you find anything in the library?"  
"Got a few books here, but I can check'm out. I'll wait outside for you" Sam hung up and went to borrow the books, using his FBI credentials to get the books on lone and some sorry ass excuse. Dean pulled up outside the library and Sam slid into the passenger side.

"I thought you said a few books, Sammy that's a pile, it's gonna take us forever to read all them"  
"Well, we might not need them all and I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to be looking for, so what did you find out?"  
"I'll fill you in when we get back to the girls but man it's weird"

When Sam and Dean got back to the motel it was just past two in the afternoon, "We should have called to make sure they were ok" Sam reprimanded himself

"They would have let us know if something was wrong Sammy" Dean reassured

Stepping into the room Dean was taken aback again by how striking Jessie looked, the blue really suits her it just made everything stand out. "Hay girls, did ye miss me" he flirted

Charley flinging herself on the bed, hand resting on her forehead, aiming for dramatics "We were lost without you Dean"

"Smart arse" Dean muttered.

"How was she Dean?" Jessie asked anxiously

Settling on the end of the bed Jess was on Dean reports back everything Mandy had said.  
"So four days is roughly how long I should have this?" Jessie said lifting her tail

"It's the only estimate we have to go on now Jess"  
"I was researching in the library and found this book on legends of where Mermaids come from" Sam started "It said that the first Mermaids were people first, that the gods of the sea hand selected to be given this gift, the people were usually talented in art or intellect but were always supposed to be well kinda loners because it wasn't their intension of taking them away from family"  
"So this thing could be copying these legends?" Charley asked hopeful

"That or we have one seriously messed up Greek god on our hands, and there at least a dozen water gods I know of" Sam said

Jessie leaned back in the bed "Ye me and Charley found similar stuff online"

"Ye and when we read the word god we tried to call Cas, but got nothing"

"The books I took are on Mermaids and some Greek mythology"

Dean groaned "Ugh...research"

"Well, look at the bright side if their only taking one woman at a time then at least I'm here with you guys and some other girl won't go missing" Jessie quipped "Come on hand me a book"

"Jessie you're not feeling a pull or anything like Mandy did, are you?" Dean asked

"No... no pull or tug or anything really"  
"So no strange feelings, sickness since this morning?"  
"Nope, but..." Jess trailed off and glanced at the clock on the walk "It's like near 3 in the afternoon I've had nothing to eat but I don't feel hungry, like at all" Jessie finished

"At least we know there's some truth to what Mandy said. Ok hand me a book" Dean sighed

The small group spent the rest of the day digging through the books Sam had brought, Dean had also called Bobby and told him what happened, he said he would look in on some of the stuff he had. By the evening Dean started to notice that Jess was fidgeting on the bed, "Something wrong Jess?" Sam and Charley stopped their conversation to look at her.

"Em...I don't know I feel off, it could be cause I haven't moved all day but I don't know"

"Maybe you need water, ye know a lot of these books have said Mermaids to dry up after a few hours out of the water?" Charley supplied

"I'll draw a bath for you" said Sam

"Thanks Sam"

When the bath was ready Dean lifted Jessie up, cradling her to his chest as best he could and headed for the bathroom. "I meant to ask, does this thing not make me weigh a ton?" Jessie asked curiously.

Dean laughed "Never pegged you as the girl who worried about her weight" he quipped.

"That was before I had a tail that made me six foot something" Jessie retorted

"Ye well, no worries, your good" Jessie smiled, _your more than good but let's not start that_.

Placing Jessie on the rim of the tub she submerged her tail in the water sighing as if in relief. "Ok, that actually feels better" Jessie sighed pleasantly.

Dean was slightly fixated on watching Jessie's tail, the blue in it seemed to move with the water, changing shades and flowing around when she moved it. Sam and Charley had moved to get a better look causing Jessie to look down and become equally as entranced as the others.

"Whoa, does that look like its change colour to anyone else?"  
"Uh huh" they coursed

"Well I can't sit in here all night and this fecken thing won't all fit in the bathtub, what am I going to do?" The three were still staring at the tail in the water and Charley's eyes were flicking to her top, so she glanced down, that too was swirling and changing shades. "Huh, I must just have to be touching water for that to happen" Jess mumbled.

Dean and Sam's eye flicked to her chest as well but quickly glanced away and shuffling out of the bathroom, neither to them could deny that Jessie look amazing when she was in the water, in honesty Charley was having the same thoughts "Jessie I know we've said it messing but damn if I pitched for the other team I'd jump your bones" she breathed, both brothers popping their heads back in the bathroom having heard that. "I'm not going to ye perv's"  
"We were just curious" said Dean, innocent expression on his face.

"If I were going to do anything don't you think I'd have made use of our time alone today?" Charley said cheekily, watching satisfied as a flush graced both their faces. Jessie splashed her with a bit of water

"Charley, quiet teasing them"

"Aw, but it's fun"

"I know but they need all their blood in their brains right now" Jessie smirked  
Sam and Dean went back out to the room huffing and mumbling random comments about them having their blood exactly where it should be, leaving Jess and Charley to giggle in the bathroom. Charley put the lid off the toilet down and kept Jess company in the bathroom while the two boys continue to read.

After another hour it was well into the evening and Jessie's back was starting to hurt sitting on the rim of the tub. Charley noticed and asked one of the boys to come get her after they finished drying her tail. This time Sam came in and helped because Dean was juggling the food they had ordered over to the table, he felt a twinge of jealousy but brushed it away knowing Sammy had the hots for Charley.  
Biting her lip Jessie told the guys she really wasn't hungry, "There just no way you can't be hungry Jess, I'm starved and we ate earlier. Please try something?" Charley begged

"Ok, give me whatever's going" Jessie relented

Dean handed her a box of noodles and vegetables with chop sticks knowing she likes that one, the smell made her nose turn up. "Sorry, it just smells wrong..." Jess starts eating Charley shooting her a grateful look, but Dean could still see the disgust on her face. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed the plastic bin, bringing it to her bedside "Just in case" he winked, "Thanks Dean"

After everyone ate they continued to read, "I don't know about anyone else but this has been the longest day ever" Said Charley, the boys grunting an agreement. Suddenly Jessie lurched to the side of the bed losing her meal in the bin Dean had put next to the bed. Charley gasped and rushed to her side the brother's right behind her. After she was finished retching Sam handed her a glass of water, Jess rinsed out her mouth and drank the rest "Ugh...sorry guys"

"It's ok Jess, how do you feel?" Dean asked  
"I feel fine now, but after I ate it was like that was just sitting in my stomach. So, I know it's worrying but I won't be eating again till my body says so" She gave a pointed look at Charley  
"Yeah, ok babe" she sighed

"I am tired though so I think I'll get some shut eye"

Helping Jessie to shimmy down the bed and under the covers after brushing her teeth, they turned off the bedside lamp next to her and quietly started reading again with renewed vigour.

They decided to stop at 12 that night and try get some sleep, "Charley, I think you need to go visit them families again try get more out of them, I'll come with you but they all know your face" said Sam, she glanced at Jessie worry crossing her face.  
"I'll stay with her Charley" said Dean "you two take the Impala tomorrow"

With that organised they hit the sack for a few hours sleep.

In the morning Charley was delighted to see Jessie still sleeping, looking at the two boys "I know this sucks but at least she's tired enough to get more sleep" they nodded in agreement. Charley and Sam left the motel at 10am knowing the very well could bang people's doors down at 8 in the morning. Sam and Charley spent the rest of the day, knocking on peoples door, friends and family member of the missing women.

There were something's showing in common now, like the lack of appetite, some of the women apparently locked themselves in their bedroom for the four or so days. No food in or out. No girl had any of the same interest enough for it to be a link. They all had to go to the same high school because there was only one in the town and the same with the community college. Only two of the women worked in the same place but that couldn't have been a connection because then place had over eighty employees and a lot of female staff within the target group.

Charley was getting frustrated now, they had two more days before Jessie got her legs back and this pulling thing to kick in.  
"You alright Charley?"  
"I'm just frustrated Sam, we haven't really figured anything out and I'm worried about Jess" Charley's fists were balled up on her lap and she was staring at nothing out the car window. Sam sucked it up and pushed his crush for Charley down, he reached for her hands and unclenched the fist smoothing out her fingers and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"We'll figure it out Charley, how about we head back to the pier we didn't do that yesterday and it's still bright enough?"  
Sighing Charley gave Sam's hand a small squeeze back, her heart fluttering a little when he didn't just let go of her hand "Yeah, we should cheek that out again"  
Starting up the Impala Sam used one hand to drive and the other to hold Charley's, trying his best to comfort her. When they reached the Pier it was empty of any people, "That's strange I though this place was supposed to be hopping all the time?" Said Charley

"Ye I thought so too"

They walked around the lake's edge and up the pier, still not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Sam's cell phone rang in his pocket, seeing the caller ID "Hay Dean, everything ok?...We're on our way back now. Dean said Jess is still asleep and he hasn't been able to wake her"  
Panic shot across Charley's face as she jogged back to the car, Sam alongside her. Charley chewed her lip all the way back to the motel but took Sam's hand as well holding on until they reached the motel. Running into the room Charley bee-lined it for Jessie and crouched down beside her bed, she looked up at Dean "So she hasn't woken up at all?"  
"No, nothing at first I thought it was just the change taking toll on her body but then she wouldn't wake up when I tried. I put her in the Bath too, thought it might get her up but she stayed asleep"

"Damn, what do we do?" Charley said

"I don't know Charley I was thinking maybe putting her back in the bath and leaving her over night we can take turns and top the hot water up."  
"Ye, that might be a good idea" Taking her hand gently Charley frowned "Was she this hot the last time you lifted her?"  
Dean had a puzzled look on his face "No, she had no temperature at all, why? Is she bad?" Dean placed his hand on her cheek and flinched "We need to get her in the bath now"  
Sam had run to start the bath already so Dean lifted Jessie into his arms again, she winced and curled in on herself. "Well she's feeling something anyway" Dean murmured.

After placing Jessie in the bath Charley took up post on the toilet seat and the boys moved the small table and set of chairs over next to the bathroom door. They switched with the aim of the other two getting sleep but none of them wanted to, so they searched the web typing in anything and everything do to with what Jess was suffering from, drawing a blank every time. Charley was starting to get pissed, and the brother weren't far behind.

The night came and went Jessie still unconscious in the bathtub, they were at a loss of what to do, right now Jessie was there biggest clue and she couldn't tell them anything

The day dragged on the threeo still research the topic to death and getting short with one another between lack of sleep and worry over Jess. Charley eventually, sat herself on the bathroom floor, folding her arms on the lip of the tub and resting her head, nodding off to sleep every few minutes the boys feeling no better, having to get up and move or going out to get food and coffee.

It was late evening on the third day of Jessie having her tail, when she finally stirred. Slowly waking up her body feeling sluggish and warm, Jessie spotted a sleeping Charley next to the bath and reach for her. Jess trailed her hand on Charley's arm attempting to wake her gently, Charley still gasped and shot awake feeling a wet hand on her arm.

"Jessie!...thank god your awake" Charley launched herself at Jessie hugging her fiercely

"Hay Charley girl"

Sam ran to the bathroom hearing Charley and sagged in relief, Dean had gone to get food so he grabbed his phone to call him and tell him Jess was awake.

"What's wrong?...Did I take a bad turn last night?"

Charley laughed "Ye a bad one, you've been asleep since Wednesday night near 24 hours"  
Jessie's jaw dropped

"No way"  
"Yes way" Sam responded "Had us all worried sick"

Jessie still looked tired her skin was as white as a sheet and her eyes had small bags under them. "I don't feel to good either guys, like pain in my chest"  
Dean burst through the motel room door, food dumped on a passing bed as he headed for the bathroom, relief washed through him seeing Jessie awake.

"Hay Jessie, how ye feeling?"  
Charley answered "She has a pull in her chest"  
Deans eye widened and his temper skyrocket, they'd barely made a dent in what was going on here and Jess was going to be going all zombie like in a day.

Jessie cleared her throat and sat up in the bath "That's not all, I don't feel like I've been asleep that long in fact I could probable go back asleep but I did have this weird dream. It was of the other six women, they kept saying stuff like 'fighting the pull will save you from him one way but trap you another' and 'Triton' but they said that like they were talking about someone not an actual triton"

Sam's blotted from the bathroom for a minute and he returned with one of the books, "Triton is the name of a Greek god of the sea, there...he's a son of Poseidon. He's said to be very powerful over land and sea, has powers of fore sight and he was one of the gods involved in the creation of Mermaids too"

"A god..."gaped Jess "As in like a religious deity? ..." she asked shocked, and Sam nodded slowly. "What the hell is he doing all this for?!"

"How do we gank a God?" asked Dean

"I'm not sure, it says here that he was a diligent son to his father, and a trusted advisor. If there not supposed to be doing this to people how have loved ones maybe he's pissed at Daddy?" Sam said

"Trust you Jess, to be the one who pissed off a god, what did you do?"

"I did nothing Charley girl and I'll fucken kick his ass when I get my hands on him" Jessie huffed.

"Let's get you out of the bath for a while Jessie" As Dean helped Jess get dried off and back to a bed, Sam called Bobby and told him their theory. Bobby had read up some stuff on gods as well but had disregarded it as no use, but going back he found a summoning spell that could work.  
"We can't summon him unless we know how to take care of him" Charley said

"Well I was actually thinking we could give Daddy dearest a try?" Sam said "I mean if he's gone a wall..."  
"Either Daddy will put the foot down or we'll have a seriously put out god on our hands" Jess supplied.

"What other choice do we have?" Dean said, Jessie knew they were going to bite her head off for what she was going to say next "We use me" straight away protest's steamed from all three mouths until Jess held her hands up "Look, the dream said I could fight this pull thing you guys will just have to make sure I don't go anywhere, after that we'll see what happens"  
Dean sighed roughly "Alright, but I don't like this. How does it feel now?"  
"It's just like a dull kinda pull, like going over a hill to quick in a car" Jess explained

"It's obviously going to get worse Jessie so, are you sure?" Sam said  
"Yes, I'm sure" Sam was right, it did get worse, Jess didn't get back to sleep that night as the dull throb turned into a constant wave of pain.

Curled up on herself as much as she could the blanket pulled up to her chin, her body would not stop trembling. Dean was the first to wake in the morning.

"Jesus, Jessie, have you been like that all night? You should have woke someone"  
Jess shook her head and cringed at the pain "Only got bad the last hour, knew you's would be waking up soon anyway"  
Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance "Don't do that again" placing a hand on her forehead, Dean could feel heat radiating from her trembling form and sweat glistened on her skin. "Jesus, maybe we should stick you back in the bath..." Jess shook her head vigorously

"No, hurts to move"

"Damn it" he swore  
Charley and Sam woke soon after and the three spent the better part of the day in the motel room again able to do nothing but watch Jessie suffer. On the eve of the forth night, something happened, Jessie stopped shivering and went still, eye screwed shut. The three in the room paused as they noticed the fin's off of Jessie's tail that hung off the end of the bed stated to flick and swish. It slowly receded into the cover of the blanket until Jessie relaxed back into the bed the shape of two legs under the blanket. Jessie breathed easy again for all of two seconds before she groaned and rolled over with the pain again. Sam and Dean felt the back of their necks flush as they seen Jessie's bare back no blue skinned halter, Charley routed in her bag and rushed to help Jess get dressed, the two boys turning their backs to give some privacy.

"Jessie? You with us babes, it still pains just as much?"  
She nodded yes, "Are you still having to fight the pulling?" again another yes

"I ...c-can feel...th-that if I g-gave in...pain wo-would s-stop" Jessie stuttered out

Another day dragged by as they watched Jessie deal with the pain, Charley was out of her mind and pissed. Not being able to help Jessie causing her to get short with the boys and apologising more than once for it.

They knew how she was feeling, they felt the same. Dean's eyes felt gritty and tired as he took his turn to stay awake, Sam had convinced Charley to lie down on the other bad and within minutes her body had dragged he to sleep, Sam sleeping restlessly next to her. Dean knew Jessie was still awake because the pain had been too much for her to sleep last night so he stood and crouched down by her bed. Brushing the sweat soaked hair from her face, _I feel so useless, God I can't help her at all_, Dean's resolve crumbled and he crawled on top of the blanket next to Jessie, talking in hushed tones.  
"Jessie, come on turn around for me at least, laying on the same side isn't a good idea" She nodded in response and with help from Dean rolled over to face him. Dean pulled her trembling body close to his and tried his best to comfort her. Jess just continued to shiver with the pain.

* * *

Like not like? review please :-) I'll update again soon promise xoxox


	10. Chapter 10

Dean's eyes snapped open when he realised he had fallen asleep, his head turning to see Jessie still wrapped in his arms her eyes still forced closed with pain.  
"Jessie I don't think we should do this anymore, you're in too much pain"  
She shook her head "Getting better Dean"

Taking the time to look at her Dean noticed that she wasn't shaking as much and her body wasn't curled up but stretched out next to his. Breathing a sigh of relief he closed over his eyes again.

This time when he woke up Jessie was not in the bed next to him, he jerked up off the bed panicked until he saw her walk out of the bathroom, "Jessie?" he asked, silent question of are you ok hidden in there.

"Hay Hotstuff" she paced herself back on the bed gingerly.  
"So, you're feeling better?"  
"Finally yeah" she smiled relieved

Charley and Sam woke up then and she sprung of the bed relief pouring from her "Thanks be to Jasus your doing better, I was going mad"

"I feel fine now, no pain or pull in my chest" Jess shrugged "it just stopped, but I do want a shower" Jess plucked at her top "I feel icky"

"Are you hungry? Charley asked hopeful,

"God yes, I feel like my stomach is going to eat its self" the three sighed in relief

"Thank god, ok, I'll go get food, Sam will you drive me?" A little surprised about the question but Sam nodded anyway, Jessie threw Charley a sly smile and a wink causing Charley to blush.

"She wasn't very subtle was she?" teased Dean

"No, subtlety was never a strong point for Charley's" Jess smiled fondly, then looking at Dean her eyes softened and she sent him his smile, the little lift to her lips that she ends up nibbling on her bottom lip after, Dean's chest fluttered. "Thank you...for last night"  
Dean shifted uncomfortably on his feet "No worries Jessie, you would have done the same for any of us" _Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush_, was the mantra Dean said in his head.

Jessie gingerly walked over to Dean and stepped up on her toes, kissing him on the cheek. "Even still...thank you"

Hearing the purr of the Impala outside the motel door, Jessie grabs some clean clothes and heads for the shower. Dean didn't take his eye off her, despite the fact that she was still getting over the pain and everything he still though she looked gorgeous,_ when did I turn into such a girl_.

Sam and Charley came back into the room coffee cups and take away bags in their hands, "Where's Jess?"  
"She just went into the shower"

There was suddenly a scream from the bathroom and a thump "For fuck sake!"

"Dean ran to the door finding it unlocked and went in shouting out to Jess, they walked in to see Jess sprawled haphazardly in the bath, tail curling up the wall.  
"Aw..what?!" questioned Charley

Jess huffed out an angry sigh "I don't know! It just came back when I got wet, no pain no passing out just...there...ugh!"

"Ok we need to summon daddy dearest"  
"We don't know for sure if it him Dean, we can't just go summon the god of the seas and accuse he son" Sam said

Jess was rubbing her forehead frustrated beyond reason, "They said I'd be trapped another way...in the dream, the other girls...that if I fought the pull he could still trap me another way. If this happens every time I get wet ..."

"So what another four days before you get your legs back" Charley said

"I hope not, seriously I miss them. I know you're all gonna hate this but I think you should take me to the lake, I'll swim near where Mandy was found...see if I can find anything"

"No...no...not happening Jessie" Dean said sternly Charley and Sam nodding in agreement "You don't know what will happen if you get in that lake, what if that pull comes back and it's not a gradual build like last time. No, it's a bad idea"

"We don't really have any other option here Dean. We can't summon anyone without a way to kill it or reason. I can't just let myself grow a tail every now and then. If I go look we might see something, and if the pull comes back then I swim back to you guys and go get me out of the water" Jess explained as she looked on at them, Sam sighed and scrubbed his hands threw his hair

"What if it hits you while you're too far way?"

Jess sighed "Look either you guys come with me or I'll fucken walk to the lake myself when I get my legs back. Either way that lake is where everything is happening and is the only clue we have"

"I don't like this babe, it just feels like another way to get you down there" Said Charley.

"I know but I have the tail back and I don't feel any pull. There's not really another option"

"I just can't take you down there Jessie, not without some sort of plan" Dean tried to reason

"Ok, what if we bring the summoning spell with us and if this Triton guys makes an appearance we nab his dad to tell him off, if's it's not we need to do more research, because I am not sprouting a tail for the rest of my life"

"Alright, but first let me get you in the other room" Charley started to help dry Jess off and when she was almost completely dry her tail twitched and swished starting to draw in.

"Oh, shit..."Jessie grabbed the towel out for Charley's hand and covered herself before the boys saw anything when they rushed back to the bathroom. "Ugh...little privacy guys" Charley closed the door in their face.

"So I guess it goes away when she dry's off" Sam said

"Ye...let's get that summoning spell ready there's only a symbol and incantation to be said an it has to be done by water"  
Jessie and Charley came out of the bathroom a few minuet's later, Jessie dressed and her hair up.  
"Ok, so when are we going?"  
Dean sighed "Near sundown, less chance of people seeing you with a tail, you still hungry?"  
"Ye, I'm starved" Jessie seemed really at easy, finally feeling like she was doing something.

Later that day they headed to the lake when the sun was starting to set, the lakes water was calm and quiet, no noise what so ever.  
"Do you guy's here that?" Jess asked

"No what is it?" Charley said

"That's just it...there's nothing, no insect's, no wind, the lake its self in making no noise the water like"  
"Huh, was that like that the first night we were here?"  
"Don't know Sammy, but it's not really normal right"  
Sucking in a deep breath Jess started for the pier, "Right let's get this over with" Charley started to walk with Jess

"No, Charley you stay here, I'm only using the pier so I can dive in"

"Jessie you are not..."  
"I'm not gonna run off, beside you'll have to run up and grab my clothes anyway just let me get in the water first ye?"  
Dean froze where he was drawing the summoning symbols on the ground "Uh...your clothes?"  
"Well ye, I'm gonna have to take them off"

"Oh, ye right, course. Sorry just ...ye"  
"Smooth dude" whispered Sam

"Bitch"  
"Jerk"

Dean had finished the symbols and Sam had the incantation ready and pre-learned, Jessie waited at the end of the short pier for the thumps up. When they were all set they waited for Jessie to get into the water, "What wrong?" Charley shouted

"Eh...turn around guys" Jessie said with any unvoiced duh.

"Oh right, sorry"  
All three of them turned around, they could hear the soft thump of Jessie's clothes hit the wood then a splash, Charley peeked around first then told the boys it was all clear. Walking up the pier Charley grabbed her clothes and stopped to look down at Jess.

"Ok, now I agree with Dean, you look hot"  
"Charley!"

"Well you do. I mean look at her" She gestured to the boys, not that she had to they were already staring. Dean seriously had a hard time not noticing how good she looked wet full stop. Her hair had waved from the water already, her top was shimmering and the water was so clear in the last light of the day that you could see her tail swish lazily under the water. Dean crouched on the pier

"Ok Mandy was found on a road that follows that side of the lake you think you can go look real quick then come back and cheek-in with us?"  
"You got it Hotstuff, it feels really easy to swim actually" and holding her breath she ducked under the surface of the water swimming just below the surface, gliding easily through the water.

"I know she's pissed at having that tail pop up every time she gets wet but man that is so cool looken. I'd say swimming feel amazing" Charley said, Sam gave her a pointed look "What, she's like living out every little girls dream" she shrugged

"Ye, it is pretty cool" Sam said

After a few minutes Jessie was back "Oh I found something alright, some of the same symbols of that summoning spell are carved into some rocks under the water, and I'll bet there's more than one place like that"

"Great so we are dealing with a Greek god" Dean murmured

"There's something else but I think I should show you guys, any way you can walk down the lake that way few minutes down I'll be there before you so just look for me"  
"Wait..." Shouted Charley "Can I go with you? Pleeasses?"

"Charley, I don't think that's..."  
"Oh come on please?" she begged shamelessly

"You've no change of clothes with you baby girl"  
"I don't think that's a good idea, I mean it was young women going missing and the two of you's in the water seems like a bad idea" Said Sam

"I'll swim in my underwear, it covers more than most bathing suit do any way, come on when I am I going to be able to swim with a Mermaid again?"  
Jessie looked at Dean and Sam for their input

"Well it would be better than Jess being on her own..."  
"I'll take it..." Charley whipped her tops over her head, no word of warning to the two boys, who gasped and flung there head in the opposite direction. "Charley a bit of warning?" said Dean.

"Oh please, you two love it" a splash was heard and the two boy turned back around again. Sam had to recite the summoning spell in his head over and over again looking at Charley all wet in her frecken underwear. Dean arched an appreciative brow, "Red?" he smirked.  
"What...I think the colour suits me"  
"No arguments here, Sammy?" Dean shot him a sly smirk, receiving a deadly glare back. A flush crept up his face as he nodded his agreement with Dean "Uh...ye suits you..."

"Alright, water baby come here..." Jess gestured, "hold on to me ok and hold your breath, you ready?" Charley beamed and took a deep breath, both girls dipping under the water and gliding away.

"Smooth Sammy, smooth"  
"Shut up" he grumped following after the girls

When they reached them Jess was perched on the side of the lake sitting on a rock Charley still in the water in front of her.

Jess just looked the epitome of sexual fantasy, seriously, perched on a rock all wet and glowing, her tail flicking through the water, _damn, that's not even something I've had a kink about before_, thought Dean  
"You guys have no idea what you missed...that was cool"  
Sam smiled at Charley's childlike enthusiasm and moved closer to the girls, Jessie held her hand up for them to stop "Look" she pointed.

Sam and Dean glanced at where she was pointing and frowned, there were deep track marks by the bank and up until they turned to foot prints.

"I think we should call daddy now" Said Sam

"We'll meet you two back at the pier" Jess said

Everyone agreed and made their way back to the pier, the boys jogging back to try make up time. When they reached the pier there was no Jess or Charley, bolting up the pier Dean and Sam called for them. Minutes passed and still nothing "Shit" said Dean, there was a load gasp to the right of the pier, the girls where there, just as Dean was about to give them a piece of his mind Jess shot him a panicked look.

"Get her out of the water, now!" Charley looked shocked and shook slightly, Sam and Dean reaching down to hall her out of the water, "Get Jessie" Charley gasped for breath, the boys dived back to the edge of the pier, but Jessie was gone.

"Shit...Jessie?!" Dean called again and again.

Sam was covering Charley with his coat, "What happened?" he asked abruptly

Charley showed the boys her arm, there was a huge hand print forming a bruise "Something tried to pull me out of Jessie's reach, she fought it off and brought me back here. It didn't want me ...it reached past me to Jess. Where is she?!" Charley explained through harsh breaths.

"Shit ..." Dean swore again, throwing off his coat he went to dive into the lake but Charley threw herself at him, stopping him "No, do the summoning spell, now!"  
Sam hoisted Charley into his arms and swearing Dean ran back to the summoning circle, Sam began the ritual, while Dean added the last ingredients to the bowl, readying his lighter to set it up.

Jessie had Charley by an arm around her waist while she did the same, she found it was the easiest way to swim with her. "We'll meet you two back at the pier"  
"Ready Charley girl, hold your breath..." Jess dove under the water, swimming quickly but fluidly being mindful of the speed because she had Charley. She suddenly got a horrible feeling in her chest like the pull was back accept it made her sick. She broke the surface of the water to scan the lake, feeling more and more vulnerable. "What's wrong Jess?..."

"Charley, hold your breath and hang on, something's here with us"  
Jess quickly pulled her and Charley through the water, until something snagged Charley causing her to lose her breath. Jessie spun fiercely on the shape holding Charley and lashed out with her tail as hard as she could, pushing Charley up for air when it let go. Quickly she grabbed Charley again and raced back to the pier, the boys calling for them there already, "Quick get her out of the water, now!" As soon as Charley was out of the water Jessie was dragged down under the surface and away from the pier.

She could see him now, he was huge, well muscled chest and shoulders, handsome face even but the glaze of his eye's was wrong. After struggling to free herself, she realised he was too strong, instead of the brutal attack she was expecting he reached out to her face tenderly stroking her cheek. Jessie dodged away and his expression hardened, a voice fluttered across her mind.

**No need to struggle now my love. You passed the test, you are everything and more of what I saw in my vision**

Jess gaped at him for all of a second before she cracked him in the nose with a right hook, shocking him enough to loosen his hold on her, she swam to the surface. Breathing massive lungs full of air Jess saw Dean by the water edge and swan, the same horrible feeling getting worse which she assumed meant he was getting closer. She heard the surface of the water brake behind her and a series of slash's before he grabbed her again.

"**Stop, don't you understand. You are my chosen, you are the strongest. While else would I be drawn to you"**

"Get your fucken hands off me!" Jessie thrashed in the water to get away, swinging her fists out to catch him when she could.

"Sam what's taking so long?!" Dean was facing Sam trying to keep his head together, Charley shouted and pointed to the lake. Jessie had broke the surface and was swimming at brake neck speed back to them but Dean saw this huge guy grab her.  
"It's done" Sam shouted, Dean light up the ingredients in the bowl and waited.

Charley sprang up from the ground ready to dive back into the lake but Sam grabbed her, "No, Charley"

"Let me go, she can't get away from him"

Dean could see Charley was right, Jess was lashing out at the huge form holding her and he was either dodging or quick enough to grab her wrist, water was splashing up in large waves making it harder and harder to see Jessie. Dean ran up the pier and dived into the water swimming the distance to Jessie. He lashed out at the man holding Jessie catching him off guard and pulling Jessie out of his grip. Jess tightened her grip around Dean's waist and started to swim. But before they could get away, Triton got Dean, a large hand wrapped around his neck cutting off his air way.

"No!" Jessie shouted "Stop...let him go"  
**"I will release him...if you come with me?"** Triton said softly

Dean's face had already started to turn red, but he was shaking his head as much as the grip on his neck would allow, choking out the word "No"

Jessie looked at Dean as if he was stupid, the 'ye right' written all over her face, "Let me take him back to the lake side, you stay here, above water where we can see you" Jess stated firmly

"**You do know with a flick of my wrist I could snap their necks?"** Triton arched a brow haughtily, Jessie's expression turned dark

"You harm them anymore and I'll kill you myself, you want me they stay safe, alive and unharmed end of story"  
**"I can see why you were meant to be mine..."** Jess sneered, **"Very well take him"**

Dean struggled for breath when Jess grabbed him and slowly brought him back to where Sam and Charley were waiting.

"I'm...not letting...you...go with him...you know that...right?" Deans gasped.

"Shhhh..." Jess soothed

Sam and Charley had been holding their breath back at the lake side and not noticed the man now standing in the summoning circle, until he whispered shocked, "**Triton?..."** Sam snapped around and went to the circle, rubbing away one of the lines so the god was not trapped.

When Dean reached the lake edge he pushed Jessie to swim closer to the shore until he could hoist her in his arms and run from the water with her, she gasped surprised. Triton's form exploded through the water not willing to harm the man holding Jessie in fear of hurting her.  
**"Give me her"**

Turning to face the lake, Triton had lifted himself out of the water as much as he could with the use of his tail.

"**Give her to me"**

Silence.

"**She is mine!"**

Silence again, Triton locked his eye to Jess and softened his face, reaching a hand out and pleading her to come to him.

"**Come with me now my love"**

"No" she spoke out determinedly

His face darkened and the waters of the lake began to churn

"**But you must, I waited for you here. I gave you a gift so you could be with me"**

"Take your gift back" Jess forced out between clenched teeth "I don't want it"

Triton's temper spiked, the waters splashing and flicking up towards the four hunters. Dean went to pull Jessie back but froze seeing the figure now standing in the summoning circle. It was a well muscled, grey haired man who was dripping water and watching the scene in front of him in confusion.

Then everything stopped, this new guy flicking his eye between the four in front of him and to the lake. Suddenly his eyes darkened and clarity showed on his face.

"**Triton, what is the meaning of this?!"**

"**I have found her father, she is my soul mate"** he pointed to Jess

"**She rejected your gift and if my eyes lie these are loved one surrounding her. You should not have given her this in the first place!" **Poseidon fumed

"He took seven other women..." Jess said squaring her shoulders and facing the sea god "six of them are still missing" she said.

"**You stole seven other?...Triton this is not what this magic was made for"** Poseidon said in shock**  
"I saw her! In a vision, why else would I see her and look at her you can feel it. Not all that magic is mine. No other would have fought the pull and give themselves free will"  
**Poseidon looked at Jessie frowning

"**Be that as it may she is not your soul mate, she is a rare human I will admit but not yours Triton. What you have done here is inexcusable"**

"**But she has free will, she can decide for herself, allow me that at least. The others were for her, so she had female complain. I did it for her..." **Triton had a desperate expression on his face, as if he actually believed that he had done nothing wrong.

Poseidon looked to Jess.

"**He does have a point, you fought through unbearable pain in order to receive free will with the magic he used to give you your ability. It is yours if you want it?...Though I doubt you will decide to go with my son?"** he asked, Triton snort so sure that this girl was his mate, there was no chance she would turn away an opportunity like this. He knew he had gone about it the wrong way but he would make it up to her.

"I don't want it, the tail or him...I want my legs back and him gone" Jess fumed

With that Triton screamed as at the wave of his father's hand he was gone.

The four hunters crouched uncertainly and looked at the sea god, his face softened and he waved his hand at the lake. Suddenly it made noise, insects flourished and the water in the lake dulled.

"**I have removed the magic around the lake, the six other are free and will be able to make their way home. Now I assume you do not want to keep that tail, although you can if you wish?"** Poseidon looked on patiently at Jessie.

"No thank you, I just want my legs back and for it to stay that way" Jess said gratefully.

"**Very well"** he took a step forward and reaches to lift Jess

"Whoa...where are you taking her?" Dean said placing himself in between them

"**I must reverse the magic on her in water, she is not like the others, she won against the pain. Fear not, I will not take her, she has made her choice. And I cannot express my apologies enough,...what he has done is forbidden and I will deal with him accordingly"**

Poseidon walked with Jess in his arms until he could place her in the water deep enough for her to swim in, he whispered something to her and with a touch of his hand she could feel the tail receding. With that Poseidon vanished, with one more pointed look towards Jess.

"Jess?" Charley called

"I'm ok, I got my legs" she smiled relieved

"No offence but get the fuck out of that lake then" Stated Dean

"I'm naked Dean, wanna turn around for me?" Jess giggled high off the adrenaline.

* * *

So what ye think did I finish the supernatural bit to quick ?  
Next chapter will be up soon Review ? :-D


	11. Chapter 11

Little heart to hearts in this chapter, building up the romance I promise

* * *

Jessie had hastily put her clothes back on, now feeling the cold from the water, Charley was shivering slightly and Dean was out right trembling. Jessie whispered something to Charley and both of them went to Dean's side, giving Sam the keys of the Impala.

"What..are you doing?" he snapped between chattering teeth.

"You'll freeze so...in the back of the car with me and Jess" Charley and Jess pushed and pulled him towards the car.

"What..no I'm fine, I'll warm up in the car ..."  
Jessie sighed softly "Dean, shush, now in the back...go"  
"Bossy" huffed Dean.

Dean was now in between the two girls on the way back to the motel, they had shrugged him out of his soaked coat and both wrapped their arms around his waist.

"Alright...I can live with this" Dean said his teeth had stopped chattering from the cold, but his body still shaking.

"I hope you don't get sick...Jesus your fucken hand Dean..." Jess said only, noticing the busted knuckles and blood slowly dripping from the split skin. She reached out gentle and turned it around to examine it, checking the fingers to see if any had broken, Dean winced.  
"Ye know you could have just asked if they were broken..."  
"Would you have told me the truth?" Jess asked looking up through her lashes, catching Dean's guilty look "Thought so...now let me look"

Sam made it back to the motel in quick time, "I don't know about anyone else but I say we get out of here as quick as we can" Stated Sam

"Cool, we'll pack, Dean you hop in the shower you need to get warm quicker than the rest of us." Jess ordered.

"You know you're really bossy, Jessie?" Dean said

"Only when it comes to taken care of the people I care about...so deal with it" she quipped affectionately, causing Dean to flash a flirtatious smile.

Sam and Charley had hopped out of the car and already made their way into the motel room, Jess and Dean now following.

Jess pushed Dean towards the bathroom, his bag slung over her shoulder and placed it in on the floor for him. "When you're out one of us will fix your hand up" Jessie flashed him a big smile, causing his breath to hitch, she looked at him funny for a moment "Did he cause any bad damage around your neck?" Jess reached forward to examine his marks, Dean stepped back and reassured her quickly.

"No its fine, Geez Jessie will you stop, I'll bet your more banged up than me, he man handled you more"

"Nope, actually I think when his Dad fixed me up, he healed up any injuries, see..." Jess stuck out her hands and arms to show the clear skin, even though she had been pretty banged up from struggling and hitting out. Everyone relaxed from hearing that but Charley still had a nasty bruise on her arm and Dean well his hand was banged up but not broke, he had bruising and mark around his neck and some up his jaw from where Triton had gripped him and held him out of the water.

"Well, alright then..."

Dean gratefully got into the shower trying to heat his body up, he couldn't help but be relieved that Jess had gotten healed in some way, all that god Poseidon kept say was how much pain Jess would have had to have gone through, it made his blood boil just thinking about it.

Sam was packing up his things and looked over to Jess and Charley, Jess had Charley sitting on the bed and was checking her arm. The bruise was in a hand shaped mark, making Jessie stomach churn and her face pinch with worry, "Jess I know that look, I'm fine it's just bruising it'll be gone in a few days..."  
"I know Charley girl...he shouldn't have gotten his fucken hands on you in the first place.." she sighed.

"Jess you got Charley out of there as quick as you could, you took hits to protect her...you did all you could" explained Sam, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Sam got a proper look at the mark on Charley's arm, "We can put a cooling pack on it, stop any more swelling"

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm beat why don't we go a few hours out of town and stop for the night?" asked Charley.

"Sounds like a plan Charley" smiled Sam

They started packing up the rest of their things, clearing up the salt lines and packed the car before Dean came out of the shower. When he came out of the shower Jess had taken some stuff out of the first aid kit and left them on the bed. "Dude, I'm really not used to being minded this much..."

"Shut up man, you are loving it, I'd help but I think you'll like it better if Nurse Jessie did it" Sam smirked

"Bitch"

Jessie bounced back into the motel room "Ok we're all packed up...oh hay, how's your hand Hotstuff?"

"It's fine Jessie, really" She didn't listen instead she walked over and took his hand, inspecting it herself.

"Nah your still bleeding and the skins split pretty bad, I'm gonna clean it and wrap it...eh no complaining" Jess cut Dean's protest off "Sit" she pointed to the bed. Sam slinked out of the room to return the key and laughed silently at Deans flustered expression, Dean shot him a sour look but just cleared his throat and held his hand out to Jess.

She expertly cleaned and wrapped his hand, fingers nimble and efficient brushing against his hand causing no pain. Dean looked on fondly at Jess, "Ok now I can see you in a nursing outfit..." Dean flirted

"Ha...I can only imagine how people would listen to me if I was wearing what you're picturing me in...bet they'd take their meds then" Jessie laughed

"Well I wouldn't say no"  
"Liar...you'd have to be fecken held down"  
"Hmmm ye probable right actually" they laughed

"Ok, all done Hotstuff..." she leaned forward almost in between Deans legs on the bed, Dean leaned back slightly

"What ya doing?"

"Checking your neck Dean, he held you pretty tight..."

"Its fine, no hard breathing or anything...I swear" Dean pouted attempting to look cute  
"Ok...and thank you. Still getting used to having more than just Charley girl there to do stuff like that" she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. Dean cleared his throat and helped Jessie back to her feet, she had this adorable little crease between her eyes. Then she put her hand to his forehead, "Jess what..."

"I think you're getting a fever, you seem a little hot?"

"Well I'm more than a little hot" Dean smirked

"No arguments there but I meant a temperature" Jess sassed and turned, Dean could swear she was swaying her hips like that on purpose.

Sam and Charley were already in the car ready to go, Jessie hopped in the back and noticed Charley in the front. She raised a brow slyly at her, and smirked when Charley and Sam blushed. _There adorable together_.

Dean slid in next to Jess and resisted the urge to rib Sammy about his girl being in the front seat with him.

"We're gonna go about three hours out Dean, then stop, everyone's beat" Sam said

Dean grunted a reply already closing his eyes to try sleep, after the last few days no one had really got that much sleep.

After an hour in the car everyone chatting quietly, Jess noticed Dean couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep and he seemed a little flushed. He was already dozing so Jess tugged his arm and he looked at her beryl eyed but followed her tugging motions until his head was on her lap and he was squashed into the back bench, but at least his neck wasn't all bent. Charley looked into the back seat at Dean, "His face seems a little flushed Jessie"  
"I was just thinking the same thing, I think we might be coming down with something"

"There was a sign back there next motel should only be about an hour and a half away" Sam said worriedly, "Is he bad? Dean doesn't usually get sick"  
"I'm thinking that fucker did more than just hold Dean up by his neck" Jess said, she stroked his feverish forehead and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "We still have an anti-biotic in the med kit, it mightn't be a bad idea if he takes a course" said Charley

"Ye well, good luck getting tablets into him" Sam snorted

"Oh, I think me and Charley will manage" they laughed, they'd gotten meds into people who were a lot worse.

Arriving at a dingy little motel in the middle of nowhere, Charley went in to book a room, while Sam helped Jess sit Dean up, he mumbled something but couldn't make it out against Jessie's lap, he did hold on a little tighter though causing Jess and Sam to smile.

"And I'm gonna tease him for that now" Sam said, causing Jessie to giggle.

Charley went to the back of the Impala and started to grab some of the bags, "Room 11, there. He doing ok?"

"Think the fever is just making him sleepy, let's just get him to bed"

Sam was able to heave Dean up and bring him into the motel room, Dean mumbling and grumping about wanting to sleep, Charley and Jess made a few runs to the car and back then locked it up and went into the room. Sam rummaged in the med kit for the medicine and went back to Dean.

"Dean come on, up you get" pushing Dean up he tried to wake him, Jess came over with a glass of water and sat on the other side of Dean.

"What...le'me sleep" he grumped.

"Come on Dean, open up and then you can sleep" Jess coaxed. Dean glared softly in Jessie's direction, but did as she asked.

Once they got Dean to take the medicine they let him sleep. Sam's gaze followed Charley around the room as she grabbed a few things and walked around the room helping Jessie do the salt lines. Jessie pushed Charley towards the bathroom, shushing her when Charley asked if she minded. Jess saw Sam's stare at the bathroom door, smiling softly

"As forward as Charley seems she is shy when it comes to making the first move ye know"  
"Wh...what?" Sam stuttered "I ... uh...why you telling me?" Sam said clearing his throat

Jess sat on the other queen bed next to Sam

"I'm protective of Charley, you've probably noticed ..."

"Just a bit..."Sam laughed

"Well I like you Sam, you're a good man and I can see you like her, and I know she likes you, so I'm not saying you have to do anything but you being with her is something I will stand by" Jessie smiled sweetly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Sam sighed heavily, "Jess there's things in my past, that I'm sure if you knew you would have Charley and yourself over the other side of the country to get away from me..."  
Jess cut off Sam's ramble, "Things you did, when bad or good still made you the man you are now. And trust me, me and Charley...there are dark patches in our past as well mind you it's not on the supernatural side of things but...Look..." she sighed "I'm sorry if I'm being to forward but I've seen you looking at her practically since we got here. I know my Charley girl if she didn't like you, you'd know it"

"You're really perceptive" stated Sam

"Hay makes me a good psych nurse, but Charley always says it only with other people...don't really know what she means by that though"

Jess smiled at Sam again and went to her duffle, "You wanna hit the shower after Charley?"

"Nah I'll go after you, you're still wet. Can't have you getting sick as well"

Jessie could see that Sam's head was going a mile a minute, obviously ruminating on these things in his past. She walked back over to Sam crouched in front of him and grabbed his chin gently in her hand locking her gaze with his.

"You're a good man Sam, the things you and your brother have done to save people is unbelievable and amazing. Have a little more faith in yourself" she placed a sisterly his on his forehead. Hearing the bathroom door unlock Jess grabbed her shower things and headed to the bathroom. Giving Charley a slap on the ass and running for the bathroom when she chased after "I'll get you back for that, ye perv"

"Come off it you love it" Jessie giggled from the other side of the door.

Sam was laughing out right on the bed clutching his side, Charley had this cute pout on her face, "Man, Dean is gonna be sick he missed that"

Charley turned and smiled at Sam, "I'm sure it'll happen again", Charley checked Dean's temperature, humming to herself "Feels like it's staying the same so that's ok, we'll try get something into him in a while"

Sam nodded feeling a little bit awkward around Charley now after Jessie's little chat, _suck it up, just ask her to go get food with you, you've done it loads of times_.

"Charley you wanna go out with me..." Charley stopped putting her stuff in her bag and looked at Sam "well I don't mean go out, out with me...I mean not that I wouldn't like if you did...no I mean...uh do you wanna go get some food with me?" Sam's face had gone five shades of red and he was just so happy that Dean was passed out and hadn't heard that pathetic attempt at conversation.

"Sure Sam, I'll just tell Jess" Charley went over and knocked on the bathroom door and Jess open it wrapped in a towel a massive smile on her face and small giggles slipping out "What..has you so happy? Or should I ask?" Charley teased

Jessie just laughed, looking at Sam and Charley pointed to her legs "Look ha... still there...look, so pretty"

Charley laughed at Jessie's antics and patted her head, "Yes they are legs Jess very good" Jess swatted her hand away "Slag me all you want, I was still expecting that tail to jump me in the shower"  
"Me and Sam are going to go for food" she said chuckling  
"Ok, take your time" Charley made her way to the door and Jess threw a wink at Sam behind her back., making him blush again.

Sam still felt a small bit awkward with Charley, he didn't know whether to hug Jessie for what she said or stick her with a fork. They've been here for over two months now so Sam couldn't really say it was just a crush he had on Charley. _She's funny, kind, smart, has a brilliant sense of hummer and she's beautiful, what else would anyone else what in a woman. I haven't had feelings like this since Jess, definitely not counting his horrible mistake of Ruby_. Charley was humming along to a tune on the radio a content smile on her face.

"How's your arm Charley?" Sam asked not able to see it under the sleeves of her top.

"It feels much better, gonna mark like a bastard though. I'll have to keep it out of Jessie sight until it calms a bit" she smiled

"You think it'll bother her that much?"  
"Oh ye, I'll bet she has it in her head that it's her fault already. That she should have swam faster or better yet just said no to my stubborn ass"  
"It wasn't anybody's fault but that eh so call gods" he sneered

"Well no, I'm thinking it's more my own fault..."  
Sam frowned "And how do you figure that?" he asked smartly

"I should have listened to you" she said softly

"What?..." he trailed off

"You were right, having the two of us in the water was stupid but I didn't listen and I know Jessie very rarely says no to me. So I'm sorry, if I hadn't been such an ass then Dean wouldn't be sick and I'm sure Jess was hurting till that god of sea's healed her" Charley sniffed a little

Sam had pulled over outside a small set of shops and was now looking at Charley, "Are you crying Charley?" without waiting for an answer he pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok...everyone's ok now. I know Dean's sick, but it's only a small fever that with the lack of sleep all of us has had just made it hit him a little harder. Everyone fine Charley"

She nodded against his chest, "Sorry, I'm not usually this weepy ..."

"Is there something else on your mind Charley?"

She pulled herself into his chest a little tighter, Sam squeezing her a little more, "Charley?..." he asked.

"Jessie's younger brother's birthday is next week, it's my younger brother's after. And in two months time we'll have been missing for a year" Charley whispered. Sam pulled Charley's small form so she was draped across his lap, she had stopped crying but he could feel her body shaking slightly.

"Why haven't you talked about this Charley?...I know you and Jess do but I'm here if you ever want to"

"No Jessie takes care of me...comforts me and talks, but she doesn't cry. It would take a hell of a lot to make her cry, always has. I kinda feel like I'm dumping it all on her"

"You and I both know that's not the case, Jessie wouldn't do anything she doesn't want to. Being there for you is something she wants to do" Sam reassured. Charley smiled, she really liked Sam and here she was crying all over him.

"And embarrassed...damn" said Charley, wiping the invisible tears from her face and sitting up

"No need. You and Jess have really impressed me and Dean with how you have handled everything. So letting it out every once in a while is good" Sam gave her one last squeeze and pulled back, smiling his full dimpled Sammy smile at her, making her blush. Sam looked at the rising colour in her cheeks and decided Jessie would get a hug.

_I'm not going to do anything now, just feel like I'm taking advantage of her...but I will_.

"Ok so food?" said Charley

Jessie sat on the other queen bed, stretched out and wiggling her toe's every now and then, smiling to herself. She was flicking through the channels on the shitty little TV and heard Dean moan, swinging her legs over the bed and went to his side. He snuggled his face deeper into the pillow and sighed, feeling the bed dip, he opened his eyes.  
"I feel like I've been hit by a truck" he whined, Jess went and got him two pain killers and a glass of water. He swallowed them dry and was going to leave the water but Jessie insisted he have some fluids. He rolled onto his side so he was facing Jessie and moaned again the light sensitive to his eyes. The light flicked off and he peeked at Jess, she was smiling at him.

"Thanks" he said gruffly

"No problem Hotstuff" she winked

Dean moaned for a different reason now, _god she look good, she must have had a shower her hair was waved again, I love it when it's like that_.

"How you feeling?...Crap I know but symptom wise?"

"I'll be fine, sleep it off...but I'm starved"  
"Sam and Charley are gone to get some food, should be back soon, but I told them to take their time. I'll call them if you want?" she asked, Dean just smirked.

"You told them to take their time?..." Jessie tried he best to hold back a smile

"Yes"

Dean snorted and mumbled something into his pillow, "When did we get to the motel?" he asked

"Hmmm...about an hour and a half ago. You were out of it in the car so Sam kinda juggled ye in here"  
"I don't usually sleep sitting up in the back of car, too cramped" Dean noticed the small smile on Jessie face "What?..."  
"You didn't sleep sitting up, in fact we had to kinda wrestle you up off my lap" she smirked "You were adorable all, sleepy and grumpy"

"What are we doing counting off the seven dwarfs..." Dean snarked, Jess smiling at him

"When Sam and Charley get back with the food you need to take more medicine"

"Ugh I hate taking stuff, always knocks me out"  
"You need it, we booked the room for the night, everyone is wrecked" Jessie sighed, and yawned almost emphasizing her point.

Dean still couldn't help but think about all the pain Jessie went through and if was effecting her at all now "You doin alright? He asked

"I'm good, really tired and still beyond happy I have my legs back" she giggled wiggling her toe's again.

"That god...Poseidon, he said that the pain you felt...well he made it sound real bad. Do you still hurt at all?" he asked, _necessary chick-flick moment_, he chanted in his head, although with Jess it wasn't really bothering him.

"No pain Hotstuff, actually had a shower and had my legs the whole time ha..."

He chuckled, sitting up in the bed he swayed a little "Whoa..." Jess eased him back into the bed, brushing her hands gentle over his brow checking his temperature. "You fever is still there, I may have to bug the two lover birds..." she mumbled.

"So you noticed..."

"Just a little" she smiled

They heard the rumble of the Impala outside the motel, Sam and Charley coming into the motel bags of food in their hands, laughing to themselves.

"Did you get me pie?"  
"Yes I got you pie Dean" smiled Sam

"I knew there was a reason a kept you around Sammy"

They all ate their fill of the take away food that Sam and Charley had brought back, Jessie bullying Dean into taking more medicine and changing the bandage on his hands while Sam laugh. Dean had fallen back asleep after eating, Jessie still on the same bed as him. Sam and Charley sharing the other bed, Jess noticed they were sitting close enough and smiled.

Everyone eventually fell asleep, Dean being the only one under the blankets.

Dean was the first to wake, seemed they had all slept through the night, Jessie was facing him in the bed. So he indulged a little, watching her face in peaceful serenity, she looked so young like that, he never realised how guarded she was during the day. _I rib Sammy about being a pussy when I still haven't made a move on Jess, Sammy had a point the first day she was here, if there ever was a perfect woman for me. And sweet jesus have I been raging hard for her more times than I can count. I'm gonna jump her bones the next time she leans against my baby_.

He sighed, getting up out of bad and getting his wash bag for a shower, he felt much better this morning. Jess woke up as he was getting out of bed and grabbed his arm sleepily.

"Hay, sleepy head" Dean said

Jess smiled groggily and stretched across to brush his brow, Dean's breath hitched slightly until she said "Hay and no fever. Feelin' better?"

"Ye I'm good. Going for a shower, get them up, I want food"

"Yes sir" she mock saluted

Dean felt flushed again and bolted for the bathroom, _time to clean the pipes_.

* * *

Review? :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Some Jo bashing in this chapter, next chapter will have more supernatural stuff :-)

* * *

They made it back to the road house by late afternoon, had no reason to rush so they had took their time. Ellen and Ash stared open mouthed at Jess when they told them what had happened.

"It's not gonna come back guys" she sighed.

Jo had been listening from the kitchen and couldn't let the opportunity to down that girl in front of Dean.

"You were a fish?" Jo laughed holding her side "No way...did you have gills and everything?..." she gasped between laughing. Jessie just rolled her eyes letting it go straight over her head, Charley on the other hand was fuming.

"See that's the problem with people who ear wig they never get the full story, like bad game of Chinese whisper" Charley levelled Jo with an icy stare. "She was a Mermaid, ye know mythical and enticing..." she pointed at Jess "...I know you're happy with your legs and ye should be, their gorgeous but damn babes you were every guy's fairytale wet dream"

Jessie squirmed "This is you getting me back for slapping your ass, isn't it?" Sam sniggered

"Whoa where was I when this was happening? " Dean said staring at Jess and Charley

"Passed out on the bed" Charley teased, purposely leaving out the fever for Jo's sake.

Jo felt her inside curl

"You guys all share a room?" she said trying to act innocent

Ellen's eyes widened "No you boys know better than that, right, these girls need privacy just as much as you two do"

Sam and Dean scuffed their feet both waiting for a ripping from Ellen, Jess and Charley though we're not going to let that happen.

"They have been nothing but gentlemen with us Ellen, and in honestly when we first started, there was no way we could stay on our own, not knowing how to protect ourselves against the supernatural"

"After a while it just worked better for us" Added Charley

Ellen glared at the two boys for a minute both of which were trying not to make it obvious that they were practically hiding behind the girls.

"Well I suppose it ok..."

Jessie almost fought down the urge to say her bit but a look from Charley and she knew that she felt the same.

"Em...no offence Ellen and I really do mean this respectfully because the boys think so highly of you but even if you didn't approve it wouldn't have any influence over it. Not unless the four of us decided otherwise" Jess said

Dean literally feel a little bit harder for that girl right there, and couldn't help but smile he did notice that Sam was smiling too but at Charley.

"I like you" Ellen said "Alright then, you staying for food or do you have somewhere else to be?"  
"Well I'm not one for turning down food" quipped Dean

Jo was slightly put out by her mom liking this girl, _ah well I'll get Dean on his own, he's still Dean Winchester if I offer what he wants he's mine, then maybe I can travel with them_.

Dean though was more aware of Jo's shitty behaviour and was not going to let her treat Jess like shit again. Following Ellen into the kitchen, Dean held out a seat for Jo, she smiled smugly "What, you actually have manners now?" she attempted to flirt

"I can be charming on occasion" he said

Then to Jo's shock he moved over the other side of the table and held Jessie's chair out, placing himself next to her, and sitting closer, his arm slung over the back of her chair.

Jo was trying her best not to glare at Jess an attempt not to be one of those cliché jealous girls but it was so hard to act indifferent about it.

Sam noticed Dean's little display and tried his best not to laugh at Jo's face.

"So..." Jo sighed "you got to be a fish for a few day, sounds like it was an easy one" she said smartly, her mom sending her a scolding look hearing Jo's tone.

"Easy my ass, psychotic sea gods and days of consistent pain" said Charley defensively

Ellen looked at Jess concerned "It hurt?"

Jess nodded "Ye you could say that, but I'm fine now. Charley and Dean are still banged up a bit though"

"Nothing serious Ellen, so we're cool" said Dean.

Jo spent the whole meal, looking for ways to make Jess look like a fool who had a fish stuck to her the last few days but they were having none of it.

"Apart from the being man handled, swimming with Jess when she had her tail was cool, it was literally like flying through the water, just so...effortless" she sighed

Ellen laughed "Sounds like you miss it more than she does"

"I second that" Jess said, making everyone laugh.

They decided to head back to Bobby's but the girls went to use the toilet before they left.

"Why do girls go to the toilet together, I don't get it?" Asked Dean

"So we can plot to over throw man on earth in private" quipped Jess flashing him a wink

"Ha ha, Jess"

"I thought so" she giggled.

Jo slide into Jess's empty seat in what she thought was a good way to get into Dean's personal space, considering he still had his arm slung over the back of the chair. But he moved his arm and kept talking to Ash. Jo was feeling mildly put out so she made a daring move.

She and Dean were the only one's sitting on this side of the table so her hand landed on his leg. Dean froze and moved his leg, trying to dislodge her hand, but she faked innocent and slides her hand higher. Dean of course being Dean she knew that it would get a rise out of him literally and figuratively. Instead Dean stood and said goodbye to Ash "I'm gonna wait outside for the girls" he hollered a goodbye to Ellen. Sam knew Jo had been doing something but just didn't know what so he bid his goodbye's and went outside o Dean.

"Dude, you ok?"

"Ye Sammy, Jo is really pushing the boat"  
"Why. What happened this time?"

"She was practically groping me under the table" he whispered harshly

"Whoa...since when was Jo the one hitting on you?"

"Hay..." Sam just raised a brow "...ye ok. I don't know. But I haven't done anything with her man, or with anyone else for that matter" he mumbled the last part.

Jo was pissed, Dean actually turns down a lay, since when? Jess and Charley walked back into the kitchen, Ash telling them the brothers are outside as he leaves the kitchen. Jo stood abruptly, "I don't know how well you think you know him, but Dean is not the long-term relationship kind of guy"

Jess shot Jo a confused look, "What?..." Charley shifted on her feet next to Jess, she saw Ash was standing outside the door and motioned with her eyes to the front of the bar. Ash was smarter than people gave him credit for and went out front to grab the brothers.

"Dean, he's not a commitment guy, I could see you trying too hard from where I was standing. I'm just looken..." Jessie stepped menacingly towards Jo, eyes narrowed and temper flared

"Jo...did I not warn you about this shit the last time I was here. Don't start spouting crap like your looken out for us and I'm not gonna warn you again"

Jo's own short fired temper was at its ends wit. "I don't know what he sees in you?" Jo answered snidely

Ash poked his head out of the front doors, motioning for Sam and Dean to come over "Dude's you wanna get your butts back in here. There's gonna be some chick fighten" The brothers looked at one another and bolted in the bar, catching Jo in the middle of her snarky comment.

"I told you already Jo, couldn't give two fucks what you think about me. So, we done here?"

Jessie went to walk out of the bar, the three girls still unaware of their growing audience. Jo stepped in front of Jess, arrogantly thinking that her years of hunter training would easily beat Jess and here stupid martial arts that are only practiced on mannequins.

"What...that all you have to say what happened to the warning you gave me, all that shit bout not getting a second warning?"

Jessie flexed her fingers irritate beyond reason and tried to take two calming breaths, the boys now plus and a very disappointed Ellen standing just out of sight.

"Fine, Jo you wanna go at it lets go? Tell you what just to be fair I'll even let you take the first swing" Jess said condescendingly and Jo's temper let lose, _she think she's better than me_. Jo's swung her fist's out in a series of punches missing Jessie every time, when she stopped shock clear on her face Jess just smiled smartly.

"I'm sorry did I move to quick for you, ok I'll slow it down"

Just as Jo was going to lash out at Jess again, Ellen marched around the corner "Jo Harvelle, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"So, what you just gonna take her side?" Jo snarked back

"We were standing here the whole time" Ash said "busted Jo"

Jo's shoulder deflated as she seen the anger on all their face's knowing she'd been caught, "You were all over me before she got here, what just cause new meat walks in your not interested?" Ellen shoots Dean a fierce glare

"We never did anything, I never did anything with her" Dean stated half afraid of Ellen.

"Oh what like you didn't want to..."  
"Jo!...Upstairs...now"

Jo huffed and stomped her way upstairs

"Girls, I would like to apologise for my daughter behaviour..."  
"Not your fault Ellen" Reassured Jess

"No need for you to apologise" said Charley

"I meant what I said, I don't care what she think of me. But she bad mouths them boys again Ellen and I won't just dodge" Jess said firmly, Ellen nodded as if resigned. After bidding another goodbye the four walked out to the car, Dean stopping Jess with a hand to her elbow.

"Jess ...uh what Jo was going on about...I never did anything with her" Dean said feeling like he should at least clear his name with Jessie.

"Dean, I didn't take to heart the shite she spouted off the last time and I won't be this time. Your still my Hotstuff" She winked, Dean couldn't help the beaming smile that spilt his face. And on impulse he hoisted Jess up over his shoulder, loving the sound of he surprised gasp and laughter. "Put me down..." she giggled.

They had made it back to Bobby's by early evening, Dean was beat again after driving, still feeling a little off from the fever the other day. Charley noticed and convinced him to go lie down for an hour, "I'll wake you when foods ready Dean now go"  
He huffed but didn't really argue, Bobby got filled in by the other three who stayed down stairs.

"So this god had a crush on you?" he laughed gruffly

Jessie pouted "I didn't realise my tendency to attract psycho's would upgrade to supernatural" causing everyone else to laugh

"I want Dean to take a look at an old truck engine, think he'd be up for it later?" Bobby asked

"I can look at it if you want Bobby? I know I wouldn't know as much as Dean but I could try?" Jessie offered.

"Knock yourself out"  
Charley glared at Jess for a minute "What?..." Jess asked

"You need to be resting up as well Jess" Charley said, Sam nodding in agreement.

"I'll work for a bit, it'll help me sleep later" Jess reassured.

Jess went around the side to one of the large garage's and smiled seeing the beat up old truck looken for some TLC. She got stuck into some work, sticking on an oldies station on the radio before she ducked her head under the disaster of an engine.

"How is she?" asked Bobby

"She says she's ok, but I don't know think she might be more freaked about it than she's letting everyone know" said Sam

"The fucken lunatic said something about not all the magic being his, so Jess must still have whatever that magical charge is around her" added Charley

"I'm still coming up with nothing in research about that. We need more to go on it's too vague" said Bobby "And what up with Dean?"  
"He dived into the lake when that god had his hands all over Jessie, he got a bit of a fever from it, and everyone is just tried now"

"Ok, well let's go make some food then get you lot to bed" said Bobby

Sam went up to wake Dean later that evening, "Dean?...man come on foods down stairs, you need to eat"

"Alright, I'm comin" he grumbled

Down stairs Charley was flitting about the kitchen having shooed Bobby away with a beer, "Charley, you cooking?" Dean asked

"Yup, hay can one of you go get Jess?"

"Where is she?" Dean asked looken around the kitchen and living room

"She's outside in the back garage, looken at a truck for me"

"Oh...I'll go get her" volunteered Dean.

Dean stretched as he walked out to the garage, feeling much better now after a bit more sleep and he'd taken the bandage of his hand the splits in his knuckles healing nicely, _some food now and I'll be back to normal..._

Deans higher brain function cut off as he stepped into the garage. Jess was in her jeans and had stripped down to a small cami top, she was bent over the front of the truck, Dean could see oil and grease stains smeared over her. _Shit...that's fucken hot_. Dean found himself staring for another few minutes, Jess was singing along to the music and swaying back and forth when she could. He eventually cleared his throat loudly and tapped on the door.

Jess spun around, small bits of oil or grease on her arms and face.

"Hay Hotstuff, you feelin' better?" she asked wiping her hands on a greased up rag and tucking it into a belt loop on her jeans. Dean stared at the small bit of skin that showed when she did that, but snapped himself out of it after a few seconds. "Yeah, feel good Jess. So no need for more of the nurse ratchet gig" he smirked

"So long as you sleep tonight I can deal with that. What's up?"

"Foods done, Charley's cooked up a storm"

Jessie groaned and hurriedly cleaned up a bit, "She's a genius in the kitchen, yum"

Dean's eyes near crossed hearing she moaned, _this is ridicules, I have to do something about this, it's too distracting_.

Jess practically skipped over to Dean and they went back inside, "Charley?...What did ye make?" Jess asked excited

"Just something quick, mixed omelettes" she smiled

"Hmmm...yum. I'm going to wash up real quick"

Deans stared at Jessie again when she moaned, Bobby holding back a smirk when he saw. Charley's food was hovered down by the five of them, appreciative thanks and full stomachs, paying her complements.

"You can really cook Charley" Sam praised

"Why are we only finding this out now?" quizzed Dean

Charley just shrugged, "we have a kitchen here, besides if you like my cooking you'd love Jessie baking"

Dean gasped "Do you make pie?" he asked hopefully

"I certainly do Hotstuff"

"Oh my god..."he moaned causing everyone to laugh at him "What, you can't beat homemade pie. Will you do one? Please?..."Dean pleaded.

"Sure, I'll do it tomorrow, but I'll need to go get the ingredients"  
"I can get them" Dean said enthusiastically, Jess laughed "Ok, I'll right them out"

"Now?...Dean asked hopefully

"Sure" Jess sighed, Dean only really notice the bags under her eyes after he had kinda bullied her into baking a pie, but she'd already got up to grab a pen and paper.

"Ye know, I'm kinda tired again, uh...mind if I get them tomorrow?" Dean asked, Bobby raised his brows at Dean smugly, knowing full well he would be dying for a slice of pie but was trying to get Jess to feel like she could do it tomorrow, probably feelin bad for asking seeing how tired she was.

"Liar..." Jess pulled up, "you can get them now or tomorrow I don't mind, if you're getting them now, I'll be in and out of the shower by the time you get back and you'll have pie within the hour?" Jess explained, she knew he would eat pie any time of day.

"You sure?" Dean was trying his best not to sound like an excited child, but failed miserable

"Positive, apple pie ok?" she asked knowing it was his favourite

"Hell yes...uh I mean ye. If your too tired Jess it's cool. I kinda got excited when I heard pie" he explained sheepishly

"Go get my ingredients Hotstuff, I'm going for a shower"

Dean was giddy with the thought of pie and didn't notice everyone else looking at him, "Anybody need anything else?" A course of "no's" and he was gone to get pie ingredients

"So...when's he gonna make a move?" Bobby asked Sam and Charley, who feigned innocents "Come off it, I may be old but I'm not blind" he gave them a pointed look, Sam all of a sudden feeling like he wasn't only talking about Dean.

Jessie came back down stares fresh and clean just as Dean was emptying the ingredients on the table, "Hay, get everything ok?" she asked

"Yup, but seriously I eh...I know you're probably tried, I didn't mean to..."

"Hay Hotstuff...chill... it'll take me a few minutes to make and about 40 minutes in the oven, so you can be on over duty" she winked

"That I think I can handle"

Jess moved around the kitchen easily, mixing and chopping ingredients as if she could do it blind folded. Humming to herself she could feel Dean staring at her back.

"Everything alright there Hotstuff?"

"What...uh yeah, I'm good. Think I'll go help Sammy and Charley look for another job" Dean sighed in relief that Jessie's back was turned on him, least she couldn't see him staring at her.

Jessie had joined them in the living room looking for a job and watched Dean in amusement and he flitted in and out from the kitchen. "Ye know it won't cook any quicker with you running in and out to check on it?" Jess teased

"I think it done this time though, can you check I don't wanna be the reason it burns" he whined until Jessie stood and walked into the kitchen with him.

"Yep you're right. It's done" she smiled Dean was hovering over Jess as she fished the pie out of the oven and stated to finish it off. "Dean, this is gonna be really hot so just mind yourself ye?" Jess looked at him from under her lashes or at least that what it looked like to Dean, _even though it's only because she's shorter than you_. Shutting off his train of thought "I will I swear""  
"Your such a liar, just don't cry at me when you burn yourself" she quipped.

Dean took a large slice of pie on a plate and headed back to the living room almost drooling, "Hay see if anyone else want some?"

"Pie's ready" Dean said, Charley laughed at the blissed-out look on his face

"Pie is Dean ultimate weakness" said Sam said.

Jess walked back in with three plates not having waited for anyone to say if they wanted some or not. "Here you go guys"

Everyone thanked her and apart from Dean waited for it to cool, Jess being her knew Dean wouldn't wait and just as he took the first bite of piping hot pie and started to hop out of the chair, Jess put a bottle of chilled beer in his face, smiling down at him. He took it gratefully and gulped down a few mouth full's

"Awch, still hot. But man that's good"

Jessie laughed, "Cool, I'm tired guys, gonna hit the hay, see you in the morning"

"You not having any pie Jessie?" Dean asked after her

"You can have my bit Hotstuff" she shouted back "Night guys" Everyone finished off their pie and leaned back relaxed for the first time in days.

Dean turned back to Charley "Is she ok?" Sam and her shared a look making Bobby and Dean a little nervous "What's up Charley?" he asked

Sighing Charley "Jessie's younger brothers birthday is this week, then it's my younger brother and ours after that. Just a little hard with all their birthday coming up and in less than two months we'll have been missing from home a year" Sam put a comforting arm around Charley's shoulder and squeezed her gently

"Why didn't she say anything?" Dean said exasperated

"Jessie's more the type that keeps it to herself till she feels ok to talk about it. She hates to cry" Dean wanted to go to her but didn't know if that was supposed to be more Charley's area, looking at her he could see she was down about it but Sam had her. So sucking it up he made his way up stairs and knocked on Jessie's door. She answered the door in an old shirt and shorts, causing Dean to gulp.

"Is everything ok Jessie, you seemed a little off?" he asked pushing himself into the room and steering Jess to the bed. She smile a little

"Just a few things running around in my head Hotstuff you know yourself" so she wasn't going to talk to him, which made him feel a little bad, he wanted to be there for her.

"I know you have Charley and all to talk to...and I know I'm no good at talking or uh feelings and shit but if ever need me...I'm hear" he said gentle

Jessie's eyes had water the smallest bit, making her look so lost and vulnerable that Deans chest hurt

"Thanks Dean" she smiled genuinely despite her wet eyes. "And your better at the feeling and stuff than you give yourself credit for" she teased, trying to lighten the mood, it worked because he snorted a laugh.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep then" Just before he closed the door Jess called out to him and stepping up on her toe's she kissed his cheek, smiling and bidding him goodnight. _She does that a lot_, Dean thought, his cheek feeling heated where she had kissed him. They spent a few days in Bobby's making sure Dean's fever was going away and looking for a hunt and still coming up dry on research for Jess and Charley.

They eventually found another job in Woodward Oklahoma, a series of unusual events causing the town to have a boost in tourism. Things like statues moving and portraits coming to life. But after all the good fortune there were freak accidents after freak accidents happening, Bobby thinking it could be something ritualistic. They decided that they would leave the next morning, it would be a two day drive.

* * *

Review? :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so more supernatural interaction ;-) ha and a bit more of a build up to the romance :-)

* * *

They arrived in Woodward two days later tried form travelling and the brothers had noticed Jess had been unusually quiet, figuring it must be her brothers birthday. Even though that was some of it, Jess had not slept well that last two nights, things happening in her dreams that she felt she should be remembering. Last night in particular was strange, she could remember a huge white wolf but had a sense of knowing her as if it hadn't been the first time that it had been in her dreams. But it was more the sentence that kept floating around in her head._** It is not the way, you are...**_, Jess was at a loss for what it meant, her being the way? The way to what? It was annoying her and she had the feelings of déjà vu when it came to the dream. She kept waking up with really bad headaches as well but this was the first time she could remember dreaming.

"Jessie?...Jess?" Charley waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts "We're here..."

"Oh, ok...I'll get the room" Jess said

Dean and Sam watched Jess walk to the office of the small motel then Sam turned around to Charley. "Is she doing ok? She just seems really...off"

Charley sighed "She hasn't said anything to me, even though I know it's to do with the date. But I don't think she's slept to good the last few days, I saw her this morning...I mean she shot up out of the bed, out of breath and all...Do you think the last job is only starting to effect her now, it can't be nice knowing six other women became enslaved for you, not to mention the pain she experienced"

Dean thought about the days before the last hunt, "Hay wasn't she having a hard time sleeping before Mobridge?"

"Ye actually you're right, she slept in the car on the way down because she had a rough night's sleep" Said Sam  
"And she'd had that head ache as well" Dean remembered

"Jessie said she had a head ache this morning too" Charley watched Jessie in the office for a minute "We gotta ask her what's up, it's like drawing blood form a stone so no mercy when we get her in that motel room" Charley ordered they nodded in agreement,

Dean looking back to where jess was, _now I'm starting to see why Sammy bugs me so much about talken, I'm worried about her and it driving me crazy_.

Jessie hopped back into the car and directed Dean to the room, once parked outside everyone grabbed their bags and the stuff for putting protective warding around the room. After everyone was settled, Jess rummaged in her bag for all the info on the case they were on now, assuming that they were going to start today as it was still only early. Instead Charley went over and plucked the stuff out of Jess's hand, "Ok, Jessie spill?"

Jessie looked confused at Charley "Spill what?..."

"You were out of it all the way here in the car and you haven't been sleeping the last few days, so spill, now" Charley crossed her arms and waiting impatiently, Sam and Dean also crossed arms in the background and raised their brows, waiting.

Jessie frowned "Sorry. Didn't realise I was that out of it" she shrugged

"Spill babes" demanded Charley

Jessie sighed and sat down on a small chair, the others following suit "To be honest it's only really today that my heads all over the place. Eh...well I've been having these weird dreams or at least I think I've had more than one, it's more a déjà vu feeling when I think about what I can remember today"

"And the headaches?" asked Sam

"Only when I dream...I think"

"What are the dreams about?" Dean said

"It sounds a little strange but I can only barley remembered the one I had last night, it's only flashes but...I get the feeling I've had similar ones..."

"What do you remember?"

Jessie's face took on a wistful expression, her eyes focusing on something far away "I'm just standing in this field, middle of nowhere. And there's this huge white wolf...taller than me...but I'm not scared, she's almost...familiar. And there's this voice all I can remember it saying is something about me being the way but...I know there's more like I'm forgetting something I shouldn't..."

"Huh...We thought you might have been more upset about the last hunt than what you were saying...and well I thought the date was..." Charley trailed off asking in another way if there was more to Jessie's upset.

"I know what date it is...and yeah it hurts...something fierce but there's nothing I can do" Jess said resigned.

The three others stayed uncomfortably silent for a minute not knowing whether to push Jessie or not, Sam knew Charley had cried at least but they all knew Jess hadn't shown any outward sign of being upset...and the dreams well they could mean nothing, but Sam and Dean knew from experience not to right off dreams, just to be safe.

"So the only tangible thing in this dream is a white wolf and what you hear?" Dean asks drawing everyone out of their thoughts, Jessie threw him a gratefully look.

"Yep, no name or landmarks in the field...the wolf is different though...she aware..." Jess trailed off.

"Aware like; watching you?" Sam asked

"No, not just that more looking at me and seeing me not just watching" she shrugged

"Well no more keeping it to yourself Jess. Me and Sam know that sometimes dreams aren't just that, you're waking up with headache and being tired is more of a reason to watch them"

"Ok, if I have anymore I'll tell you guys but like I said I only remember last night's one"

"Still..." Sam said, him and Dean sharing a look.

"Right so, the job" Charley said, clapping her hands together and dishing out the bits of paper they had.

So, the job they were on now was in a small town, homely looking place, apparently there were freak accidents happening to people who had a run of good luck in their businesses all to do with statues moving and portraits supposedly coming to life and other weird things. One person got shot with what was supposed to be a prop gun, another was walking outside his house when a man hole, reportedly came from nowhere, opened up underneath him, broke his leg. Other things were happening too like someone reporting seeing Dracula feeing off a homeless guy who was found dead and one person claiming their house turned into a computer. All in all it was totally messed up.

The two brothers did themselves up in their suits and tie's ready to go in a state marshals while the girls took the reporter end of things again. Sam and Dean were going to interview the victims of the accidents while Charley and Jess went to the site of the accidents and statue and portraits places.

By the end of the day the girls had spoken to dozens of people and got back to the motel a few hours after the boys had. The boys were using the laptop to try and piece together some of the similarities when the girls came in, Charley and Jess sprawled on the free bed groaning.

"Today went well then?" remarked Sam, smiling at the girls.

"Some people are so weird" sighed Charley, causing Jess to giggle at her

"It's not funny babes, not once today did that happen to you, not once" she huffed only having Jess laugh harder.

"What happened?" Asked Dean

"Every place we went today about the statues, portraits and odd sightings some fucken weirdo tried to feel me up ..." Jess just giggled harder again "Jess...it was so not funny"

"It's what you started saying that was funny baby girl...receding hair line your man nearly died..."she gasped "...and then when we pretended to be a couple ..."

"Some people have weird kinks..." Charley said exasperated

"Wait wait...so you were felt up the whole day and you two pretended to be a couple?" Dean asked, Sam was slightly fuming hearing that some random guys were grabbing a feel of Charley. Though both boys were a little surprised at Jessie laughter, knowing how protective she was of Charley. Jess explain it the two brothers.

"At first Charley was real polite to the guy who hit on her but when he started coming on a bit stronger the shit he was saying...it was like he was reciting Romeo and Juliet. And your face Charley...your jaw hit the floor. Anyway, all of the guys that hit on her started quoting real cheese movie lines, I think one was even from Titanic, and she was getting so pissed so we decided to be a couple. It worked for like one guy then the next one just said he didn't mind sharing Charley with me, she hit him such a box I swear he saw stars..." Jess was outright laughing now, Dean and Sam chuckling with her. Charley was still in a huff

"Oh come on baby girl...it was funny..." she poked Charley in the ribs causing her to squirm.

"Alright, so it was a little funny...but still I mean it was like a bad movie, all of it"

"So did you two find out anything, talking to the victims?" Jessie asked

"Yeah, they guy in hospital with his broke leg said he was walking up the drive to his door when this man hole opened and he fell into his basement. Doctor's report confirms that it was a nasty fall to brake the leg but police and paramedics were stumped on how he did it in his basement. Then get this we went to the morgue and saw that homeless guys body, two fang marks in the side of his neck and all his blood drained. There are other weird accidents that don't add up but we can't figure out what causing it" Sam said

"What about you two anything at those places?"  
"Ye, I swear the statues moved while we were there and the portraits too but its only small movements, we took pictures on our phones. And apparently someone has reported seeing tentacles in the schools swimming pool and a werewolf. Everything about these are random, people don't even get hurt every time something happens, only those whose businesses have basically cleaned up and may have gone on the shady side of things" Charley said

"How do you mean?" Dean asked confused

"The guy who broke his leg was said to have been using his recent success to talk women into sleeping with him and in some cases black mailing but no reports were made. The guy who got shot with the prop gun was supposed to be selling his business to some big company who wanted to exploit the things that were happening in his shop. He only found out that this company were actually planning to move the things and tare his shop down. But the majority of the people here won't allow something like that to happen because the town is so old" Jess explained.

Dean rubbed his hands through his hair "None of this is linking up at all"

"I know" Sam sighed "It's all random, no pattern or specific type of person, no one place or one thing causing all the trouble...it's just all over the town"

The four spent the rest of the evening spinning out theories and ordered food, the two girls still sprawled on the bed flicking through all of their notes from today and the pictures. The boys filing through doctor's reports and medical files.

"I'm lost" Charley eventually said "It all just reminds me of silly move scene's or stupid old films"

Dean thought for a minute, "What if it is?..." everyone looked at him confused  
"What if it's what?" Sam said

"What if is something supernatural making all these things happen but copying movies and stuff?"

"Huh..." Sam thought "makes sense, it's the only thing that would even come close to tying it all together. But why?"

"What could do that?" Jess asked

"Em...I don't really know, first thing that comes to mind is magic so...witch...warlock?"  
Dean groaned "I hate witches" he huffed "Everything always get so messy and gross" he complained

"Right...compared to every other hunt where we come back squeaky clean" Charley laughed, Dean pouted "Smart arse"

They decided to go back to the spots where the accidents and killing had happened and try the EMF meter, and see if there were any markings or spell bags. They came up empty, no reading on the EMF, no sulphur, no spell bags and no marking that they could find. The group went back to the motel tired after an exhausting day and night to try getting a few hours sleep. They were planning to interview the doctors and police tomorrow and see if there was any lore surrounding the town.

Dean was worried about Jess and her lack of sleep or at least the lack of benefit the sleep was having for her, she was dead on her feet right now, because as it was, it's been three days since she slept properly. He watched as she sluggishly got ready for bed and crawled into the covers on the bed he was sitting on. It gave him a little thrill knowing Jessie always went to the bed he was staying in now. Sam and Charley had even been caught snuggling yesterday morning...though he was a little jealous of that.

They seemed to be getting closer that way quicker than him and Jess were, it irked him a little, but then again it's not like he's done much in the way of making a move, _wonder what way she would be if she did wake up with my arms around her, she thought Sammy and Charley were cute, she said it herself_.

Dean had more or less made up his mind, deciding to at least if Jessie would flip if he hugged her to him tonight. Getting ready for bed Dean washed up in the bathroom and changed into a pair of sweats and t-shirt. He slid into bed and switched off the bed side lamp, looking at Jess of a minute or two it seemed like she was asleep. So he moved a little closer and trough his arm over her waist over the covers, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

Charley was the first one to wake up the next morning, finding her head on Sam's shoulder, again, and his arm around her. She got a little flutter in her stomach, she loved looking at him sleep, he always seemed to tense when he was awake. Looking at him now made her flush, he was handsome and bashful at the best of times, always blushing even a little at her, Jess and Dean's dirty jokes. He was a little more forward with her lately, not that she minded, she loved it actually and couldn't help but think they would be a good couple.

"You're staring" whispered Sam, Charley jumped with the shock.

"Oh..." she covered her face with her hands and shook her head embarrassed at having been caught.

Sam chuckled, his voice husky from sleep "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you"

"I thought you were still asleep" she mumbled behind her hands, Sam gentle pried them away from her face.

"What?..."

She sighed and blushed "I thought you were still asleep" biting her lip

Sam stared at her lip for a moment and then shook his head "Nope been awake for a few minutes...Do you wanna come get breakfast with me?"

Charley smiled and nodded yes, they eased away from one another both shy, then Charley look across to Dean and Jess "Nhaw...that's adorable" Dean had his arm slug over Jessie waist with her head tucked under his chin. Sam smiled softly, he's never seen Dean actual want to be with someone, in a relationship like, and his brother literally hadn't slept with anyone since before Jess and Charley had come to them.

"Gonna rib him over that" Sam said, Charley affectionately slapped his arm

"I wouldn't, tenner beats they've see us well..." she motioned to the bed, Sam sigh

"Ye suppose" Sam left a note for them in case they woke up and took the keys, heading out with Charley to bring back breakfast.

Jessie's eyes snapped open just after Sam and Charley had left, her head paining her again and the fringes of a dream flashing through her mind. It took her a moment to notice how she was asleep and she smiled despite the pain, until a particularly bad wave of pain caused her to tense, she pinched the bridge of her nose and held in a groan.

Dean however was already awake, and when he felt Jess freeze jumped to conclusion assuming in was because he was holding her. Only when he tried to move back and the light hit Jessie eyes, causing her to tuck her head back into his neck did it click with him that it was probably her head.

"Jessie?.." he asked, she gingerly pulled her head back enough to see his face, still pinching the bridge of her nose and squinting her eyes against the light.

"Headache again?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, but it's easing off quicker" she smiled reassuringly. Dean gave her a quick hug, which she returned before rolling out of bed to fetch her some Tylenol. Handing her two tablets and a glass of water he sat next to her on the bed again.

"Remember anything this time?"

"Yeah same things really, nothing new just like I remember it more clear" Jessie sighed "Have to admit it's starting to annoy me, still feel like I got no sleep", she sighed and scrubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, Dean couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked.

"Where are Sam and Charley?"

"Gone to get breakfast. Why don't you take a shower, might wake you up a bit?"

"Is that a nice way of telling me I stink?" she sassed

Dean pursed his lips and then leaned in quickly to Jessie's neck taking a lung full of her scent, "Hmmm..." he pulled back

"Well what's the verdict?"

"You're ok..." she aimed at flicking his head till he dodged

"Shower it is then" Jess said smiling

Dean breathed out a relived huff when Jess disappeared in the shower, _she smelled so good, god, fuck I'm turned on...work the case_, scolding himself.

Sam and Charley got back to the motel, breakfast in hand, "Did you get me proper food?" Dean asked Sam

"Dude I always get you proper food"

"We got you sausage and bacon sandwich, no fear Dean" Charley said

"Where's Jessie?.." Sam asked

"Shower, she had another dream last night and headache this morning, said the dream was the same as the night before. But she's not sleeping with them" Dean explained around a mouth full of food.

Charley pushed her hand through her hair and huffed out a breath "She's gonna fecken drop with exhaustion if she doesn't start getting a good night's sleep"

After a few minutes they heard a gasp from the bathroom, and Jessie muffled voice

"Holy fuck...you've got to be kidding me" The first thought in everyone's head was, no way her tail is back, Charley jumped up from the bed to bang on the door.

"Jess?..."

"Charley can you grab my bag please?..." she asked voice sounding odd, higher or something like that

"Sure..."

Charley knocked on the door again and put the bag through the door, "Em I actually need you in here for a second" Dean and Sam's brows shot up

"Jess what's goin on? "Sam said

"I don't know...I'm hoping it's nothing" Charley slipped into the bathroom with Jessie's bag and just before the door shut the brothers saw the shock on her face

"What the fuck is that Jess? Where did you get it?" Charley's voice came from behind the door with Jess shushing her.

Dean knocked on the Door, "Look just let us know if you're ok, or we're coming in anyway"

"I'm not hurt just give us a few minutes" Jessie pleaded

Charley gapped at Jessie and whispered, "Jess what...I mean where, did that, come from?" Hung on the back of the bathroom door was a stunning red floor length dress, strapless and a split all the way up one side, on the floor were a pair of fuck me black heels.

"I don't know but look..." Jess went to pick up her clothes she had brought in with her and her hand passed through them, Charley panicked for a second till she grabbed for Jessie arm, sighing when she was able to touch her.

"I can't touch my stuff and look..." she whined out reaching for the red dress for the material to shift in her grasp.

Charley couldn't help it, she laughed long and hard clutching her side. Jessie pouted clinging to the small towel draped over her body. "Charley..." she whined.

Sam and Dean relaxed hearing Charley laugh on the other side of the door, "Can't be bad if she's laughing right?" Sam said hopefully

"You wouldn't know with them two" Dean smirked

Charley eventually calmed down, trying her best not to laugh at Jessie predicament, "Ok..." she said calming down "let's try some of your other stuff" they went through each item out of Jessie's bag and everyone her hand went through, they even tried Charley's top but still her hand passed through.

"Jess, babe I know it's weird but it looks like if you want to get dressed today you'll have to wear that, we can figure the rest out later" Charley chuckled again, all Jess was short of doing was stamping her foot in frustration.

"I can't wear that" she shouted

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "Jessie never seemed the type to worry too much about what she wore" Dean stated. Sam walked back over to the bathroom and could hear, whispered bickering on the other side until Charley open the door and came back out with Jessie bag.

"What going on?" he asked, Charley was trying so hard to be serious about this but just could not stop giggling, Dean was going to die when he saw her.

"Charley I'm gonna kick you arse I can still hear you giggling" Jessie voice shouted from the bathroom

"Well maybe this is pay back for you laughing at me yesterday" she stated

"This is a bit extreme" Jessie huffed

"Ok, what is going on?" Dean demanded feed up of being out of the loop, Charley was trying to contain a smile again

"Jess had a bit of a problem finding something to wear" Both brothers looked at Charley confused "You'll see...to be honest I think it'll explain its self better if you do"

They waited outside the bathroom door impatiently, hearing muffled cruses and shuffling, "Charley!...it's fucken backless"

Charley burst out laughing again moving away from the door hoping Jess wouldn't hear her, "I don't want to come out..."

"Jessie what the hell is going on?" Dean fumed, he heard her groan on the other side of the door

"I swear anyone laughs in my face about this and I'll be swinging digs" the door clicked open and Sam and Dean's jaws hit the floor.

* * *

Review? :-)


	14. Chapter 14

Dean's greed eyed monster comes out a little in this chapter but fear not all will be well :-)

* * *

Jess stood in the doorway of the bathroom in an extremely fitted red floor length dress, her chest filling the top of the dress and it clinging to her stomach and hips. And a pair of high black heels peeking out of the bottom of the dress. Dean's brain shut down, _Son of a bitch...she looks...she looks...well shit she looks fucking edible_.

Sam was the first to recover, "What uh...where...how?" he stuttered, finding it hard not to appreciate how well Jess pulled that dress off.

Jessie sighed and held her hand out to Charley who tried to place a coat in her hand, the boys barely registered that it passed through her hands, Jessie having to exaggerate the move a few times. Sam saw it first and basically had the same reaction as Charley and he reached for Jess breathing a sigh of relief when he caught her arm.

Dean was still finding it very hard to focus, when she moved to grab the coat the split up the side of the dress revealed her leg right to the top of her thigh. "Dean..." Sam shook his shoulder "Dude?..."  
"What?" he asked distractedly, "Oh, uh ye...how did this happen? And where did you get that?" He point to the dress.

"It was just there on the back of the door after I finished in the shower, I went to pick up my own stuff and my hand passed thought it" Jess sighed pissed off beyond belief that some magic mumbo jumbo has picked on her again.

Dean was still finding it hard to concentrate, _jesus it's like glued to her in all the right place's...shit think of something else_, clearing his throat after a few minutes of thinking about dinging graves he tried to come up with something to say.  
"I got nothing to explain...this"

Sam nodding along with him, Charley had a thought full expression on her faces

"What?" Jess asked her

"Is it just me or is that the exact same dress as the film cartoon character Jessica Rabbit?" Charley said, Jessie's eye widened and she looked down at herself

"It fucken is baby girl...when I get this fucker with a movie fixation I'm gonna kick his ass" she fumed crossing her arms over her chest. Sam politely looked away and cleared his throat, Charley motioning for her to uncross her arms, Jess looked again and saw that her boobs looked even bigger when she did that.

"What am I going to do? I can't walk around like this" dropping her arms

Dean looked thoughtful for a second "I don't see a problem with it"

"You don't see a problem with me walking outside for people to gawk at me in this dress at 10am in the morning?" Jess asked smartly, Charley couldn't help but mess with Dean a little.

"Everyone would see her figure in that dress, geez Jessie I'll bet you would even need to buy anything for yourself, remember how all those guys were yesterday?"

Dean's eyes widened and a wave possessiveness went through him "Ye actually you should stay in here, all day. Until we find a way to cover what you're wearing or kill whatever is causing this" he nodded firmly turning to grab his keys "We'll get going...start with the station, you stay here" he pointed to Jessie.

"I'm not sitting around doing nothing, look as much as I hate it, drop me off at the library and I can do research on the town history. I'm not sitting locked in the room for another case because some magical ass hole decided to get trigger happy on me" Jess walked to the table intent on moving the gun out of the way to pick up the paper and her hand passed through the gun. Sam saw her freeze, "What?..."

"I can't pick up the poxy gun" she growled

"That settles it, you're staying indoors" Dean stated

"Eh what?..." Jess growled again, making it even harder for Dean to concentrate, _no she needs to stay in, I'll get nothing done_.

"You can't hold a weapon, so it'll be safer for you to stay in"

"Ha...no, I'm not. And I can defend myself just fine without a weapon, you know that"

Sam and Charley decided to stay out of this argument though both of them could see where Jessie was coming from, she was frustrated and at least this time it wasn't the fact that she could physically move stopping her from helping.

"Look, I'm not staying stuck in a room when we haven't even made any head way on the case, so either you drop me to the library or I'll walk" Jess smiled icily

"You're so goddamn stubborn" Dean fumed

Jessie strolled to the door and went to open it, but to her horror her hand passed through it, "Noooo...No way" she went back to the bathroom door and was able to open that. Dean saw an opportunity and took it grabbing Sam and Charley and hustling them out of the room before closing the motel door behind, leaving Jess inside.

"Dean Winchester you open this door right now" she slapped her hand against the door.

Dean grimaced knowing Jess would kill later when she got her hand on him but if it kept her safe he didn't care. "She's gonna kill you, you know that right?" Charley said

"I know but if it keeps her safe. We move quick today with everything we have to do and bring stuff from the library back here. Some food too, she might not kill me then"

"Ye right" Sam breathed

"Just get in the car"

Jessie watched from the window as they got in the car and fecken left her there, fuming she stomped to the bed and sat down. _That was completely over board, no need for it. I would have been in a public library for fuck sake, in the middle of the day_. Jessie fumed, her mind working over drive to figure out why she could open the bathroom door and not the front. She snatched up Sam's laptop and Googled Jessica Rabbit's movie scene's, watching through all of them and picking at the lines being said. One of the characters mentioned something off hand about a lady having someone to open door for them, Jess had an idea and used the rooms phone to call the front office.

"Reception" the man on the other end answered

"Hi there, I'm terribly sorry to cause such a fuss but it seems my door is not opening from the inside and I'm stuck in my room. Is there any chance you could bring the spare room key and try from the outside for me?" she asked sweetly  
"What room?" the voice answered gruffly

"Room 17, thank you"

Waiting for the guy to come open the door Jessie noticed that a black fitted leather jacket had appeared on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Deciding it best that she not go out without some sort of cover over her shoulders and back she grudgingly reached for the coat only slightly relieved when she could pick it up, but more freaked out that whoever this was knew she needed one. She heard the door lock jiggle, grabbed some cash and quickly went to stand by the door covering the salt as best she could. Of course as soon as the guy seen her he didn't notice any salt, his mouth dropped and he stuttered, he was young, probably the owners son.

"Oh thank you so much..." Jess gushed stepping out of the room "My roommate must have locked it. Would you mind seeing if it locks now?" Jess being careful not to touch in case her hand went through.  
"Ye...ye of course...really sorry about that...it..it shouldn't have got stuck" he locked the room door and turned beaming to Jess, she felt a little bad using him and he was only about 16.

"Brilliant, could have just been me having a little blonde moment, can I borrow that key?" She smiled at him again, flashing him all her teeth. A blush rose to his cheeks and he handed the key over with no question.

"Oh and I don't mean to be a bother but..."  
"You're no bother, is there something else I can help with" he reassured quickly

"If you wouldn't mind helping me flag down a cab, that would be great?"

"No problem, I'll call one from the office for you" he was an eager little thing but she smiled kindly at him anyway and followed him to the front office waiting outside for the cab. He chatted easily with her seeming to get more confident the more he realise Jess was not going to tell him to piss off. The cab arrived within five minute and the cabby stared at Jess from his place in the driving seat, then jumped out of the front and ran to open the back side door.

"I can assume the cab is for you Miss?" he asked flustered, and received a glare from the young 16 year old. Jess turned to the young man and gave him a pat on the shoulder and a sweet smile, "Thanks hunny, you're a doll" she winked, noticing his posture slump slightly, with that she slid into the back of the cab. _Hmmm, this waiting hand and foot thing isn't bad...bit too much though, it would annoy me most of the time_.

The cabby talked enthusiastically to Jess, she nodded and smiled where appropriate watching the roads and streets as they drove by, she saw the Impala parked in a cramped little car park near one of those shop her and Charley had investigated yesterday.

"Excuse me, but could you drop me here, I just remembered I need something in the shop?"

"Of course Miss...I could wait outside then take you on to the library...I'll stop the meter?" he babbled pulling into the side of the road.

"Not at all, this is perfect for me" she paid the fare "would you mind helping me with the door?"

He practically dived out of the car barely missing an oncoming car in the other direction, Jess frown, _oh shit, that wasn't good_. Jess plastered a smile on her face and thanked the cabby, making sure to tell him to be careful getting back in the car. Jessie crossed the road to the Impala, traffic literally stopping for her and people staring she even got a few whistles. She figured that they were in the shop to the left of the street looking into the gun shot accident. Smirking to herself and edging to get Dean back she decided to have a little fun with the looks she was getting, moving to the front of the Impala, facing the street she hopped up on the hood and crossed her legs. Leaning back, the spilt on her dress opening enough to show off a lot of leg and waited for Sam, Dean and Charley to come out of the shop and back to the car.

Charley was feed up listening to people talk so passionately about the shit that was happening in this town, it's like it didn't even matter people had gotten hurt or killed. So she told Sam and Dean she would wait outside. When she stepped outside taking deep breaths to chase away the head ache she was getting Charley noticed that practically everyone in the street had stopped walking and were staring at something to the right of the shop down a few yards. It was creepy people, men in particular were just standing there and cars were slowing down. She knocked on the window of the shop not really taking her eyes off the scene, until she caught Sam and Dean's attention and she motioned for them to come outside.

"What's up?" Sam asked

Charley just point in the direction of the weird behaviour and looked at the two brothers, they were frowning as well, "Isn't that where the Impala is?" Sam said, Dean smiled smugly.

"Finally people who actually appreciate a classic" he smiled

"I'm going to be nosey" Charley said leaving the two brothers outside the shop she walked the few feet to the corner and stopped dead, mouth agape.

"What, they're not staring at my car? There's hardly anything better there to look at" Dean snarked.

"Oh there is definitely something better to look at" Charley's face broke out into a full smile.

Curious Sam and Dean walked up to Charley and stopped dead, there on the hood of the Impala, looking like a frecken pin up was Jessie. Legs crossed and on display, leaning back and when she saw her group a slow smirk tilting her lips one brow arching in satisfaction at their faces. Charley was the first to move over to her, Dean having trouble talking his dick out off getting hard and really struggling not to grab Jessie and claim her in front of all these fucken men, _that image is going to be burned into my mind for the rest of my life_. Finally he felt pissed at her.

"What the hell are you doing? " Dean fumed when he reached her, blocking her from as many people view as possible.

"I told you not to leave me in that room, you should have listened" still with the smirk on her face and still...sitting on the hood of the car.

"Get off the car, I'm taking you back to the motel now!" Dean stressed

"No you're not, you've only been out for an hour so there's no way you've gone to the library. I had nowhere to put a phone so I was just letting you know where I'll be" With that she hopped off the hood and was going to start strolling to the library.

"How did you get out of that room babe?" Charley asked impressed anew with Jessie resourcefulness, Sam feeling the same.

"I did some research on Jessica Rabbit and there was this character in the film that made an offhand comment about a lady needing someone to open her doors. So I found someone to open my doors, that's my theory and it's working so far" she beamed.

"Nice" Sam smiled, then ducked out of the way of Deans jab

"What do you mean found someone...what did you do?"  
"I asked nicely" Jess answered slowly, Dean basically saw red.

"So what slut yourself around to get people to do stuff for you?" he seethed jealousy making him irrational, Sam and Charley gasped at the way Dean was speaking to Jess.

Jessie's stare turned dark "Whatever crawled up your ass and died get rid of it before you talk to me again. And say something like that to me again and we'll have a serious problem. I'm going to the library" Jessie turned and strutted off, Charley shooting Dean a nasty look and a smack to the back of the head before following, having to run a bit to keep up with Jessie pissed off stride.

Dean sighed admitting to himself that he shouldn't have said that, "Ah shit" he leaned against the car and ran a hand through his hair, watching Jess and Charley walk off.

"You're an idiot" Sam stated

"I know" he groaned "Come on we better go after them"

"You know he didn't mean it babe, he was just worried about you and lashed out. Dean wouldn't know how calling you that hits a nerve" Charley was trying to calm Jessie down, trying to reason with her because what Dean said was fucking hurtful.

"How could he even think that about me, I mean seriously, he had no right. It's not like I fucken picked this out to wear this morning. I wouldn't have had to ask anyone to open a fucking door for me if he hadn't of been so stubborn and let me come with you guys...Ugh!"

Charley was able to recognise that Jessie was too pissed to talk down and just walked with her to the library. Sam and Dean had jogged to catch up with them and reached them as they walked into the library. Sam smiled a little when Charley spotted them, she smiled back but gave Dean a fierce look. Dean sighed again, "Damn it, pissed Charley off too" he whispered to Sam.

Sam motioned to Charley with his head trying to give Dean the chance alone with Jessie, she looked uncertainly towards Jess who was skimming through the spins of the books in the town history section. She went over to the two brothers shooting Dean a pissed look again but speaking to him anyway

"I don't think now is a good time for you to finish off whatever it is you are going to say. She's pissed Dean, you fucked up and you'll need more than the 'I was protecting you bid' on your side"

"I know I shouldn't have said what I did I was annoyed and..." he was going to say jealous but "...and worried, with so many people looking at her I got paranoid" Charley snorted.

"You can tell yourself that but I saw you block her from everyone else Dean...you were jealous, and to be honest that won't fly with Jessie either"  
"Look, I want to say I'm sorry, we're on a case now is not the time for stupid fights" Dean walked over to Jessie his heart hammering, him and Sam had never had any sort of fight with either of the girls so this was new territory.

"Jess, I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm sorry. Can we just leave it behind us and forget about it?" Dean asked, he had stuffed his hands in his pocket and was barely keeping eye contact, he felt like shit for even think Jess would behave like that, I mean him off all people had no right to say something like that.

Jessie anger drained, he was right they were on a case but still for him even think she would slut herself out for people to fucking open a door was...she sighed and her shoulders slumped, _eh know what, I'm not gonna get into this with myself_, she let go of her anger but the hurt was still there.

She turned to Dean, "Fine...we'll leave it at that" she handed him a book on the towns lore and took another two for herself before going over and sitting down. At first Dean felt relief that Jessie was just letting it go, but then he saw the look on her face...she was hurt, _damn it_.

Charley and Sam went to join Jess, she just concentrated on her book.

"Is someone not going to talk to the sheriff? She asked quietly, causing a flash of hurt to go through Dean at her subtle attempt to get rid of him but before he could get up Charley spoke out

"Me and Sam will go, you guys have already started to read" Sam took the keys off the car from Dean and he flashed an encouraging smile at Dean eyes motioning to Jess.

Dean flicked through the book she had handed him not really play attention but looking at Jess from the corner of his eye, even in the library she was getting stared at. He felt no jealously this time because Jess was ignoring all of the attention and come to think of it she was ignoring all of it outside as well, only having eyes for them. He felt like an ass.

After a few minutes of reading Jessie straighten in her chair, grabbing Dean's attention. He leaned over closely a tiny bit relieved thinking Jess would just move away from him "What?..."

"There was a series of weird event in this town a hundred years ago, same as now and it was said to be the work of the warlock in the castle on the hillside. We passed a castle on the way into town it looks refurbished, what if he's back? You and Sam said they can choose not to age? Say's here it all stopped when a young girl went missing and was never found. Story says she was taken"

Snapping the book closed Dean flipped out his cell to call Sammy, to come and pick them up from the library. Jessie went to stow the books away and waited at the doors for Dean, who opened the door for her. _She hasn't looked at me since..._ Dean sighed, again noticing how Jessie walked tall and confident despite the stares still ignoring them. They stood in awkward silence until the Impala pulled up.

"What you guys find?" Sam asked not missing the tension still in the air between Jessie and Dean when they slide into the back of the car, Jessie filled them in.

"Ok so we go check out this castle?" Charley asked  
"If someone lives there now we better leave actually checking it out till later, but maybe drive around it for a bit anyway?" Jess suggested

"Sounds like a plan" Said Sammy, him and Charley shared a look. Charley could see Jess was more upset now than anything else, her eyes were always her give away because if you looked at her, in spite of what she's wearing she would look calm and confident, it's one of the things that made her such a good fighter.

The castle was about 30 minutes out, when they got there they drove around the land surrounding the castle and the two boys going to scope out the wooded area around the back. Charley turned around in the front seat to talk to Jessie, "You doing ok babe?"  
Jessie sighed, feeling even more drained than she felt she would have considering she was another supernatural target.

"I know he doesn't know, but he still shouldn't have said that. I mean I know we all banter and it get a little raunchy every now and then but...ye know what doesn't matter, nice to know what way I come off to him now" she knew she was being irrational about there was no other way at the minute to take out her frustration and hurt.  
"Ah Jess, that's not what he thinks about you at all and you know that. He over reacted and I gave him a slap for it. But believe me Jess he doesn't see you that way. You are so blind when it comes to people liking you do you know that?" she said affectionately, Jessie just squirmed. Charley reached across and tugged her arm teasingly, "Jessie...Jessie..."

"Ok, ok I get it...I'm over it, pissy mood gone...promise. He looks like someone kicked his puppy anyway" Jess smiled a little. The boys came back and curled themselves into the car "Nothing unusual, no EMF reading or marking we could see...back gate to the property has all overgrown Ivy on it doesn't look likes it been used in years"

"So what we wait till its dark?" Charley guessed

"Yup" answered Dean, dreading the awkward silence that was going to settle on the car, _my fault_, he reminded himself. He chanced a look at Jessie, forgetting himself and staring for a few minutes she caught him and held his eyes and smiled, her faces softening, his shoulders slumped relieved. He hadn't realized how worked up he was over Jessie being upset because of him. A little bit on the teenage side of things but he stretched himself as much as he could in the back nudging his foot against Jessie's she nudged back knowing full well what he was doing. Sam raised a hopeful brow and Charley and she winked back, the tension in the car eased.

"So what film exactly was this Jessica Rabbit in? Cause I sure haven't seen it" Dean asked both girls smiling, ironically it being one of their favourite films to watch one some of their girls nights in. Charley turned so she had her back to her door Sam doing the same as much as he could.

"It's one of those film that are ye know real people but have cartoon characters, they live in this place called Looney town and can all go to and from their worlds" Charley chatted animatedly "Jessica Rabbit is this new age sex symbol that struts around in heels and basically the dress Jess is wearing." Charley smirked

"We watched it all the time, although I always found it so weird that she was married to an actual rabbit" Jess said "He makes me laugh" she imitated in a sensual voice causing Charley to laugh.

"Wait...she was a person person or cartoon person..." Sam asked

"Cartoon person, she sang at a club and wanted to help clear her hubby's name because he was being framed for murdered" Charley explained "but no one took her serious because she was drop dead gorgeous and had married well...a rabbit"

"The name of the film is who framed Rodger Rabbit. Love that song she does" Jessie hummed  
"It is never better than when we were getting carried away and staging it with Miss Jessica Rabbit in the living Room" Charley quipped

"And what song is that?" Dean asked cheekily, ready to take a mental note.  
"Why don't you do right, Etta Jane does a deadly version but Jessica Rabbits it just so..."

"Hot" supplied Jessie

"Ye" agreed Charley

"We're watching that film when this is all over" Dean stated firmly

"Remember that time our two brothers walk in on us..." Jessie smiled fondly and Charley laughed.

"We didn't see them at first, they would go to the gym together and they had a key so..."

Jessie snorted out a laugh, "I'm so surprised there was no video posted on fucken youtube"

"You and me using the remotes as mic's and thinking we were sex on legs..." Charley giggled, Sam and Dean now laughing with them

"In our pyjama's, gas stuff" Jess added

Conversation trailed off and Jessie absently minded hummed why don't you do right quietly for a few minutes, Dean straining to hear her over the radio's music.

* * *

Review?


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so romance is kicking off here lil smut but not M rated yet

* * *

When night fell they moved the car around near the back of the property, Sam and Dean a little amazed that Jessie was walking just as well through the forest on heels as she would in her trainers.

"Do you have like field experience in high heeled shoes or something?" Sam asked

Charley laughed and answered "If you can walk Dublin streets on cobble stone in heels you can walk fecken anywhere"

"True dat" Jess agreed.

When they reached the back of the property they looked for a better place to scale the wall, finding a nicely placed tree near the back.

"Ok, so you can't stay here alone, we'll wait, you two go and then open that gate, should be rusted enough to crack open" Dean directed

"Or..." Jess said "we could all climb the tree"

"You're saying you can climb that in ...that" he gestured to the dress raising a brow

"The dress doesn't turn me into an invalid Hotstuff, just avert your eyes and I'll call when I'm over the other side" Jess went to the tree and jumped for a low branch hanging from her arms before pulling herself up..."Hay eyes down" Charley reprimanded

"Ok I'm up..." Dean and Sam looked up at Jess crouched on the wall, "Dude, there are so many things going around in my head now I can't even pick one" Dean said staring at Jessie, Charley smirked then jumped up the same branch as Jess had, the boys able to watch this time and impressed again.

"All the girls that could have landed in our world and we get that lucky" Dean murmured following them up the tree, Jess and Charley already scaling down the other side. When they were over they began to walk around the edge of the large building, "Uh right, big castle so spilt up?" asked Jessie.

"Em yeah, me and Sammy take the north you two take the south"

They head off their separate ways, the boys finding nothing unusual the girls on the other hand finding a strange arrangement of flowers, "Considering the state of the rest of the grounds this seems a little off right?" Charley said

"Yep" Jessie replied distractedly, she walked over to the castles wall and eyed the blocks carefully, seeing swirls and twists on them. "These were in the book I read...don't know if they old or new"

"I'll call the boys tell them where we are..." she trailed off as Jessie found a gap in the wall like it would open up.

"Yeah I think we should call them"

Once the brothers got back around to the girls, Dean recognising the swirls like Jess had, "They were in the book, right?"

"Yep, and possible secret tunnel, help me push this" Jessie was over by the gap trying to figure out how the wall moved. Sam and Dean saw what she meant

"It could push in then to the side or out and sideways" Sam said. The wall moved a few more inches but it was enough for them to slip in, Jessie moved to go first and the two boys halted her

"Jessie you've no weapon, come on" Dean said he pleaded

"You or Sam will be walken like crabs in there so your weapons won't be much good either I'll man the flash light you come up behind me?" Dean sighed and nodded

They moved into the gap in the wall Charley and Sam following behind Dean, it was dark and dirty but not as much as you would expect. It eventually opened up into a grime looking hallway.

"Thank god for that" Dean sighed, Charley throwing him a funny look, "Small, creepy, cramped space come on?"

"Didn't feel as cramped for me" she teased,

"Smart ass" he shot back affectionately

The hall way eventually came to an end, but they couldn't see anything strange about it. Charley was the one to spot the groves in the floor from what looked like the wall next to them being able to move. She glance up the wall seeing an old rope and pulled it, the wall sliding away quietly.

"You know, that could have been a trap or something" Sam whispered

"Fifty-fifty" she said smiling.

Once out in the hall it was well lit and you could tell someone lived here, everything was very grand and decretive and gold.

"Bit much" murmured Jess.

As they walked there were pieces of art or ornaments along the side in case's or on pedestals. Sam stopped by one frowning, "These are scarab pendants, if there real they could incapacitate a warlocks power, kinda stupid to have around on display" Sam whispered

Dean just gave him an in odd look "Know it all"

Moving into a large hall, Jessie felt a wave a fatigue hit her "Whoa..." Dean reached out but swayed himself when a wave hit them all "Son of a bitch" they all blacked out.

Sam came around slowly, head feeling fuzzy until he remembered what happened, he pulled himself up seeing bars in front of him. Looking around he saw Dean and Charley but no Jessie, dragging himself to stand up he went over to Dean and nudge him awake, "Dean, Dean man come on..."

"What..." Dean came around groggy and then jumped up after remembering what happened "Where are the girls?..."

"Charley's here, but no Jess. And we're on lock down" Sam went over to Charley and woke her too, when she came round she glanced around then frowned.

"Where's Jessie?"

"I don't know"

Charley staggered over to the bars off the cell and examined them, her head feeling sluggish, palming her forehead she shook her head to clear it then looked at the cell again.

"There's no point in looking for a way out, those cells are centuries old and haven't fail me yet"

The three hunters started hearing the voice and looked to see a well dressed man, who looked to be in his early thirties.

"Where is she you son of a bitch?" Dean raged

"Ah my lady in red is in her new chamber. She is fascinating, has her very own glow. I'll bet none of you knew what you had with her" he said smugly

"You touch her and I kill you" Charley seethed

"And you're in no position to do that" he said walking off

"Damn it" Dean pulled at the bars

Jessie was in a huge four post bed when she woke up, diving out of the bed when she noticed. Running to the door she pushed it but it didn't budge, frustrated when her hand still passed through the handle, sighing she saw a large steel candle stick and picked it up

"Whoever did this may have made it impossible for me to pick up a knife or gun but this I can work with"

She swung at the door satisfied when it started to splinter, working on it for a few minutes until there was enough of a gap for her to fit through. She went down the hall she recognising the painting and ornaments theyhad passed.

"Well now that wasn't very nice" a smooth voice said from behind her, Jess spun around and saw no one then turned again to see a man in front of her.

"My, my, you are feisty" he said as if pleased.

"Who are you? And where are my friends?" she demanded

"I am Emmett, this is my castle and that town is also mine. And you...well I would like very much for you to be my lady?" this guy seemed serious when he asked Jess this and he had an oddly hopeful expression on his face.

"You hurt all of those people, killed some and did this to me?" Jess asked carefully

"Yes, I saw you the minute you crossed the wards I have around this town. You have a fantastically powerful aura, has anyone ever told you that?" he stepped forward, hand raised as if to touch Jessie's face, she stepped back, ready to swing digs at this crazy bastard but needed to know where Sam, Dean and Charley were first. His expression softens and he stepped back a small bit.

"I do not want you to fear me, I would like you to feel for me as I do for you" Jess cringed internally this cannot happen twice in a row.

"And how would that feel?..."

"I love you of course" he smiled genuinely

"You still haven't told me where my friends are, how do I know you haven't hurt them or worse?" Jess stated firmly

"Now, now I can take you to them all you have to do is ask" he was next to her is the blink of an eye and with the snap of his fingers they were next to a cell. Jessie gasped from the motion of moving Emmett reaching to steady her but she hit his hand away.  
"Oh now don't be like that, I'm prepared to give you anything you want, thats why I let you see them, you can keep them if you wish"

"He's a nut job" breathed Charley, Jessie went over to the bars checking Charley and the boys over.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, Charley shaking her head no

"Are you?..oh your arm? What?"

"That wasn't me before you go blaming someone, she did that herself. Destroying one of my doors in the process too, a little impressive" Emmett said fondly

"Let them go" Jess demanded

"I will if you stay with me?" he said

"Jesus Jess what is it with you?" Sam said

"Beats me, maybe I'm just that irresistible" she said sarcastically "Let them out" she said to him. He pursed his lips. Then gestured to his side, Jessie grimaced and went to walk towards him but Charley's hand shot out to stopped her, Jess turned around to pry her fingers off her arm and caught her eye, Jessie winked. The brothers seen this but played along as they were supposed to. Jessie moves to his side, "Now let them out unharmed"

What he didn't see were the scarab pendants Jess had slipped into her hand, he snapped his fingers, Sam, Dean and Charley were outside the cell and he gestured to the door "Make sure to visit us won't you" Jessie moved closer to his side but before he saw she rammed both pendants into his neck.

Sam dived forward and spoke some incantation, the pendants glowed green and Emmett looked on in horror as his powers drained from him, screaming his anger and attempting to lash out at Jess.

"How did you know whether or not that would work?" Sam said

"Fifty-fifty" she breathed "Kinda hoped you'd know what to do after I done that" Jessie said, Charley hugged her "You really need to stop attracting that kind of attention Jessie"

"Ye well I'm tapping out, one of you can have the crazy supernatural thing obsessed with you"

"No, Me and Sam have enough of that"

"Tough brake Charley girl"

Emmett had finally stopped writhing on the floor, and was gasping for breath. The pendants were glowing an emerald green colour and had fallen from his neck. Dean went over and picked them up.

"What do we do with these now?"  
"Depends, we could smash them or hide them" Sam said

"If we smash them he'll lose his powers?" Jess asked, Sam nodded "Good, give me them" Jess dropped them on the floor and raised her heel to smash them.

"No wait, don't I'll leave and never do something like this again I swear, bind me if you have to I don't care. I just thought the town would be more fun if I could play out a few movies scene then I saw you. You have that aura around you, did you know how powerful that is? How it pulled me to you? It is captivating if you can see it I just made everyone else able to see it. You noticed it didn't you how people fawned over you. If you break them pendants, all that goes away, you can't tell me you didn't like the rush you got?" he said raising to his feet slowly "I know people and..."

"Oh my god, what is it with bad guys and monaloging" Jess groaned and stomped her heeled foot down on both pendants. There was a green flash of light and where the man stood was a pile of bone, the castle was old and dirty looking with all of his magic gone. Jess felt a small pull and knew the magic on the dress was gone, she reached down a tore off the long end of the dress bringing it up to knee length

"This dress is really annoying" Charley giggled at Deans expression

"That was kinda hot" he said.

"I want a pair of jeans on me, I've been fucken freezing all day" The three others snorted out a laugh, Dean shrugged out of his coat and had Jess put it on, she gave his hand a small squeeze in thanks and the group made their way back to the motel, ready for a good night sleep and to get the hell out of this town.

It had been three weeks since the weird movie town and the group were driving in no particular direction, they had followed a bad lead to Crowley and the colt. The boys were becoming more and more restless, getting frustrated at their inability to find this gun and kill Lucifer. They were in a no name little town when Dean got a call from a number he didn't recognise, it had been Cas asking where they were because he needed to see them. Not five minute later Cas had fluttered into the room they were all waiting in.

"What's up Cas" Charley greeted

"We have a problem" Cas stated firmly everyone in the room shifting to pay full attention

"What's happened?" Sam asked

"The vessel Lucifer is in now is not his permanent one, it is temporary and will not last that much longer"

"What's the bad news here Cas?" Dean asked not really seeing the problem with Lucifer not having a vessel.

"He will continue to use temporary vessels, burning them out and destroying the person inside until his true vessel say's yes" Cas may not understand emotion but he knew telling them this was not going to go down well "it's you Sam"

Sam's jaw dropped, everyone speechless as they started at Cas "Your joking Cas, right?" Sam said near panicked

"What do you mean it's Sam, how can it be Sam?" Dean fumed

Cas sighed "Sam is Lucifer's true vessel, only when you say yes will he be at his full power" he answered sadly

It had been a few days since Cas told them the news about Sam, he had drawn into himself since finding out but Charley had taken to going for walks with him on the days they stayed put, becoming closer to one another.

Sam feeling like he should keep himself away from everyone, that he was too dangerous to be around but quickly stopped with that line when Jess asked if they would ever leave her behind because she was literally a supernatural magnet

Sam and Charley were walking through a small park together, Charley doing what she could to make him feel better. Sam was struggling with this thing between him and Charley, wanting to do something but afraid now because of what Cas had told him. Charley however was struggling as well but more with the temptation to jump Sam's bones.

They had stopped walking and sat themselves down on a small park bench

"We better get back soon or those two will be worried" Sam mumbled reluctant to be stuck in a small motel room again, feeling like he's let Dean down again.

Charley went quiet, biting her lip, _fuck it...I don't want to beat around the bush anymore_, before Sam stood up Charley put her hand on his arm to catch his attention. Charley bit her lip catching Sam's eyes flicking down then leaned forward slowly until her lips were a hairs breath away from Sam's.

His breath deepened when Charley leaned in and he crossed the last bit of space to kiss her lips tenderly. Charley's lips moved softly beneath his, he turned to pull her into his body moving his hands on her hips. She opened her mouth and shyly licked at his bottom lip, Sam opened his mouth pushing his tongue into her mouth. She sucked and flicked her tongue against his causing a shiver to run down his spine. Her hands running through his hair, and tugging making him moan.

When they pulled away from one another Sam swallowed thickly feeling slightly dazed and captivated with her swollen lips, due to his kiss. They gasped for breath face's still close enough to taste the other. Charley bit her lip again and smiled shyly, Sam's face split into a beaming smile, dimples on full display and Charley relaxed. He leaned back in and kissed her closed mouthed, softly and sweetly. Sam was running a high, elated to have finally kissed Charley.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Sam breathed his forehead resting against Charley's

"Oh, I have an idea" she sassed

They spent a few minute more kissing sweetly until a group of teenagers walked by and hooted and whistled at them. Charley blush and hid her face in Sam chest who laughed loudly, taking her hand and started walking back to the motel.

When Charley and Sam walked back to the motel Dean was in the shower, but Jess was stretched out on the bed flicking through channel, she glanced at the two of them and said hay, but her eye flicked back. They were different...and she gasped

"You two were necken at each other" she pointed and almost shouted. Charley and Sam's faces went bright red

"How'd...what makes you say that?" Sam stuttered.

"Am I wrong?" Smug look on her face

They shared a quick look and shook their heads  
"Ahhh yay!...It's about time. I'll take Dean to go get food, leave you two alone for another few" Jessie was beaming. Sam's affection for Jessie grew, she was just so cool. They shared a quick peek then Sam went to rummage in his bag.

"Nhaw..."Jess whispered "...you two are adorable"

"Jessie..." Charley sighed

"Sorry, I'll stop...well I'll try"

Dean came out of the shower a few minute later noticing how relaxed Sammy looked, it had been the most laid back he's looked since he found out about all that vessel crap. Whatever had made Sammy happy he was glad for it, knowing his emo tendency's he knew Sam would be beating himself up about everything that happened again.

"I'm starved, anybody want food?" Dean asked

Jessie hopped up off the bed "Me too, I'll come with. What do you two want?"

"Proper food" answered Sam predictably

"So rabbit food then" teased Dean

"Whatever Jessie, you know what I like" replied Charley happily flipping through the channels on the small battered TV.

Dean raised a brow at the genuine happy atmosphere in the room but asked no question, happy himself that the four of them were easing up again. They'd all been too angry and distracted lately. Dean still hadn't really been able to apologise for his shit attitude to Jessie the day in Mobridge, even though they acted the way they always have to each other, if not a bit closer.

Walking briskly to the car trying to outrun the chilly weather this evening, Dean gunned the car and made it off to the nearest diner, about 30 minutes out. Dean was shivering a little more than Jessie and noticed she only had a thin jacket on.

"Are you not freezing Jessie?" Dean shuddered, his body warming up from the car's heater.

"Nah it's not too bad out, this is kinda of the best weather we get in the summer in Ireland" she laughed.

"That sucks..." Dean said

They first few minutes in the car was fine, Jessie was humming along to the Led Zeppelin playing on the stereo, but after a while Dean just couldn't get the Mobridge incident out of his head.

"Ok, spill..." Jess said turning to face him

"Uh...What?..." he asked actually wondering what she was talking about

"I can practically hear the cogs in your head turning...so spill, what's on your mind?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably, sighing and biting the bullet "Em...Mobridge" he said

"Ok. What about Mobridge?"

"The argument we had" Dean murmured, still feeling like a dick for the way he went on, clearing his throat "or rather how much of an ass I was" he noticed Jessie stiffen for a second then relax.

"I thought we had put that behind us?" she asked warily

"I know you said it was cool...but I could see for a while after that I'd really hurt you...and um...I just wanted you to know that I really didn't mean to and didn't mean what I said, at all"

Jess nodded and was going to leave it at that when Dean pushed on again, "I was crazy with worry and really didn't feel...comfortable with all those people staring at you like that"

Jessie sighed, she really didn't want to stay on this topic

"It's really ok Dean, I mean ye it hurt at first but Charley talked some sense into me and I realized I was over reacting as well. The two of us were in it Dean, not just you" she explained

"No way, there's no way I'm letting you take blame for any of that, I was an overprotective ass, I knew you could handle yourself and I didn't trust you to be able to take care of yourself"

"The fact that you were protective of me wasn't what set me off ok, it always nice knowing there's someone there that will do that for you, even if it's slightly over the top every now and then. I've done the same to you and Sam"

"Was it what I called you?" he asked almost afraid of the answer

"You didn't out right call me it, but what you meant...ye that hurt to think that was the way you thought of me and that if you didn't to begin with that all it took was a piece of clothing for you to change your mind about me" she answered voice low and looking out her window.

"I really didn't mean it Jessie" Dean almost pleaded, she turned back to face him

"I know" she smiled a little at him. Dean still felt shit about it, this was so strange for him usually he would bury any emotional crap that had been dealt with and leave it at that, but with Jess it was different. He didn't want to bury stuff and forget it.

Jess was sneaking peeks at Dean, his brow was pinched and mouth turned down, she sighed, _I really prefer not telling either of the boys this crap but he's still down about it_.

"What you said just hit an old nerve Hotstuff, was hard not to feel a little bitter about it" she explained still looking away from Dean.

"Hit a nerve?" Dean's curiosity peeked

"Ye, ex-boyfriend" Jess was not into diving into a big sob story, but Dean was really starting to wonder what happened.

"He called you that?" his voice sounding slightly pissed, Jessie took a deep breath

"Among other things, see so wasn't totally you Hotstuff" she said trying to brighten the mood with his nickname. Dean just looked straight ahead really fighting the feelings of jealousy rolling around in his stomach, he knew it was irrational but he was feeling more and more possessive of Jessie. She noticed his still form, his grumpy face and misread it as still feeling guilty over Mobridge.

She moved closer to him and loosened his hand hands on the steering wheel, "You'll bend that if you're not careful" she teased, then leaned in pecked him on the cheek "It's really ok Dean" giving his hand one last squeeze and sitting back in her side of the car.

Dean felt his cheek heat where she'd kissed him and could help but smile a little "You do that a lot" he said

"Do what?" little frown on her face

"Kiss me" he said cheekily causing Jess to giggle.

"What can I say, your just that irresistible Hotstuff" winking at him, Deans stomach fluttered.

"I knew you'd fall for me, I should have warned you" he sighed over dramatically, Jessie was fighting not to come across to giddy at their flirting

"Alas, I fear a warning would have made no difference"

Dean chuckled, "God I love that you play along. Sammy just doesn't get it sometimes"

They pulled into a diner and picked up enough food for all of them, getting Sam his healthy food and the girls getting the same thing. The drive back was had more banter and laughing, Dean feeling a little lighter in mood considering all the crap, he smiled at Jess, she was the main reason he was so happy all in all.

* * *

Review?


	16. Chapter 16

So the plot thickens it this chapter Jess finds out what her dreams are all about ...

* * *

Sam and Charley had spoke about what they were to one another, they figured that they've been travailing together that long that being in a relationship was where they wanted to be. They even discussed starting to get their own room, not so they could sleep together straight away more for some actual time to themselves.

They had been kissing now for the last few minutes, both lying on one of the beds, Sam felt like they were teenagers again, sneaking kiss's when the grown up were out. Charley nipped at Sam's bottom lip then ran her tongue over it to sooth it, _oh I love it when she does that_. Pulling away from one another they smiled and gave each other a few small kisses when they heard the Impala pulling up, Sam grabbed his shower gear and went into the bathroom. Charley was finding it harder to fight the goofy grin off her face before Jess and Dean came back in but she managed it.

"Hay, where's Sammy?"

"He's in the shower, whatcha get me?" Charley moved to Jessie and wrapped her arms around her waist, still feeling a little giddy. Dean just smiled at them having seen them like this with each other since they came here.

"We got tan dory chicken with noodles baby girl"

Sam came out of the shower a few minutes later in sweats and a t-shirt, towel drying his shaggy hair. They sat and ate their food in comfortable silence the TV showing stupid reruns, Charley kept fiddling at her hair.

"Just tie it up baby girl" Jess said giving her a hair tie, Charley shook her head no

"It'll leave a stupid looking crease in the middle of my hair" Dean and Sam snorted a laugh at her expression.  
"Come here" Jessie sat Charley down in the chair she was using and stood behind her, pulling her hair into different sections and doing it in a French plat. "There, better?"

"Much, thanks Jessie"

Dean loved that Jessie did little things like that for Charley automatically, like she really was her little sister.

When everyone was going to bed Sam and Charley went to one and Dean and Jess to the other, it had more or less been like that now for a while. The girls figuring that the brothers would have a better night's sleep not squashing into the same bad.

Sam reached for Charley straight away, _screw it, we'll be telling Dean anyway if he doesn't figure it out by tomorrow_.

Dean paused, pointing at Sam with a raised brow in question, he knew that Sam and Charley ended up cuddled together sometime during the night but they were both to freaken shy to do it when Jess and himself could see. Charley already had her head on his shoulder, eyes closed but Sam just smiled softly, colour rising to his face and took Charley's hand, giving Dean a pointed look.

A huge smile broke across Dean's face and he wiggled his eye brows, giving Sammy a thumbs up. Jessie came out of the bathroom and spotted Sam and Charley, she smiled

"Did you know?" Dean asked

"Kinda guessed before they had a chance to tell us"

Charley's eyes cracked open "She has a weird psychic vibe thing that's so spot on sometime it's scary"

"Alright Sammy..." Dean teased "...separate rooms from now on, I think?" he asked with hidden meaning.

"Damn straight" Charley shot in causing everyone to laugh.

Jessie's sleep had been the same now every few days, there was no pattern to when she'd dream but there was now at least more than a day in between, meaning she could always catch up on sleep. Tonight though the dream took a new turn, she was still in the same field, same clothes but there was a new feeling here, fresher or more vibrant. Jessie waited patiently for the huge form of the white wolf to appear as she always had, and low and behold she did not a few minutes later. Jess was less wary of the wolf now and sat down in the grass legs folded underneath her while the wolf lay down on her front near Jess.

_**You received some surprising news about one of your travailing companion, did you not?**_

"Yeah, we did"

_**There is more to it than what your winged friend has said**_

Jess frowned "Do you mean he's keeping something from us?"

_**No, I do believe he is unaware of what I mean**_

"Well, can't you tell me then?"

_**You must learn my true name of your own way before I can be of more help to you and your friends. And I do want to be of help, you are very important to me**_

Jess still felt uncertain about all these dreams but Sam and Dean said they could mean something so she tried her best to stay open minded.

"How do I figure out who you really are if you can't tell me?" Jessie had the strange sense that this wolf would have smiled at her if she had a proper face

_**Believe it or not, the form I am in is a clue. I can also take the form of a woman. I am of the land to you and yours with Fury in my names. I am afraid that I cannot give you too much more if I do it will not give us the freedom we would have if you found out on your own**_

Jess thought for a few minutes "Will I remember this when I wake up? The dreams have not always stayed with me, either not at all or only in flashes"

_**You will, your mind is becoming use to these meetings, it was an unplanned affect of your transfer here...**_

"You know how I got here?" Jess said excited, the wolf seemed to have recognised her mistake and stood

_**I'm sorry child I will return again soon**_

"No...wait" Jess jumped up to follow the wolf ...

Jessie eyes shot open the familiar headache splitting her head, she tried to slip out of the bed unnoticed but it proved difficult as Dean's arm was slung over her waist practically spooning her back into him, she blushed. They'd always cuddled face to face this somehow seemed too intimate for two people who weren't together, not that Jess was against changing that. She eased out of the covers and went to the table, switching on the laptop and taking a piece of paper to write down everything she could remember from the dream.

She also noticed that it was still dark out, this was the first time she had woke up in the middle of the night with a dream, it was always in the morning.

Jess researched all of the words and phrases that seemed important, getting so many hits that it was difficult to sift through them all. There were hundreds of hits for things that take on the form of a wolf, some specific to white wolfs but nothing enough to narrow it down. The wolf had said transfer when speaking about how she was brought here and Cas had said she had a magic aura maybe there was something in that. And the 'of the land to you and yours' bit, that had to mean something about Ireland. Jess was so engrossed in her research that she didn't notice Dean wake up.

Dean woke up slowly, knowing it couldn't be that long since he had fallen asleep, stretching and making to shift in the bed he noticed Jessie's side of the bed empty. Waking up a lot quicker but before he could jump to hunter mode he saw her sitting at the small table. Her hair was all messy from sleeping and her face was only lit by the light off the computer screen, _she looks cute still all messed from sleep_. He sat up and scrubbed at his eyes, walking over to Jessie, Dean leaned in over her shoulder one hand on the table top the other on the back if her chair.

"Hay Hotstuff, didn't mean to wake you" she whispered

"You didn't. What's all this?"

"I had another dream, but it wasn't the same as the last ones it was completely different and I can actually remember it" she handed him the paper with some of the things form the dream wrote on it "She said these to me so I've been researching trying to narrow it down but it's too broad, I must be missing something" she yawned, Dean frowned

"How long have you been up?"

"Um...a while" she answered carefully

"You're not gonna sleep until you figure something out are you?" he sighed pulling the other chair around

"Hay...no you go back to bed Hotstuff I won't stay up much longer ok?"

"Ye right, just tell me where your brain storming is now" Dean smiled affectionately at her and she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Ok" Jess turned to face the computer screen again and moved it so Dean could see, "So I was trying to narrow down what can change into the form of a white wolf specifically and also a woman..."

"A woman?"

"Yep, she said that the wolf was one of her forms and another was a woman, but the hits coming up for it are in the hundreds" she sighed "and I added words like magic and dreams to see if it made a difference, I think I'm just too tired, headaches only gone too"

"Ok let me see the notes again" Dean took the paper trying to see if there was a way to limit the search results. "Something else Cas doesn't know...you are important to her? What do you think they mean?"

"No idea, but the last dream kept saying 'you are the way' so I'm guessing they have something to do with one another" she shrugged again.

"We'll worry about that later then...just try to pin down who or what is supposed to be talking to you. 'you and yours and fury in my names' so your family, maybe? Don't know what the fury is for though"

"That's what I thought, but the way she said it was 'of the land' so I was thinking more Ireland?" she said guessing, Dean nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense. So Irish history and lore, do you know anything about it?"

"Bits and pieces but I mean there's Gaelic lore, Celtic lore, Irish lore and if you wanted to go right back Viking lore too, she did say land so..."

"Right, doesn't really narrow it down that much"

Jessie and Dean spent the next hour researching different hits to do with Gaelic lore and started on Celtic. Dean noticed Jessie's eyes starting to drupe, _she's been up for hours already, I think that's enough for tonight_.

"We're not getting anywhere fast with this so let's call it a night, it'll be here after you've slept for a few hours.

"You're not sitting up on your own Hotstuff you need sleep too, and it's my fault you're lacking now" she argued, Dean rolled his eyes smiling

"You saying I need more beauty sleep" he teased, Jess chuckling

"Few more hours couldn't hurt" she winked, closing the laptop and getting up to crawl back into bed

"Smart ass" Dean mumbled, sliding in beside Jess and being his usual cocky self, plastered a smirk on his face and pulled Jess into his arms, her head on his shoulder, giving her a wink before closing his eyes and slyly burying his nose in her hair.

In the morning they filled Charley and Sam in on the dream and some of the research, Dean could see Sammy's eyes light up at the idea of research. Sam called Bobby and filled him in as well, while Dean gave Cas a call wanting to know if there was any truth to what was said in Jessie's dream. Surprising Dean, Cas actually answered almost straight away.

"Hay Cas" Charley said cheerfully.

"Charley" he nodded "What is it?" asking Dean, who explain some details to Cas about the dream, but not everything.

"Your sure it's not just a dream?" he asked Jess who shrugged.

"No idea but there's no point in not making sure" Jess answered

"You still have an unusual aura but the magic I think is either hidden or gone. I can't tell. I don't know what it would have meant by something else that I do not know. I am considered out of place at the moment so there is a possibility that there is something being kept from me"  
"Great" Dean said sarcastically

"I do not see how that is good" Cas replied evenly

"He's being sarcastic Cas" informed Charley

"I was following a lead on Crowley as far as I am aware he is no longer holding the gun but had hid it. The angle Zachariah has been looking for you though and I do believe his intentions are not on your side. Unfortunately they can track you, but I can change that if I ward you from angles then they will not be able to track you though it also means I will not either"

"What do we do to get rid of angle tracking?" Dean asked

"I put protection symbols on you, it will be painful"

"Damn it, all of us?"

"I believe that would be best, yes"

Looking at the three others Dean decided they could use the advantage of not being traceable for a while, "Alright"

Dean went first, Cas placed his hand on his chest and a light emanated from his hands, Dean clenched his teeth with the pain, still shouted out as the light grew, him ending up on his knees gasping for breath. Jess and Charley went to him, he shook them off "I'm good" and stood up.

Sam went next, the same thing happening to him, next was Charley, Sam found it difficult to watch her in so much pain but she gave him a shaky smile once she was standing again. Jessie was last and it started the same as it did the others, bright light from Cas's hand and pain but then it changed the light turning a violet colour before dissipating.

"What the hell Cas?" Charley raged  
"I do not know what happened, that should not have happened. But you are still warded as the others are"

"Nice something else to add to the rest of the weird crap going on with me"

"You are being sarcastic" Cas quipped in, making Jess crack a small smile

"Yes Cas I was" she laughed

"I have to go, I will not be able to find you but you can still call me" and with that Cas was gone.

"Great, so what do we do now?" Sam said

"We should move out, if we've only been debugged then someone could now we're here now" Jess pointed out, everyone agreed and decided to drive in the direction of Sioux Falls, which was a few days travel.

Over the last few weeks demons have been running riot in towns and cities the group of hunter exercising more than the boys have since the gates of hell opened. Omens of Lucifer's presence were cropping up everywhere and moving that quick it was difficult for the group to follow or figure out why he's travelling so much.

During the car ride Jess and Charley were in the back again using the computer to sift through all the info they saved before leaving.

After near four hours when they stopped at a gas station to fill up the Impala and grab some snacks it was Charley who connected the dots with something in the Celtic lore. She was sitting in the back of the Impala alone while Jess used the restrooms and the boys in the station, when she sat up focusing more intently on what she was reading.

Badb is a Celtic Goddess of war, also known as Fury and can use the form of a wolf, raven or bear. She would assume the form of a wolf in battle, _you could say that we're in battle now that would make sense as to why she's always a wolf in Jessie's dream_. Her and her sisters were protectors of Ireland and Badb had power over life and death. Charley jumped when Dean opened the door and sat in the driver's side he frown when he noticed Charley start, then smirked "Didn't mean to frighten you Charley" he laughed

"Liar...you'd do that again" she sassed

"Yeah"

"I think I found something anyway...about Jessie dreams" Just then Jessie hopped in the back and Sam in the front.

"What was that baby girl?" Jess had heard the end of what Charley had said

"I think I found something here...read this" Jess took the offered laptop from Charley the brothers waiting impatiently to be included in the loop as they watched the expressions play out on Jessie face.  
"It makes sense and adds up" Jess said feeling a little excited to have at least found something that made it all look legit. They explained it to the boys.

"So this could be a Celtic Goddess of war coming to you in your dreams?" Dean asked shocked, Jessie shrugged.

"It's not the first god we've seen. I don't know, but at least it all makes sense, I suppose we'll know the next time I have dream"

"I'll call Bobby tell him what we found he might be able to find more" Sam said

They stopped in motel that was along the road later that evening, Charley and Sam booking their own room for the first time, Dean teasing him any time they were alone, only for Sam to rib him back about being alone with Jess.

Which made Dean pause before going to book a room for him and Jess, _shit one bed or two, I mean we've been sharing anyway, that's only cause we've all been in the same room though...shit. Just ask her for fuck sake_. Dean turned to Jessie in the back seat, "Um...Jessie? One bed or two queens?" he tried to plaster a cocky smile on his face but felt he failed.

Jessie smiled "Can you go a night without getting your hands on me?" she flirted to Dean's relief, so he pretended to ponder

"Nah, don't think I can" Dean sauntered into the office booking a king room and happy with himself.

Sam and Charley went to their own room but Dean being the big brother he was knocked on their door to ask ridicules questions, eventually Sam was starting to get annoyed, their together all day, him and Charley just wanted a few hours alone. Jessie took pity and dragged Dean to their room, pushing him inside and locking the door.  
"Leave them be Hotstuff, annoy him some more tomorrow" Jess smiled

"But it's fun to annoy him"  
"I know, but you'll survive until tomorrow" Jess was rooting in her bag for her night clothes

"Ah, eager to get me alone then Jessie? Can't blame you" Dean loved flirting with Jess, she gave as good as she got

"What can I say Hotstuff you just get me going, thing is, are you gonna do anything about it?" Dean could have swore her eyes darkened when she looked at him, he swallowed loudly, attempting to quip a flirtatious reply but his brain had shut down for a few seconds

"Did I fry your brain Hotstuff?" she teased, clearing his throat Dean mentally shuck himself.

"Nah..." he lied "got carried away with my imagination, struggling with where I'd decide to start" he smirked and over exaggerated checking her out.

"Hmmm...would have thought you'd be more go with the flow, heat of the moment or do what feels good kinda guy" Every time she god damn well hummed he felt like he was going to go cross eyed.

"Usually but if I got my hands on you...different story" Dean's voice had softened, Jessie noticed and her eyes glanced down, _damn it, there's a slip that I should have sassed up_. The only thing stopping him from going over there a kissing her senseless was what he'd done. How could he be with Jess after everything he did in Hell, all those innocent soul's, the pain, the hurt. He did his best not to think about it because when he did it just...it was so hard.

Jessie saw Dean lose interest in their banter but also saw the pinched look on his face, same one he gets every now and then when he thinks no one is looking.  
"Dean?..." no answer "Dean?..." Jess went over to him and crouched next to the bed, he only snapped out of it when she gently reached a hand out to touch his arm, his eyes looked blood shot and his face drained of colour, Jessie panicked a bit.

"What's wrong?" she kneeled on the floor in front of him, Dean just shook his head, cleared his throat and tried to put his cocky facade back in place.

"Nothing, I'm gonna go for a shower" but when he went to stand up around Jess, she stopped him.

"Look...don't pretend it's nothing..." Dean went to speak but she cut him off "...it's fine if you don't want to talk but don't ignore whatever it is. It'll only get worse" she went to stand up and give him his space, she knew he hated to much touchy feely stuff. His eyes followed her around the room, warring with himself whether or not to tell her, even a little bit.

The girl had already found out about him selling his soul for Sammy, they just kept in to themselves that Dean actually remembered everything and that the four months he was gone was more like forty years in hell. He chickened out, _I couldn't stand it if she looked at me like I was a monster_, so he went into the shower leaving Jessie to her own device's.

Sam and Charley strangely felt a little awkward in their own room, like it was demanding they do something. Sam hadn't really been with someone properly since Jess or Ruby, which he preferred not to think about, so he was nervous, but he still wanted to be with Charley. After the whole vessel thing Sam had told Charley about Ruby and his demon blood addiction, she didn't cringe or run away but stayed with him. It gave him butterflies in his stomach thinking about how well she had handled it.

He had near broke down, shaking and holding himself together pacing in front of her like a caged lion, the more he told her the angrier he got at himself for being so stupid. But Charley just walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close telling him how much she appreciated him trusting her to tell her this and that she thought it made him a better man for pulling himself out of such a dark place.

Walking over to her, he took her hand and tugged her over to the bed laying down and pulling her into his arms, cuddling her to him they way they have been the last few weeks. Charley relaxed into Sam's arms, glancing up she pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him softly, he sighed and kissed her back, smiling when they pulled away. Sam reach for the remote and flicked the small TV set on, him and Charley spending the rest of the night wrapped up together, talking and watching old reruns.

Dean had to admit that even though he was genuinely happy for Sam he envied him as well, even though Sam had gone through losing his Jess, the crap with Ruby and with drawls from the demon blood he was still going after the girl. How could he be with Charley and keep so much hidden, or maybe he's told her, anyway he just didn't think it would be worth losing what he had with Jess now if he did tell her his darker secrets. Dean has always just wanted his family together, now he has Sam, Bobby and Jess and Charley plus Ellen, Joe and Ash, who was like a weird cousin. He's never had so many constant people in his life and he didn't want anything to change that, including his own stuff.

Jessie stared to drift to sleep while Dean was still in the shower, she hadn't really caught up on any sleep in the car, her and Charley had researched like crazy. So, she didn't fight her eyes when they eventually closed, her mind still concerned about Dean. Jessie dreamt again, which was strange because lately there hadn't been two dreams in a row.

She was alone in the same field but there was a stone set of benches now set, designs on the stones swirling and twisting in what she recognised as Celtic designs but there were also other different designs on one of the other benches, theses were more angular and straight edges reminded her of a more Greek feel. The other bench had set of both designs on it, they twirled and flowed together perfectly one never over bearing the other.

Her white wolf was sitting watching her, eyes soft and patient a she watched Jess examine the designs feeling relief at the revelation she had, even if Jess was not fully aware of it yet.

_**Which do you like the best?**_

Jessie started having not noticed the wolf sitting behind her, "Whoa..." she clutched her hand to her racing heart "...sorry, I didn't see you waiting there" smiling.

Again Jess had the feeling like this wolf would be smiling at her if she could.

_**I did not mean to startle you. Which do you prefer?**_

The wolfs head motioned back to the benches, "All three are beautiful, the designs are so intricate but I have to say the mixed one is my favourite, it feels like there should be too much going on in the design for it to be so easy to see but they complement each other perfectly" she ran her hands along the patterns following some of the lines with her finger tips.

_**I do believe you have a theory for me on who you think I am?**_

The wolf's voice was almost excited, making Jess raised a brow, and a light laugh filtered around the field.

_**I do apologies for the straight questioning but I am excited. If you were not close then these benches would not be here**_

"Oh...well ye, it was Charley who found something or rather someone who fit what you said but I have to be honest...it scared me a little" Jessie was still kneeling in the middle of the circle of benches with her hands till resting on the mixed pattern bench when the wolf moved in front of her the bench in between them.

_**I swear I mean you no harm, nor your loved ones. I realise I am asking you to take this on faith and that you are a wary person when trusting but I will be able to tell you so much more when you say my name and address that you see me**_

Jess leaned up o her knees the wolf's face coming down to her eye level, she stared into the wolfs eye for minutes before making her decision, "I believe you are Badb Celtic Goddess of war...and I see you" Jess whispered, she heard a sign and a purple light emanated from the wolfs form, shifting and pulling in on until there stood a woman.

This woman was tall and curved, long wild red hair framed her face that cascaded down her shoulder, her body covered in a one shoulder wrap dress of white, with gold ornate Celtic designs scattered around the dress. She had a warm smile on her face eyes crinkling at the corners slightly, but her eye were the same pricing blue the wolf's had been and her voice the same warm husk.

_**I finally feel a little more comfortable, do not misjudge I love my other forms but this feels freer**_ she laughed, Jess stared in amazement at the woman if front of her.

"These are not just normal dreams are they?..." she asked quietly

_**No child although you must have believed that on some level, otherwise your admission would not have worked. Now you sit in your place, there is someone else who has been looking forward to meeting you**_

Jessie sat on the bench she saw kneeling in front of and watched as Badb stood a little outside the circle and drew a series of symbols in the air until they shun gold. After whispering a small incantation another woman appeared in the gold light, this one Jess assumed was of Greek heritage because of the obvious toga like dress the circlet of gold leaves around her head. The woman sighed and when her eyes landed on Jessie a smile lit her face, almost motherly, she then looked at Badb who nodded her head.

_**Oh you are a beauty aren't you **_said the Greek woman, Jessie shifted nervously, shyly glancing elsewhere, _**and modest apparently**_ she laughed. Badb and the new woman approached the benches each taking the respective one to their heritage, Badb introduced them.

_**Athena, this is Jessica or rather Jessie**_

Jessie mouth opened in shock "Athena as in Goddess of war in Roman and Greek lore?.." she whispered

_**Oh wonderful you knew I was the same deity from both cultures, people always assume different. It is finally a pleasure to meet you. We have waited a very long time it is exciting, though the situation is upsetting**_ Both Athena and Badb were excited about this, there decades of waiting once the line started had not gone quick enough.

"I'm sorry but I'm confused...waited a long time for what?..." Jessie was looking at both Goddesses in awe and shock.

_**We can explain everything now child**_

_**You see there were rules we could not brake, that is why Badb came to you in her wolf form. You had to identify her by no other means but your own knowledge. And only one of us was allowed to see you. If we did it any different we would have had many more restrictions, but now there are next to none**_

_**Athena is right, and we are sorry that it caused you pain when I visited...**_

_**What pain?...**_ Athena had a troubled look on her face

"I often woke with very bad headaches after dreaming" Jessie smiled a little, her head still reeling from this dream

_**Oh I am sorry...**_ Jessie smiled again.

"It's ok, they weren't as bad lately and they went away quickly" she reassured

_**We need tell you as much as we can now, our time here is still limited to when you are asleep. You are a descendant of both of us**_

"Both?..." Jessie asked confused

_**Yes, a man of my line a woman of Badb's. You were always meant to be moved here, to this world when the time was right, your friend was as well but only after the both of you became so close. That is why she did not have the same aura as you, you shared you latent power with her briefly**_

"Why was I moved?...Where you the ones to do it?..." Jessie still felt hurt off the loss of her family. Badb leaned forward imploringly but sorrow was etched on both their faces.

_**We know you miss your family, but we can tell you that both of your families are well. They feel your loss but we have helped in whatever way we could. It was necessary you are the key to putting that devil back in his cage for good.**_

"You said something similar to that before but how?..."

_**Not yet, we must keep this quite until the time is right for fear of the wrong person finding out. But we will help you now and we are no longer restricted to see you in the waking world you can call us when ever you have need, there is no situation so dire that we will not answer too. Do you understand?...**_

Jess nodded dumbly still confused and shocked but willing to take them on their word, she felt at home when in these woman's presence. "There is no point in us following the colt it is there?..."

_**It will not work and will end in pain if you try to face him with just that weapon. In order for you to do what is needed you need to find two relics. One is a gift from me to you the other from Athena to you. The first is from me, is a bracelet, it will have those combination of markings on it and after you find that then you can find Athena's.**_

_**Mine is a necklace, once you have both we will come to you and tell you the rest. For now though we will mark you, with your permission, with tattoos. These will allow the gifts to work when you wear them but only at the right time and with something else you must give freely. It will also allow you to call for us.**_

"It's the reason I glowed purple when I was warded from angles wasn't it, the aura everyone keeps telling me about?" Jess said connecting the dots. The Goddesses smiled,

_**Yes but it also keeps you hidden from other for now we feel that would be best, many would disagree with our influence in this war, but it is in our nature. Others do not understand that if this Lucifer rises to power balance will be lost and it will affect every culture.**_

_**Do we have your permission to give you the markings, they are your birth right?**_

"Where will they go and will they be there when I wake up?" Jess asked cautiously

_**They will span in a design on your back, at the base of your spine, taper out to the edge of your hips and up your spin. They will be visible to all. I understand it is a very big change to your appearance but they will look beautiful and will be a combination of purple and gold.**_

Jessie was still so wary but it just felt so right, like here with these two women was where she belonged, it was like home. "Ok, yes. What do I do?..." Athena clapped her hands excited.

_**Oh Badb was right you are an exceptional young woman, and may I say I do admire you male companion. He has a darkness in him however that will only grow if he does not face it, you can help him as you did the younger man.**_

Jessie nodded "Ok how do we do this?..."

_**Close your eyes and relax yourself, you will wake after this. We will see you soon young one**_

With that both Goddess leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jessie cheek, she closed her eyes and waited. Feeling a warmth spread through her body as the Goddess placed their hands on her shoulder, whispering word in languages she did not understand.

* * *

**_Athena: Underlined and bold_**

_**Badb: Bold**_

Review?


	17. Chapter 17

So some Dean/Jess fluff but nothing romance wise yet just a build up :-) Plus a cute jealous Sam awww

* * *

Dean woke because there was a light hitting his eyes, only feeling like he had fallen asleep, _there's no way its morning_. Opening his eye's he shot up out of the bed, Jessie was lying on her stomach on her side of the bed and glowing a mix of purple and gold.

"Shit...Jessie?...Jess?..." Dean called her from the other side of the bed not knowing whether or not to touch her. After a few seconds the glow went away and Jessie groaned, her head felt fuzzy but no headache.

"What..." trying to push herself up she was going to give up until Deans hands helped her. She just kneeled on the bed, Dean sitting in front of her to hold her up.

"What the hell was that Jessie?" Dean breathed  
"What was what?..." Jessie still felt a little fuzzy but tried to concentrate on what Dean was saying.

"You were glowing. Purple and gold glowing" Jess frowned until the dream came rushing back to her

"No way!" Jess swung her legs off the bed and ran to the mirror in the bathroom Dean following after asking what was wrong. Jess turned her back to the mirror and lifted her top up a small bit, the tattoo etched into her back exactly where the Goddesses had said, she still gasped, _it is beautiful and really suit me, like what they said..._

"Jessie, where did that come from?" Dean breathed eyes riveted on the skin exposed on her back

"I had another dream, they said it would look like that and it goes up further" Jess answered not really paying attention to Dean's reaction.

"Who said?" Jess looked at Dean

"The Goddesses Badb and Athena..."

"Two Goddesses I thought we only guessed one, and why did they mark you at all?" Jess was reeling from the dream the tattoo and trying to focus her thought to calm Dean down.

"I'll explain everything from the dream, I just want to see the tattoo first" Dean scrubbed his hands over his face and nodded

"Yeah..." Jessie held her tee shirt in a way that covered her chest after she pulled it over her head Deans eyes looking at the ceiling as she moved her hair and looked at the tattoo on the whole of her back "Whoa..." she breathed amazed, causing Deans curious gaze to look in the mirror "Holy shit..."

"I know right..."

"It's...well I mean it actually really suits you" it didn't just suit her it looked amazing on her, complimented her skin tone and highlighted her figure from the back, drawing Deans eyes to her waist line and hips.

"Thanks..." she stood looking for a few minute then slipped her top back on properly moving to sit on the bed, "We should wake Sam and Charley, I'll fill you all in then" Dean called Sam telling him to get their butts to their room now.

After Charley practically tackled Jess to make sure she was ok, they sat down all squashed on the one bed.

"What's up?" Sam asked

"I had another dream and they definitely mean something because I got this from the one I had tonight..." Jess turned and kneeled on the bed facing the wall and pulled up the back of her shirt to show off the tattoo. Charley gasped, then leaned closer "They're Celtic swirls and Celtic bosses but...what are the other markings?"  
"They look Greek..." Sam trailed off

"They are, there wasn't just the Goddess Badb in my dream but the Goddess of war Athena as well who I am apparently a descendant to both of..." Jess retold the dream to everyone although she did leave out the little bit about Dean, guessing he wouldn't want it said in front of anyone else.

"This is unreal..." Charley trailed off "and our families are ok?" she asked quietly

"They said they were doing anything they could to help and that everyone was ok, yeah"

"What do we do about the colt, do we leave it or try get in back anyway?" Sam asked

"Jessie's up one tattoo I say we go for the relic's and see where we go from there. But we tell no one else, let them all think we're still after the gun" Dean said

Charley moved behind Jessie and pulled up her top to see the tattoo again, Jessie caught it before it went too far up the front, "Little warning next time baby girl" Jess scolded, causing Sam and Dean to laugh.

"How far does it go up Jess?"

"All the way to the base of my neck Charley girl, and I do like it"

"You just got an amazing tattoo and didn't have to sit through hours of pain so ye good job you like it huh?" Charley smiled "suits you too"  
"That's what I said" Dean chipped in

"Finding the first relic will keep till tomorrow so we should all try get some more rest" Jess said

"Hear that you two...rest..." Dean teased Sam and Charley when they were leaving, Charley just stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh.

Dean settled himself back into bed and waited for Jess to switch off the light but the expression on her face made him think twice.  
"What?..."

"There was something else they said in the dream I didn't think you'd want me to say in front of the others..." Dean stiffened "...they said there was a darkness in you that if you didn't face it would only grow" Dean was fighting the urge to become defensive, it was exactly the reason why he didn't want Jess to know, it was dark. But she hadn't said it in front of Sam or Charley.

"Jess I really don't think I can talk about that"

"Why?" she asked gently

"I'm no good at this emotional feelings stuff, that's more Sam's thing"

"That's no reason, what you real reason?" Jess push a little, Dean looked at her, really looked and he saw the same amazing girl that arrived on their doorstep, family gone and coping beyond belief with everything, who has now been told she's the one to end the apocalypse, the one he and Sam basically started. Sighing he leaned back against the head board he couldn't face looking at her if he was going to tell her anything, but as if she knew she move to sit knees to her chest so they were facing.

"You know I sold my soul for Sammy..." Jess nodded not wanting to interrupt "...I was in Hell...hung up on a rack, the things they did to me were...nothing you can even imagine the torture and pain, mental and physical they never let up it was constant" Deans fists were clenched, his eyes going red, "...time is different there, those four months ...were more like forty years here..."

Jess was trying her best to hold in the surprise gasp and keeping her hands to herself, she so wanted to reach out to him, "...but after thirty I got off the rack, after saying no for thirty years, no to being the one on the other side of the rack, no to racking up their soul count, I just couldn't do it anymore..." Deans eye were welling up, his breath hitching, Jess tried to swallow the lump in her throat waiting for Dean to keep talking "...I got off and tortured soul after soul, I didn't care who was racked up. And right now it's always there in my head, what I did, how many I tortured ..."

Shaking his head Dean rubbed the tears from his face and chanced a look at Jessie, terrified to see the disgust and hate in her eye. But when he looked what he saw made him feel so much relief he near passed out, he saw her eyes had welled up and her face flushed, she had folded her arms across her knees and had her mouth buried in her arms. It was the expression on her face, not sympathetic but understanding and pain.

He had looked away again, so he didn't see Jessie move until she grabbed his hands, unclenching his fists and threading her fingers through one of his hands with the other she grasped his chin firmly and coaxed his eyes back up to hers.

"You are a good man Dean..." he tried to pull his face away but she wouldn't let him "...Listen to me, you can disagree with me after if you want. You are a good man...Dean what you do is not easy, no matter how much you play it off. Everything you've been through made you who you are now. You and Sam took me and Charley in when we landed on your lap, no if, buts or ands about it. You save so many people and have lived through seriously hard times before you went to Hell..." Dean tried to pull his face again cutting Jess off

"All of those souls I tortured ... I enjoyed it Jess. For me to finally be the one dish out some pain to let out my own out somehow ..."

"Your human Dean not superman, you lasted thirty years of what they did to you and your here now...I see you with Sam your still his over protective big brother, with Bobby your still practically a son. You have compassion for people in a shit situation and put your whole heart into risking your health and life to try and fix it. How does that not make you a good man Dean?"

Jessie was trying her best to hold in the tears threatening to fall but one or two still rolled down her check, Dean following their movement with his eyes. Her hand loosened its gentle hold on his chin and swiped away the last of the moisture on his face. Then joined their other hands and thread her fingers through his free one. Jess wasn't really waiting for an answer she was just wait for anything off him, biting her lip she looked her eyes with his again.

"How do you do it?...Be here the way you are now, up to a few months ago the only thing you knew here was Charley?" Dean asked and the intensity in his eyes that made Jess know that he needed to hear this.  
"Everything that we've been through since me and Charley have gotten here do you know what the scariest time was for me?...When I didn't know I had Charley with me, when I thought I was completely alone or losing my mind. That's what I used to make myself ok, I had Charley...and yeah I miss my family and friends so much...so much, it still hurts sometimes. But after a while all me and Charley kept saying was how lucky we were to have been found by you and Sam. Everything you did for us made us want to be there, be here with you guys more and more. Even though we miss our families so much they all have each other's backs, dozens of them not just one or two. I'm here because I want to be and I'm coping the way I am because of Charley, Sam and you"

"I don't know how to...do it the way you did" Dean whispered but Jessie shook her head and smiled, squeezing his hands.

"You're doing it now Dean." His face frowned and he opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Jessie freed one of her hands again wiped the fresh tear track off his face and moves to sit next to him at the top of the bed. What Dean was not expecting was for Jess to pull them down and him into a hug, it made him feel very young and vulnerable, but he didn't pull away. Jess broke away to quickly pull the covers over them then started to run her hand through his hair, trying to sooth him. Deans last though before his eyes closed was how much lighter he felt having someone know all the gritty details and how nice it was that they were still there for him, that Jess was here for him.

Dean woke up slowly the next morning, his first instinct to burrow his nose into the heat he was lying on, until he felt the steady rise and fall. Last night came rushing back, Jessie's dream, him confessing and everything Jessie had said. Warmth rushed through him, she didn't run the other way calling him a monster instead she looked at him the same as always, honestly.

He lifted his head easily so not to wake Jess, her face was relaxed in sleep the very faint tear marks still on her face from last night, her arms were wrapped around him, one hand still in his hair where he can remember her running her fingers through it last night. Easing his head back so it was next to hers he reached out and moved some of her long soft hair from her face, caressing her check at the same time.

He was never this mushy before and he pinned it all on her. Her wanted to be nothing but caring to her, wanted to be able to randomly take her hand whenever he wanted or sling an arm around her waist for her to turn into him. He wanted all of it with her, every soppy romantic notion he could think of and every chick-flick moment he had ribbed Sam over. And after last night it didn't seem so out of reach now.

His phone rang on the bedside table, reaching out to grab it before it woke Jess, he answered and moved to the bathroom closing the door.

"Hay Sammy, what's up?"

"You ok man? I called your phone and got no answer?"

"Yeah Sammy...I'm good" said smiling

"Ok, well anyway it's 12 so if we're not outta here in the next hour we'll be paying for another room"

"12...Whoa never sleep in that late"  
"Guess all the late nights just caught up with all of us, see you in a few minutes"

Dean washed up before heading back out to wake Jessie, she was curled up in his side of the bed, no doubt her arm had gone asleep with him on it all night.

"Jessie...come on we gotta get up, clear out of here...Jessie" giving her a small nudge her eyes eventually fluttered open, she smiled as soon as she saw him.

"Morn'in Hotstuff"

"Good morning sleepy head" Jessie scrunched up her nose adorably, "its 12, we have to be out of here or else we'll get stung to pay for another night"

"Oh..." she yawned, _again adorable_, "Ok"  
As Dean went to pack his stuff she caught his hand, "How you doing this morning?"  
Dean smiled, full on beaming at Jess, "I feel good, better than good actually"

"Good" Jessie smiled and Dean figured seen as how she's done it so much that leaning down to peck her on the forehead was the perfect way to say thank you, earning him another smile.

Once they had all packed up they decided that breakfast was the first thing on the agenda, before diving into more research. They drove to a same town and pulled up outside a diner, "Man I'm starved"

"You're always hungry Dean" snorted Sam

"I'm a growing man Sammy I need sustenance" Dean fired back

"No...you're a grown man, there's a difference" Dean just snorted, leaving the two girls to giggle walking up behind them to the diner.

Sam opened the door and the boys hustled the girls in, in front of them. When they got into the diner a young man in his twenties was at the checkout, the group moved to an empty booth and waited for someone to come serve them.

The young man, whose name tag said Sean stopped over to their table to get their drink order, his eyes only glancing up from his note pad until he notice Charley. Dean noticed his attitude change and smirked, wondering how possessive Sammy would get and how much Charley would let him away with.

"What can I get the lovely ladies to drink?" Sean asked attempting to make his voice seem flirtatious. Everyone looked at him and noticed his stare at Charley, causing Sam to frown and Jess to cover her smile.

"Coffee's all round, thanks" Charley answered, slightly put out with his weird stare. Jess sniggered when he left the table

"What are you giggling at?" she asked Jess

"You just got another member to your fan group, and I was laughing at Sam's face..."  
Charley and Dean looked at Sam, "What face?" Sam snipped

"Your inner cave man was fighting to come out there for a minute" she sniggered

Sam's face scrunched up while Dean laughed but Charley looked at Sam curiously,

"What...I wasn't doing anything, I swear" Sam denied

"Ok..." Jessie trailed off

Just then the waiter Sean came back with a tray of four coffee's, Sam doing his best to study the menu while Sean out right stared at Charley, "Here you go sweetness" he winked at Charley, as soon as the endearment come out of that boys mouth Charley glanced at Sam because his head snapping around that quick, Dean and Jess sat there covering there sniggers with their coffee cups.

Trying his best to rain in the irrational possessiveness in his mind Sam looked at everyone else on the table "Everyone ready to order?" Charley noticed Sam's stiff posture and reached for his hand on the table top. The waiter Sean noticed but didn't seem to change his mind about Charley

"This your boyfriend sweetness? You could do better than that" he said smartly, Jessie continued to giggle then whispered something to Dean.

"You..." gritted Sam, Charley was starting to get annoyed at this little boys smart attitude, and cut Sam off.

"Don't call me sweetness again. And you really need to wait for puberty to hit or your testacies to drop before you try pulling off a cocky attitude like that otherwise it just looks ridicules" Charley added a sweet smile just to dose up the condescending tone. Dean and Jess were outright laughing now, Sam had a loved up stupid look on his face as he pulled Charley into his side.

"In fact we want someone else to take our order, thanks" she finished smartly

"Oh Charley girl...you're a legend babes" Jessie high fived Charley while Dean and Sam continued to laugh.

After the breakfast fiasco the group went to the small town's closest library to start finding a lead in the bracelet's location. Sam went straight to an internet spot with his laptop and Jess to a computer while Charley and Dean went to rifle through books. Dean was the one to find something on Badb jewellery in the mythology section but it was only a small book, he gave it to Sam who was able to refine his search. Charley told Jess to look up collectors of artefacts' and eventually found a hit on a CEO of a major company in Miami.

"Sam look at this..."

James Hall was one of the world renowned collectors of valuable artefacts one of his first buys being a bracelet that bore the marks Jess now had on her back.

"That has to be it...the markings match the ones on my back..." Jess trailed off trying to examine the bracelet, it looked old and was only marked as an old artefact not anything to do with Celtic mythology or Badb herself.

Dean had made his way over when he saw Jess and Sam hunched over the same small screen, he leaned over Jessie shoulder and smiled... "Miami...we actually have a reason to go to Miami" he was ecstatic.

"Looks like it ye...hay if we wrap this up quick maybe we could go out there for Charley's birthday..."

"Go out where?,,," she asked slipping up behind Dean.  
"Miami?" Jess smiled

"Well I am so up for that, we..." she gestured to her and Jess "...have not had a dance since we got here and I don't know about you but I'm going to go into withdrawal if we don't do something about it..."  
"You two go dancing...like in those proper dance clubs not just the bars we've been hanging out in?" Dean asked finding it hard to see them in that kind of setting, but then again he's never really seen them all done up or asked even... "That's something I'd like to see..." he smirked.

"By the sounds of it this bracelet is held in his house, which I would assume is like Fort Knox. So we'll need security systems and plans but we won't be able to get them till we reach Miami. If you two really do want to go out I'm thinken we do that first because we'll have to book when we uh..."  
"Right..." Dean agreed with Sam "...so what do you wear?" Charley slapped him playfully on the shoulder as they all made their way back out to the Impala, Charley calling Bobby with the latest.

* * *

Review?


	18. Chapter 18

Ok so little bit of Jealous dean but its cute ha :-)

* * *

They made it to Miami a few days later, booking into a motel that was the better of what they usually stayed in. Charley surprised everyone when she insisted that she and Jess be in the same room.  
"Come on we're going out tonight, I'm gonna ask you to do my hair and makeup anyway, please..." she whined "...it's my birthday" she tacked on for good reason. So they did, they got two separate rooms.

Charley was really excited about getting dressed up for her birthday and going out with everyone, her and Jessie had some heels and nice clothes in their bags anyway because they were planning nights out with their friend before ... well just before.

"Ok, we are going to get ready..."

"It's only six o'clock Charley" Sam said

"I know, but by the time we both have a shower and Jess does mine and her makeup and hair it'll be late...besides I'm impatient" Charley pecked Sam on the lips and dragged Jessie into their room.

"See you guys in a few ..." Jessie yelled before the door to their room closed.

"I don't know about you but I'm dying to see them all dressed up..." Sam gave Dean a funny look, "What?..."  
"You do realise we've never seen what they look like all done up for a club well, apart from when Jessie was decked out in that red dress..." Dean trailed off distracted, Sam snorted.

"Dude, when are you gonna bite the bullet with her..." Sam grabbed his bag and walked to their room

"Hay...you can't rush perfection Sammy" Dean said playfully

Two hours later the boys were board out of their mind in their room, realising how used to having the girl around they were. Dean hopped up off the bed and grabbed his coat, "Where you going?" Sam asked just as board

"Do you think Charley would shot me if I knock on their door to see if they want food?"  
"Honestly...hard to say. Wait up" the boys went down to the girl's room and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Jessie voice rang through the door

"It's us..." the door cracked open a small bit Jessie wrapped in a towel behind it, "everything ok guys?"  
"We were gonna go get food you two want something?" Sam asked

"I am fucken starved..."

"Jessie! Eating is cheating" Charley said from further in the room.

"I don't care you've had me captive and I'm hungry now get something cause I'm not sharing..."  
"I'll have what you're having" she answered giggling

Jessie smiled "We'll get what you're getting Dean..." shock crossed his face

"What?... I know you're not as much of a health freak as Sammy but still..."  
"Greasy food goes like hand in hand with our pre night out prep" she giggled

"You got it" Dean smirked

"You two really aren't ready?" Sam asked curiously

"Nope and I still have to do her makeup...and mine cause she won't let me away with wearing none"

"Didn't realise you were such a stickler for stuff like this Charley" Dean yelled through the door, Charley came over also wrapped in a towel causing the boys to raise their brows "Is there something else you two should tell us?" Dean gestured to their two towels, Jessie laughed and Charley explained

"Not usually but it's our first time out with you guys, its my birthday and we were waiting for our tan to dry before getting dressed Dean, perv..." she smiled

"Ok, we'll get your food"

"Thanks guys"

The boys returned twenty minutes later and brought the girls there food this time Charley answering in her pyjama's, she kiss Sam a thank you and shooed them away.

"Well that wasted an hour" Sam quipped. An hour later Jessie called Dean said they were finally ready and whispered to come rescue her from Charley. Sam and Dean had gotten ready after bringing the girls their food, dressing up a little more than usual, jeans and nice shirts. They'd also found a good bar to start off at and a club only down the road from that.

They made their way to the girl's room knocking and waiting patiently, Charley opened the door stepping out first, Dean whistled appreciatively, She was wearing a pair of black short shorts and a dark blue top that hugged her waist but loosened on her chest the back of it laced up, she also had on a high pair of black heels. Her hair shined and was full of body, her makeup light toned on her eyes with a cherry red on her lips, she'd finished off her look with a few bangles.

Sam's jaw dropped "Whoa..."  
"I'm taking that as an I look good?..." she asked

"Your look amazing" Sam breathed then cleared his throat, he reached out for her and kissed her check.

"Looken good Charley" Dean add

"Thanks Dean. Jessie?...come on..." Charley shouted

"Hang on baby girl, you're not the one who had to basically get ready twice..."

Jessie stepped out of the room. Sam smirking at the look on Deans face and held in a laugh when he saw him gulp. Dean looked Jessie up and down drinking in her appearance.

She was wearing a short pair of daisy duke denim shorts, a black backless halter neck top, that showed off her new tattoo perfectly. She was in a high pair of black heels, had her long hair curled and dark make up around her eyes, making her blue eyes stand out even more than usual. Both girls had small clutch bags in their hand and didn't need coat because of the heat in Miami.

"Ok, we ready to hit the road?...What?..." She asked Dean seeing his face

"You look...I mean whoa..." Jessie smiled and Dean shook his head "...let's go the bars only down the road, I need a drink" Jessie shrugged and Charley barely kept herself form rolling he eyes, Jessie was so blind when it came to guys liking her.

Sam walked with his arm around Charley's waist, while Jess and Dean walked side by side, when they reached the bar it looked full enough and music was spilling out of the windows and door. They bee-lined for the bar, Jessie turning to Charley, "Ok birthday girl name your poison" she thought for a minute.

"May as well go straight to the good stuff" Jessie ordered four tequila shots and then two beers for the boys and two Captain Morgan's for them.

Dean couldn't help but scope the place out, he could see Jessie and Charley were getting a lot of attention, but focus seemed to lean more to Jessie when some seen Sam arms around Charley. Dean had an urge to grab Jess and pull her into his arms as well, anything for every guy in here to see she was not on the market, but of course she technically was, well not technically she was totally free because he wasn't making a move.

Jess and Charley were gas tickets when they were on a buzz like they were now, Sam and Dean laughing their asses off at their funny stories from work. The night rolled on, drinks and giggles flowing freely.

Jessie and Charley had shot down every guy that had come up to them and turned away every drink they had sent over as well. Her and Charley had gone to the bathroom when some shit hit the fan, on their way back a group of four guy boxed them in, Sam and Dean not able to see thought they were still in the toilets.

"Well well ladies, you.." one guy wagged his finger at Jess "...you have been playing the tease all night. What are you no man's land?" he slurred, Jessie rolled her eyes and took Charley's hand.

"Excuse me boys" Jess shouldered her way through the group and pushed Charley in front of her, Charley rolled her eyes at Jessie pushing her first but went anyway until one of those idiots snagged Jessie's arm. She turned and grabbing his wrist twisting and pulling in a way that hurt him a lot forcing him to let go.

"Bitch..." he seethed

"You just remember that the next time you try put your hands on me" Jessie warned, linking her arm through Charley's and sauntering back to the boys, who were totally unaware of what had happened. But Sam noticed the pissed look on Charley's face.

"What wrong Charley?" he asked pulling her into the circle of his arms

"Group of ass hole grabbing at Jessie...ugh...annoys me so much that some guys think it's ok to do that" Charley fumed

"Baby girl don't let them get under your skin" Jessie admonished

"Who grabbed you?" Dean said firmly steam practically coming from his ears

"Whoa Hotstuff, chill, it's ok I handled it. They won't come near me again" Dean still scanned the bar again spotting a group of four large guys, one in particular was giving Jessie daggers looks. Dean slung his arm around her waist and glared right back, he knew it was a possessive bit but didn't care.

The night went on Jessie and Charley's alcohol obviously affecting them because they were starting to get very giddy. The dragged the boys to the club next door trying their luck at walking straight past the line and into the club. "Uh girls there a line..." Sam whispered

"Shhh...Just wing it" Charley put her arm around Sam while Jess did the same to Dean, who instantly put his hand on her back, shivering at the feel of her soft skin. And low and behold the security opened the door with a wink and allowed them to go in.  
"Ha can't believe that worked" Charley giggled

The girl's headed straight for the dance floor which was already packed with people, the boys went to the bar, keeping their eyes on the girls.

"They really fit in, in a place like this, don't they?" Sam said

"Yeah, they did say they used to do this all the time" Dean shrugged off hand then they turned back around after getting their drinks and froze. Jess and Charley were really good dancers, they moved to the beats of the music fluidly but joked with each other in between, doing silly and predictable moves to the words of the songs making the boys alter between laughing and hiding their aroused state.

In the early hours of the morning they all staggered back to the motel Jessie pushing Sam and Charley to their room and walking with Dean to their room, both leaning against each other for support.

"Damn it...my bag is in the other room" Jessie realised she had nothing to sleep in after she washed off her makeup. Dean couldn't help but look at her, admiring her tattoo on her back and her free of makeup face. It's not that she didn't look amazing with it on but he preferred her without, that was his Jessie. He got an old band shirt from his bag, "Here, stick this on"

Jessie smiled

"Thanks Hotstuff" Dean got ready for bed and when he was back out in the room Jess was already in bed, he slid in next to her quickly, falling asleep almost straight away.

Dean groaned onto his pillow trying to hide away from the fucking nightmare of a head ache after last night. He heard the door open and looked to see who it was, Jessie practically skipped into the room breakfast and coffee in her hand.

"Morn'in Hotstuff, you were dead this morning" he groaned "Oh...hangover?" she asked.

"Major hangover, how are you so fucken happy...you drank the same as me" he grumbled

"Don't get hangover, never really have"

"Liar.." he pulled a pillow over his head listening to Jessie unfortunate happy laugh

"Nope, ye can ask Charley. And here...coffee and pain killers plus breakfast if you feel up to it" Jessie sat on the edge of the bed and handed Dean the tablets and coffee. He noticed then that she still had on his shirt and the shorts from last night and a pair of her flat shoe's that had been in his car. He couldn't help but feel a little turned on seeing her in his clothes, and god did he love those shorts.

"So what's the plan for today?" he asked the coffee waking him up a bit

"Well, the love birds are still in their room hence why I'm still in these and I was not brave enough to go in. But I went to the library this morning and found floor plans to James Halls house including where he put the artefacts. It's in a separate building off his house that does tourists visits. The next tour is at five so I'm thinking we go to that and see where the bracelet is kept and use the floor plans to figure out how to nick it" she explained Dean looked at Jess almost confused, "What?" she asked innocently

"How long have you been up?!"

"Since about eight Hotstuff, up and awake so I did some ground work while you guys slept off our bad influence on you" she giggled

"But that's only ...what four hours after we got in, how are you alive?" he asked shocked

"I don't know..." she laughed "..I just never really got hangovers. But this means you've a few more hours to put your head down before we go on that tour. And I...am going to get my bag, I want a shower" she pouted

"Does Charley get hangovers?"  
"Not really no, why?"  
"I'm putting it down to you two being Irish...I know it has nothing to do with it but I'm fucken dying and you two are gonna being going around all chipper...so I need a reason"

Dean mumbled, causing Jessie to smile, full and toothy at him, giving his heart a run for its money. _She's just a sweetheart, damn it where the hell is my ladies man attitude now_, Dean sighed, even though he had told Jess everything about his time in Hell, he didn't think Jessie deserved someone with a past like him. No, when this was all over and Lucifer was back in the box, she could probably end up back home or at least away from monsters, him...he was a hunter, always would be.

Jessie went to Sam and Charley's room gingerly knocking on the door, she heard someone up and about, when Sam answered the door still sleepy but smiled.

"Morn'in sleepy head" Jess said cheerfully and Sam groaned

"Uh you're like Charley..." Jessie just laughed assuming Charley had been bright eyed and bushy tailed but staying in bed with Sam. She came bounding over to the door wrapping her arms around Sam's waist from behind.

"He keeps grumping because he's in bits with a hangover and I'm not" Charley laughed

"Dean's the same, anyway didn't want to wake you to early but I need my bag babes"

"Oh shit that was in here last night as well...whose top is that?" Charley smirked

"Dean lent it to me, considering I wasn't brave enough to disturb you two" she laughed, Sam blushed

"It wasn't like that..." he stuttered

"I'm only teasing but I do need my bag, I really want a shower. I've already been to the library found out where that James Hall keeps all the artefacts he collects and found floor plans. There are tours in and out of the place, next one is at five so we've plenty of time. I brought breakfast back to mine and Deans room as get your asses there for food when you're decent" Jessie took her bag off Charley and waved.

"You and her are goin to be your usual happy selves all day aren't you's? While me and Dean are half dead" Sam grumped

"Nhaw...don't worry I'll look after you"

Sam pouted at Charley but smiled hearing her giggle and let her drag him back into the room.

When Jessie got back to the room Dean was sitting up, looking like he was still trying to get out of bed.

"You doing ok Hotstuff?" she asked smiling, he moaned and rubbed at his face, Jessie laughed a little, _I know he's in bits but he looks adorable_.

"Do you wanna hop in the shower first, might make you feel better?" he just glared at Jessie "Hay it's not my fault you can't handle your drink" she ducked as a pillow from the bed flew at her. "Come on Dean, up ye get, shower then food if your stomach can keep it down" Jess heaved Dean up pulling his hands insisting he get up, not that she would have been able to move him if he didn't help. She pushed him into the shower and brought his bag in.

"You're bossy when you're taking care of someone" he mumbled

"That because you three are stubborn feckers when someone tries to take care of you" she quipped. Dean couldn't help but smile, him and Sam always had that macho attitude to pain, unless it was deaths bed then they'd relent and go to a hospital. He sighed in relief when the hot water hit him and kept it quick not wanting Jessie to get stung with all the cold water.

Sam and Charley were in the room when Dean got out Charley looking just as cheerful as Jess, he groaned "You two really don't get hangovers?"

"Nope" they coursed then smiled at each other, Sam just glared good naturedly at them.

"That's not fair" he huffed "you two drank way more than I did, even kept up with Dean"

The girls just shrugged and laughed again.

When five o'clock rolled around the group of four were already waiting tickets in hand outside the gates of the property with a small gathering of people. When the tour guide arrived they ushered everyone into the first main building and began the tour.

"The Celtic artefacts are near the middle of the tour, so if you guys want we can book after that" Jessie said

"You really did your homework didn't you" Dean teased "geek..." he dodged a slap from Jess

"You love it when I talk all smart" Jess sassed making Dean roll his eyes. Some ignorant woman in front of them turned around a shushed them, Jessie resisted the urge to laugh at Deans face.

About half way through the tour Dean was getting really board, Sam actually looked like he was interested in everything they were saying, Charley just looked happy enough that Sam was enjoying it. And Jess looked like she was miles away, he tugged her arm and raised a brow, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm a little worried that this is going to be some copy though. I mean we'll have no leads after that" that lady in front shushed them again, that was really starting to bug Dean.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it" he reassured, only to be shushed by the same woman again, Dean went to step forward ready to give that woman a piece of his mind, but Jess put a calming hand on his arm. She shook her head and smiled, finding it so hard not to giggle at his pissed off expression. Dean huffed out an angry breath and glared at the woman's back, Sam and Charley sniggering behind him.

After another ten minute's the tour guides dull voice started to explain Celtic art as the corridor opened up into a large hall. People began to split off from the group to examine the artefacts, there group of four moving towards the display that showed more jewellery. They started to look for the bracelet and when no one found it they split up quickly checking the other display boxes and cases. It was Sam who found it, the bracelet was in its own glass display case in the middle of the hall, catching the others by eye contact and motioned them over.

"That looks like it?" Charley looked to Jess who was doing her best to identify the markings on the bracelet, it was old and worn looking. Looked like it was covered in something like dried on dirt, but she could see the Celtic markings clear it was the Greek ones that were difficult to see.

"I think that's it..." Jess said still examining the bracelet.

Dean read the small plaque attached to the side of the case, "It was found in Ireland in 1867 originally housed in a museum there until James Hall bought it a few years back. Say's experts classed it as old Celtic" he shrugged.

Jessie nodded as if she had made her mind up about something, "Ok so..." she looked around the hall as the other three watched her confused.

"Jessie what are ye looking for?" Charley asked

"...we need info on security, it's one thing I could find in the library..." she trailed off again then perked up "..ah, and I am going to go find out" the other three watched Jess curiously as she straightened her shoulders and walked towards a young looking guard by the door.

Sam and Charley smiled and shook their heads.

"Well we should leave her to it then..." Charley said but paused when she saw the look on Dean's face. He looked upset watching Jessie laugh at whatever the guard had said, she wasn't over doing it with the flirting and kept her distance but with Jess the voice, the smile and the body was always enough to turn any red blooded man's head.

Dean tried his best to ignore where Jess was chatting with that young guard, he knew she wouldn't even touch him, because they've seen Charley and Jess do this before just like he did, Sam went more for the puppy dog look but it still worked. Charley had made her way over to Dean's side and nudged him with her shoulder, giving him a small smile, he sighed and smiled back.

"Ye know, I'm always telling Jess she is utterly blind when it comes to people liking her...but she ridiculously perceptive of other people"

"Ok..." Dean was really trying not to follow Charley's train of thought, having an idea on where she was going with it.

"Even though you slipped up a few times, Jessie wouldn't see that as a possibility that you like her, like her, she'll see it as something she's made out of nothing" Charley patted his arm affectionately and wandered back over to Sam, who smiled at Dean when he looked up. He really had no reason to drag his feet with Jessie anymore, she knew everything and was still the same with him if not more around him, or at least it felt that way since he wasn't keeping things from her anymore.

"Alright, so there's ten guards at night as well as sensor alarms and lasers around the door ways, I'd say there were a few more he didn't know about as well" Jessie updated Dean when she came back over.

"So he sang like a canary then..." Dean asked

"Yep, spilled his guts and tried to ask me out but told him I was here with my other half" she winked at Dean then linked her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder. This was something else that Jess and Charley had done more than once it was there easy way out after a firm hell no didn't work. Dean always loved that Jess came over to him, so he milked it, pulling his arm from hers and draping it across her shoulder pulling her to his side.

"Only using me for my body Jessie, I'm hurt" Dean teased

"Ye right, you would love if I did" she trailed her fingers gently up the side of his ribs and he squirmed, she giggled, having accidently found out a few weeks ago that Dean was slightly ticklish on his ribs.

"Hay..." Dean then moved in front of Jess hands on her hips and tickled her back, causing her to gasp then attempt hold in a series of adorable giggles as she tried to catch his wrist to stop him. Dean couldn't help the outright happy smile on his face, he knew it probably looked goofy but didn't care as he smiled down at Jess while she caught her breath and stuck her tongue out at him.

Thankfully the tour was finishing up after the Celtic display and within twenty minutes they were back out the gate of the property as the next tour group were brought in.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Charley asked as they strolled down the street, sun splitting the skies.

"The place is high tech, we've never broke in somewhere like that before" Sam whispered

Charley was biting her lip, knowing the boys would argue this but... "I think me and Jessie could do it without too much trouble..." Sam stopped.

"No, no that's too risky if your caught in a place like that it prison end of story" Sam said, Dean on the other hand even though he agreed with Sam could see Charley's point. Jessie turned around to stand in front of the three others.

"Or...we could just use a key card" she beamed and flashed them the guards key card, who hadn't noticed she'd nicked it out of his pocket. Charley's jaw dropped and she gasped, "Jessie...when did you get stick fingers" she said impressed.

"When he wasn't looking apparently" she sassed then laughed

"You little klepto" Dean smiled and looked at Sam brow raised

"I'm researching the rest of the security before you two go anywhere near that place" he huffed, the girl's high fiving.

* * *

Review?


	19. Chapter 19

So I'm finally getting to Dean and Jess romance not M rated yet but will be soon :-D

* * *

It was later that night that the four of them parked around the corner from the building, Sam tried to argue waiting a day at least so he could hammer out a few details but it was Jess that pointed out that a new card could be issued by tomorrow morning. The girls were both in tight jeans and tops, they had a few essentials jammed into their pockets including the key card. Sam had found that there was a glass window in an office near the Celtic area and they decided that the best way to solve the whole sensory and alarm deal was to cut their power. Thing was they only had a small window of time before the generator kicked in and booted up the alarms again. So the key card was a hopeful back up if things went south.

"Ok you two should be back here in no less than twenty minutes, any more we come get you" Dean said firmly

"No give it thirty Hotstuff cause if we have to go around back it'll take a few minutes more ye?" he nodded.

"Right..." he trailed off, Sam still wasn't happy about this.

"Just watch yourselves ok, anything changes bail and we do it a different way"

"We know" Charley reassured then leaned over to give Sam a quick peck before sliding out of the car. Jessie winked at them, adrenalin already rushing through her body and ran after Charley. Sam and Dean shared a nervous look and watched the time.

Jessie and Charley jogged to the wall where they had found a blind spot in the camera's earlier on today, Jessie boosting Charley up, then reaching for her hand to haul herself up.

"Ok I have to admit I'm buzzing from this a little" Charley whispered

"Me too, but we need to stay clear ok, stick to what we talked about"

"Oh and I grabbed these earlier today to cover our faces" Charley handed Jess a stretch elastic face cover that concealed the top half of their face plus a thin leather pair of gloves each.

"Nice Charley girl, now I feel like a ninja or something"

Charley and Jess jumped off the other side of the wall, landing them at the back of the building they were aiming to get into. There was a fuse box placed on the roof of the building but it had a security code needed to open it. Sam had explained to the girls how to over ride it and get in to cut the power. As they made their way to the side of the building they used the same technique to get up the side of the two story building, using each other as a ladder of sorts. Once they were crouched on the roof they had to time their movements to the camera's views and move in the build spots.

They stood when the first camera moved liking their arms and using both sets of eyes and whispered instruction to each other to move fluidly.

Once they reached the box Jess quickly used the small silver knife Dean had given her to pry open the security panel's front and sliced through the right wire joining them quickly to short out the panel. When that was done Jess and Charley pulled opened the fuse box and shut off all the power from the mains, watching the lights on the camera's go out and stop there surveillance, they sliced through more wire and pulled apart the fuse box quickly destroying any way to fix it quickly.

The boys sat in the car anxious until they seen all of the lights go out and smiled at each other, "Alright girls" praised Sam.

Jess and Charley rushed to the side of the building again and helped each other to the right window ledge, quickly braking in and going quickly to the office door, listening to see if there was anyone the other side. Opening the door Charley looked out into the dark hall not seeing any flash lights and they bee-lined from the Celtic artefacts room. Once there they seen one guard shining the room full of light, they hid behind the wall and waited, Jessie decided it was safer to try let him go by otherwise they would have an unconscious body on their hands.

As he walked by Charley slipped past Jessie following close behind, when they reached the glass case Sam had instructed to try not brake the glass cause it would be too load but with the time restraints they took Deans advice. Jessie used the blunt end of the knife to strike the glass cracking it and breaking it at one of the corners. Jessie pushed as much glass inwards as possible, then grabbed the bracelet. Jess shoved it in her pocket and her and Charley booked it back to the office, climbing out the window and running at a full on sprint in the shadows to the wall, boosting each other over just as the lights flashed back on.

"Holy shit that was close" Charley breathed

"I know, quick back to the car before the guys come looking" they ran all the way back to the car keeping to alleys and back streets.

Just as Dean and Sam were going to get out of the car, Sam spotted the girls running down the street.

"There they are..." he pointed both boys breathing a sigh of relief as the girls jumped in the back of the car, Dean started up the Impala and speed towards the highway.

"So..." Sam spun around in his seat

"Mission complete ha!"

"Bet he's pissed after spending all that money on security system" Charley giggled.

"You two are unreal" Dean smirked, really impressed with the girls...again.

Jess pulled the bracelet out of her pocket and showed the boys, Sam took it and examined it properly.

"It's definitely some sort of off coloured silver, explains why it's so well looked after and we could probably clean it up, if we're careful"

"Badb said I had to put it on to be able to find the necklace but in case some supernatural mumbo jumbo starts I'll wait till were settled somewhere" Jessie and Charley were still running a high from the brake in and were like two giggling school girls in the back but all it did was make Sam and Dean laugh more.

Dean didn't stop the car till they were a few hours out of Miami and he thought it would be better if they roughed it up for one night because it would look more suspicious if they arrived at a motel in the early hours of the morning. So, he pulled off the road going slow over the small dirt track he had seen so he didn't damage his car. They pulled up and they all got out of the car, Jessie took off the gloves and reached into her pocket again to get the bracelet.

Just as she pulled it out of her pocket a wavy a pain hit her making her gasp, and fall to her knees in the dirt. Sam, Dean and Charley all reached for her as she fell, Jess was now sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest and hands clenches to her temple.

"Jess...Jessie?...Come on, talk to me babe" Charley pleaded

Blood started to drip from her nose and Charley really panicked, eyes shooting around to see if that flashing light came back. Sam moved so he had his arm around Charley and was trying to pull Jessie's arms down with Dean.

"Jessie..." Dean leaned in close to her and whispered words of encouragement, it felt like hours as she writhed in pain, Dean was sick of seeing Jess in so much pain and feeling so helpless. Charley had gotten something to wipe the blood, talking Jess through the pain. She stilled suddenly, Charley getting a flash of when they had first been transferred latched onto Jessie's arm and almost crying in fear when Jess started glowing. But Dean noticed it as coming off her back and spreading up to her span across her shoulders.

Finally...finally Jessie slumped in on herself gasping for breath and trying to stand up, "Jess stay here for a minute" Dean whispered she nodded her head and leaned back against him, still trembling.

"Jessie, what happened?" Charley breathed when Jessie's breathing had settled back to normal. Jess pinched the bridge of her nose with her hand and looked at the bracelet in the other, it looked like new

"It fixed it...I just felt...pain and heat on my back...how long did that go on for?"

"Long enough..." Dean answered gruffly resting his head on her shoulder for a moment, he was still behind her and tighten his arm around her waist.

"Jess...jesus that was the same as when we were in the B&B...scared the crap out of me..." Charley's eyes had welled up and Jess reach for her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know...felt the same too" she mumbled, Sam and Dean felt the same fear as the girls did right there because they didn't want them to go, ever.

Charley was still trembling so Jessie pulled her towards her, "I'm not going anywhere baby girl" Jess said firmly

"Not like they gave you a choice the first time" Charley murmured, Deans arm tightening again around Jessie waist, Sam shifted so he could pull Charley against his chest but not too far away from Jess. Charley held the rag to Jessie nose when another bit of blood dripped out trying her best to calm herself and make sure Jess was ok, she was the one that went through all that pain...again.

"How are you feeling Jess?" Sam asked, she smiles shakily at Sam nodding, "I'm ok..." Charley looked at her funny "...no really I feel fine now, bit of a head ache and tired but good" Jess tried to get the catch off the bracelet open but her fingers were still trembling, Dean reached around her and helped her put it on. She smiled at him, her eyes already starting to get heavy so they hauled themselves up off the ground, the sky brightening with the sun rise. Jessie leaned against the side of the car when Dean moved to the trunk for a minute. Charley stepped up to Jessie and put her arms around her waist resting her head on her shoulder, Jessie smiled again eyes closed and wrapped her arms around Charley in return, whispering words of comfort.

Sam and Dean leaned against the trunk of the car both of them giving the girls a minute, Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You think that's gonna happen when we get the necklace?" Sam asked

"Probably..." Dean trailed off still pulling his mask of indifference back into place, for a minute there he had thought Jess was being taken away as well. Then he looked at Sam seeing he was just as shook up, "You ok?" he asked.

"What if after all this is over they do get taken back?...for real" Sam whispered heart clenching at the idea of not being with Charley.

"Then we get them back" Dean stated firmly "As long as they want to be here...then that's what we do"

Sam nodded, he should really talk to Charley about that, to see if she had the chance to go home and stay there...if she would stay with him.

"You girls ready to hit the road, I'm thinking we head to Bobby's for a few days let Jess recover properly" Dean said eyes Jess as she leaned against the car, Charley obviously the only thing holding her upright.

Sam and Dean had talked about doing their usual 8ish hours in the car at a time then sleeping but instead they swapped over enough that instead of a four day trip to Bobby's it took two. When they pulled up into the scrap yard Bobby was waiting propped up against the door. The four of them practically crawled out of the Impala, Dean loved his baby but damn did he need a decent lie down. Sam had filled Bobby in on everything, making sure to tell him to keep it between he five of them.

"Hay Bobby" Sam greeted

"Sam" he nodded

"Since when do you roll out the welcome wagon?" Dean smirked

"Shut up, Igit. Anyway...thought you four might want to know that Ellen and Jo are inside...visiting" he trailed off and arched a brow.

"Since when does Ellen leave the Roadhouse" Sam murmured

"Just thought you'd wanna know before you lot barged in, they don't know anything" he whispered as they walked into the living room.

Jess sighed she was really tired and hadn't had any dreams since putting the bracelet on, which was starting to frustrate her. She still had a headache that hadn't gone away at all since that whole incident of touching the bracelet for the first time. All she wanted was a shower and a bed, not to put up with Jo Harvelle and her crappy attitude. The three others knew Jess was feeling ill despite her 'I'm fines' and 'I just need sleep' excuses. Dean watched her as she dragged her feet into the living room and made up her mind for her.

Just as they saw Ellen and Jo, Dean walked up to Jessie handed her bag to Charley and scooped her off her feet, she gasped surprised "Dean!..what are you..."

"You need sleep" he answered no room for argument and took her to the down stairs room with the double bed, Charley following her with her bag. "Sort her out Charley...and you..." he point to Jess "...just get some sleep, whatever that's all about we'll fill you in tomorrow" he winked at her and just as he set her down on the bed she kissed his cheek. He was really starting to love her doing that, unnoticed by him Jo had just seen the whole thing.

Jo narrowed her eyes at those girls, who were now behind the bedroom door presumably changing when her mom called her.

"Sorry to just drop in unannounced we just dropped in hoping to catch you. Ash found a lead on the Colt, we didn't want to pass it through the grape vine and the phones are gone again in the Roadhouse"

Dean nodded "Ok...but no offence why'd Jo get dragged along ?"

"I haven't let her out of my sight...caught her trying to follow you lot on your last hunt, the girl isn't thinking..."  
"Mom I can't take care of myself" Jo huffed

"Jo shut it...Ash said there was a huge surge of omens and electrical something or other field in Wisconsin. We looked into it and found people going missing or leaving there families unexpectedly in small towns...so we were thinking, well demons and a lot of them"

Sam, Dean and Bobby played there part well pretending to ask all the right questions and eventually convinced Ellen that they needed to research a bit more before going, plus they all wanted at least one night's sleep.

"And I think Jess deserves to laze about on her birthday" Charley chirped in from behind Sam and making Jo jump causing Charley to smirk.

"Oh, its Jessie birthday" Ellen smiled "How old she gonna be anyway...can't tell with her"

"She'll be twenty four" smiled Charley, and she looked at Bobby hopefully

"Don't worry I kept my eye out like I said found her something I'm sure she'll like from you's" Charley squeaked and launched herself at Bobby to hug him making him freeze for a moment in shock but hug her back anyway.

"Can I see it Bobby?" Charley pleaded, he smiled a little and motioned for her to follow him, everyone wanting to know follow suit and made their way out to the furthest garage. Bobby went over to a large cover and pulled it off revealing a beat up and abused GSX 750 F Katana Suzuki bike.

Charley gasped, "It perfect Bobby, she'll love it" Charley went over to try figure out what work needed to be done but that was more Jessie's area. Sam, Ellen and Jo were thinking the same as Bobby when he took the thing off someone's hands, that it was to beat up to do anything with. Dean may not know anything about bike engines but he could see Jess having a good time fixing this up.

"What the hell is she going to do with that?" Jo snorted, Charley glared and resisted the urge to sneer.

"She'll be able to fix it up. I've seen her fix bikes in worse condition. This is really perfect Bobby, thank you"

"No problem, she's fixed up enough engines for me the last while, besides the person I got it off just wanted rid of it, said it's been sitting out the back for years" he shrugged

"Jess will have a blast fixing this up and ugh...my god, wait until you see what she can do"

Ellen looked on surprised she didn't really like these things

"So she knows how to ride?"

Charley smiled at Ellen's concerned tone "Oh ye she does and got herself in to trouble a few time street racing but man she had a flare for it. Her dad taught her" Charley stood and pulled the cover back over it, "I'm gonna fly to the store, pick up something nice to make breakfast with tomorrow"

"I'll drive" Dean said, but Charley shook her head.

"Nope, you two have basically been drive the last two days straight, go in and chill, the store is only a few minutes away. I'll be back before it gets too dark" Sam frowned

"It'll be quicker if..." Charley went over to Sam and shushed him with a quick peck.

"Your exhausted go relax. I'll be fine..."  
"I'll drive you up Charley, need to grab a few things anyway" Bobby said, making Sam and Dean relax a bit. Ever since the night with the bracelet they've been afraid to stray too far from the girls, like they'd disappear. Charley and Bobby made their way off to the town, Ellen was smirking something fierce at Sam, she knew something like this would happen so she couldn't help but wonder if Dean and Jess were an item.

"Ellen, you and Jo spending the night?" Dean asked, hoping for a no, he was just as pissed at Jo as he was the last time.

"Well Bobby said we could stay but I really hate leaving Ash in the Roadhouse..."

Jo really wanted to stay she wanted so bad to make sure Dean wasn't with that other tramp, so she exaggerated being tired knowing her mom would stay that way. Ellen did glance at Jo and seeing how tired she was decided to stay, Jo held in a smirk.

"Ok..." Sam said, "you and Jo take the spare room upstairs, Charley and Jess can share, we'll bunk in here" he gestured to the couches, they done it enough times before so it didn't bother them.

Charley and Bobby were back within twenty minutes, Dean trying to nose in the shopping bag to see what she got, he loved Charley's cooking.

"It's only pancake ingredient's and stuff for dinner..." she trailed off as Dean routed in the bag anyway

"I see chocolate...what's that for?..." he asked excited

"It's for tomorrow" she grabbed the bag away from him and giggled to his pout, but he smiled seeing Charley get the eggs out of the fridge, she knew they'd be hungry so she whipped up a few omelettes each and done one for herself. Dean giving her a big hug when she plopped two on his plate and Sam giving her a kiss when he got the same. Ellen and Jo ate with them and they did their best not to glare at Jo when she started the same shit as the last time, sitting to close to Dean and trying way to hard.

Eventually Dean had enough and couldn't ignore her anymore, he stood bid goodnight and went to take a shower. He did throw his eye in on Jessie before going back to the living room to lie down seeing her still asleep, he went in and covered her back up with the blanket, smiling softly at her relaxed face. It would be weird going asleep without her next to him but he'd deal if it meant she actually got some sleep.

Jessie woke up early the next morning feeling a million times better, she stretched and noticed Charley in the bed with her. She quickly and quietly left the room to go make some coffee. As she passed the living room she seen Sam stretched out on the couch by the window and frowned, creeping over and saw Dean on the other then glanced out the window and realised that Ellen and Jo spent the night. Those boys really were two sweethearts.

Jess crept back into the kitchen and switched on the coffee maker, waiting by the machine for a nice morning brew. Making sure not to wake the boys she took her coffee outside and sat on the steps right in front of the door. "God it's so nice out" she whispered to herself, sipping her coffee she enjoyed the sun on her skin and the warm breeze that followed. Noticing how low the sun still was Jess guess it must have been earlier than she thought, after her coffee was finished she just sat outside enjoying the sunrise.

Not surprisingly Bobby was the next to wake up, he was always an early riser, seeing Jess sitting outside he made his own coffee and went out to her. She turned hearing the door squeak open behind her and smiled, "Morn'in Bobby"

"Morning, sleep alright?"

"Yep, I feel so much better now"

Bobby nodded and made to go back inside, "Oh and Happy Birthday" he smiled

"Thanks Bobby"

Jess had stayed outside for a while and only went in when she could hear people moving around. When she went in she saw Sam sitting up stretching out the kinks in his back, she could hear doors open and close upstairs as well and assumed that was Ellen and Jo. Before she could even turn around to go towards the kitchen Charley tackled her to the floor with a hug almost cracking her head off the floor.

"Happy birthday babe!" Charley squealed.

The noise of the two of them hitting the floor caused Sam, Dean and Bobby to rush out to them, but they only laughed when they saw the girls sprawled on the floor.

"My god Charley girl you nearly knocked me out" Jess laughed

"Nah, you're too hard headed"

"Hay..." she laughed

Sam helped the two girls up off the floor and gave Charley a good morning peck. He then turned to Jess and pulled her into a hug "Happy birthday Jess" kissing her cheek.

Dean grabbed her next and hoisted her up in a huge hug twirling her around before setting her down, "Happy birthday Jessie" he whispered in her ear squeezing her a little tighter, Jess laughed lightly pulling back to look at everyone else but Dean kept an arm over her shoulder "Thanks guys"

"Breakfast!" Charley practically shouted skipping to the kitchen, Jessie's eyes following.

"What she so happy about?"

"Yes!...Charley's making pancakes" Dean answered excited, he grab Jess around the waist and through her over his shoulder making her gasp.

"Dean!...I can walk..."

"Shush" he teased walking to the kitchen, Jessie was trying her best to cover her ass because the shorts she wore to bed were short enough.

"You're flashing everyone my goods Dean" she laughed, right then Ellen walked down the stairs laughing at what she was seeing and shouted "Well if you got it hunny..." she trailed off

"Ellen!... where did that come from?" Jess mock gasped making everyone laugh. Jo on the other hand felt a new rush a jealousy run through her seeing how intimate they obviously were with one another. She could still break them up, easy, all she had to do was get in Deans head, he was always easier to read than he thought

Dean sat Jess down near the table and laugh harder seeing her checks blush, she hit him on the shoulder. "You just showed everyone my ass, thanks" Charley just tuted

"You've a savage ass Jess so shush" Jo's jaw dropped not used to hearing the way they all talk to each other. Jessie mock glared at Charley

"Ye well you just keep your hands to yourself this year"

"It was national slap someone's bum day and it landed on your birthday so what did you think was going to happen" Charley said mixing the pancakes batter.

"Whoa ...stop..." Dean said putting his hands up and pointing at the two girls "what?..."  
Sam was just as confused "National slap someone's bum day...is that even real?" he asked

"No it's not she..." Jessie pointed at Charley "...saw something posted on Facebook, which was fake and then fucken wacked me on the ass...I was left with a mark" she said pretending outrage, everyone but Jo now laughing.

"It's not like you didn't get me back" she gasped in between giggles "Jasus that hurt" Charley remembered pretending a pout. Sam still chuckling went over and wrapped his arms around her from behind,

"Nhaw did the mean girl hit you?"

"Hay..." Jess interrupted "she hit me first"

Ellen has holding her sides from laughing at the way these two went on with each other and was really thankful the change they made in the two boys, they seems so much more happy even with the weight of everything going on.

After a breakfast of pancakes with strawberry's and chocolate topping Sam and Dean washed up, letting Jessie go for a shower before showing her what they got her. Dean could not get the image of Jessie licking chocolate off a strawberry out of his head he was trying his best to distract himself. Jessie came back down stairs wearing a black tank top and jeans that slung low on her hips making Deans mouth to water.

"Eh..." she had a quick look around seeing nobody there she went up to Sam and Dean "my tattoo has well changed"

The brothers looked at one another then gasped when Jess turned around, her tattoo now spanned across her shoulders in the same series of patterns and colours. You'd think it would look like too much but with the bit more on the shoulders it looked more complete like had been missing something.

"That's what the light was that time" Dean said relieved, Jessie nodded

"Yeah I think so" Charley bounced up the hall then excited about showing Jessie her present, when she walked into the kitchen she froze shocked.

"Jessie your tattoo" she whispered and walked up to have a closer look

"I know right"

"Still say it suit you babe" Charley teased, Jessie stuck her tongue out at her

"What suits her?" Jo asked smartly from the door of the kitchen then frowned seeing some of Jessie's tattoo. She made a disgusted face, "Why would you want to permanently draw on yourself. It's stupid"

Jessie just arched a brow, then sighed and rolled her eyes "You have no idea how lucky you are that your Ellen's girl"

"Oh...is that right and what would you do if I wasn't?" Jo said haughtily

"I'd have kicked your ass the first time we meet" Jess drawled, Dean smirked, _she's hot when she's pissed_, "But I like Ellen too much to cause her any more trouble than you already do" Jess finished smartly.

"Oh don't let me hold you back" Ellen said from the back door, she had heard Jo again being a little bitch towards Jess, oh she knew it was over Dean Winchester. She'd admit if he had of brought his wham bam attitude to her daughter when they meet first...she'd have shot him herself. But now...he was different, he wanted Jess she could see that, hell everyone but the girl herself could. Dean deserved happiness and Jo was doing her best to ruin it, Ellen wasn't going to let that happen.

Jo stuck her chin out arrogantly, she remembered how quick Jess had dodged the last time she took a swing but in a fight Jo was better. Charley stood in between the two girls and looked at Jo

"I am all for you getting your ass handed to you but it's Jessie's birthday and I want to show her what we got her. So you two can dig it out later" she stated firmly and looked pointedly at Jess who held her hands up in surrender but eyed Jo anyway. As they lead her outside Dean whispered to Jess "You gonna let her land a hit?" Jessie smirked.

"Nah she needs to be taken down a peg or two not bragging rights six months down the line for busting my lip" Dean laughed

"I heard that" Jo snarked earning a smack in the back of the head of her mom.

Charley was getting more and more excited as they all walked down to the garage, Bobby already there. Dean went up behind Jess and put a hand over her eyes and wrapped the other arm around her waist to guide her into the garage.

"Can I see now..." Jess had a beaming smile on her face, she hadn't been expecting anything but they were all excited about giving it to her so she was dying to see it. Charley and Bobby went over to uncover the bike and stepped back to watch Jessie's reaction.

When Dean took his hand away from her eyes, she gasped "Oh my god..." Jessie stepped closer to examine the bike and had not stopped smiling making Bobby feel a little relief, he hadn't really believed that she would be happy with a beat up bike but she was. "...it's an old GSX 750 F Katana Suzuki bike, it's really mine?" she flicker her eyes to Bobby, Charley, Sam and Dean who all nodded happily, she squeaked then launched herself at Bobby first hugging him and thanking him, next was Sam who picked her up laughing, then Charley who nearly knocked her down again

"Told you guys she'd like it" Charley said.

"Are you kidding I love it" Jessie beamed then threw herself at Dean. Ellen smiled as well caught up in the girls excitement in getting well...form what she could see a piece of junk but it obviously wasn't.

Jessie skittered back over to the bike crouching down to have a proper look at the engine, Dean moved up behind her.

"Yeah know, I'd offer to help fix her up but I don't really do bikes" he still had a look at the engine recognise a lot of it, just figuring out where it all goes was really the problem.

"Well I could teach you?" Jess asked "It's really only a matter of changing the way it all goes together. Take it apart with me?" Dean smile split his face, _that could be taken as a date right?_

"How could I say no to any offer like that"

Sam sniggered "All you have to do now is hand him a candy bar and he'll do anything Jess" Sam laughed as Dean ran after him trying to wrestle him to the ground.

"Ok we'll leave you two to it then besides I have a birthday dinner to cook"

"Aw, you doing me a diner baby girl?"

"All your favourites and I'll do the desert, won't be as good as yours but I'll try my best" with one more hug for Jess Charley headed back to the house leaving the two boy still rolling around on the ground.

"Well we're gonna had back to the Roadhouse, thanks for letting us stay Bobby. And Jessie...Happy birthday" she smiled

"You two stop grouping each other long enough to say good bye to Ellen" Bobby said, the boys got up laughing at each other, both covered in dirt and said bye to Ellen. Jo went up to Dean reaching out to try wipe a bit of dirt from his face but he stepped back

"I was just getting the smug on your face" she smiled innocently and sauntered off. Bobby looked on at her confused

"Since when has Jo been a little shit?" he asked

"Since she saw me" Jess quipped in from behind her bike smiling

"Oh..." Bobby turned to the brothers arching a brow in question they nodded slowly, turning back to Jess "Well don't let her get to ye, if I know Ellen she's straighten her out"

"Next time I see her I'll do that myself" she smiled

"I'll bet" he murmured

Sam and Bobby made their way back to the house and Dean jogged over to Jessie, excited about spending a bit of one on one time with her. Rubbing his hands together he stood beside Jessie while she was routing in the engine.

"Where do I start?" he asked

"Ok Hotstuff... we'll break the guts of it out and lay them on this..." Jess laid the cover used for the bike on the clear part of the floor, Dean's attention wavering looking at Jessie's ass in those jeans, until she caught him and stood up quickly.

"Ha I caught you checking me out" Dean snorted fighting a blush

"Can ye blame me" and Jessie narrowed her eyes and gasped

"Ha and I made you blush hehe" she started giggling

"I don't blush" Dean pouted again feeling the heat rise to his cheeks

"I made you blush" she hummed out Dean pursed his lips and decided to dish out some revenge, narrowing his eyes at her and exaggerated stepping towards her, he wiggled his fingers.

"Don't you dare...it's my birthday...Dean" she warned but he kept advancing, Jessie tried to bolt to the door but he dived in front of her. They spent the next few minute chasseing each other around the small garage until Dean finally grabbed her, tickling her sides until she was gasping for air.

"De-Dean...eep...stop please" she gasped between giggles, eventually getting a hold of his wrist's. They stood laughing at each other, Jessie finding it hard not to stare at his smile, _his whole face lights up when he laughs like that_.

Dean was standing really close to Jessie, her legs practically tangled up in his and her breath fanning across his face. A flash of heat shot through his body and he gulped, not realising that Jessie was fighting that same heat. When he noticed the hitch in Jessie's breathing and the flush to her pale cheeks and barrelling past all of the little warnings in his head he leaned down gently pressing his lips to hers. _So soft_, Dean forced himself to still, not to push her to make sure she wasn't pulling away.

Jess froze for all of a second before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him back. She felt his hands slide from her hips around to her back pulling her closer. The kiss became hotter and wetter, tongue flicking out and teeth nipping gently and each other.

Dean moaned deep at the back of his throat with his first taste of Jess, battling with her tongue to explore her mouth with his. They only pulled back when the need to breath became too much, Dean staring avidly and Jessie's kiss swollen lips. Her tongue darted out to lick at the abused flesh, making him hold back a moan.

Jess looked at Dean again fixing her eyes on his and Dean panicked slightly, _shit...if she says sorry I don't know what I'll do_, Jess saw the look on Deans face change and smiled to try easy the panic. Placing her hand gently on his cheek she leaned in and kissed him softly, nothing heavy just a gently press of her lips to his.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that" breathed Dean, a little more relaxed after Jessie comforting kiss.

Jessie smiled "Well, likewise Hotstuff" Smiling down at her again he leaned in for another gentle kiss, _her lips are so soft...I love the feeling of her in my arms_. He pushed her gently until her back meet the low table and lifted her up, Jessie gasped and Dean pulled back afraid again that he'd gone too far. Jessie saw the look flash across his face again.

"Dean unless I say different you can pretty much assume I'm alright, ok?" she pulled him tugging at two of his belt loops into the gap between her legs and kissed him softly again. Dean rested his hands on the base of her back a content sigh leaving his lips, _finally!_

After exchanging a few more kisses Dean leaned his forehead against Jessie's and just looked at her. Her eyes were closed, a small curve to her lips he reached for her hands threading his fingers through hers and she looked up at him and gave his hands a small squeeze. Standing back a bit he gave her room to get off the table but couldn't resist pulling her into a quick hug.  
"Still wanna learn about a bike engine?" Jessie asked against his chest, Dean smiled content and pulled back from Jess.

"Yeah" he smiled they shared one more kiss then started stripping down the engine. He enjoyed the rest of the afternoon sorting through the engine of the bike, steeling glances at Jess and listening to her when she explained some of the parts he didn't know. She hummed absent minded to the music playing from the small beat up radio in the corner, singing every few lines or so to the music, her voice relaxing Dean even more.

A few hours later they had the engine in parts laid out on the cover, the bikes body striped down and the frame standing bare ready to be taken care of. They hadn't rushed but enjoyed the time to talk, laugh and steel the odd kiss here and there. Sam came and told them that dinner would be ready in about 40 minutes, "So you two better move your asses to the showers. You got a lot done too" he said impressed.

"Ye we did...and she's not in as bad shape as I thought" Jess beamed, she stood and stretched out the kinks in her back then started to walk back to the house with the boys when she felt a tug on her hand. Looking down she saw Dean's fingers twining through hers, Sam glanced back then stopped dead, raising a brow and pointing to their joined hands. Dean nodded and pulled Jessie into his side, placing a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

"About time" Sam said walking back to the house

"Bitch" Dean shouted after him

"Jerk"

Jessie laughed at their usual name calling but leaned up on her toe's to give Dean a kiss under his jaw.

"You missed..." he smirked

"So I did" she laughed again then leaned up a kissed him on the lips softly.

* * *

Please Review ?


	20. Chapter 20

Ok so loads of little romance bits between the two couples but not M rated yet :-)

* * *

Dean and Jess followed Sam into the house and the smell coming from the kitchen had their mouths watering. Walking into the kitchen they saw Charley buzzing around chopping and cooking different things, Sam leaning against the wall watching her.

"She hasn't let you help has she?" Jess asked Sam, who shook his head.

"Would even let me peel the potatoes" he smiled, Bobby came into the kitchen then, smiling at seeing the four of them so happy.

"Well we can set the table. You two go shower..." Dean dragged Jessie out of the kitchen until Bobby shouted after them "...separately, we all want to eat this week"

"Buzz kill" Dean shouted down, but he gave Jess one last kiss before pushing her to the main bathroom while he used the one in his and Sam's room.

Twenty minutes later Dean caught Jess just as she was about to walk down stairs and pulled her into the small alcove on the landing. "Dean?..." she whispered

"Shush" he leaned down and let his lips lightly press against hers, he could feel her smile before she started to kiss him back. They kept it sweet and short, just small open mouthed kisses and hushed whispers.

"Get down here you two, dinner's ready" Charley laughed, Jessie pulled away from Dean giggling at his pout.

"Come on Charley cooked ... no way you should be pouting" she teased, Dean's face breaking into a huge smile as they walked down stairs hand in hand. Charley stopped dishing out the dinner and squeaked

"Finally!..." causing everyone to laugh.

Charley had made a huge roast beef dinner, with mash and vegetables plus a desert cooling in the fridge.

"Charley this looks amazing" Jessie breathed and pecked her on the check as a thank you.

After an amazing dinner and desert or chocolate mousse they small group went back out to the garage to see what Jess and Dean had been up to. Bobby looked on and nodded "Hmmm, isn't as bad as I thought.." he hummed

"I Know right..." Jess gazed adoringly at her bike making Sam and Charley giggling "What?..."

"You face Jess, you just look totally blissed out" Sam sniggers, Jess just sticks her tongue out at him making everyone laugh harder. Jess and Dean did a quick tidy up of the garage so it wasn't a complete mess after them using it.

"So..." Dean trailed off and quirked a brow at Jess

"Ye?..." Jess drawled

"How good are you on a motorcycle anyway?" Dean had been dying to ask but to be honest forgot after he was able to kiss her.

"I'm decent, and road worthy most of the time but...I did do a little more off road stuff" she smiled

"Off road like, mountain biking?" he asked slyly but he remembered Charley letting something slip about street racing

"Well more on the um...shadier side of things"

"Come on Jessie?..." he sighed knowing she was stalling

"Ok, ok. I did a little street racing in Dublin for a while, the trails were usually up mountain roads but ye I was good and my dad taught me a few tricks" she smiled again

"What kinda tricks?"

"Just a few tips on how to ride the bike better and slid stuff like that. I put my own flare on a few things. But I stopped when things started to go south. Drivers were using races as drop off points for stuff. I was only in it for the fun"

"Have to say, I'm kinda dying to see what you can do" Dean smirked and made no attempt to hide his leering at Jessie eyes flicking to the bike. She laughed.

"You rotten liar you're perving in your head about me on the bike or something aren't you?" poking his chest with her finger, he grabbed her hand and drew her into him, smirking again.

"Well it was you all decked out in leather actually"

"Ah...I see, to bad I have none of it with me" she teased and leaned in the rest of the way for a kiss. Dean pulled Jess into the circle of his arms both her hands resting on his chest, he savoured the taste of her, _god she taste amazing_, he nibbled at her bottom lip flicking his tongue over it to sooth the sting.

Jessie hummed pleasantly against his lips almost making his eyes roll back in his head, her little noise's of pleasure and the vibrations against is lips drove him crazy. Dean knew he was getting very turned on and had to pull back from her lips resting his forehead against hers, their breath had quickened mixing in the small space between them. Jessie slid her hands down his chest and around his waist, making his breath hitch again Dean moaned and leaned down to ravage her mouth again.

"We better go back inside" Jess breathed against his lips when they finally pulled away from each other again.

"Ok" Dean said and kissed her again softly this time.

"Come on" Jess started to pull him towards the house, detaching her arms from around his waist to take his hand but Dean just pulled her to his side a slung an arm over her shoulder and strolled back to the house a happy smile plastered on his face.

When they got back inside Bobby, Sam and Charley were all sitting in the living room watching an old horror film, Bobby on one of the single armchairs and Sam and Charley on the couch. Dean eyed the other single chair and before Jess could move toward the couch he tugged her over and pulled her down on his lap. She shot Bobby a quizzical look and he just smiled so she leaned back into Dean and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nhaw..." Charley mock whispered, then squeaked turning into Sam to dodge a pillow Jess fired at her.

"Like you can say anything" Jess smirked

"That's different I don't think I ever seen you sit on a guys lap...ever" Charley stated smugly

Sam and Dean looked at Jess puzzled expressions on their faces, Dean feeling marginally happier hearing this news but still wondering why and asked

"Really?" Jess shifted uncomfortably on his lap with everyone staring at her, Charley smirking slightly.

"Really, really" she said, Sam just shrugged but Dean was fighting the caveman urge to fist pump at him being the only one she's done this with. _Can't help but wonder what else I'll be her first of. She's the first I've felt this way about, even Cassie doesn't compare_. Jess put her head back on Dean's shoulder he fixed himself so she was tucked under one arm, her legs draped over his with his cheek against her head. Charley couldn't help but smile at them, Sam nudged her so she would stop staring. Jessie's eyes started to droop while they all laughed at the horror on TV eventually she drifted off in Dean's arms.

Jessie's dream started with her waking up in the field same as always except the circle of benches and the two Goddesses waiting for her. She stood from the ground and walked over to them a small smile on her face. They both stood and greeted her with motherly kisses to her cheek.

_**Hello Child, you have a lovely glow about you**_ Athena said slyly

_**Oh hush leave her be Athena, we'll get to that later**_ Badb smiled and winked at Jessie making her blush.

"Hello to you too" Jess smiled, Badb reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, then pulled it forward to examine the bracelet.

_**I am so proud of you. You found it so quickly and may I say your skills at thievery were impressive**_

_**Oh yes I quite enjoyed you and your Charlene's method, very clever**_ quipped Athena, Jessie bit her lip and frowned pulling her hand back to her chest and sitting on her bench, Badb and Athena looked at her concerned

_**What is the matter Child?**_ Athena asked reaching forward again to place a comforting hand on Jessie's arm.

"When I put the bracelet on it hurt...I mean really hurt...and I thought I was going back, so did Charley" Jessie edged hesitantly "did you know it would hurt me?" both Goddesses shared a look of unease.

_**No Child, we did not know it would hurt you. But I suppose it does make sense, your magical essence is what was needed to revive the bracelet...**_

_**It must have drawn it straight from you, we should have known that would happen...**_

Jessie's shoulder's relaxed "It's alright I'm ok now but will it happen again when I touch the necklace?"

_**No...we will give you an incantation to say and prevent your essence from leaving your body unless you let it. It will not cause you pain, I swear it**_ Athena was appalled at the idea of Jess having her essence sucked out of her like that, the pain must have been unbearable. Badb was no better inwardly berating herself for not think to prevent something like that from happening. Jess could see the distressed looks on both of their faces and felt a little better from it.

"Like I said I'm ok now, it just scared us at the time" she shrugged and tried to reassure them with a smile.

_**You really are a remarkable young woman, I knew you would be but meeting you just settles it**_ she smiled, Badb clapped her hands together to grab their attention.

_**Alright, you have found the bracelet now you need the necklace and I am happy to say it will not involve the same methods as my bracelet did. Because we are going to show you where to find it, you'll have to dig.**_

_**Yes, I am delighted to say that it is still in its intended spot. It will have a small book with it which we can help you read. It will not be written in any language you know of**_

"Ok..." Jess replied "...where is it?" Athena swirled her hands around in front of the trio and a golden light shun until there was a picture inside. It showed a large oak tree, very old looking and surrounded by nothing but grass.

_**It is buried on the south side of the tree, fifteen feet from the centre of the tree. It will be a far distance down but no different than when you and your companions put a restless spirit down**_

Jessie nodded "Where is the tree?" Badb sat forward and whispered a series of numbers into Jessie's ear, she frowned slightly "Are those co-ordinates?"

_**Yes and do not speak them aloud in here. I am afraid there have been others looking into what myself and Athena have been doing and I do not want them to know where you are or will be. Do not worry you are safe as are your companions we are just being wary.**_

Athena shifted in her spot seeming excited all of a sudden

_**Now your glow, tell me is it that lovely blonde male, oh what am I saying of course it is. Are you happy?**_

_**Athena give the girl some privacy**_

_**Oh hush you want to know as much as I do **_they both turned excitedly to Jess, she found it hard not to laugh because they both looked like giddy school girls waiting for gossip.

"Well I don't know what we are officially..."

_**Oh wonderful, he is lovely and suits you well I think**_, Jessie frowned a little bit afraid suddenly.

"You two didn't ...I mean what's between me and Dean isn't because you two..."

_**Oh goodness no! We do not interfere in affairs of the heart or free will. What is between the two of you is only down to you and him. But having him there for you will stand to you in the future when the time come for you to act**_ Jessie nodded again.

"And what is it I have to do?" she asked

_**You must have both relics before we can tell you or it will not work. I am sorry Child we are not keeping things from you on purpose only by necessity**_

_**Oh we will steam your essence from leaving you now, it is only a small incantation and no marking will appear**_

Both Goddesses lay their hands on Jessie's shoulders and spoke whispered word, a gold and purple light swirling around her and making her feel refreshed. Suddenly Athena gasped.

_**Oh for the love of Zeus...**_

Just then a tall, tanned and extremely good looking man appeared in the clearing Jessie was instantly on alert as was Badb, both of them standing tall and rigid. The man strolled arrogantly toward the three women and smile splitting his face and eyes roaming over Jessie's form his expression taking on an awed and hungry look. Athena practically stomped towards the man and stood in front of him hands on her hips.

_**Apollo! What are you doing here?!**_ Athena was furious for him to be able to enter this dream was extremely inappropriate and meant he had tacked his magic onto her so he could follow

**Sister dear what have you been up to? Who is that human, she has a fascinating glow about her?** Athena knew that look in her brothers eyes he was about five seconds away from mentally staking a claim on Jessica, which would not bode well for him. Before Badb or Athena could say anything else Jessie exhaled an annoyed huff

"That's it. I've had enough of this glow business causing trouble, can either one of you I don't know hide it?" she pleaded with Athena and Badb completely ignoring Apollo he was exuding arrogance and that just annoyed Jessie even more. Badb smile comfortingly at Jessie and her and Athena went to reach for Jess, shaking their heads slowly.

_**I'm afraid not Child, the glow is you. And there is no way to hide it **_Badb smiled _**But it is a lovely glow **_she tried to reassure Jessie, who just nodded they all shot Apollo a narrowed eyed look.

"How was he able to get into my dream?" Athena feel in love with this girl all over again, it did not faze her in the least that another God had just walked into her life.

**Oh now my dear beauty, why I am the manifestation of any woman's dreams surly that would account for my being here**

Athena groaned and shook her head as Badb looked on angrily at this idiot who felt it alright to invade Jessica's dream uninvited. Apollo obviously thinking his legendary charm would win over the young human, he was very interested in getting to know her.

"I'm not just any woman and you certainly are not the man of my dreams. I don't want you here you weren't invited and to be honest it doesn't show much of a first impression for you to practically brake into another person's mind. Bad form really" Jess crossed her arms feeling slightly invaded with this man in her head. Badb and Athena looking at her proudly then turned their angry stares to him.

_**The Child is right. You had no right to invade her mind uninvited because you could not give your sister privacy**_

_**Apollo this is low even for you.**_

**Oh come now, I have done no harm. My lady I beseech you, forgive me? **Jessie's little rant had done nothing to deter Apollo's interest in her, if anything he was more intrigued a human woman had never spoke to him like that although he could tell this one had divine heritage. He amped up his charm and sent her a slanted smile expecting her to forgive him. Jessie arched a brown, placed her hands on her hips and glancing at Athena who gestured with her hand as if to say 'go ahead'

"I don't want you in my head, so no and out...now!" Jessie stated firmly. Apollo frowned realise that this little mortal was very serious, he began to feel angry

**How dare you address me...**

"Hold it right there, you barged into my dream uninvited. Athena was no happier about you being here than I was. And you asked for forgiveness...I answered no. So ..." Badb smiled proudly at Jess and stood at her side wrapping an arm around her waist, Athena walked in front of her brother again.

_**Could you not have kept to yourself Apollo? I allow you your secrets, I will have mine respected. You will not breath a word about her to anyone, if you do she will be in danger. Olympus only knows how much danger you could have put her in already**_

**I meant no harm Sister, I worry for you and you have been going missing for sometimes days at a time...** he sighed and ran a hand through his long hair **I will tell no one of her or where you have been but can I not ...**

_**No Apollo we cannot tell you, at least not yet**_ Athena smiled kindly at him, he really did try to look after her not that she ever let him.

Badb nodded in agreement, Jess was still slightly pissed that a strange man God was just able to appear in her dream, Badb turned to reassure her.

_**Fear not Child your dreams will be safe from now on, we will take extra precaution**_

Apollo looked and Jessie again this time his stare more thoughtful, she is a beautiful mortal, strong willed and opinionated as well. He decided that he like her, but internally cringed at the horrible first impression he had made. He was used to women fawning over him, falling to their knees and willingly loving him.

**I do apologies young mortal, I meant no intrusion and I will leave as you have asked...but if you ever have need of me you know my name to summon**

Athena raised her brow curiously at her brother who was not usually so genuine to female mortals and so he disappeared with a flash of silver. Athena spoke a few quiet word of an incantation to ward Jessie dreams from anyone but her and Badb.

_**I am sorry Child, I did not realise he had followed. It will never happen again**_

Jessie nodded and sat with Athena and Badb back in their circle of benches Athena and Badb then told Jessie the incantation for the necklace before they shimmered and disappeared.

"Jessie?...Jess come on wake up?" Dean was lightly shaking her shoulders his heart rate had picked up as it had been a good fifteen minutes that they had started to try and wake Jessie, she had glowed purple and gold again in her sleep.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Charley was kneeling by Dean and Jess on the chair, Sam and Bobby hovering closely.

"I don't know..." Dean was really starting to panic now she had never been kept in her sleep before and always woke up on her own. Charley leaned over Dean to pat at Jessie's face, whispering to her gently, a slightly desperate edge to her voice. Sam crouched down behind Charley pulling her back into his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Should we lie her down?" Bobby asked, Deans arms tighten around her and he shook his head adamantly

"No, I'll keep her here, she usually wakes up with a headache though so maybe..." Charley shifted to her feet and went to the kitchen returning with a glass of water and some pain killers. They waited anxiously for her to wake up, becoming more and more impatient as the minute wore on. Ten minutes later she started to stir, eye fluttering and shifting in Dean's lap, slowly coming becoming more alert, everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

"Jessie?..." Dean gently patted her cheek, trying to wake her quicker. She hummed and burrowed her head under his chin, mumbling incoherently causing everyone to laugh with relief.

"Jessie?..." Dean asked again, she moved enough to look at him then grimaced closing her eyes again, "Headache?" he asked, gesturing for Charley to give her the water and pain killers. Jessie took them gratefully, swallowing the tablets and downing the glass of water.

"Ugh.." she sat back enough to see everyone then frowned noticing them hovering around her, "What's wrong?"

"You glowed again, same as before purple and gold. But you wouldn't wake you when we tried to get you to, stayed like that for a good thirty minutes, had us worried sick" Charley breathed

"Oh...that's never happened before..."

"Did anything different happen...well I mean more so than usual?" Sam asked, Jessie's brow creased trying to clear her head from the headache, Dean threading his fingers through hers in comfort.

"Em...ye actually. Another God, but he wasn't supposed to be there...he followed Athena, her brother..."

"Apollo?" Sam cut in, Jessie nodded.

"Ye he followed her magic or something, didn't cause too much trouble but he was an arrogant fucker. They did say that the pain from the bracelet was not something they knew would happen and they fixed it so it wouldn't happen with the necklace" Jess said

"Well that's a relief but why did it happen then?" Charley asked

"My magic essence is apparently needed to revive the artefacts and having it pulled out is painful so they stopped it and gave me the incantation to say when we get the necklace..." Jessie frowned again a flash a pain going through her head "...they gave me co-ordinates...to a tree it's where the necklace is buried..."

After spending the next few minute fretting over Jess they group grabbed a map and found out that the necklace was in the middle of a wild life refuge in Montana, about two days drive away if they stopped to sleep.

"So another God hijacked your dream" Sam stated handing Jessie a coffee, she made a pinched face

"Ye...he came off as a bit of an ass actually, but Athena said he was only worries about her...guess I can understand it..a little" Dean frowned and pursed his lips

"How was he an ass?" he asked

"Kept hitting on me...and basically expecting me to fawn all over him" Dean stiffened in his seat next to Jessie, she looked at him oddly "I told him off Hotstuff...told him that the man in my dreams position was already taken too..." she smirked and leaned over to kiss him quickly, he relaxed again

"Good, I get your irresistible and all that but I'm not sharing" he teased Jessie smirked back at him.

"I'm irresistible?" she asked, Charley and Sam sniggering at Dean's embarrassed expression. Dean narrowed his eyes at her, "Shut up" he ruffled her hair.

"Alright love birds" Bobby interrupted "so when are you going to go get this necklace, do you need a day Jess?"

"No Bobby, I'll be fine, honest. My head feels fine now" Jess smiled, Charley narrowed her eyes at her, "I swear it fine, headaches gone already" Jess beseeched

"Ok then, we could start that way tomorrow, it's already after 12 tonight so no point going now" Sam said

"You lot will be passing the Roadhouse, I need ye to pass something on to Ellen for me"  
Dean smirked "Oh and what's that?" Bobby scowled at Dean and reached for a brown bag

"It's a dagger ye Igit, someone she knows was looken for one to kill a water nymph"

"Right.." Dean trailed off

"Well I don't know about any ones else but I'm beat..." Jess sighed and stood from the table, Charley stood up as well, she grabbed Sam's hand and tugged him towards the stairs "We'll take up stairs you two take down" she smiled cheekily, as she was walking by Bobby she pecked him on the check "Night Bobby" who smiled slightly, then looked on as Sam and Charley strolled upstairs.

As Dean stood he laced his fingers with Jessie and started to walk to bed. "See ye in the am Bobby" Dean said, Jess let go of Dean for a second and bid Bobby goodnight the same way Charley did, with a kiss to the check. Bobby watched fondly as the two walked to the downstairs bedroom, he couldn't help but feel happy for his two boys. This life was hard enough as it was but having someone there for you like that was better than anyone could ask for, not to mention how close the four of them were together.

Charley stretched out in the bed, cuddling down into the covers while Sam finished in the bathroom, she was so happy for Jess, I mean she was happy for both of them but Jess in particular. Charley had known her a long time and Jess didn't trust easy when it came to letting people care for her or love her for that matter.

Sam switched off the light and slide in behind Charley, wrapping an arm around her waist and spooning her back to his chest, she was so tiny that his long body practically swallowed her. He smiled as she snuggled back into him and turned her head a bit, Sam leaned down and gave her a slow kiss, tongue slowly tracing her bottom lip and delving into her mouth. Charley turned so she was on her back and Sam leaned over her there kiss still slow and tender. Hands tracing each other and breaths coming is shorter gasps as they both struggled for breath, eventually pulling away to rest his forehead to hers and breath, Sam couldn't help but stare at her. Her lips kiss swollen and red, her breathing deep, her pupils dilated, he really had to calm himself down, like now.

They hadn't slept together yet, not because either of them didn't want to it was more they didn't want to rush into it, they wanted it to happen whenever it happened. Although Sam had a feeling that right now if they weren't in Bobby's he wouldn't have pulled away. Charley basically saying the same thing in her head, she leaned up and pecked him on the lips again, even though she really wanted to keep going, they were in Bobby's and that just felt off.

Sam moved again so he was on his side and so was Charley, facing each other

"You doing ok Charley?" Sam asked, he just wanted to make sure she was ok after the scare with Jess.

"I'm good now Sam, was scared earlier though and I am a little still with all this crap about Jess and her magic. I don't want her to get hurt" Charley bit her lip apprehensively, Sam pulled her closer and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"I know Charley, it's scary but we'll figure it out. We always do. None of us will let Jess get hurt" Charley nodded then cuddled into Sam arms, both of them drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

Dean and Jess were cuddled in bed now as well, Jessie was still tired for the dream again so it didn't take long for her to fall asleep, her head pillowed on his chest. Not before they had kissed goodnight and Dean had checked again to make sure she was ok. He didn't like all of this, the way their fuck up was basically all on Jess to fix, he knew that none of them would let her to do anything on her own but it still felt like when ever all this came to a head it would be on Jess.

Dean shifted enough so he could look at her, he still found it hard to believe that she was his, that she even wanted to be with him with everything she knew about him. She was so strong, always protecting Charley and doing thing the big sister would do, he really felt like Jess would get it when he was on his big protect Sammy things, only now he was like that for Charley and Jessie too. Charley was a good match for Sam, she stops him being so broody and Jess well she was the one to get him to open up, and as reluctant as he was to admit it talking had helped because now he could see that despite everything he told her she still cared for him. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes happy to find that he was drifting off.

* * *

_**Athena:when she's speaking**_

_**Badb: when she's speaking**_

**Apollo: when he's speaking**

****Review ?


	21. Chapter 21

Ok so Jealous but really insecure Dean and Jo being a b**ch again

* * *

Dean woke up again a few hours later and there was no Jess in the bed next to him, glancing at the clock he saw it was 8 o'clock. Stretching, Dean sat up out of bed and strolled to the kitchen expecting to see Jess there but she wasn't, he figuring she must be in the shower. Making a fresh cup of coffee for himself, Dean sat down at the kitchen table while he waited for the toaster to pop up his breakfast. As he was getting up to fix his breakfast the front door clicked open, frowning Dean walked to the hall and paused. There stood Jess, in pair of shorts and Zeppelin t-shirt, hair up in a pony tail and her face flushed, she had obviously been training. Dean felt the heat rise to his face, Jessie's back was turned to him and she was stretching out her arms and shoulders.

He smirked and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently kissing the back of her neck. Jess smiled and leaned back into Dean's chest, until she remembered she was all sweaty.

"I'm all icky Hotstuff" Jess said trying to pull away, Dean just tighten his arms around her and pulled her flash against his front, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
"Don't care" he murmured.

Jess smiled and linked her fingers through his around her waist, turned her head and kissed him on the cheek.

"So...what you get up to?" Dean asked

"I went for a run, woke up early this morning, had itchy feet" she smiled

"No more dreams?"

"Nope dream free after we went to bed"

"Good" Dean mumbled against the skin of her shoulder.

They stood like that for a few minutes until Jess decided she wanted a shower, they heard moving around up stairs as well and assumed Charley and Sam were up.

"Right, I'm going for a shower" Jess said pulling away from Dean again, he turned her around in his arms and gave her a proper good morning kiss.  
"Need any help?" he wiggled his eye brows, Jessie just smiled and arched a brow.  
"Hmmmm..." she pretended to contemplate "...do I need help lathering my wet body with soap in a steamy hot shower..." she bit her lip and then glanced at Dean again, they both knew they wouldn't do anything like that in Bobby's house, but damn did she paint a good picture.

Dean huffed good naturedly "Tease", giving her one last kiss before she strolled to the bathroom, echoes of her giggles following him back into the kitchen to his now cold breakfast.

Charley practically came skipping down the stairs, and gave Dean a cheerful smile. "Morning Dean" she hummed as she pottered around the kitchen making her breakfast.

"Someone's in a good mood" Dean smirked, Charley just sent him another smile.

Sam came down then, nicked a slice of Deans toast and went over to kiss Charley's head good morning.  
"Hay get your own" Dean said Sam just smiled and went to make coffee, Dean mumbling under his breath about people being to cheerful in the mornings. Jess came back fresh and clean, hair still wet form the shower and grabbed a coffee.

"Morn'in guys"  
"You've had your shower and all Jessie?" Sam asked, Dean pointed at her

"She's been up for a run and all man, makes me feel lazy"

"I would have went with you babe" Charley said

"Nah baby girl its cool. I was awake, bright eyed and bushy tailed"  
"No more dreams?" Charley checked

"Nope, dream free after everyone went to bed. I feel fine" She smiled for good measure.

"Ok..." Dean said "...so this park is about two days drive away and we need to drop by the Roadhouse so let's get our gear together and start moving"

The four of them packed their bags and straightened out the rooms they had used before heading down stairs to talk to Bobby before leaving.

"Just drop this into Ellen and head out I know you're not on the best of terms with Jo" Bobby said handing Jess a bag for Ellen.

"No worries Bobby" he nodded.

"Alright get going then you'll probably be back here in a few days anyway" Bobby said, Jess smile a little at his usual grumpy attitude and gave him a quick peck on the cheek "Bye Bobby" Sam and Dean smirked at the funny happy look on Bobby's face, he noticed and cleared his throat

"Don't know how you two landed girls that good" he joked

"Hay I'm a prize" Dean beamed, Sam snorted "No Jess is though" he teased, Dean shoved Sam playfully

"Shut up and get in the car bitch"  
"Jerk" Sam pushed back before hopping in the passenger side of the Impala.

"Charley skipped out of the house then planting a kiss on Bobby's cheek the same way Jess had and waved while she was getting in the car "Later Bobby"

Dean smirked again at Bobby's happy face and dodged a slap, "Shut up ye Igit, just look after them girls"

"Course we will Bobby" Dean said his goodbye and went to start up his baby. Jess and Charley were in the back, Sam up front and Dean couldn't help but feel happy, he stuck in an ACDC tape and headed off for the Roadhouse.  
They reached the Roadhouse in less than two hours, road were clear and with Deans driving they made great time. Dean had more or less decided that maybe it would be better just to drop the bag into Ellen and run like Bobby had said. Jo's track record was crap she tried to start on Jess every time they meet, he was sick of it. He pulled up outside the bar and cut the engine, grabbed the bag and turned to the girls and Sam.

"Right, I'll just drop this in and we'll keep going..."  
"We can't just, not say 'hay' to Ellen" Charley said

"She won't mind, we're on our way somewhere..." Jess cut in.

"No we shouldn't just run in and out and ignore Ellen cause her daughter is acting like a spoiled brat. Two minute hello and bye, come on Dean you know she'd feel like crap knowing you guys don't feel like you can drop in"  
"Jo hasn't got the best track record..." Sam added Dean nodding with him  
"I was thinken the same" he agreed

Jess huffed "Well I'm going in to say hi to Ellen, give me the bag" she put her hand out expectantly, Dean made a face sighing getting out of the car and waiting for everyone else to follow, Jess smiled at him and nudged his shoulder. Dean rolled his eyes good naturedly and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"You're so stubborn sometimes" Dean teased

"Em pot calling the kettle black there Hotstuff" Jess sassed back

"Smart ass" he smiled

Sam and Charley followed behind and no one had noticed that Jo had been looking from the back window.

Jo was fuming, they looked even closer now than what they had been a few days ago, it was ridicules. But Jo being the sneak she is had over heard her mom on the phone to Bobby, something about looking up people being moved to different worlds but she knew those two girls were involved. Dean was so easy to rowel up, all she had to do was play on the fact that his little girlfriend wouldn't always be here and of course add a little extra.

"Jess! Charley!" Ellen greeted the girls with warm hugs and the same for the boys, "What are you four doing here?" she beamed, Dean seeing now that Jess was right, it would have hurt Ellen if they had all just drove on with no hello, he couldn't help but smile again.

"We're just messengers this time" Charley said while Dean handed over the bag

"Bobby said you needed this for a hunter looking to gank a water nymph" Dean said, Ellen smiling again  
"He got his hands on one already..." she looked in the bag "...he works quick. Thanks boys"

"You know Bobby" Sam added

"So where are you's off to now" Ellen asked

"Following a lead up north of here" Sam said glancing at Jess and Charley, Ellen catching on and realising it was a lead on the girl's situation not the colt.

"Oh good, well I hope you get something out of it" she smile gently at the two girls. "I got some grub on if you want a bit before heading off?"

"No thanks Ellen we just had something. We're gonna get going. But we'll drop in on the way back to Bobby's if ye want?" Dean asked, making Jess and Charley smile at each other

"Ye course. You know you're welcome here anytime" Ellen beamed again, happy that the shit with Jo wasn't stopping them from dropping in.

Jo was just at the end of the stairs when she heard that they were leaving, _damn it, I wanna talk to Dean_. She hurried to the front of the bar and put her best poor me expression on, just as everyone was turning to go she walked into the room.

"Dean? Can I talk to you before you go?"  
"Jo I swear if you start..." Ellen started

"I won't start anything, just please?" Jo glanced at Dean

Dean looked at Jo she looked genuine but that was nothing to go on with the way she had been lately, he really didn't want to listen to crap about Jess. "I don't think so Jo. We gotta run. See ye later Ellen" they all turned to leave again Jo felt like stamping her foot but kept the same heartfelt expression on her face and followed after Dean.

"Dean, just five minutes?" she asked again, Dean stopped and looked to Jess, who had a small genuine smile on her face, she got it they were friends and if Jo wanted to patch things up she wasn't going to stand in the way.

"I'll meet you back in the car" he said softly and just for good measure gave Jess a quick kiss. Jo's anger flared again seeing this, knowing now they must be together. "Ok" Jess said, Sam and Charley following her back to the car.

"I don't trust her" Charley murmured to Sam, who silently agreed.

"What is it Jo?" Dean asked bluntly, she tried to smile and lighten the mood

"I'm not that hard to be around..." she teased, but seeing his face straighten up "...right. Look I'm sorry for the way I've been. I just...I don't get a good feeling about her and I know I know I'm not starting anything" Jo hurried on seeing Dean ready to defend Jess "but it just seems like when she goes home you'll be left and I didn't want you to get hurt"

Dean's brow arched, knowing Ellen hadn't said a word to Jo about how the girls got here, "When she goes home?" Deans asked smartly, Jo covered her tracks playing like she didn't know about the other world business.

"Ye, Ireland right? I mean I know I pushed you away a lot but I thought it was just flirting and that we well had something... and I mean I've see her looking at other guys in here I can guess she does it when you's are hunting..."

"That's enough Jo. I said I'd listen but your just bad mouthing Jess again and I'm not having it. So pack it in. I'm going" Dean stomped off towards the car trying to ignore Jo as he was.

"She's gonna cheat on you. You'll see she'll show you I'm right about her" Jo shouted after him.

Dean slammed the door to the car closed then cringed, the three in the car looking at him waiting to see if he was ok. Rolling his shoulders, he started the car and pulled out of the Roadhouse, still angry about Jo bad mouthing Jess.

Jess leaned forward in her seat in the back and wrapped her arms around his shoulder resting her head on his shoulder and whispered to him.

"You ok Hotstuff?" the tension drained out of his shoulder and he leaned back into Jessie's awkward embrace.

"Ye, Jo just wanted to cause more trouble that's all" he smiled at her as best he could from the way they were sitting and took her hand up to his mouth giving it a kiss. Jess smiled back at him and kissed his neck from where she was. Dean was till pissed at Jo, he knew Jess, she would never do anything remotely like that to him or him to her, she would rather lose a limb than hurt the people she cared about. And Jo well she just had shit to sort out end of story.

They reached a small town in Wyoming called Casper, which the girls thought was hilarious, deciding to stop there for the night as Dean had been driving for the last few hours, they were tired and hungry. The traffic on the interstate had been really bad so it was already after 7 that evening. Pulling into a small diner Jess went it and ordered their food to go, having seen a motel on the way into town and decided to go back there and book their rooms to eat in.

Dean saw Jess smile and laugh with the guy behind the till, he was obviously flirting with her...and well she looked like she was back. _Na, Jess isn't like that she's just being nice_. As hard as Dean tried he couldn't get what Jo said out of his head, about Jess going off to be with someone else. I mean they were together, they hadn't really talked about where their relationship was but I mean he kinda assumed they were exclusive. Or maybe it would finally click with her that she could do better than him, someone who hasn't got all crap to deal with. Dean stopped his train of thought and watched again as Jess strolled back out to the car their food in hand a smile still on her face.

"Looks like you have a fan babe" Charley joked, Jess just rolled her eye

"Bless, I think he was only like seventeen or something" she giggled, that kinda made Dean feel better.

They made their way back to the motel and Jess jumped out of the car to book two rooms, Dean watching her again this time a guy in his twenties was at the desk and again flirting with Jess. _Was it always like that and I just didn't notice, maybe I should talk to her...I mean just to...make sure?_

He sighed, make sure what, that it was him she wanted, not like she had much choice around, the four of them were with each other 24/7. Dean cut off his mind again, seriously regretting letting Jo's words get into his head.

"Ok room 18 and 16, down the end there" Jess said when she got back in the car. Dumping their bags in the separate room they all bailed into Sam and Charley's room for food and to just hang out.

"How you feeling Jess?" Sam asked

"I'm good Sam, feel fine. Kinda excited about seeing what the necklace looks like though, if the bracelet is anything to go by" Dean frowned a little

"I didn't think you were into ye know jewellery and stuff?" Jess smiled and looked down at the bracelet, fiddling with it.

"I'm not usually, but considering how old this is and it is beautiful, I can't help but admire the work that went into it" Dean frowned again, he never realised she was into stuff like that, it made him feel a little...down maybe, I mean he should know that right, they were a couple?

Sam noticed Deans face and waited to catch his eye, when he did he raised a questioning brow and Dean just plastered a cocky smirk on his face and went back to talking to Charley and Jess.

Sam knew there was something up with Dean, I mean Dean was always the one saying he was broody and emo but Dean was an open book if you knew him well enough, when he's thinking about something that's bugging him he always gets this pinched look on his face, much like the one he was wearing a minute ago.

Charley flicked on the crappy little TV and found Young Frankenstein on "Ugh...I love this film"

"Gene Wilder is a genius" Jess said settling herself on the floor at the end of the bed, Charley was next to her and the boys were still sitting on the chairs by the table finishing their food. After the boys finished eating Sam got up and plopped himself next to Charley slinging an arm over her, Dean wanted to do the same but for some reason he just couldn't stop thinking about what Jo had said. He sighed to himself, he should really say something to Jess, and he really wasn't in the mood to sit and watch a movie.

"I'm just gonna go get some air" Dean walked out of the room leaving the three in the room to watch him go with worried looks on their faces.

"He's not been right all day" Jess said quietly "should I go after him?" she asked Charley and Sam. Sam shook his head no "Nah Jess, I'll go talk to him see what's up" Jess just nodded understandingly, Sam did have more right to go than she did.

Sam followed Dean out the door and saw him leaning against the Impala, hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. Leaning against the Impala next to Dean Sam just waited to see if he would just say what was on his mind. But after a few minutes of nothing Sam bit the bullet.

"What's up man?" Dean's shoulders slumped, he knew he was being stupid, but now that he had Jess he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her to see she could do better.

"Jo said some stuff and I'm letting it get to me, that's all"

"What did she say that's getting to you so much Dean, you've been kinda off all day?"  
"Look, I know it's stupid and irrational but she said some stuff about Jess and I just can't get it out of my head"  
"What kind of stuff?" Sam asked, surprised that Dean was letting Jo get to him so much.

Dean was starting to feel pissed, he didn't have to talk about it, he shouldn't have to, god he needed a drink,_ ye know what fuck it_.

"Just drop it Sam. I'm going out" With that Dean slid into the driver seat and started up the Impala, reversing and driving away before Sam could even ask where he was going. Although he had an idea, and if Dean did go to a bar to drown whatever he was feeling in alcohol, then that worried Sam. He'd stopped all that, hadn't done it since before the girls got there and definitely not after, _shit_.

Making his way back to the room, Sam felt crap having to tell Jess that Dean had bailed, but he was saying nothing about a bar just on the off chance that Dean didn't drink himself stupid.  
Jess, Charley and Sam watched the end of the movie each waiting to see if Dean would come back. Sam more anxious than the girls because the longer Dean stayed away the more likely it was that he was getting himself drunk. Charley could see Sam was wound up and was waiting to ask about it, at the same time she was trying to get Jess to stay with them rather than being in her and Dean's motel alone. Jess though decided she had been in the couple's hair long enough despite the two of them asking her to stay and bid them a goodnight going to her own room.

It was late now coming up to midnight with still no sign of Dean or no word from him, Jess was worried now, he'd never done this while they'd been here. She didn't know whether to leave him is space or call him to see if he was ok. Jess settled on a text after she had got ready to go to bed. Just a quick 'are you ok?' she lay down in bed after it sent and watched the phone on the bedside table for a reply, none came, it was after 1 when Jessie's eye's closed and she drifted off into a restless sleep.

Sam was starting to get pissed, after Jess left he called Dean and go no answer, he spent the next hour checking out the window for the Impala.  
"Sam what is it? You've been very fidgety since Dean left" Charley had tried to give Sam a bit of quite cause she could see how anxious he was getting but after the hour she decided to try get something out of him if not for him to at least sit down.

Sam heaved a tired sigh and looked at Charley, "Sorry Charley, I'm keeping you up. It's just Dean, well I didn't want to say it when Jess was here in case she got even more worried...but I mean he might be out at a bar. He said he had something on his mind and well that's what he used to do before you two got here but he stopped, a while before that actually. I'm really hoping he's just parked up the side of the road in the Impala" he dropped himself on the edge of the bed, scrubbing his eyes tiredly. Charley crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him from behind. Sam turned on the bed so he could pull her into his arms and they moved to rest against the head board of the bed.

Charley was worried about Dean as well, but she did her best to comfort Sam. "We'll stay awake till we hear him come in. You keep trying his phone" she cuddled herself into Sam's arms and flicked a silly rerun channel on TV turning it down so it was just back ground noise.

"You don't have to stay awake Charley..."  
"I know I don't have to. I want to" she smiled at him, Sam couldn't help but smile back at her, getting the same little butterflies in his stomach that he's had since he first saw her. He leaned down and gave her a quick but passionate kiss then pulled her into his arms again tucking her head under his chin. He tried to call Dean again but got nothing but the answering machine, he was going to have to explain something to Jess tomorrow, hopefully he hadn't gone to a bar. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Jess woke up to a loud scuffing outside the motel door, looking at the time she was it was 2am and noticed Dean's side of the bed empty. She ignored the pang in her heart and cautiously went to the door edging it open only to face a very drunk Dean.

"Dean? What the hell did you do to yourself?" she asked, he looked up almost surprised to see her and then smiled goofily.

"Hay you got the door" he slurred, Jess sigh dejected realising now was not the time to ask him anything.

"Come on let's get you into bed" She ushered him into the room, trying to lead his swaying form to the bed, Dean was groaning and fighting the urge to just tip forward and fall asleep on the floor. Even though he was plastered he registered that Jess was trying to help him, unfortunately his head forgot to keep his mouth shut.  
"Surprised you were here ha" Jess looked at Dean funny

"Where else would I be Dean" she answered quietly

"With someone else duh" he slurred again, Jess paused in her effort of trying to take off his jacket.

"What?"

Dean tried to stop himself for swaying on the bed and looked at Jess, his eyes were glassy and unfocused but open. "With someone else, someone better. Do you wanna be with someone else?" Jess was really finding it hard not to feel hurt right now but bit her lip and tried to pull herself together, she looked at Dean, god he looked so vulnerable, was she the reason he'd went off and drank himself silly?

"I don't want to be with anyone else Dean, just you" She tried her best to convince him but even as she was talking he was shaking his head no.

"No, no, no, bet if you had a choice it would be someone else. You have no choice here. There's no one else but me. Should be with someone normal and not a monster" Dean looked completely serious when he was saying this, the only thing giving his state away was the slur and the smell of drink. Jess swallowed the hurt down and cleared her throat.

"Come on we get you to bed, we'll talk in the morning" she took off his coat and boots and left him in his jeans and t-shirt and settled him under the blankets. Just as she was standing up Dean's hand reached out and snagged hers, his eyes were barely open and his voice already sleepy "I'd get it...if you wanted normal"

Jess felt her eyes water slightly and biting her lip again she stood up kissing him on the cheek "Sleep Dean. We'll talk in the morning" he was out and all by the time she flicked off light. Jess slumped in a chair by the table and text Sam letting him know Dean was in bed safe and asleep, even if he only got it when he woke up. She couldn't help but feel hurt now that Dean was asleep and let it out a bit. Her eyes tearing up out of confusion and anger, confused because Dean had seemed happy that they were together now or at least that's what she thought. Angry because she thought he felt he could talk to her now...even after everything he told her she genuinely saw him no different, still felt the same if not more for him, still wanted to be with him and be wanted by him.

The fact that he would rather go and drink himself into the gutter, than talk to her was hurting her so much. Jess knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep now, her head was running a mile a minute, and to be quite honest she didn't think sleep would come easy with it. Her phone flashed, seeing a text from Sam she went to answer it.

'Did he say where he was?'

'No, to tired. He's asleep now'

'U ok Jess?' Jess stared at the text on the screen debating on whether or not to tell Sam that Dean had come back drunk, but she decided against it, they find out in the morning anyway when they seen him with a hangover.  
'Ye, I'm good. See you in the am' she knew she was being kind of abrupt but she really wasn't into talking right about now, feeling to open and vulnerable.

She slumped down in the chair, sighing and tipping her head against the wall, watching Dean as he slept. Turns out it was a good idea not to sleep because at around 6am Dean started heaving, eventually throwing up. Jess spent the next hour helping Dean to the bathroom, cleaning him and changing the bed covers before getting him back in bed and going for a quick shower herself.

When she came out Dean was restlessly tossing and turning in the bed, she figured his head was probably waking him up. Jess drew a glass of water, some tablets and a small note on the bedside table for him to see then she pulled her shoe's on and went to pick up some breakfast for everyone firing off a quick text to Sam to let him and Charley know.  
Dean woke up a few minutes after Jess left, his head thumping horrible, his eyes squinting with the light coming from the bathroom. He saw the tablets on the table and swallowed them dry, grabbing Jessie note and seeing she was gone for breakfast. His memory from last night was foggy at best but he could remember driving to this small hole of a bar and downing three shots in the first few minutes. He could vaguely recall Jess helping him to the bathroom..._was I that unsteady on my feet_. Sitting up he looked around the room and spotted a clear bag with bed sheet in it and his t-shirt, from where he was in bed he could see he'd thrown up, "Aw shit" he mumbled. Tossing the covers off himself he went to get dressed.

Jess came back into the room a few minutes later carrying a bag full of rolls, drinks and the paper glancing over at the bed she saw Dean was up and to be honest she was dreading the inevitable conversation they were going to have to have. Jess sighed but started to take everything out of the bags anyway reluctant to admit to herself that she was purposefully putting her back to the bathroom door.

Dean came out of the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam and stopped seeing Jess unpacking the bags at the table. He cleared his throat but Jess just kept unpacking the breakfast making Dean cringe, he must have said something when he got back or maybe she was just pissed with him going out to get drunk full stop.

"Morning" he said to her back, she didn't answer him straight away but when she did her voice sounded off, upset.

"How's your head?" it wasn't asked snidely or sarcastically but genuinely which just made Dean feel worse.

"Look Jess about last night, I..." he struggled to find what to say, but she had at least turned to look at him ready to listen by the looks of it "...I really didn't mean to get that carried away" he sighed roughly, running his hands through his hair, frustrated with how bad he was at talking about this kind of thing.

"Do you remember much?" Jess asked suddenly, Dean shook his head slowly again feeling like crap for what he did.

"Honestly, no" She nodded her head accepting that she was the one who was going to have to get the ball rolling. She sat down in a chair at the table that making Dean bit his lip, he really wanted to give her a hug, as sappy as that sounds but she just looked so tired.

"You got back at about 2am. You could hardly stand or walk and I have no idea where you left the Impala. But you said a few things while I was helping you into bed..."

_Aw fuck_...Dean didn't want to show it but he was worried now, he knew from experience that if he started yammering like that when he was drunk he usually talked about the shit that had made him drink. He sat down on the end of the bed facing Jessie, there wasn't that much of a gap in between them but it felt like too much to Dean.

"What did I say?" he asked quietly, Jess caught his eye and held it for a few tense seconds then looked elsewhere.

"You said you were surprised I was here. That I should be with someone else...that if I had a choice I would be with someone else... that the only reason I'm with you is because there was no one else around..." Dean closed his eyes and shook his head so angry with himself for saying that, for getting drunk, if he had of just talked to Jess first none of this would have happened.

"Jess I'm so sorry...I mean what I said that's not how I wanted it to sound ..."  
"So you really think that?" Jess cut him off, her last shred of hope that it was all just stupid drunk talk gone out the window. Dean struggled on what way to say what was going on in his head, he growled and got up from the bed pacing back and forth.

"I'm no good at talking..." Jess stood up as well trying so hard not to get angry at Dean, he really needed to talk now, especially if they were going to be together.

"That's not something's that's going to float right now Dean, I get you hate chick flick stuff but you really need to let me know what's going on in your head right now" He sighed roughly again pulling his hands through his hair in frustration, his head was killing him, he couldn't think properly.

"I can't think straight, my head is killing me. I ugh..." Jess waited for him to finish, staying quite so he could say whatever he wanted but after a few minute of looking at him getting more and more agitated, her patience went.

"Ye well... the headaches your own fault..." She snapped picking up her runners and starting to put them on, Dean had looked at her a little taken back because Jess had never talked to him like that, only once really. Then he saw her putting her shoe's on and panicked "...you can't talk cause your head is banging fine, but I'm not sitting here waiting for your head to feel better"

"What? What do you mean? I know your upset and I'm sorry, you can't just take off..." his voice was getting gruffer the more he tried to fight down all his pent up emotion. Jess stopped and looked at him again, seeing the same vulnerability she had last night, her shoulder slumped dejected she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you Dean...I'm going for a jog. And I'm not just upset...I'm angry at you...you practically just said you think I'm stringing you along. You want your head to clear and to be honest I need some air" his face fell hearing the hurt in her hushed voice, he didn't want her to go, but he didn't say it, he should have, he knew if he did she would stay, but he didn't. Already in a pair of sweets from after her shower Jess turned and quietly left the room, pausing outside the door, god she wanted to go back into him so bad. She turned to start jogging towards the park and ran straight into Charley.

"Hay Jessie, I heard Dean had..." Charley paused seeing Jessie's watery looking eyes and tired face "...Jess? what's wrong?" she moved towards Jess but she stepped back, pulling herself together as much as she could in front of Sam and Charley.

Sam stepped forward "Jess what..."  
"I'm fine just going for a run, foods inside. I'll see you in a few" Charley went to go back to her and Sam's room.

"Well just wait for me and I'll go with you..."  
"No baby girl, its fine. I won't be long, I'll be at the park" with that Jess looped into an easy jog Sam and Charley quickly losing site of her. Sam shook his head he could guess now what Dean had obviously done last night gezz he just prayed Dean hadn't slept with anyone on top of the drinking. Charley was pissed because Jess was upset she turned fuming to go into Jess and Deans room and paused after opening the door. Dean was sitting on the bed his face in his hands, but his head shot up hoping to see Jess when he didn't his shoulder slumped again.

"What happened?" Charley asked

Dean flicked his gaze in between Sam and Charley and shook his head.

"Dean?" Sam pressed "What the hell happened?"  
"I was stupid that's what"

"I figured that out on my own. But we just saw Jess, she was really upset. So spill now?" Charley demanded. Dean cringed again knowing he'd just put himself in Charley's bad books as well.

"I had too much to drink and then ran my mouth off when I got back ok?"

"Ran your mouth off about what?" Sam pushed

"About the shit I was telling you Jo got in my head alright. Look, I know I fucked up. I should have just talked to Jess and hashed it out with her properly but I panicked and I don't know man...when I started drinking I was only going to have one or two so I could make it easier to talk to her..." Dean groaned. His head hammering and his stomach rolling, Charley and Sam shared a look, both understanding but pissed at him all the same. They went in and pulled out their breakfast, Dean looking at them almost expecting a slap off Charley she just handed him a drink and some more pain killers.

"I know you're a big macho man and all that jazz but you need to fix this, which means talking"

"I know" Deans answered solemnly, Charley nodded.

"Alright then, I can assume your stomach is in rag order and you don't want your breakfast" Dean groaned and held his stomach making Charley and Sam laugh "When you get so mean?" Dean whined.

Jess lengthened her strides to get away from the motel, she wouldn't put it past Charley to follow her and she really need to blow off some steam before talking to anyone. She reached a nice park about fifteen minutes after leaving the motel, jogging in through the gates Jess slowed herself down to a gentle easy rhythm, something she could keep up for a longer time.

All she could think about was how much Dean struggled to talk to her this morning, if what he had said last night wasn't true he easily would have been able to tell her but if it was and he really did feel like she was stringing him along, god even the thought of that being in his head when they had started to be together.

If that was the case why would he even be with her at all. Her eye's started to tear up again "Ugh I don't want to cry..." she mumbled to herself. So instead Jess pushed herself harder she found a large pond in the park working out about the same as doing laps of a football pitch so she decided to do a few laps. After her fourth she slowed down feeling her muscle protect pleasantly and her breathed deepening, just as she veered off to run back to the gate a man jumped out from behind a tree, he was fairly large and had a syringe in his hand, he swung it at her aiming to jab her but Jess was quick enough to dodge and knock it out of his hand. "Shit" he swore. Jess heard shouting coming from across the park and thought she saw a small group of lads that had been playing foot ball start to run in her direction, but they were too far away and Jess didn't see the second man armed with the same syringe. She felt a painful dart in her neck then everything went dark.

* * *

Cliffhanger?

Review? Good/bad?


	22. Chapter 22

Dean was waiting anxiously for Jess to return, glancing at the door every few minutes waiting for her to walk in, the longer the time that went by the more anxious he got. She said she wouldn't be long, he knew he should have just asked her to stay in the first place. Charley and Sam were starting to get worried as well, it was over an hour and a half that Jess had been gone, with her usual runs being in the hour to forty five minute range they could see she might want a few extra minutes but now, now they were all getting worried.

"Maybe I should go see if she's still in the park" Charley said, Sam and Dean shared a look, Dean desperately wanted to see Jess but figured if she wasn't back yet she still wanted space from him, so he nodded at Charley.

"I left the Impala down the road I'll go get it" Dean stood and grabbed his keys leaving Sam and Charley alone for a minute.

"He better sort this out" Charley mumbled, Sam wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He will. Dean likes her to much to screw this up, he's just not used to having constant people in his life" Charley sighed but nodded understandingly, she turned and gave Sam a quick kiss before dashing into their room so she could put on some trainers and ran towards the park. Sam shook his head at Dean, he knew Dean wanted to be with Jess because he wouldn't have started something in the first place if he didn't, not with the girls being with them all the time.

Charley reached the park after a few minutes jogging coming to a halt when she saw all the squad cars at its gate, there were at least four and hordes of cops. She could see five guys in what looked like running gear each talking to a different copper. Maybe they should have check for a job in this town, she remind herself to say it to Sam when she got back. Charley started to jog again and was set on heading for the gate when two guy start hollering at her to stop. She slowed down and waited for the two men to come over.

"You can't go in the park for a run, a girl was just taken not twenty minutes ago" one of them said, Charley frowned.

"What? She was just taken in broad day light?"  
The other guy nodded vigorously "The guys and us were playing foot ball the other side of the pond. We saw her get taken, two guys jumped her and they must have been able to knock her out but by the time we reach here they had her in a car and were gone"

"My friend is in the park she went running this morning..." Charley was trying not to panic Jess could handle two guys...right...no matter how distracted she might have been two guys would not be able to just take Jess "...what did she look like this girl?" Charley asked

The two guys looked nervous now, shifting from foot to foot and glancing at each other "Well she had long hair, em she was wearing gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt, we were too far away to see her face"  
Charley already knew it was Jess a flash of Jessie running in this direction the colour of her clothes...one of the men spoke again.

"She fought off the first, guy that when we saw and ran over but there was another behind her we don't think she saw him...Look Miss em...the cops checked the rest of the park there were no other female runners seen this morning but her. Maybe you should talk to one of them"

Charley started to tremble "There were no other runners?" she whispered, one of the guys had gone to grab an officer the other stayed with Charley "No, I'm sorry" he shuffled on his feet, a female officer jogged over with the other guy and stood in front of Charley.

"This gentleman believes you know the girl who was taken?" she asked softly, Charley couldn't register what she was saying though.

"No it couldn't have been Jess, she'd kick anybodies ass, there's no way two guys got the drop on her. Your wrong there must have been another runner in that park" Charley stated firmly, both of the guys looked on at her in pity the officers trying to calm Charley down.

"I know this isn't a nice thing to hear but will you stay until we get surveillance footage printed? These gentlemen and their friends believe they can ID the girl that was taken then we can see if it's your friend or not ok?"  
Charley nodded and followed the officer back over to her squad car, sitting on the edge of the passenger seat, waiting. It felt like it took hours but five minute later another squad car pulled up and asked the guys who had been there to ID the girl using rough looking surveillance footage. Charley waited for those boys to pick out who they saw get taken and stood when the female officer walked her way a single picture in her hand. The group of guys she could see hung back anxious to see if it was Charley's friend or not.

"All of those boys picked the same shot, it's not very good but enough to make her out, is this your friend?" She handed Charley the picture and once she glanced at the photo...she saw Jess. Charley's face crumbled, tears running down her face as she fought a sob from braking out.

"That's Jess" she whispered, Charley suddenly felt dizzy as she registered the officer shout out to the rest of her team  
"We have an ID on the girl" turning back to Charley she helped her into the back of the squad car "Is there other people we can contact to come and find you? Or I can drop you home?" she offered  
"We don't live here, we were just passing through. We're at blue moon motel" Charley mumbled. She hadn't even got her phone on her thinking that she was only a few minutes away and would have been back quick enough anyway.  
The officer, Palm she said her name was, drove Charley back to the motel and walked her to the room number she had mumbled. When she knocked on the door Sam answered frowning when he saw the copper then panicked when he saw Charley's face.  
"Charley! What happened?" he said pulling her into his arms and looking to the officer.

"They took Jess...they took her" Charley kept whispering

"What? Took who?" Sam asked

"This young woman here along with a group of gentlemen ID a young woman who was abducted from the park roughly thirty minutes ago" The officers answered, Sam's eye widened in shock

"What? No, it can't have been Jess..." Charley who was still holding the photo she ID Jess off handed it to Sam, making her cry even more.

"It was Jess Sam" she wailed burying her face in her hands as Sam stared at the picture in shock.

"Your sure they took her?" his voice crack

"Yes, they were a small group of men playing foot ball on the other side of the pond. They saw her get attacked and by what one of them described she fainted and they grabbed her. She was gone by the time they reach the gate and the squad cars had no car to follow. This is the fourth abduction we've had in the last three weeks"  
"Jessie has never fainted before" Charley said stubbornly

"We can't rule out the use of any illicit substances they might have been able to get her with to knock her out" the officer said gently. Just then the growl of the Impala was heard pulling up in front of them. "Oh god" Charley whispered, she knew this wasn't going to go well, Sam had the same thought.

Dean frowned seeing the police officer standing in front of Sam and Charley, then noticed Charley crying. "What's wrong?" Looking around he saw no Jess "Where's Jess?"

Sam looked at Dean sadly "She was taken in the park, two guys jumped her, probably drugged her and took off"

"What?!" Dean shouted

"Sir calm down, we're doing everything we can to find her" officer Palm said, Dean was furious, there's no way someone would just take Jess. Palm went on to explain the same as she had to Sam.

"Where are the other girls?" Dean asked abruptly, office Palm sighed

"Two are still missing...one girl we found last week, dead"

Charley gasped, Sam and Dean automatically going into hunter mode, they got rid of the copper as quick as possible and went back into the room.

Sam lead Charley to the bed and sat her down then booted up his laptop to look up info on the other kidnappings, calling Bobby to tell him what happened. Bobby had said he would make his way to them after a hunt he had left for this morning, right now he was a few days drive away. Dean on the other hand grabbed his gun and went back out to the Impala, set on driving until he found Jess.

Jess woke up groggily, her eyes taking a few minutes to focus and her head hammering with a headache. She pulled herself up clutching her head to stop the spinning and looked around. Everything came back to her as soon as she saw the crude looking bars around her. She shot up off the ground.

"What the fuck?" she pulled at the door and hit out her head still spinning and swirling until she heard someone talking o her.

"They don't like it when you do that" a quiet voice came from Jessie's left, that's when she noticed the cell next to her with two girls it.

"What's your name?" Jess asked

"Chloe" she answered and the other girl calling "Amber"

Judging by the look of the two girls they'd been here a while at least, "I'm Jess, how long have you two been here?"  
Chloe answered "They took us together, two week ago"

Amber adding in "There was another girl here but she's gone now, they took her away because they found out she was diabetic"

"Jesus" Jess whispered "Dame it..." Jess went back to the cell doors examining them to see if there was any way to open them but they were solid steel, looking like someone had handmade the fucken thing from 2 inch wide flat steel. She kicked at them again ignoring the pain in her head and the whimpers from the girls in the cell next to her. A door opened at the top of a set of stair cases and light spilled into the room. Jess was able to see that the room actually looked like a dungeon, three cells this side three the other.

"Well well our newest girl had decided to join the land of the living" a haughty male voice said his shadow moving closer down the corridor until he was standing in front of her cell.

He wore all black, he was built enough but not really tall, dark hair and a smug smile plastered on his face.

"You put up quite a little fight when Anton and I pick you. I like that"

Jess stared dumb founded at this guy attitude then launch herself at the bars, whipped her hand threw the gaps to grab the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her. He shouted out and Jess could hear footsteps stomping down the stairs, but she didn't care she clawed, hit and punched as much of the guy as possible until he was pried away from the bars and out of her reach.

The two other girls were shocked silent in their cell staring avidly at Jess and watching their captive for their next move. Jess had already moved out of reach of the men and was pacing the floor of her cell like a caged lion. The guy she had got a hold of had wiped the blood from his nose and smiled at her again.

"Oh I like you, what do you think Anton?" he said addressing a taller blonde guy who was smiling at Jess as well.

"Oh I think she'll do nicely. And I'll enjoy training her" Jess practically snarled hearing that and trough herself at the cells door again kicking and lashing out.

"Wait until I get my hands on you. You son of a bitch, I'll tear you to shreds"

"Oh I most certainly like her Marcus. I believe we could keep her?"

"I agree Anton. She'll make a fine match for the both of us" Hearing this Jess paused

"Excuse me?!" she said shocked

"Well you didn't exactly give me a chance to explain did you..." the guy Marcus said arrogantly "...We are an élite group of men, our leader pairs us up and each pair gets to choose a mate. When we find our chosen there is a ceremony that will give us all the powers of darkness and you my dear are the last we had to find. Now don't you feel privileged"

"Sweet Jesus you're a god damn cult" Jess palmed her face and could not believe her fucken luck.

"We are no mere cult. We are the real thing" Anton stated

"Let me guess, you read all this out of a smelly old book and drew a crap load or symbols all over the place even though none of your know what they mean" Jess said smartly, they guy Marcus seemed to be getting a bit ticked but not the other one.

"You will see. When the moon is full we will complete the bonding and the incantation will bind you to us forever" he smiled, Jess was really hoping this was one of those cults that hadn't got a fucken clue what they were doing but she was still cautious, that was up until the guy Anton mumbled something in French.  
"I have just reinforced the steel in these cells, seen as how you seem to be so feisty. The spell I used will not fade, do enjoy your stay" With that they turned and left locking the door behind them.

"Their bat shit crazy" Jess mumbled, she turned to the other girls "How often do they come down?"

"Once a day to give food and water" Amber answered now standing facing Jess, her and Chloe clinging to each other in their cell "How do you know their just crazy?" Chloe asked making Jess send her a funny look.

"My French is a little rusty but the supposed spell he just muttered translated something about a dog swimming in milk" Jess answered and continued to look at the bars "We are getting out of here, my friends will be looking for me so we'll be found or I'm getting us out" "How do you know they'll find us?" Amber asked

"It's what we do"

"Find people?" Chloe asked

"No. Save people" Jess stated, she talked to the girls while she examined ever inch of her cell, finding out more about them and their captors. Jess could see that both girls had marks and scratches on their bodies and asked about them.  
"They punish you if you don't eat or drink or go to the bars when they tell you too" Amber answered showing Jess the more sever marks on her stomach, Jess fumed and growled under her breath.

"There has to be a way out of these. Do either of you know where we are?"

Both girls shook their heads, Jess still looking for a way to get out.

Dean drove anywhere and everywhere he could think of, ware houses and estates all crossed off the map he had got. He couldn't find her anywhere and Sam had been on the phone to him all day giving him all the info he found about other abductions and their homes, everything including the list of suspects he hacked off the police stations database. He checked them all and no sign of Jess or anything that would point him in her direction. He was out of his mind with worry all he could think about was getting Jess back, the fact that two guys got the drop on her was his fucken fault. _If I hadn't gotten drunk out of my mind she wouldn't have been so upset, tired and pissed to go off for a run where she was too distracted to look out for herself_. This was his fault and he knew it.

Heading back to the motel, he was only going back to pick up Sam and Charley, they'd decided to search through the night. When he was back at the motel Sam was still slouched over his laptop while Charley was going over a map like his with different marked and points on it.

"I don't know where else to send you Dean" Charley said heartbroken, Dean knew what Charley was going through and found it so hard to look her in the face knowing this was his fault. Charley frowned noticing Dean's behaviour towards her, he said nothing, didn't look at her but wasn't ignoring her. She stood up from the bed suddenly and planted herself in front of him, he avoider her eye again. She gasped "God you're an idiot sometimes" she whispered and wrapped her arms around his waist "It wasn't your fault" she said firmly. He shouldn't really be shocked, Jess and Charley had this knack for reading them, he pulled her close but didn't really believe what she was saying to him.

"Yes it is Charley. She wouldn't have been so distracted if I hadn't of been such a jerk" he answered broken

"No Dean..." she pulled back a little to look at him "...you're not the psycho that took her. Or the reason she was taken. Do you hear me? Now is not the time for the 'I blame me' thing you do. It wasn't your fault" Charley finished strictly, Dean couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, her and Jess were so a like in some ways

"Ok Charley. Come on let's get a move on"

Charley grabbed the map she had done and Sam his weapons and they set out again determined to find Jess.

Three days later and Sam, Dean and Charley were still struggling to find her. Jess was at her wits end, she couldn't take any more of those smug smiles they men sent their way or the demeaning way they spoke to them. Every night so far she had tried to call Cas and Badb or Athena silently reaching out for some help or at least for them to let everyone know where they were being kept, but it didn't work. The first day they had brought food and water to Jess she up ended it and threw it through the bars at them.

They had opened the cell then eight men had crammed themselves in Jess lashing out and edging for the door every step, they had landed a few hits nothing to stop her and once they realised that they bailed out even locking one guy in the cell with her. She knocked him out, but he had been gone the next morning even though she tried to stay awake.

Amber and Chloe talked to Jess all the time now, after seeing how much she could hold her own, really believing they had a chance to get out now. Jess had been working on a weak link she found in the cell. If she got that to snap off she could crack the rest of the welds with the steel, it was quiet enough at night that she would get away without being caught if she was careful. The other girls had done the same as Jessie except looking for a way into her cell so they could all get out. Turns out whoever made the cells didn't tack the steel on the inside of them to the walls at the back. Amber and Chloe were able to push, pull and bend the steel, it was exhausting but if it worked then worth it, so far it seemed like the best plan they had.

In what Jess assumed was mid-day the door at the top of the stairs open again and footsteps echoed down the hall. Three men walked in all holding the usual trays, placing one down they gave Amber and Chloe their food first, next coming to Jess's cell. One guy flanked by the two others stood in front of her, smug smile on his face, again!

"Will you co-operate this time for your food" Jess didn't answer but stood dead centre cell and waited to see if they would open the door, they hadn't since that first day.

"You're not going to are you. Shame really. We wouldn't want that lovely body of yours to start getting weak, now would you. Just stand back at the wall and you can have it" The three men stood waiting to see if Jess would easy back to the wall, she just smirked and moved closer to the door.

"What three élite men can't handle one little woman?" Jess said smartly, from behind the bars, wanting to goad them into opening it.

"Oh you'll co-operate eventually" he said patiently as if talking to a pet. Then the three men up and left taking the other tray of food with them. Jess kicked the cell door in frustration.

"Jessie?" Chloe called and put a bottle of water through the bars, Jess smiled and went over, since she refused to take the tray of the guys keeping them here Chloe and Amber were splitting their food with her.

"They really aren't that smart. Did they really think we'd sit in front of you and just eat" Amber snorted

"Let them think that if they want. They all need to be committed anyway" she sighed, handing half the water back to Chloe Jess went back to the bar she almost had off.

"I could have this off tonight girls so when I do we move quickly. We're either of you awake when they brought you down here?"

"I was" Chloe answered  
"Can you remember anything about the layout up there, anything at all?" Jess asked softly, Chloe seemed to be the more timid of the two there.

"Em..." Chloe struggled to remember something, everything had been fuzzy and unfocused from whatever drug they'd dosed her up with, Amber put a comforting arm around the younger girl "...we walked through a living room, em...it was like we had to, to get to that door. And the front door I think was behind that room, I don't remember a hall or anything. I'm sorry it's all really fuzzy..."

"Don't worry Chloe, you're doing really good" Jess encouraged, she had found out yesterday the Amber was twenty but Chloe was only just gone nineteen.

"There were no other houses around us outside, just grass and fields..."

"Ok. They said something about needing a full moon for whatever it is there planning so we should have about 5 days till then. And if there's no change in their routine we're golden" Jess said.

"You really think we can get out of here?" Amber asked now sounding just as timid as Chloe, Jess walked over to the two of them putting her hands through the bars and bring the girls in close to her, trying to comfort despite the bars.

"We'll get out one way or another, and I'll be damned if I'll let those men put another hand on you two" Jess spent the rest of the day chipping away at the bars until finally, finally it cracked off with a loud clang. Jess, froze and listen for any sign that someone had heard, hearing nothing she turned to the girls.

"Can you two fit through the gap you made?" she asked they nodded yes anxiously, "Come in here now, quickly and be quiet ok?" she instructed softly.

Jess was now able to bend and push the bars enough to squeeze through, the other two girls were smaller than her so she knew they'd fit. Jess had to wrap shreds of her t-shirt around her hands, because they had that many cuts and welts on them, pushing the last bar out of the way Jess slipped and sliced her palm open.

"Shit.." she hissed, Amber came up to Jess seeing her hand and the barely there t-shirt she ripped some of her own and helped Jess wrap the new cut on her hand.

"You're going to need some serious tetanus shots Jessie" Chloe murmured softly, worried about Jess.

"I'm good, babes" Jess brushed off. She slid through the gap the steel nicking her skin in places but she was out, Amber and Chloe followed suit.

"What do we do now?" Amber asked nervously, Jess had seen a window up the end of the corridor and that was her aim.

"Just follow me and be quiet" Silently moving up the corridor the girls had to tread carefully, it was dark now and the place was barely lit. Jess reached the window it was a fair bit off the ground but with a boost the girls could get up. She pulled open the lock relieved to find it unlocked and gentle pushed the window open, it swung open noiselessly to her relief.

"Ok I'm going to boost you two up..." Chloe looked panicked for a minute

"What no. How will you get up..."  
"I can jump it. I promise" Jess soothed "Come on" Jess braced her linked fingers on her knee and went to help Chloe get up, Amber keeping her steady as she did. As she was helping Amber up Jess saw some roughly drawn symbols on the walls, all of them from different religions and rituals and rolled her eyes. These guys hadn't got a clue what they were doing, which kind of made them more dangerous in one way.

Once Amber was up Jess took two steps back and launch herself at the wall footing up enough to grip the sill of the window and wincing in pain from the cut on her hand. Amber and Chloe helped her up as much as they could, Jess then slid the window closed and had a look around. They didn't know where they were or how far from anything, it was dark now but Jess could see the fields Chloe had mentioned, she reckoned they were in a farm.

"All right, we walk around this building stay low of windows and we don't walk by any plain glass doors. We need a car or something like it"

"I can hot wire" Amber added Jess smiled

"Good" in case they had to separate at least Amber could start a car.

They skulked around the side of the house, seeing a huge barn across the way to what looked like the back of the house. They hadn't seen any cars yet but there might be one at the front...Jess was trying to think of the best way to keeps these two safe and get them all out of here. She had no idea how many men there were or if they were armed with more than fucken syringes.

"Wait here...I'm going to check the front of the house..." Chloe grabbed her arm

"We should stick together Jess" she said shacking, Jess smiled encouragingly

"I think they might have the cars in the barn, the front of the house is just there I'll be back in less than twenty seconds, count for me?" she asked

Chloe nodded and huddled into Amber "Stay low" Jess reaffirmed, with that she hurried around the side of the house. Chloe and Amber stayed low and started to count like Jess had said, at eighteen Jess was back next to them, arms gently around Chloe and gave her a small squeeze.

"Ok so there are no cars around front, we got to the barn. They have to have at least one between them" Looking up to the sky Jess could see it was clear enough and the half moon was shining a faint glow over the space from the house to the barn. Jess was afraid they would see them, glancing above her she saw two windows facing the barn, neither had lights on but that didn't mean there was no one there to see them. She bit her lip and turned to the girls.

"There's enough light from that moon for someone from the house to see us if they look out the window, now there's no lights on but that doesn't mean there won't be someone there. So we have two options wait and see if it dulls or clouds cover or we make a brake for it, what do you two think?" Jess asked

Amber looked at Chloe "We make a brake for it. I can't stand being here for another minute" Amber said, Chloe nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, we go on there and run girls, I mean go quick and quiet no looking back stick together one after another, I'll take up the rear" Jess winked making the two girls crack a smile.

"One, two three" Amber got up a shot over to the barn Chloe following and Jess behind her, Jess glanced back at the house seeing no shadows or lights flick on she breathed a sigh of relief. They went around the back of the barn and Jess peeking in a dusty window and smiled, it was full of their cars.

"Come on" Jess lead them around the door of the barn and slipped inside a small side entrance. "Take your pick girls..." Jess whispered

Amber and Chloe smiled they could actually get away then Amber saw the door off the barn, it was god damn well chained from the inside, Jess saw her and looked.

"Fuck it" she went over pulling at the chain and saw it was indeed locked Jess pursed her lips, "We're still getting out of here" she went over to the car in front of the door and pulled the handle thanking everything that it opened

"Right you two go in that car, Amber start it" Jess pointed to the car behind her. Jess first went to every other car and let the air out of the tyre's and spotted a motor bike near the back, "Hello" she whispered and smiled kick its stand up and moving it forward, Jess wired the bike so it was read to start, then went to the front car again. Amber had the car started and ready to go behind her.

I'm going to drive through the barn door in this car you two bolt in that car I'm taking the bike. When you figure out which way town is go straight to the hospital I'll meet you there" Just then they heard commotion coming from the house Jess through herself into the car and started it, slamming her foot down on the accelerator she rammed through the barn door and skid off to the side, Amber and Chloe shot out after her, screeching out off the barn and past the house as the door to the house opened, Jess saw at least eight guys pour out of the house. She ran for the bike and kick started it revving the engine and gunning it after Amber and Chloe just as two guys reached the door, trying to grab Jess from the bike.

She could hear them all shout and swear as they went to dive into cars only to find the tyre ruined, the car she had used to brake the door however was still running, gun shots fired in Jessie direction, and she swerved the bike to avoid them. They gave chase in the beat up van, firing at Jess aiming for her and the bike. She moved as much as she could refusing to put her light on as she wanted to lose these guys as quick as possible. Jess felt a bullet graze her leg and then a burning pain in her side "Shit..." she whimpered, Jess didn't see any car in front of her so she assumed Amber and Chloe had got away or she'd went a different way either way it was good that they'd got away. Jess could feel warmth on her side and on her leg realising it was the gun shots wounds bleeding. Jess pushed the engine to the limit, seeing another road she swerved onto it her leg paining as she gunned it down the new stretch of road not even sure where she was going but the car was getting further and further behind her. Jess quickly slipped down another road and saw the car drive past, she did a quick u-turn and raced back in the other direction, having seen no signs on this road she guessed the other way was the way to go.

Jess breathed a sigh of relief after a few minutes of going the other direction she saw some signs of life, the odd house and eventually she breezed past the park she'd been taken in, Jess debate for all of a second, she had to go to the hospital and see if the girls made it.

* * *

review please? :-)


	23. Chapter 23

Little fluff in this chapter :-)

* * *

Sam, Dean and Charley were pulled over on a bare road just outside town, having lapped the town more than once, they were at a dead end, they had no idea where to look, and totally disheartened Charley fought the tears of frustration as much as she could, but lost. She held back from sobbing like she wanted and Dean only noticed her crying when he glanced in the mirror, seeing her fist up against her mouth as silent tears tracked down her face.  
"Charley..." Dean spun around and pulled on Charley's arm, Sam turning to see his girl in tears, he did what Dean was doing and encouraged her over the front seat to sit between them. Sam wrapping his arms around her, she didn't cry harder like the boys thought she would still just the silent tears marking her face, Charley gripped Deans hand as Sam hugged her.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Sam started the car again new determination at seeing Charley so broken. He pulled an arm off her, Dean seeing what Sam was doing took the initiative and pulled Charley to him wrapping an arm around her and looking out the window as they made their way back into town.

"We'll find her Charley..." Dean said firmly "...she's a tough girl she'll be ok"

Just then Dean's phone rang, he frowned not recognising the number and answered.

"Hello" he said gruffly then stiffened shooting his eyes to Sam, "Jess is at the hospital. We're on our way" Charley stared at Dean waiting for him to fill them in. "She got there a few minute ago the two other girls just before her, she gave them our numbers but they didn't say how she was" Sam sped towards the hospital.

Once outside they parked the Impala haphazardly in front of A&E and ran inside, Charley bee lining for reception.

"The missing girls that came in Jessica where is she?" the nurse stood quickly and moved to the front of the desk motioning for the threeo to follow her.

"Are you family?"

"Yes" Charley answered without missing a beat, the nurse sighed and looked a little sad Dean though.

"Where is she?" he demanded

"She's in surgery right now"  
"What?" Charley breathed "Why? What's wrong?"

"When she came in she had lost a lot of blood. Both from two gunshot wounds, one grazed her leg the other caught her side, she has other marks and bruising plus an angry looking cut on her palm. Right now there in theatre removing the bullet in her side, she's stable and holding strong but she will more than likely still be asleep from the anaesthesia when she comes out" the nurse explained, Charley was struggling to breath properly Sam and Dean scrubbing their face and running their hands through their hair in shock.

"Oh god ..." Charley breathed leaning against the wall, the nurse placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She seems like a very strong girl. The other two girls gave their reports to the police; she saved their lives and by the looks of it risked herself to get them out. There's a waiting room right outside the theatre she's in with the other two girls and their family members waiting on your Jessica. This way"  
The nurse lead them to a large enough room seeing the families she spoke about, two girls were sitting near on top of each other there family surrounding them and looked pretty beat up. When they saw the three being lead in by the nurse Amber and Chloe stood and went to them.

"You're Charley" Amber said then looked at Sam and Dean "And Sam and Dean right? I'm Amber and this is Chloe"

They nodded and waited for the girl to talk, "Jess saved us from those guys. They said she's holding strong and should be ok"  
"Is it ok if we wait here with you?" Chloe asked softly

"Em...ye of course" Charley answered shakily

They all took their seats and waited for Jess, Sam called Bobby to tell him Jess was found and in recovery, Chloe kept shooting looks at the small group until she finally spoke up, "Jess is an amazing girl..." Dean turned his head in her direction seeing how young the girl was and smiled softly.

"We know" he answered gruffly

"Who was it that took you?" Charley asked still staring at the operating doors in front of her, Sam and Dean turning to Amber and Chloe to see if they'd answer.

"Some nut job guys who talked about us being their chosen and wanting the power of darkness" Amber said

"Chosen for what?" Sam asked

"We were each taken by two men, they said we were their mates" Chloe shivered, Deans hand's fisted in his lap, some whack jobs staking a claim on Jess and she's in their having bullets taken from her, she's kicked any and every supernatural things ass and now because of his fuck up she was in there. He didn't know how he was going to face her without breaking down in front of her.

It was another hour before a doctor emerged from the theatre Charley, Dean and Sam jumping to their feet.

"How is she?" Charley asked  
"She's doing fine, there was a minute there were things touched on bad, we though the bullet had damaged her kidney but it didn't. She was very luck, the anaesthesia should wear off in a few hours, the nurse's are cleaning her up now and will move her to a private room in ICU"  
"Can we go into see her?" Dean asked

"Yes as soon as she's settled in her room the nurse's will take you through"

Charley nodded and they waited anxiously for the nurse to come call them. After another twenty minutes the nurses came out and lead the group to Jessie's room. The two girls Amber and Chloe waited outside the room so Charley, Sam and Dean could have their time with Jess.

Jess was asleep in the hospital bed and IV hooked up to her and a vital monitor on her, Charley's shoulders slumped seeing her, she looked so vulnerable. And Jess didn't do vulnerable, she was strong, independent and just kick ass all the time. Dean went back to the door and told Amber and Chloe they could come in if they wanted that she was asleep.  
Charley went over and took Jessie's hand frowning when she saw the cuts and marks all over them, Dean had taken her other hand also seeing the cut and marks plus the large slice on her palm.

"She did most of that on her hands from working on the cell, the slice was the night we left" Chloe said

The two girls stayed for a few hours talking to Dean, Sam and Charley about Jess and where they had been, Dean's fist clenched again when he heard about the men beating them if they didn't do as they were told, and of course Jess never did as they said. The girls retold how Jess denied every meal and every order, how she goaded them as often as she could so they would open the cell. Charley couldn't help but smile at the description of Jess first meeting with her kidnapper, "She grabbed him through the bars?" Charley giggled

"Oh ye, his face was priceless, totally unprepared for it and he was so messed up after" Amber laughed.  
"Were going to go home but can we give you our address and numbers, Jess mention you guys were only passing through. We'll be back tomorrow but just in case could you tell her to call us before you guys leave?" Chloe asked

"Of course" Sam said taking the bit of paper with their information, the nurses were allowing the threeo to stay but the girls and their family had to go.

"When do you think she'll wake up, it's been two hours since the operation as it is?" Dean asked one of the nurses

"She had a lot of blood loss so between the anaesthesia and that she'll need to sleep off a lot of it, but there were no complications or head trauma's found. She'll wake up on her own when she's ready"

Dean nodding and making himself comfortable again by Jessie's side taking her hand gingerly, Charley and Sam on the other side of the bed, Charley holding her other hand, her and Sam squished onto the one armchair, her on his lap. Dean couldn't help but feel envy for the two being able to hold each other like that while his girl was stretched out in a hospital bed with needles and monitors hanging off her. They spent the rest of the night in relative silence. Charley was the first to lose the battle with sleep nodding off in Sam's lap her hand still in Jessie's, Sam was next and despite Dean trying his best the last few days of no sleep won out and he rested his head on the bed, telling himself he was only closing his eyes.

Jess felt groggy, her eyes were heavy and her side stung like a bitch when she moved it, her memory took its time to come back but when it did her eyes shot open. And seeing the hospital room instantly put her at easy, closing her eyes again Jess tried to move a hand to rub at her eyes but couldn't. Glancing down she saw Charley had her hand and on the other side Dean did, she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief so happy to see them it caused a lump to form in her throat.

Sam and Charley looked so cute all cuddled up together on the chair but they all looked so tired, she could see the dark marks under all their eyes. Jess gently tugged her hand from Deans, flexing her fingers then calmly ran her finger through his hair, he looked so tired, god they must have all been drive mad with worry, she knew if it had been any of them she wouldn't have slept either. Dean started to stir an adorable frown creasing his face when he felt her hand running through his hair. She saw him flex his hand, the one that had been holding hers and lightning quick his head shot up off the bed, his breathing panicked until he saw Jess in front of him. He stared for a minute Jessie cupping his cheek with her hand to grab his attention, "Hay Hotstuff" she whispered

"Jessie" Dean's voice sounded chocked up, as he leaned into her hand on his face bringing his hand up to join hers. Dean stood and moved his face closer to hers not able to take his eyes off her she was smiling warmly at him her eye welling up a small bit. Dean knew he had some apologising to do but he just had to make sure she was really there. Dean gently pushed his lips against hers mindful of her injuries but Jess pulled him closer, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth to nip at it then swiping her tongue over it to sooth the small sting. Dean pushed his lips back to hers more firmly then rested his head against hers, breathing in her usual sweet scent. He pulled back slightly and sat on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked pulling her hand into the two of his.

"Not too bad, side's throbbing a bit but I'm guessing there stitches?" she asked

Dean nodded "Ye they had to remove a bullet from your side, said you lost a lot of blood but no internal damage. But are you ok Jess?" Dean stressed the point making Jess look at him again, he still seemed worried

"I'm ok Dean, honest. Don't get me wrong it sucked and I missed you guys like crazy but...I'm ok" Dean studied her face before nodding he leaned forward pecking her on the head then stood.

"We better wake up Charley and Sam" Dean gently nudged Charley awake her sleepy gaze locking on Dean until she registered what he was saying, "Jess is awake Charley...Charley?" she shot up off Sam laps and practically dived onto Jess hugging her fiercely, Dean winced seeing pain flash across Jessie face, Charley having forgot for a moment about Jessie's side.

"Oh shit...sorry babes" Charley pulled away but stayed on the side of the bed "Hay" Charley said laughing making Jess smile

"Hay baby girl" Jess smiled then glanced behind Charley seeing Sam, he smiled at her and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hay Jessie"

Dean came back into the room with a nurse following close behind him, she went on to ask Jess the usual routine questions, "The doctor will be here shortly to examine you then we can see about moving you out of ICU" she smiled and left

"So..." Jess trailed off "..you guys doing ok?" she looked at each of them

"After everything you've been through your asking us if we're ok" Sam said smartly, Jess just shrugging.

"Well are you's?"

"We are now your back safe and sound babes" Charley said

"Oh and Amber and Chloe left their numbers and addresses they want to see you before we go but I can't see them letting you out of here anytime soon" Sam said, laughing at the face Jess made

"I hate being stuck in bed" she grumped "I feel fine nothing a day or two chilling outside won't fix..."  
"We'll see about that" the group turned to the doctor who appeared in the door way "I'm Dr Adams or Phil I was the one who operated on you"

"Hi nice to meet you" Jess said "So when can I get out of here?" she asked sweetly Dean shooting her a dirty look "What?" Jess whispered shrugging

The doctor just laughed "Well I'll need to see those stitches and just do another scan to make sure no internal bleeding started over night, we'll see after that"

"Damn, we'll see is just a nice way of saying no" Jess pouted making everyone laugh

"Not at all, if you're fit enough to take care of those injuries at home and agree to a check up as long as there's no problems after our examination, I don't see why you can't check out. But let's get this examination out of the way first" the Dr ushered the others out of the room and closed the door the examination taking about half an hour. When the Dr opened the door Dean practically jumped from his seat but seeing the doctor smile he relaxed a bit and shot a sheepish look at Charley and Sam. He invited them back into the room and they noticed Jess was still sitting on the side of the bed her legs swinging back and forth, Dean thought it made her look adorable.

"We'll get a scan done today and double check everything is ok but other than that you're doing fine. I will start you on a course of anti-biotic you have to have shots done. The other two young ladies explained what your hand had been slice on so it's just to be safe"

"Ok, so I can go today?" Jess asked

"Yes" he laughed "I'll have you down for a scan within the next hour Jessica"

"Thanks Doc" Dean said, with that the doctor said goodbye and closed the door on his way out.

"Jess are you sure you should leave right away...I know I know you hate being in hospital but maybe you could do with the down time" Charley said

"Nuh uh Charley girl, I really feel ok, little pulling from the stitches but that's all. I swear" Jess said innocently, Charley rolled her eyes and huffed

"Ye well I don't believe you" Jess smiled

"Why would I need to be in hospital when I have you guys to take care of me" she said sweetly beaming a smile at them

"Alright we get it" Sam sighed "You don't need to suck up"

Jess noticed Dean was staying unusually quite so Jess turned to him and smiled but his smile back didn't seem genuine. Sam noticed and tugged Charley's hand "We'll go grab some coffee" he led Charley out of the room whispering to her about letting the two of them talk.

Dean scuffed his feet on the floor finding it hard to look at Jess now that they were alone and he felt safer knowing she was as healthy as could be expected.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Jess asked concerned, she knew they had something to sort out but he seemed more distant now than when she woke up. Dean sighed scrubbing a hand through his hair and sat in the chair in front of Jess.

"Em...Look I know what happened the morning well when I went out and got drunk...I mean that morning..." Dean growled getting frustrated just like he had that morning, what caused Jess to go for a run in the first place. He took a deep breath and looked at Jess, she look so fragile and small on the bed, pale from blood lose and cuts and marks all over her.

"Jesus Jess I'm so sorry..." he breathed "...if I had just said what was going on in my head none of this would have happened, you wouldn't..." his voice cracked trying to hold back the emotion

"Whoa whoa whoa Dean, this wasn't your fault..." Jess slipped off the bed and crouched down in front of him trying to hold in a wince from the pull of the stitches, he went to stand up so she would get back on the bed but she stopped him "...this is not your fault Dean, I know we had an argument but it was nothing to do with any of this" she gestured to the hospital room. Dean could help but feel the same flutter in his stomach looking at her, biting his lip he pulled her up gentle muttering a sorry seeing her wince again but pulled her onto his lap instead. He loosely wrapped an arm around her the other pushing her hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about what was going on in my head, I should have. Jo said something's that got me thinking. I never thought it made sense you wanting to be with me...you know what I did I'm not normal Jess I'm never not going to be a hunter. I..." he sighed again and buried his head in her neck, really not being able to look at her when he was saying this "...I want to be with you Jess god you have no idea how much I want you. But I never get the happy ending I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, I never thought you were stringing me along, I know you'd never do anything like that..." Dean pulled back again looking at Jess, she cupped his cheek again waiting for him to finish "...I'm so sorry I let shit like that get to me and I'm even sorrier for you having to suffer because of it. Jess I'm just so sorry for all of this" Jess was smiling softly at him and shaking her head she knew how much he hated doing touchy feely stuff and was so relieved to hear everything he was saying, she still wanted to be with him and she just felt like she fell a little more for him right then and there.

"It's ok Dean, just from now on when you're stressing about anything to do with us, talk to me ok?" Dean nodded his head softly smiling at Jess and leaning into the hand still on his face. Jess rested her head against his and they just sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company, Dean was unable to keep the content smile from his face breathing in Jessie's scent.

"Come on, we get you back on the bed, your side is probably starting to hurt" Jess didn't say but he was right it as starting to throb a little, she just nodded but tilted her head in to give him a soft kiss. Dean helped her stand and got her back on the bed just as a nurse knocked on the door with a wheel chair in toe, Jessie looking at it funny and whispered to Dean she wasn't an invalid.

"Doctors orders on the wheel chair I'm afraid just in case there's internal damage, if the scan is clear you won't need it coming back" the nurse said nicely

"Alright" Jess kissed Dean again quickly him leaning forward to keep the contact just a little longer.

"Your visitors can wait here if they want" the nurse said

"I'll see you in a few minutes" Dean said, he helped Jess into the chair then collapsed on the chair, relief making his legs feel shaky, he didn't see Charley and Sam come back into the room.

"Judging by the goofy smile on your face I'm guessing you and Jess are ok?" Charley teased, Dean just smiled and nodded not even bothered that she was slanging him off

"Good" she said smiling "She gone for her scan?"

"Ye the nurse came in with a wheel chair and took her down said they'll be a few minutes"

"A wheel chair? Well I'll bet Jess just loved that" Charley snarked making Sam and Dean chuck.

Jess got back to them after an hour skipping into the room as much as her stitches would let her making everyone laugh.

"So I'm assuming the scan's were ok?" Sam asked still laughing at the smile on Jessie face

"Yep all clear so I can get discharged. The doctor cleared me to go and all" she smiled. Over the next few minutes the nurses returned her property and clothes she came in with as well as getting her to sign off on her discharge papers she was given an appointment to have the stitches removed and they were all set. Dean helping Jess put back on her bracelet and notice Jess frown to herself

"Everything ok?" he asked quietly so no one else would hear

"Ye just when I was there on the second night I called them, Babd and Athena like and Cas too actually and no one answered. I did see some symbols on the walls though so maybe they just got lucky and put the right ones up" Jess shrugged, Dean frown too.

"Maybe you could summon them when you're feeling better or they might come to you in your dreams again?"

"I don't think I'll dream about them again till I get the necklace" Jess said softly

"We'll travel to Montana when you're feeling better and get it then. Right now you need rest and that means actual rest Jess" Dean said firmly, Jess smiled at him.

"Ok"

"You ready to go Jess?" Charley asked

"Yep, I'm all sorted"

* * *

Review ? :-)


	24. Chapter 24

Ok be warned this is a very much so M rated chapter, really M rated !

* * *

Once they got back to the motel Jess decided she better give Amber and Chloe a call just in case they went into the hospital to visit her. She tried to convince them she was staying for another day so they could rest today but they didn't listen and within an hour there was an insistent banging at the motel door, Dean went to answer it.

"Hay Dean" Amber greeted and anxiously bounced up and down on her feet looking to see if she could see Jess, Dean laughed and moved out of their way. Amber and Chloe edged into the room bee lining for Jess with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hay girls" Jess greeted

"How are you doing Jess?" Chloe asked her and Amber sitting on the edge of the bed Jess was on

"I'm good Chloe. Got cleared by the Doc and I'm to rest for a few days, orders I'm sure they gave to you two as well" Jess asked

"Well it was more a suggestion" Amber said making everyone laugh

"They caught some of them" Chloe murmured "This morning, they used the directions we gave them but they didn't find them all"

"And we're moving, us and our families we don't want to stay here after everything that's happened" Amber finished

"I can understand that" Jess said

The two girls stayed for another few hours the four girls squishing onto one bed while the two boys took up the two chairs.  
Sam and Dean looked on at Jess and Charley talking adamantly with the other two girls it was a nice picture, the four of them laughing at stupid stuff on a too small bed. Sam was so relieved about Jess not only because he cared about her but Charley as well, he could see those two were like him and Dean if something happened to one of them it happened to both. Charley had held it together so well while Jess was taken, her mind figuring out routes and possibilities he never would have thought about. He was so proud of her for it, but to be honest he was dying for some alone time with her.

Amber and Chloe said their goodbyes to the four of them and went home, Jess didn't want to admit it but she was tired, the anti-biotic making her drowsy and her side throbbing but she guessed they'd up end her if she didn't say anything.

"I'm beat guys so I'm gonna get ready for bed" she shimmed to the edge of the bed Charley already handing her something to sleep in. As she was in the bathroom Charley took the hospital bag and went to throw it out, she didn't want to see how much blood was on Jessie's clothes. Jess came out of the bathroom fresh and clean really ready for bed now and it was only after ten.

"Well light weight that I am going to bed now" Jess laughed but Charley and Sam just rolled their eyes, bidding her and Dean a good night and heading to their own room.

Dean couldn't help but smile fondly at Jess as she gingerly walked around the room in an old pair of sweats and t-shirt, she still looked beautiful, _god my head has turned into such a chick_, he sighed.

"You ok Hotstuff? You're kind of off in your own world there?" Dean smiled then moved to lie down next to Jess on the bed, he still needed to get changed for bed but he'd do it in a minute.

"I'm good Jess" he said softly moving her hair out of her face and running his fingers through it, loving the feel of how silky and soft it was. Jess just smiled at him and carefully turned to face him and little uncomfortable because of the stitches but it didn't hurt. She smiled back at him then reached out to trace some of the features on his face the gesture so loving and tender that Dean felt a lump form in his throat still wound up over nearly losing her. When her fingers reached his lips he kissed them and smiled hearing Jess giggle, he was being a lot more touchy feely with her, just little gestures but Jess noticed and really liked it.

"You gonna get changed for bed?" she asked quietly her eyes already feeling heavy

"I'm gonna go for a quick shower. Will you be ok for a few minutes?" Dean bit his lip internally scolding himself for being such a girl, of course she was going to be ok he was less than 20ft away. But she smiled gently at him again, she got it, he was still shook up, to be honest so was she.

"I'll be ok Dean, I call if I'm not" with that she leaned in and kissed him softly, Dean put a hand in the back of her hair and pulled her closer. He kiss her firmly and then pushed his tongue out demanding entrance to her mouth which she gave gladly. He plundered her mouth with his tongue shivering at the licks and flicks her tongue was doing back to his. Her hands reached up and twirled around his neck pulling her closer to him, Dean rolled so he was on top of her but Jess gasped in pain.

"Shit...Sorry Jess" Dean said pulling off her

"It's ok, kinda forgot about them there" she laughed

"Hmm I'm that good" he sassed

"Yes you are" she leaned in again kissing him gently this time, he sighed roughly and buried his face in a pillow really trying to tell his dick to calm the fuck down. Jess trailed her finger across the back of his neck making him bit back a groan, she definitely wasn't in any shape to do anything and there was no way he was going to hurt her, with that thought his blood stopped rushing south. When he peeked at Jess with one eye up from the pillow she had a huge smile on her face and a brow arched in satisfaction. The little tease had known what she was doing.

"I'm that good am I?" she teased and he pouted but kissed her quickly on the lips before jumping up from the bed to go for his shower, smiling when he heard Jess laugh behind him. When Dean came out of the shower Jess was asleep in the bed still on her side from when he went in, so he crawled in next to her and carefully pulled her into his arms, but not wanting to move her to much he settled with facing her, their noses brushing and her soft breaths warming his face as he drifted off to sleep.

When Sam and Charley got back into their room Charley all but collapsed on the bed with a groan, she didn't want to get up. Sam chuckled at her adorable behaviour but went over to her bag taking out her usual sleep wear and popped it in the bathroom for her then went over to her brushing his fingers through her hair and planting soft kisses on her face to get her up.

"Come on Charley you know you'll feel better after a quick a shower" Sam coaxed finding her pout cute

"I know" she sighed but smiled at Sam anyway getting a lovely warm feeling from him looking after her. She dragged herself to the shower thinking again how hard it was getting not to just jump him, I mean they'd been together long enough and they knew they cared about each other. Charley just didn't know if Sam was there as well, he was always the perfect gentlemen literally. And she didn't want to admit it out right but she was afraid that when this Lucifer stuff was all over that her and Jess would wake up back in the B&B in Slane. She missed her family so much and she always would but they all had each other Sam and Dean barely had anyone, once they let you in that was it your were in their life, cared for, loved and she didn't want to leave them either of them not just Sam.

Sam was in the other room the same ideas rolling around in his head, he wanted Charley so bad, he's found it very hard and when he means hard he means really fucken hard not to just be with her. It was getting more and more difficult waking up with a raging hard on, ignoring it and cuddling up to her. Not that he didn't want to cuddle up to her he did but the warmth of her body next to his ugh he was just struggling.

"Hay Sam you ok?" Sam started not hearing Charley leave them bathroom and seeing her, skin flushed and hair wet had him biting his lip, he swallowed through the dryness in his throat.

"Ye, I'm good" trying to pass for calm and collect but Charley saw different, he was blushing again, she loved it when he did that, and seemed really ridged?  
Walking up to him she put a palm to his face, "You're really warm, you sure you're ok?"

He cleared his throat "Ye, I'm fine Charley just uh tense ye know hunched over a laptop always does that to me" he said fickly

"Oh, ye god you must be. Here ..." she walked to her bag pulling out a bottle and gestured to the bed "...take your shirt off I'll try easy it out" Charley said sweetly, Sam nearly choked, the thoughts of her on top of him her hands slick, shit he had to think about something else.

"You don't have to do that Charley. You're exhausted too..."  
"I know I don't have to I want to. Besides there's no way you'll sleep if you're too tense" Sam fought the urge to groan, this was not going to be an easy night sleep as it was if she was going to fucken massage him, but he smiled and shrugged off his top. Charley felt her face flush seeing his gorgeous chest and my god his shoulders, biting her lip she focused on his needs and waited for him to lie down, Sam totally missing Charley's expression as he stretched out on the bed.

"All set?" She asked

"Yup" again trying to hold in a groan closing his eyes and doing his best to relax that is until he felt the bed dip. Charley had a palm full of massage oil warmed between her two hands as she straddled the backs of his thighs. She couldn't help but stare a little at his sculpted back the shoulders, but she pushed through reminding her-self that his back was in knots. She spread the oil over his back then got to work, needing and pushing anywhere she felt a knot or tense muscle. Charley continued like that for near forty minutes and Sam felt amazing, she obviously knew what she was doing, even though her nimble fingers unwound him he still had to control the urge to grind into the mattress for some relief.

Charley focused on each individual muscle in his back and shoulders working them over till her arms started to burn from the constant pressure. Seeing how relaxed he was made it all worth it, even thought she felt like her insides were going to melt she was so hot.

Finishing off Charley leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on his neck "keep warm now for a few minutes ok" she whispered into his ear but the sound of her voice and feel of her breath on his neck was the last restraint snapping.

Sam spun around on the bed toppling Charley on the other side, "Sam what's..." he smashed his lips down on her cutting her off, it wasn't gentle or tender the way they usually were this was fierce and demanding and so god damn hot Charley was panting after a few minutes.

"Jesus, do you have any idea how hot that was?" Sam growled, Charley just shook her head and slammed her lips back to his. Sam shifted them to the centre on the bed and Charley opened her legs for him, nestling himself in between her legs and groaning out load at the friction on his cock.

"Oh god Sam..." she moaned he felt like he was burning up everywhere they touched. Sam pulled back gently tugging at her top to seeing if it was ok, she smiled and lifted herself up to help him get it off, Charley pulling her bra off at the same time.

Sam moaned again seeing her bear like that beneath him, her skin flushed and nipples pebbled waiting for him. He dived forward latching onto one of them and felt a thrill from the delicious moan that came from her. He started to suck, lick and nip at her breast his hand paying as much attention to the other. Charley meowed and whimpered above him the noise's she was making driving him crazy.

Charley pulled Sam's lips back up to her delving into his mouth, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his lower lip. She trailed her hands down his chest, feathering her fingers over his nipples and teasing down his stomach muscles, feeling them twitch beneath her fingers. When she reach the buttons on his jeans she slowed down her frantic kissing easing it up to a gentle tease of her tongue in his mouth to playing with his, mimicking the strokes of her tongue to the rhythm of her fingers on the waist line of his jeans, Sam shuddered above her.

"Charlene" Sam moaned, his voice husky and deep making her shiver, loving the sound of her name coming from his lips. She snapped open the top button and eased down the zipper mindful of his obvious sensitive bulge, as she lowered the zip she grazed her fingers down the length of him through his underwear.

Sam's eyes near rolled in the back of his head from the feather light touch on his cock and he started to move his own hands around her body, pulling her to him, caressing her, loving her. Once his jeans were undone Charley gently shimmed them down as far as she could with how wrapped up there were in each other. Sam pulled back seeing her pupils blown wide with lust, her face flushed and love bites covering her breasts.

"Are you sure Charlene? We can stop now if you're not but if we keep going I'm not going to be able to stop" Sam had to make sure she was a hundred percent cretin even though the case of blue balls he'd get would kill him.  
"I'm sure Sam, never been more sure in fact" with that she gently pushed him back, only enough so she could pull down her own sweats leaving her in only her black lace panties. Sam jumped up from the bed pulling his jeans the rest of the way off along with his socks and finally his boxers. He reached down into his bag and pull out a condom leaving it on the bed next to Charley.

Her mouth watered at the site of him, all golden skin and toned muscle making her head spin, his cock standing erect and weeping. Charley crawled forward on the bed and looked at Sam from beneath her lashes as she reached out at took him in her hand for the first time. Sam trembled at the feel of her tiny hand wrapped around him, stroking him perfectly he couldn't take his eyes off her as she tugged and twisted her hand around him pleasure shooting through his body. He groaned long and loud not caring that someone next door might hear, Charley couldn't help but let out her own little moan seeing this man come apart from her just touching him.

"Jesus Charlene..." he panted, she smiled wickedly at him and leaned forward to flick her tongue out at the tip of his cock "...oh god" he groaned then couldn't help the shout that came from him when her lips slid around him, his knees started to shake and sparks of pleasure shot around his body making him shudder as she sucked and licked at his cock. Putting pressure on the vain underneath with her tongue Charley hummed around him relishing in his look of pure bliss. Sam couldn't take it anymore he pulled her off his cock shivering at the loss of heat and pushed her back onto the bed. Sam pulled off her black panties and started kissing from her foot, up her leg until his head was right above her neatly trimmed patch of hair. He could see her clitoris swollen and waiting along with the shimmering wet pink lips, jesus even down here she was pretty. He started slowly kissing the juncture between her leg and hip, biting and sucking on the skin to leave a mark as his hand spanned across her stomach holding her down when his thumb brushed her clit, Charley whimpered with the spark of pleasure that came from that one touch. Sam started a slow circular motion over her clit building up the pressure loving the sounds she was making and how her body started to twitch with the effort to move against his hand holding her down.

Moving quickly Sam delved his tongue into her dripping sexy causing Charley to gasp "Oh god Sam..." he was relentless, pushing into her and never stopping the circular motion with his thumb her hips tried to push and squirm away from the over stimulation. He gently pushed one finger into her while she was still thrashing above him and shuddered at how tight she felt. God he couldn't wait to be in her but first he wanted her to come just from his fingers and his mouth. So he pushed in another finger, thrusting them in and out in time with the stroke of his tongue.

Charley was thrashing and moaning above him calling his name and babbling form the feel of his fingers inside her. "Oh god Sam...Mmmm please don't stop...Mmmm yes...oh Sam. Sam!" Charley's body stiffened as her orgasm raced through her body, her back arching and her chest heaving. Sam growled seeing her face twist with pleasure he shot up whipped the condom on and was over her before she had even stopped trembling pushing into her gently but swiftly in one smooth motion and had to still, for fear of coming to early.

"Holy shit Charlene...so fucking tight..." he groaned roughly, Charley moaning right back hearing Sam swear making her hotter again. Sam started easy pulling out a little and pushing back in building up a steady pace until he was only leaving the head of his cock in before slamming back into her. She reached up and pulled him down on top of her the rest of the way, their chests sliding together with the fine sheen of sweat that was there. She kissed him fiercely running her finger through his hair and tugging sending little sparks of pleasure down Sam spine.

They panted and moaned into each other's mouth as Sam picked up the pace, Charley moving her hips in time with his as they felt themselves reach the end wrapping her leg more firmly around his waist. Sam buried his face in her neck and he tried to starve off his orgasm wanting her to come first, sliding a hand between them he fingered her clit pushing her over the edge.

"Sammm..." Charley groaned out his name, her walls clamping and fluttering around his cock pushing him to finish "Fuck...Charlene!" he growled into her neck. Charley's breathing laboured and her body shook with the tiny aftershocks of pleasure, Sam still ridged on top of her and as he finished he sagged on top of her shaky arms barely holding his weight on top of her.

"Holy shit Charley" Sam breathed harshly, she hummed in agreement to blissed put to talk. He rested his head against hers as they fought to catch their breath, swapping gentle kisses and soft touches until their breathing had come back to normal. Sam beamed at Charley and gentle pulled out of her, tying off the condom and dropping it on the floor before rolling back to Charley and pulling her onto his chest. She rested her chin on her arm so they could still kiss.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked brushing her hair out of her face, fear that he might have been too rough with her making him ask. Charley pushed herself up and pulled his lips to hers for a passionate kiss, putting everything she had into it, Sam's arm tightened around her.

"I'm more than ok" she whispered against his lips, Sam pulled her down again for a kiss then shifted so he could put his chin on top off her head and cuddle her into his chest.

"Good" he murmured feeling relief that he didn't hurt her. Charley traced absent designs on his skin sometimes tracing his tattoo, until eventually they drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Reviews?


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews so glad you's are enjoying the story. So bit of a filler chapter for the next one but some nice fluff Sam?Charley and some Dean/Jess lovein coming up soon in the story I promise :-)

* * *

Charley woke up in the morning still wrapped up in Sam's warm embrace, cuddling down into him and listened to his heart beat. Charley happily stayed were she was until the unbearable call of nature made her move. She eased out of his arms careful not to wake him, struggling at first because all he did was pull her closer, making her smile.

Stretching as she walked to the bathroom in nothing but her birthday suit, Charley smiled pleasantly at the lovely aches in her body from their love making last night. Looking at herself in the mirror while she was washing her hands she could see the goofy loved up smile on her face, _god Jess is going to know something happened just by looking at me_. But Charley didn't care, she was so happy, when her and Jess had ended up here all she thought about was when or how they were going to get home but now, I mean she had too much to leave behind and Jess said that Babd and Athena were there for their families if there was something really wrong at home they'd know.

Charley started up the shower waiting a minute or so before standing in and cracked open the door a small bit so Sam would know where she was. She sighed at the warm water hitting her sensitive skin, while soaping herself up she could see little love bits flowering on her chest, not anything someone would see but it gave her a little thrill knowing they were there.

Sam's warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind, Charley squeaked out of surprise she hadn't even heard him come in. He pulled her close and nuzzled his face into her neck, still, it seemed, fairly sleepy.  
"Morn'in Sam" she laughed at the grunt he gave her, Sam was still trying to wake up so Charley turned in his arms and pulled him under the water spray.

"Hay..." Sam exclaim, getting a face full of water, he was definitely awake now, Charley full out laughing at the pout on his face.

"Aw...I'm sorry" she cooed pinching his cheek, Sam scrunch up his nose at her trying to keep a smile away but couldn't.

"Not your not" he murmured pressing his lips to hers and sighing with content as she kissed him back. Sam hummed into the kiss running his hands all over her water slicked skin, the warmth of the shower and Charley in his arms getting him hot and heavy. Not able to help himself Sam pulled her flush against his front their bodies touching from top to bottom, Charley moaned.

"Sam..." she sighed running her finger through his hair, Sam groaned and pushed her against the wall, the two of them getting lost in each other in their morning shower.

After their session in the shower Charley and Sam text Jess and Dean letting them know that they would walk and get breakfast then go back to their room. Dean woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing on the bedside table, he noticed that Jess wasn't in the bed next to him and sat up. He could hear retching coming from behind the bathroom door, he shot from the bed and tried opening the door finding it locked.

"Jess!" he raised a fist to the door and started knocking "Jess? Are you ok in their?"

"Hang on" he heard a faint reply, the water running for a minute then the lock clicking open.  
Jess stood swaying in front of him a faint sheen of sweat on her skin, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bruised from what seemed like lack of sleep.

"Hay..." she said her voice cracking

"Jessie what's wrong?" he said reaching out for her and pulling her unsteady form into the circle of his arms. She burrowed into his chest feeling better him helping her stand, and shook her head.

"Stupid tetanus shots and anti-biotic are obviously getting something out of my system, so guess I'm gonna be like this for a day or two" she said slowly, showing Dean just how exhausted she was.

"How long were you up Jess?" Dean asked feeling a little put out that she hadn't woke him.

"Only up out of the bed this once this morning Hotstuff, I swear. But felt the fever hit about three hours ago" Jess was still swaying on her feet so Dean decided she was in bed for the day, he hoisted her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed.

"You are in bed for the day" he said firmly and pulled the blankets around her, placing a hand on her head he frowned at the feel of her temperature "Maybe we should take you back to the hospital?" Dean thought out load

"No honest if there was an infection from the cuts on my hands it's just getting it out of my system if I still have a bad temperature tomorrow then we can go to the hospital, ok?" she answered tired and looked so small all curled up in the blackest with her flushed face. Dean sighed, crouching down he nodded and creased her cheek softly, smiling when she leaned into it.

"Ye alright, we'll just keep check on it. But if it gets any worse Jess no arguments we go to the hospital. And you need to keep your fluids up even if you don't eat today, you missed enough"  
She nodded agreeing but couldn't keep her eyes open and drifted off to sleep after giving Deans palm a kiss. He stood and breathing a tried sigh he went to have his own shower, getting out just as Charley and Sam knocked on the door with breakfast.

"Hay Dean" Charley bounced into the room and looked questioningly at Jess still being in bed, she was never one for sleeping in but considering what she'd been through it was understandable.

"She was throwing up this morning..." Charley's face fell hearing what Dean said "...has a temperature too. But she had the tetanus and anti-biotic for the cuts in her hand if she still sick tomorrow we're going back to the hospital"  
"Damn..." Sam exclaimed "...she just can't get a break"

"We won't be getting out of this town today" Charley murmured disappointed she loathed staying here it being the place Jess was taken and the fact not all the people responsible were caught was making her uneasy. Sam looked at her questioningly. "Sorry, I just hate the idea of staying here when not all those guy were caught" she shrugged, Dean and Sam nodding. They had the same thoughts, although Dean's idea ranged in more the area of hunting the sons of bitches down and gutting them but that would mean leaving Jess when she was sick and he wasn't willing to do that.

Jess was feeling better the morning after, no vomiting but just tired, her stitches were fine and looked clean so the group packed up and high tailed it out of town, eager to get away. As they drove across a long quite stretch of road, two brothers in the front, Jess and Charley in the back, Charley had her head on Jessie's shoulder still relieved she had her back but also noticing the temperature she still obviously had. Dean kept glancing in the rear view mirror, Sam turning himself around every once and a while to talk to Charley and Jess, the brother's could see Jess still wasn't right as well.

After a few hours on the road Dean pulled into a gas station to fill up the Impala while Sam went it to grab some snacks for the rest of the drive. Jess was eager to get to the tree she really wanted to find out why Badb and Athena hadn't come to her the nights she'd prayed to them. She was still scared of everything that they had told her and she had a horrible feeling that it wasn't going to get any better.

Jess had pointed out how many days they'd lost because of what happened and insisted she was well enough for them to drive the rest of the way. So they pushed on for the rest of the day reaching a small town that was on the out skirts of the reserve where the tree was. The others had snacked on a few sandwiches Sam had got, Jess still not feeling up to eating hadn't touched hers which didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

They set themselves up in their rooms, Sam and Charley going into Jess and Deans to figure out their next move, Dean however put his foot down when Jess wanted to go to the reserve that night.

"No Jess, you're still sick, you haven't eaten and we don't know what way this place is laid out, so no. Not tonight"

"Dean's right Jess, the necklace will still be there after you get a bit of strength back and we figure out how we're going to do this" Charley added

"There's no way we'll be able to do this in daylight, with it being a reserve any sort of they'll have everything on the place protected" Sam said

Jess sighed resigned to the fact that it was three against one and for good reason, they were right she was still sick and they needed to do the research. So determined to have the answers they needed she plopped down at the table and booted up the lap top. Dean raised a brow at Charley and pursed his lips shaking his head no. He went and grabbed some pain pills from his bag, filled a glass of water and went back to Jess.

"Jess, you are doing nothing tonight but sleeping the rest of this off" He shoved the tablets into her hand and waited for her to swallow them making sure she finished the water after.

"I can do research Hotstuff, it's just sitting here" she argued, all three of her companions looking at her with unimpressed expressions, "I'll be ok..."

"Jessie babe, just go lie down" Charley said exasperated and pointed to the bed, Jess was pale and had dark circles under her eyes she needed rest, Dean was about to step forward and throw her over his shoulder to get her to move but she stood up.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going" she said smiling at them affectionately and after five minute of lying down she was out cold.

Charley sighed and sat down on the bed next to Jess, combing her hair out of her face, it kinda felt like this world was picking on Jess, I mean she's had all sorts of supernatural stuff practically stalk her. Then the kidnapping and she was shot, Charley still felt a sick roll in her stomach thinking about that, if it had been just two inches higher Jess wouldn't be here at all. Sam glanced at Dean flicking his eyes to the girls on the bed, both of them were thinking the same thing in regards to Jess.

Sam and Charley stayed with Dean till late that evening searching the information site on the reservation, looking for security details and everything else. Jess was still asleep and had only woken up to eat, shower and sleep again. Sam and Charley left after Jess was settled again, Dean went in for a quick shower, trying really hard not to think about Jess stretched out on the bed in the other room, it seems when it came to her it really didn't take that much for him to get hot and heavy.

Sighing he towelled himself off and slipped a pair of sweats on, Jess was fast asleep not stirring when he slid into the bed next to her. He wriggled closer to her carefully slipping an arm under her pillow and one over her waist pulling her into his chest.

Dean's mind was running a mile a minute thinking about all this magical aura crap and her being the one to lock Lucifer away again. That had to involve them getting close to him and having either of those two girls anywhere near him terrified Dean. Jess snuggled her face into his neck making him smile and pull her closer, she was still asleep but place a sweet kiss on his chest making his breath hitch at the gesture. Deciding that it could wait until they at least had the necklace in hand, he buried his nose in her hair and fell asleep inhaling her sweet scent.

Sam woke up the next morning spooning Charley back to his chest, she was tracing small patterns on his forearm, he squeezed her closer to show her he was awake.

"Morn'in Sam" Charley giggled

"Morning" Sam mumbled into the crook of her neck, giving it a quick peck. They had decided to go see the reserve today so Sam knew they were in a bit of a rush, he wanted to stay in bed with Charley all day. He groaned and pulled her close to him, she giggled again knowing full well they had slept in and had to get up.

"Come on, we better get up" Charley went to untangle herself from Sam's arms, he huffed and pouted at her when she turned around, making her laugh again.

"How can you be so happy in the morning?" he groaned

"Aw, come on Sam..." Charley coaxed, she skipped up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom pulling off her t-shirt and slipping her PJ bottoms down. Looking back at Sam, he wasn't pouting anymore, but had his gaze fixed on her.

"Come shower with me?" she asked sweetly. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"Alright I can see a plus to being a morning person" Sam said following her into the bathroom and stripped off his sweats joining her in the shower. They were gentle with each other, lathering up soap and cleaning each other down, wanting to take it further but knowing Dean and Jess would be up and waiting for them.

A few minutes later they were dried, dressed and knocking on Dean and Jessie's door. To Charley's relief Jess opened the door with a good morning smile.

"Morn'in Charley girl, Sam"

"Hay Jess, so are you feeling better?" Sam asked

"Yup, slept like the dead last night and woke up fresh as a daisy this morning" she beamed finally happy with being herself again. Dean couldn't help but smile at Jessie's energetic self this morning, when he woke up she was still asleep but after a few minutes she had come to, greeting him with a passionate kiss. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks thinking about it, schooling his expression he grabbed his keys and jacket.

"Right breakfast" smiled Dean

They pulled into a nice homely looking cafe that was about 5 miles from where the reserve started, ordering their food and waiting patiently, well some of them.

"Dean shooting the cook dirty looks isn't going to make him cook it quicker" Jess sniggered

"I'm starving, man"

"You keep looking at him like that and he might spit in your food" Sam added smiling at Dean's pout, Charley giggling.

"That dude better not ruin my food" Dean grumped

Eventually their food was brought to them, Dean humming happily when he took the first bit of the greasy mess on his plate.

"Alright so, we just go and find our tree today see what the area is like" Sam said sipping on the last of his coffee

"Did you find out what the story was on security?" Jess asked, Charley nodding before she answered  
"Ye, seems like there's a load of ranger stations posted in and around the park, from the co-ordinates we have of where the tree is the closest one to it is about half a mile, so no flash lights when we're digging"

"Ok, doesn't seem too bad, can't be as hard as the bracelet anyway" Jess laughed

Once everyone was finished up they headed out, there was a place to park the car and grab a tourist map at one of the ranger stations. When they parked up, Charley went in to buy a map smiling at the little ding the door gave when she walked in.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a female ranger asked sweetly, Charley internally cringed at her over chipper attitude and too big fake smile.

"Hi can I get a map of the reserve please?" Charley asked nicely

"Of course you can" the woman answered in a very fake enthusiastic voice and handed Charley a map and taking the money for it.

"Are there many of you here to see the beautiful landscape today?" Charley tried to keep a polite smile on her face but this woman's attitude was kind of starting to annoy her.

"Just four of us" she smiled

"Oh..." the woman glanced out the side window and spotted three other people by a black car and Charley could practically see her demure change, the over preppy face turning into a slow curve of her lip, she turned back to Charley.

"I'll be finished in here in 5 minutes I could accompany you on your walk, show you all the best spots" the woman finished as a statement not even asking so sure of her charm she was until Charley declined.

"No thank you, I'm sure we'll manage..."

"Oh I insist..." Charley didn't like this woman's change in pace when she obviously saw Sam and Dean

"We're on a double date, so no thank you" taking the map Charley quickly walked back to the car chuckling as she did.

"What's so funny Baby girl?"

"That woman ranger just had that weird stepford wives crazy vibe off her and kinda took to one or both of you" she giggled

"How'd you know that?" Sam asked fidgeting uncomfortably

"Her over chipper personality did a smooth 180 when she was you two. Even said she'd come with us"

"Well we better move then cause I just seen her grab her coat" Dean murmured

And sure enough as soon as they turned to start walking the ranger jogged up to their small group, huge fake smile in place. Sam looked at her, he could admit she was attractive, taller than Jess and Charley, long chocolate brown hair with the skin tone to match and a nice smile but she was no Charley, he slid an arm around Charley's waist.

Dean gave the girl his own once over and had the same line of thinking as Sam, but she was not Jess and taking a leaf out of Sammy's book slung an arm over Jessie's shoulder.

"Well hi again..." the ranger said "...I never did get to introduce myself, I'm Tammy" she held out her hand to Charley first then the boys not even bothering to shake Jessie's after that. "Why don't I show you some of our most popular spots near the station" Tammy said and walked in front of the group expecting them to follow.

Dean glance at Charley "Crazy stepford vibe, sounds about right" he whispered Charley nodding in agreement

"I'm sorry Miss..." Sam stopped her

"Tammy" she cut in

"Right, Tammy. We were actually going to go on our own..." Sam said sweetly, she beamed a too wide smile at him.

"Oh no I insist there are so many nice place's I can make sure you use your day to its full potential" she started walking again only Dean address her

"Listen Tammy, we we're set on a day with just us and our girls so thanks but no thanks, we'll manage on our own" he flashed her a charming smile, Tammy's smile seemed even more forced now.

"Of course" with that she casually walked back to the ranger station

"Well...I don't think she was too happy with how that went" Jess said still staring after where Tammy had gone.

"I think we should move before she gets a second wind" Charley laughed

As they walked Charley and Jess held the map out in between them the guys walking either side of their girl looking over their shoulders. They were able to find the area where their tree was supposed to be, it was about a five mile walk with some small uphill walking but overall it looked like an easy enough trek. They took their time walking, Sam and Charley holding hands a few steps ahead of Dean and Jess. Dean couldn't help but smile at Sam and Charley, feeling genuinely happy for his baby brother.

Jess nudged his shoulder noticing his soft smile, he wiped the smile off his face faking a manly expression making Jess laugh, then slung his arm around her shoulders again. Jess wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head into his shoulder.

"They look good together, don't they?" Jess said quietly

"Yeah" Dean answered not even bothering to hide the smile this time

Jess couldn't help but think how adorable Dean was and when he noticed the small curve to her lips he rolled his eyes and pecked her on the forehead, making her smile wider and cuddle closer to him.

Charley glance back and saw the couples little moment and quickly look back in front, Sam gave her a curious look she motioned behind them. Sam glance back and then smiled at Charley, Dean looked so at ease with Jess. No chick flick moment Dean was out in the open, PDA with his girl and Sam couldn't be happier about it.

After a nice hour stroll they reached the area where the map had said there tree was, but there was hordes of trees around, they all looked old and none had any defining feature that was screaming out, necklace hidden here to the group.

"Great..." Sam said "...How do we know which tree its south of?"

Jess looked at the surrounding tree's, this didn't make sense, they said the tree would be standing on its own and easy to find.

"You got that map Charley girl?" Jess asked

"Ye sure babe, Why?" Charley pulled the map out of her back pocket and opened it out

"They said it would be standing on its own ye know, so all these trees here were off somewhere..."

Dean and Sam huddled over the map as well but it didn't mark areas enough to tell if there was a clear patch with one tree, Jess sighed frustrated and glanced around them again. They were definitely in the right place, Sam even check with GPS on his phone

"These are the numbers alright..." he said softly

"Maybe I remembered them wrong..." Jess trailed off annoyed with herself because if she did then it could take days for them to find the right place.

"Hang on, we'll just fan out first see if we can see anything" Dean suggested, so they did all four of them fanning out keeping their phone's in their hand in case they found something. After a few minutes Jess was about to give up and turn back to where they had split up when her wrist felt warm. Looking down she saw it was where the bracelet was touching her skin and smiled remembering that Badb had said the bracelet would help find the necklace. Jess spent the next few minutes carefully picking her way using the heat from the bracelet to find where she was going, it went warmer the further she went in one direction until she stepped out into a clearing.

Looking around she saw the tree and couldn't help but get excited, jogging over to it she figured out which way was south and gauged the 15ft from the centre, the bracelet sent little tingles up her arm when she stood still. She couldn't help the feeling that flowed over her it was like being in her dreams with Badb and Athena, that same warm, motherly vibe.

Jess called Charley telling her where she found the clearing and twenty minutes later the threeo had found Jess.

"Hay babes so this is your tree?" Charley jogged over to Jess

"Yep definitely" She answered rubbing her fingers over her wrist with the bracelet

"Well alright, so we come back later tonight" Sam smiled

"This was too easy" Dean mumbled wearily, Jess kind of felt the same but they did deserve some sort of easy bit after everything that happened.

They went back to the diner and ate before spending the rest of the day driving around town to try and occupy themselves until later tonight. It was actually kind of nice, they knew where the necklace was it didn't involve anything over the top.

Charley in particular really enjoyed spending time with Sam, Dean and Jess, she could feel herself getting a little more sensitive the closer it got to the year mark of them being missing in their world. Jess was no better, their thoughts turning to home more and more, their chats being more and more about missing everyone from home. Sam and Dean could see the difference but didn't want to push the girls into talking about it, they knew they were here for them.

That evening they went back to the motel room to grab a few of the things they'd need for digging up the necklace, Jess and Dean running in to get them. Sam quickly turned to Charley in the back seat next to him and pulled her in for a quick but passionate kiss, catching her off guard but Charley quickly throwing herself into it. When he pulled back resting his head on hers panting for breath, he smiled.

"What was that for?" Charley smiled softly

Sam shrugged "No reason" Charley smiled again pecking him on the lips as the door opened, Dean and Jess sliding back into the car

"Couldn't keep it in your pant till later Sammy?" Dean teased getting one of Sam's signature bitch face's in return, Charley smirked at him

"Took you two long enough to grab a few bits" she said smartly, then noticed Jessie sly smile and Dean's cocky grin. True enough Dean had pushed Jess against the wall and kissed her senseless when they had got into the room but he didn't need to tell Sammy that.

* * *

Review? :-)


	26. Chapter 26

Hi there sorry it took so long to update crazy busy but some delicious M rated smut in this chapter and thank you to everyone for the reviews :-)

* * *

When they reach the road just up from the ranger station today Sam had a good point of parking a few miles away so they wouldn't be seen by anyone. Grabbing the flash lights, even thought they had to be careful while using them as well as the duffle with the shovels in it they set off in the direction of the tree, having marked it on the map properly earlier that morning.

The sky was clear enough some light coming from the half moon and stars above, they could thankfully leave the flash lights off. After an hour they reached the tree and Jess set to work looking for where the necklace should be buried. A few minute later she crouched down fingers running through a small patch of grass at her feet, the heat coming off the bracelet had started to feel like it should burn.

"It's here..." she trailed off, standing back up she rubbed her wrist the bracelet still giving off heat. Sam started to dig where Jess pointed out, Dean took Jess to the side taking her wrist from her hand and rubbing it for her, checking to make sure she was alright. He could feel the heat coming from the bracelet and pulled her wrist closer to his face to see if she was burnt, seeing nothing but clear skin he kissed her pulse point and smiled sheepishly at her.

"I wonder how far down it's going to be buried?" Charley murmured to Sam

"Hard to tell, I mean realistically it should be buried pretty far down considering how old it is"

"Ye, but under the unusual circumstance's I'm kinda hoping it won't be" she smiled

Jess and Dean came back over all four of them digging up a big enough hole so they wouldn't miss whatever the necklace was being kept in. Jess's wrist was at a constant heat now that they were digging, it really felt like it should hurt but it didn't. Dean kept glancing at Jess looking at the little frown on her face.

"What is it Jess?" he asked making Sam and Charley still for a minute

"It's just the bracelet, kinda at a stead heat now, but it's fine it doesn't hurt" she reassured, Charley slowly reached out to touch it but paused with her hand over it her brows rising in surprise.

"It's not hurting you?" She asked

"No, why?" Jess answered

"I can feel how hot that is from where my hand is let alone touching it"

Dean and Sam frowned reaching out and doing the same as Charley

"Wow.." Sam whispered

"You sure that's not burning Jess?" Dean checked, she looked closely at her skin shaking her head.

"No. Not a mark on me"

"Let's just get this thing and get out of here" Dean muttered, feeling more and more uneasy

Twenty minutes later Sam found a small, battered and half rotted box with worn away markings on it. Pulling it out and setting it on the ground, he motioned to Jess,

"All yours Jessie" he said, Dean really didn't like how nervous he was feeling

"Maybe I should wait to open it, just in case something happening like it did last time" she said feeling nervous again, she knew Badb and Athena had said that the same thing wouldn't happen with the necklace as it had with the bracelet but she was still wary.

"Come on Jess, just open it they said it was safe" Charley said eager to see the necklace, Jess shrugged gently reaching out to open the box the lid practically fell off it, it was that old but inside the box was lined with a green silk that looked like no element had damaged it at all, in the middle of the bunched up silk was the silver necklace. The chain was plain silver links but the pendent on it was a mix of the Celtic and Greek symbols, only the size of a dollar coin but intricate and just as beautiful as the bracelet. Jess bit her lip anxiously reaching for the silver chain letting out a relieved breath as no pain hit her everyone else had done the same.

"They said I had to say the incantation to let my magic into it" Jess shrugged

"Alright..." Dean said quietly watching Jessie closely

She whispered a few word in a language none of them recognised and a light glowing came from around her, gold and purple shimmering out of her. Dean gaped at Jessie the colour surrounding her was beautiful, he guess that was the glow everyone kept talking about. Jess could feel the necklace heat then everything settled and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, that definitely wasn't like the last time" Jess smiled

Charley had gripped Sam's hand tightly still fearing the worst when she saw the light only relaxing after Jess smiled at them.

"Jeez Jess the glow was really pretty, I can see what the fuss is all about" Charley smiled bumping Jessie's shoulder.

"Ha ha baby girl, I still would have rather gone without the fuss"

"We should get outta here" Sam said, they started to fill in the hole they had made until Charley saw a light from the other side of the clearing she squinted at it and gasped

"Shit that's a flash light" she whispered

"Damn it" Dean swore "We're gonna have to bail on filling this in, take the box" Jess scooped the box up and Sam filled the duffel with their shovels' and flash lights. They made a brake for it across the clearing, Dean glancing back to see if they were seen, it looked like they got away with it so they kept up a steady jog back to the car all of them panting by the time they got back but relieved none the less to be out of the woods, literally.

Charley had admired the pendant all the way back to the motel and checked Jessie's tattoo to see if it changed again, it hadn't.

"They suit each other so much, right?" Charley said practically bouncing in her seat from excitement, she couldn't wait to hear what Jess dreamt about next I mean there whole mission the last few weeks was getting these two artefacts, they had to be close to finishing all of this.

They made it back to the motel before midnight, all of them tired and dying for a shower, so each couple bid the other goodnight and went to their own rooms. Dean closed the door behind him and watched Jessie as she examined the necklace, he couldn't stop thinking about the glow he had seen coming from her. Walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and looked at the pendent with her.

"Kinda feels weird that we actually got it" she said smiling and leaning back into him.

"Hmmm..." He rubbed his nose along the line of her neck, kissing her gently, she sighed content and angled her neck to give him more room. "How are your stitches?" he asked in between kisses.

"Feel fine, good as new" she hummed back, Dean pulled her closer again tightening his arms around her waist kisses on her neck turning from small pecks to small nips. Jess moaned sending a jolt straight to his dick. She turned in his arms and pulled his face down to kiss him, lips sliding, tongues flicking, their breath hitching into each other's mouth. Dean pulled back eyes lidded and spotted a small smudge of dirt on Jessie's cheek, he smiled and pulled her towards the bathroom.

Jess got what he was saying and bit her lip, they hadn't done anything too intimate with each other all manly due to there being in Bobby's or her being to injured so she was nervous. Dean saw her hesitation and paused, he knew they hadn't said anything to each other about the physical side of their relationship but he had thought he got the vibes off her that she was ok with taking it further, _maybe I was wrong_.

"Sorry..." Dean started to pull back but Jess smiled and pulled him back down to her for a kiss, nothing heavy just sweet little peeks until he started kissing back.

"No I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want to...it's just...been awhile" he smile shyly and bit her lip again, Dean smile feel relieved.

"We don't have to do anything Jess..." he started she smiled wider and shook her head leaning back in to kiss him again, pushing her tongue into his mouths flicking it at the roof of his mouth and loving the groan he gave her. "I want you" she whispered, Jess pushed herself into his body, feeling all his long lines and bulge between his legs.

Dean gripped her hips pulling her more firmly to him and shuddering at the pressure it put on his dick. He slipped his hands down to the curve of her ass and hoisted her up into his arms her legs wrapping around him bringing their clothed crotches together, they both moaned at the contact. Dean stumbled to the bathroom, Jessie giggling in his arms when he smacked his elbow off the door frame.

"Quit laughing at me" he whispered in between kisses, Jess just moved her lips to skim his jaw and down his neck, nipping at the skin there. Dean bee-line for the bathroom now that he could see, slamming the door closed with his foot and placing Jessie's feet on the ground.

They lost their clothes in a flurry of motion; Jess reaching over to turn the shower on as hot as it would go, glancing back at Dean before stepping in and pausing. God he was gorgeous, defended muscles and slight tan his dick standing to attention, her mouth watered looking at him. Finally she looked back to his face and felt herself flush with the heat in his eyes.

Dean stood and stared at her unabashed, her pale skin almost looking like porcelain, her tattoo on her back standing out when she turned to flick the shower on. Jesus she was just beautiful, high perky tits, pert round little ass, hour glass figure to die for, he groaned and reached for her.

Backing them into the warm water Dean let his hands wander over her skin, slicked with water he grabbed the soap, lathered it up in his hands and started to wash her skin clean, paying particular attention to her chest and teasing his fingers in between her legs.

Jess trembled in his arms wrapping her arms securely around his neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss, she moaned his name when his fingers brushed over her small bundle of nerves sending pleasure shooting through her body.

"Jesus Jessie..." Dean breathed loving the noises she was making, he wanted to make her fall apart using nothing but his fingers first, needing to see her fall apart.

Jess had lathered soap up in her hands without Dean noticing and started running her hands over his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms, their fingers almost both brushing in between her legs at one point, making Dean feel hotter again. Gliding her hands down his chest Jess finally wrapped her fingers around his erection, her small hand barely wrapping all the way around him.

Dean shook feeling her hand moving up and down his dick, twisting slightly at the top making his breath come out in harsh pants, "God Jess..." he pushed her back against the tiled wall devouring her mouth with his, he pulled her hand off him feeling way to close to finishing. "Want you to come from my fingers in you first Jess..."

Dean's voice was pure sex while he spoke to her, slipping his finger further in between her legs and into her, the slow motion sending trembles through her body, he went from one finger in her to two curling them just right to hit that spot inside of her, making her shout out.

"Oh god Dean...Mmmm"

"That's it Jess, just from my finger in you...want you to come on them so bad for me...god you're so tight..." Deans talking was making Jess melt into him, clutching to his broad shoulders as she started to tip over the edge

"Dean..." Jess moaned out and shuddered as she came from his talented fingers, her orgasm so strong she near saw white. Dean pulled back enough to see her fall apart and had to starve off his own orgasm at just the sight of her. Not able to control himself anymore Dean shut the water off and they stumbled their way towards the bed not even taking the time to dry off.

Jess fell back on the bed barely feeling the chill before Dean was over her, they moved up the bed, lips still connected hands still roaming.

Jess pushed Dean to roll over and straddled him kissing down his neck and following a slow teasing trail down his peeks, pausing over one of his nipples to flick her tongue at it, Dean moaned biting his lips and Jess smirked, arching a brow, "Sensitive much?" she sassed but continued to nip and lick down his stomach.

Dean watched riveted on the sight of Jess on top of him, her hair trailing down his skin, lips and teeth teasing his skin. His fist's were gripping the sheets by the time Jess's lips were over his very erect member, her breath ghosting over his cock making it twitch.

"Jess..." Dean gritted out between clenched teeth, fighting the urge to grab her and flip them again Dean's mind shut down when he felt her lick a long strip from base to tip on his cock, "Fuck Jessie" Jess kept up the slow teasing until she thought he had enough, slipping her lips around his tip and swirling her tongue into the slit. Dean's hips shot up off the bed, his cock going deeper into her mouth, he groaned and pushed himself up on his forearms so he could see her lips wrapped around him.

"Jesus Jess...Look so good with your lips around my cock...Fuck..." Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head when she hummed around him, he collapse back on the bed. He had to stop her, Jesus he was gonna finish way to early if he didn't stop her.

"Stop Jess..." He pulled her up by her shoulders her expression going from lust to worry

"What wrong?" her voice sounding rough and fuck from the abuse to her throat

"Nothing. This'll end way to soon if you don't stop" he panted, Jess smiled and crawled back up, Dean flipping them back over, he left her for all of a second to get a condom, then he was back stretched over her.

They kissed again slowing down and caressing each other lovingly, Jess reached for the foil package, tearing it open and slowly slipping the condom over Dean's cock he grunted again forcing himself to still. When she wrapped her arm back around his neck and her legs around his waist Dean slowly pushed into her, watching her face to make sure she wasn't hurting.

Dean still again when he bottomed out in Jessie's arms shaking from holding still, the urge to drive into her over and over again raging through his body.

"Dean...move" she moaned canting her hips up to match his thrusting "Oh god Dean..."

"So fucking tight Jess, shit ..."

"Dean, faster please..." Jessie groaned out panting and arching up into Dean, the feel of him in her driving her crazy. Dean leaned down over her chest to chest sliding a hand under her back to trust into her quicker, straining to hold his own orgasm off as he watch Jess writhe and fall apart under him

"Fuck..." he had to push her over the edge now, he buried his head in her neck sucking on her neck breathing groans into her ear asking her to come for him "Come on Jess...Can't last much longer...Come for me"

"Mmmm...Oh God Dean!" Jess back arched up off the bed as she shuddered and felt the waves of pleasure crash over her body, her eyes slamming shut with the force of it. Dean felt her inner walls clamp and flutter around him and he was gone, his arms crushing Jess into him as he stilled moaning out her name as he came. His vision went white, his body twitching through what felt like the longest orgasm of his life.

Finally he came around, all but collapsing on top of Jess, she wrapped him in her arms cuddling him into her.

"Fuck" he breathed small spasms of pleasure still shooting through his body and eventually he rolled over pulling out of Jess. He pulled off the used condom and then pulled Jess into his arms

"Hmmmm" she hummed and burrowed her nose under his chin "that was just...wow"

"Hell ye it was" Dean answered still breathing harshly

She snuggled closer to him when he pulled the blanket over them both, Dean kissing her sweetly on the head before they drifted off to sleep.

Jessie woke up in the same field as always Badb and Athena waiting for her both with warm smiles on their faces, Jess sent them her own smile.

_**You did it**_ Badb said excitedly reaching to hug Jess when she made it into the circle of stone benches, Athena pulling her into a hug after

_**We are so proud of you. But we also have an apology to give. You prayed to us did you not?**_ All three women seated themselves on their benches the two Goddess's looking worried now their hello was out of the way.

"Yes, I was well embarrassingly, kidnapped by a group of men who were without a doubt crazy. I tried to get through to you but I tried to call Cas too he said that there must have been some sort of ward done correct because he didn't pick anything up" Jess explained, at first she had felt a little down, considering she had taken these two woman on face value before she even had concrete proof of their existence and the time she called them they didn't answer.

_**We could hear but there were sigils somewhere that kept our sight from us and we could not see you, at all. We did search but with our sight block it took a long time, when we found you, you had already escaped**_ Badb and Athena look so distressed that Jess felt the lingering tension fade from her body and she smiled at them

"It's ok. I'm alright now..." Jess thought about Dean and her smiled widened "..more than alright"

_**We did heal you when you were with the healers, your injuries were severe enough. And I saw that smile, you are romantic with that young man now, maybe?**_

_**Athena leave her alone, her love is her own. Besides you can see it in her aura**_

Both Goddesses looked on at Jess with an impish expression, as if they were looking for the gossip on her and Dean. She smiled again and fought the blush from rising in her cheeks but lost when the Goddesses practically giggled.

"Alright, yes we are together" she relented

_**Oh wonderful, you can see how much you two were made for one another, your glow has a new hue of colour to it, very pretty**_ Badb winked.

They spent the next few minutes chatting idly the Goddess's reassuring themselves that Jess was actually alright before Jessie's curiosity got the better of her.

"Ok...so I have the necklace and the bracelet, what next?" she asked anxiously, Jess noticed that the two women turned to one another sharing a strange sombre look, both of them looking to be bracing themselves to tell her something.

_**Do you recall with one of our first meetings we mentioned that after finding theses it was something given freely by you that would be the final key to locking Lucifer back into his cage? **_

Jess was becoming more and more anxious as she looked at the two Goddesses; they were fidgeting and kept shooting looks to one another.

"Yes. I remember" Jess answered carefully, Athena took a deep breath

_**The power in your aura, your heritage will be harnessed by the relics we made for you, they are as old as your line, which is why they were to be found and why we could not just make them for you new.**_

_**That power will banish Lucifer back to the cage he has broken from and reset the seals that were broken, all of them. As well as that his new prison will be reinforced with other culture's magic, hopefully stopping this from happening again**_

"Ok I understand all of that but what is it that I have to give?" Jess asked

_**Your aura is very powerful, it's why the supernatural is drawn to you in this world but for it to be powerful enough to banish an evil force such as his you have to sacrifice your life**_

Jessie's jaw dropped, she had to what now...

_**But that's not all you must do it while in his presence and recite a small incantation to free your soul from your body. When you to that the magic and relic's will do the rest...**_

"Hang on a second...I have to kill myself, in front of the devil. That's where this was all leading up to? And you didn't think this was important to tell me from the start?" Jess was fuming this was not something you find out after all the shit they'd been through they should have told her this from the get go.

_**We couldn't until you found them. I so sorry, we did not keep it from you on purpose but it does not mean you will die...**_

"You want me to kill myself, of course that means I die.." Jess was starting to get agitated "...if there's anything else you have been keeping from me I'd like to know now"

_**I can bring you back Child, you will have to end you own life but when you do we will obtain your body and soul and I can bring you back**_

"Why hide it from me in the first place if you can bring me back?" Jess asked sharply

_**It was how it was suppose to be, if we deviated from the path there was a chance I could not bring you back but I can**_

"How?"

_**One of my powers is over those who lose their life in battle, my cauldron will heal your body then bind your soul back to it. And when that is done, myself and Athena will bring you back to your loved ones ourselves during a full moon.**_

Jess looked between the two Goddesses feeling as always a sense of home from them, this was not going to go down well with the others...

_**There is one more thing, You cannot tell anyone of the sacrifice or that you will be revived, if someone finds out they could take your soul before we do. It is safer and needs to be kept between only the three of us**_

Jessie had started shaking her head as soon as Athena had mentioned keeping it from anyone, "I can't do that I need to tell Charley, Sam and Dean. They would go off the deep end if they seen me do that and it would kill them if they knew I had known about it"

_**If you tell them it could affect your ability to be brought back, I'm sorry but if you want to be with them after your sacrifice you need to keep this from them now. They will understand after when they get you back, we will explain everything**_

Jess sat anxiously in her seat, flicker her horrified stare between the two women, her mind racing, "When?" she asked quietly

_**He will be in a place called Denver in one weeks... **_

"One week?" she said in shock "But how, up until tonight I only had the bracelet how could it work out that well planned?"

_**One week from tomorrow there will be minions of his running rampant in the town and your group will go to investigate, there is where you will have to do it. The sooner that better, once you speak the incantation and take your life in front of him it will be done**_

_**You will have to be quick your aura will protect you briefly from his powers, enough for you to do what you need and once you are no longer in a body, your power will be at its full strength**_

"One week...shit." Jess could barely wrap her head around what she was hearing, knowing she would be brought back was huge but the idea of taking her life in front of them, with Dean, Charley and Sam watching her running up to him and... she shook her head, her hands started to tremble her breath hitching and her eyes welling up despite her best attempts to hold it in.

"I don't know if I can do this..." she trailed off, the Goddesses moved from their seated position to knee either side of Jess, both reaching for her hands and calming her softly.

_**If you do this it will save so much pain and destruction in particular with your Sam and Dean...**_

_**They were originally the ones meant to decide the fate of this war but the future shows that it is wrong and will end in more pain than good. This way it will be permanent and you will live your life with your loved ones**_

_**You must decide now, if you agree to it we will begin the build up of your power and give you the incantation now**_

"I will be brought back to Dean, Sam and Charley? And they will all be there when I wake up?" she asked and Athena smiled a watery smile at Jess and moved her hair out of her face

_**Yes we will bring you back to them ourselves and we will keep them safe for you, they will be there when you wake up...**_

Jess nodded, then straightening her shoulders and taking a deep stealing breath she lock gazes with each of the Goddesses "I'll do it"

Jess woke up gasping for breath, she shot up out in the bed pulling herself out of Dean's arms when she did. Her breathing kept picking up pace and a fine sheen of sweat had started to show on her skin, Dean groaned after feeling Jess abrupt awakening.

"Jess?..." Dean called out to her but it was as if she hadn't heard him, she sat still breathing hard and started to tremble, Dean reached for her "Jess what's wrong?" when his hand touched her arm she jumped. Dean frowned worry marking his face, he sat up next to her and pulled her into his arms.  
"Jess what happened? Bad dream?" he asked catching her eye, he was taken aback by the genuine fear he saw there, pulling her close he whispered comforting words to her until her breathing had slowed down.

"Dean?..." Jess sounded so meek and frightened

"What happened Jess?" Dean had pulled them up to sit with their backs to the head board, making sure the blanket was up over Jess covering her still naked body from the rooms chill.

"My dream Hotstuff...it just felt different, still feel off...my head is pounding and I feel like I'm gonna be sick" Jessie could remember everything but couldn't even begin to try figure out a lie that Dean would believe at least if she focused on how crap she felt he wouldn't ask to many questions. She knew why she was feeling like this, she could feel it, the magic in her body was swirling and gathering in different place's making her nauseous. So she buried her face in his neck as her body shook with this new development, she wanted to cry but she knew Dean would definitely know something else was up.

Dean rubbed soothing circles on Jessie's back, he could still feel her body shaking and could see her eyes closed in pain, he hated this, whenever she was in pain he always felt to useless. After a few minutes he could feel her staring to relax, her body less tense and her breath evening out and deepening showing that she was going back to sleep.

Dean stayed awake he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, Jess had never woke up from a dream like that, so scared and upset. As he watched her sleep he could see a small furrow in her brow, Dean reached out to try smooth it out he didn't like seeing it there. He stayed awake for another while waiting for the uneasy feeling to leave but it never did.

* * *

_**Athena : this writing**_

_**Badb: this writing**_

Review?


	27. Chapter 27

Ok so not a long chapter, unfortunately I had some major technical difficultise which is why it took me so long to update ha but all sorted now. Be warned Jo bashing in this chapter LoL :-P

* * *

Jess woke up slowly the next morning, feeling groggy and her head still splitting, her stomach was nauseas and her muscle's felt achy. Then her dream came back to her, she remembered what Badb and Athena had told her and felt her stomach roll again, she tried to sit up but found she couldn't. Waking up a little more Jess realised that she was curled up into Dean's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her their still naked bodies touching from head to toe, _oh god, what the hell am I supposed to tell Dean about last night's dream, I can't stand lying to him...shit_.

Jess knew that it was stupid to think like she was that if she kept quiet about this for one week she would be back with them, Badb and Athena had promised and she could beg forgiveness for not telling them then but at least they would be safe, the fight would be over, right? Shaking the thoughts from her head as much as she could Jess cuddled into Dean, listening to his heart beat and steady breathing Jessie's pulled herself together. Determination swam through her, acceptance that keeping this from Dean, Sam and Charley would be hard but worth it, she felt a shift in the magic in her body, it flowed more freely, made her feel that little less sick.

Dean came to about an hour after Jessie had woken up, he groaned and shifted so his head was burrowed between Jessie's hair and pillow attempting to keep the early morning light out of his face. Jess chuckled at how adorable it was, she felt a pang of hurt flash through her chest but shrugged it off resigned to the fact that there would be plenty more moments she was going to feel that hurt this week. It hadn't even really hit her yet, that in a week's time she was supposed to stand in front of Lucifer himself and end all this it, it felt too big for her. So she was going to pretend, pretend it wasn't going to happen, not just yet so she could have a few more days with her family without falling to pieces.

"Morn'in Hotstuff" Jess whispered then chuckled again at Dean's groan when he buried his face further into the pillow.

"Stop laughing at me" he groaned voice still gruff from sleep

"I'm not laughing at you" she said smiling Dean pulled back and turned so they were facing one another, he had a worried look on his face.

"You doin ok?" he asked brushing some of her hair back from her face, Jess forced herself to give a small smile and nodded

"Ye, bad dream last night" she answered praying he would leave it at that but, he didn't.

"Did they come to you last night?" Jess studied his face, loving the care and tenderness she could see there for her and her gust twisted, she braced herself.

"No...it was just like...like I was being taken again, same feeling, same pains and panic..." she trailed off, the sick feeling for lying to him almost making her run for the bathroom but Dean's face made he stay.

"Maybe it was because of the date?" he asked carefully almost afraid to mention it in case she really hadn't thought about it.

"Ye, I think so. It'll be a year in our world in three weeks..." Jess tried for a smile to reassure him but she could feel her eyes welling up, _god how the fuck am I going to do this for a week, I can't even do it now..._

Dean smiled softly at Jess trying to go for a comforting look but felt he didn't really pull it off, he knew Jessie and Charley missed their home but he had hoped that staying here was something they would like. He was biting his lip, thoughts swirling around in his mind he didn't even realise that he had been quiet for the last few minutes.

"What's on your mind?" Jess asked hoping to move the topic of conversation; Dean shook himself out of his head

"Nothing" he answered gruffly, Jess leaned forward and kissed him gently

"Ok...but I'm here for whenever you wanna talk" she said after pulling back, Dean sighed softly and bit the bullet

"Do you want to go home?" Dean held his breath when he waited for Jessie's answer. Jess was surprised at the question but seeing the fear on his face she smiled softly but rushed to reassure him.

"I miss home, I miss my family..." Dean felt his face fall and swallowed down the hope that he had allowed to bloom "...but being here with you, Charley and Sam is where I want to be" she finished firmly.

"Ye?" Dean asked uncertainly, Jess leaned in again and claimed his mouth in a heated kiss pulling herself closer to him. Dean gave as good as he got, rolling so Jess was underneath him but keeping his arms wrapped around her. After pulling back to catch their breath Jess looked Dean in the eye, hand on his check and answered "Ye" Smiling Dean kissed her again and they decided to take a long shower together.

Sam and Charley had knocked on their door an hour later both dying to see if Jess had heard anything new and looked disappointed when she reported having nothing new to tell them.

"You had nothing from them?" Charley asked

"No baby girl maybe it'll take a day or two, now that we have both relics they have nowhere else to send us or at least I don't think they do" Charley narrowed her eyes at Jessie she had a feeling there was something off but Jess never lied about something important so she just brushed it away and they went for breakfast.

On the way back to Bobby's they stopped by the Roadhouse like they had promise Ellen, it had only been as they were driving back that they realised none of them had called her when Jess went missing or after she was back. They all felt a little bad about it, Ellen was basically like a mother hen to them even though they don't see her that often but the brothers were almost sure Bobby would have called her and filled her in, they weren't wrong.  
Pulling up outside the bar Ellen walked out with a smile having heard the Impala pull up outside, it was only as the small group walked up to her that they saw her smile was a little watery. Jess smiled and stepped ahead of everyone pulling Ellen into a hug, Charley doing the same.

"Jessie I mean... I didn't ...are you..." Ellen was struggling to get what she wanted to say out, her thoughts jumbled, Bobby had only called and explained everything to her a few days ago and she still felt shaken up about what had happened to Jess, it felt the same as when Jo had been abducted by that ghost.

"Ellen, I'm good, honest. Was a little scratched up but I'm all better now, see?" Jess held her hands out for Ellen's inspection and let her take a closer look, she ran her finger gently down the long red scab on Jessie's palm, then looked back at Jess and forced a smile.

"I'm glad you're ok. But anything like that happens to any of you's again I don't want to find out off Bobby, ye hear?" she said fiercely to the four young hunters who all looked ashamed but nodded and mumbled there 'yes mama's'.

"Good. Ok, well then come on in then, no arguments I'm feeding you lot before you go back to Bobby's" With that the five of them made their way back into the bar all heading for the kitchen. Jo was at the bar cleaning glasses, she glared at Jess as they walked by, totally unaware of everything that had happened to Jess over the past few days, her mom was still watching her like a hawk but she would get her own back. She was sick of this girl now and hated how the two of those girls had wormed their way into the Winchesters lives and her mother's for that matter.

Ellen placed warm plates of food in front of the small group, dishing herself out some as well and sitting down to have a proper talk with them. Jo walked into the kitchen then not hiding her glare at Jess, Dean gave her a glare of his own, after everything that had happened the last few days if Charley or Jess didn't knock Jo out when she said something he would be tempted to do it himself.

"So find yourself at the end of a fish again?" Jo snarked, she could see that Dean and Jess were closer again now and it just pissed her off.

Ellen's jaw dropped, sure she knew Jo was being a little shit but she had at least had the common sense to do it behind her mother's back. Before Ellen could say anything Dean's temper flared and he slammed his fist down on the table, making everyone else jump including Jo.

"That's it Jo. I've had enough of your crappy attitude, from now on you keep your mouth shut around Jessie and Charley" Dean said slowly leaning forward on the table his voice low and menacing, Jo was taken back at how angry he was and she had to be honest she never thought that he would talk to her like that in front of her mother, but then again Jo had no idea what had gone on the last week.

After raining in her surprise Jo turned an over innocent expression on Dean

"Gezz Dean I was just kidding..."  
"I don't care Jo, just keep it to yourself" he snapped, Ellen glared at Jo but continued on with dinner, everyone doing their best not to pay attention to a sulking Jo in the corner. After everyone finished eating the boys helped Ellen clean up, Jess slipped out to use the bathroom before they head off to Bobby's.

When she reached the bathroom, Jess turned and locked the door before collapsing back against it, she felt so sick, all this magic rolling around in her was like motion sickness 24/7. Jess splashed some cold water on her face and straightened herself out, plastering a not so sick looking expression on her face and opened the door only to walk straight into Jo.

"Jo what the hell?..." Jess said exasperated, she wasn't in the mood for Jo's shit.

"You're the one that walked into me!"

"Do ye know what, I don't care, just move." Jess said trying to walk past her, but Jo had other ideas, she moved so she was standing in Jessie's face. Jess stopped short and raised a brow at Jo.

"I know about you and Charley, you're not from here" Jo sounded smug about something, Jess knew what Jo meant but she decided to play dumb.

"Ye caught us, was it when we said we were from Ireland, did that gave us away?" Jess said voice dripping with sarcasm, rolling her eyes she shoved past Jo attempting to make her way back down stairs.

"You know what I'm talking about. You two freaks are from a different world. You don't belong here and eventually you'll go back...where does that leave Dean and Sam?"

Jess paused and turned back around to face Jo, "You don't know what you're talking about Jo, my advice is to keep your nose out of other people business" Jo was still smiling smugly, her hand propped on her hip.

"As soon as you go back to where you belong, Dean will fall into the first warm set of arms going and I'll make sure there mine" Jess narrowed her eyes at Jo, her fists clenched, really trying to rain in her temper but she just didn't have the energy for that and Jo still hadn't shut up.

"You've only been here what five-six months and you think you've changed him enough that he won't go back to the way he was before you"

"Ye know what I don't get, you have this whole thing in your head that Dean should be with you but the way you talk about him doesn't even show you like him, let alone want to be with him. And if you keep talken about him like that, I'll knock you out" Jess smiled

"Please you and I both know he's easy, it's the only reason his with you"

"Jo I'm warning you..." Jess stepped toward Jo, who still stood hands on hips with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Your nothing but talk I'll bet you aren't even as hot at fighting like everyone has said" with that Jo's hand lashed out and struck Jess palm open across the cheek, Jess was in shock for all of a second before she snapped.

"Is that right, well let's see then..." Jess snapped her fist up catching Jo square on the jaw, making her staggered backward

"Shit!..." Jo fumed, Jess was sick of being nice so she went for the smart arse attitude instead, crooking her hands at Jo in a come get me motion and Jo lunged catching her around the waist. Both girls fell down with a thud that could be heard from downstairs. Jo tried to get the upper hand by being the one on top of Jess but she wasn't quick enough, before she knew how it happened she was on her back with Jess pinning her wrist by her head.

"Aw come on Jo, where's this kick ass skill you're gonna beat me down with?" Jess said sweetly.

"Get off me and I'll show you" she seethed, teeth clenched

"Oh what you can't get out of this?" Jess taunted

"Your nothing but a too bit whore that Dean is keeping himself occupied with" Jo was fuming, her mouth running off and digging her in deeper, what they didn't know was that they had an audience. Jess had gotten up off of Jo and shook her head, she really didn't know why Jo hated her so much, Jo never spoke about Dean in a way that made it seem she was head over heels in love with him. As far as Jess was concerned the only reason she could tell why Jo was so angry towards her was because she had marked Dean as hers and hadn't counted on someone taking him from her.

"I told you before Jo I don't care what you think about me, just keep your opinion about my man to yourself" Jo had gotten up off the floor and lashed out at Jess again, hearing her say Dean was hers just pushed Jo's buttons again.

"You think you can brag about bagging Dean, seriously he's...Aw Fuck!" Jess had stopped Jo from finishing her sentence landing a solid right hook on the same side of Jo's face as earlier, she now had an impressive bruise forming over one side of her face and her eye looked like it would bruise too.

"Say one more word about him Jo and I won't stop at one hit" Jess could feel her body trembling but as she glared at Jo she caught sight of a figure at the end of the hall. When she looked properly she saw that Sam, Dean, Charley and Ellen were there staring at the scene in front of them, Jess had a red mark on her face from Jo's slap but Jo was the one who looked worse for wear. Ellen stomped up the hall and cuffed Jo across the back of the head.

"Jo, go to your room!"  
"What?!...Did you miss what she just did?!..."  
"You were asking for it now move!" With a stomp of her foot and a glare at Jess, Jo stormed off in the direction of her room, shoving past Sam, Dean and Charley.

"Jess I am so sorry" Ellen said sadly and went after her daughter, Jess looked at the three still at the end of the hall

"So...how much of that did you see?" Dean smirked and walked down to Jess

"Your man?" he asked, Jess covered her face a little bit embarrassed about that possessive slip but hearing Dean laugh made her feel better. He pulled her hands from her face still laughing, smiling seeing a light blush rising to her face and pulled her into his arms.

"I like it, as long as I get to say your mine" Dean whispered into her hair

"I think I could go for that"

"Well it was about time you kick her ass Jessie" Charley said almost skipping down the hall

"You left a number on her face too" Sam chuckled

After Ellen had tore Jo a new one she meet with the small group to say goodbye before they drove back to Bobby's.

Jess felt herself getting a little emotional, she knew she would see Ellen again but hated the thought of this visit beginning the one Ellen would think as their last together.

Charley narrowed her eyes at Jess, she seemed so tired, not just tired from what happened but mental tired and it worried her, Jess wouldn't usually let herself get like that. The both of them knew how important it was to take care of your head and despite how stubborn Jess was she eventually dish what was on her mind. Sam nudged Charley and raised a brow quizzically

"Does Jess seem like she's... I don't know quieter?" she whispered Sam looked over at Jess, seeing her and Dean leaning against the Impala talking quietly with Ellen.

"I guess but with how crazy everything was the last few days she's gonna be, I'd say she'll be ok once we get back to Bobby's and she hears from Badb and Athena"

Charley nodded and smiled "Ye, we all just need a few days" she reassured herself.

"Sammy, Charley you guys ready?" Dean hollered

The group said a goodbye to Ellen and eagerly got back into the Impala ready to go back to Bobby's and rest, Jess really wanted to work on her bike and spend time with her small family, because in a few days time they would hear about Lucifer.

The group had been back in Bobby's house the last few days, Jess was still quiet and everyone noticed but thought that it was the result of not hearing from the two goddesses.

Mid-week Bobby got a phone call from Ash explaining that there were a bucket load of omens coming from down south and that missing person's reports were shooting through the roof. The brothers couldn't ignore something so big so they decided to drive down and cheek it out. Three days before Jess was told she would have to face Lucifer and they were making their way to Denver, she felt like getting sick.

She was sitting in the front of the Impala, Dean was driving and Sam and Charley were sleeping lightly in the back. Dean couldn't help but glance at Jess out of the corner of his eye, he reached over and turned down the music which caught Jessie's attention.

"Are you alright Jess? The last few days you haven't been yourself?" Jess felt a sharp pain in her chest again but pushed it away, she slid across the bench and pulled one of Dean's hands off the wheel, leaning into his side. Dean didn't resist her movements and when she was curled into his side he pulled her closer and placed a sweet kiss on her head.

"Ye, I'm good Hotstuff" Dean hummed at that answer deciding he would be asking her that again.

"So what's the story with all the omens?" Jess asked

"Well there are certain things that happen when something that evil stays in the one place, plants and crops die the usual biblical stuff and in this case hordes of demons have decided to poses locals"

"Well isn't that just peachy" Jess said

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes listening to the soft sounds of AC/DC on the radio and enjoying the time together.

"Ye know I was kinda thinking that Sammy and me should start teaching you and Charley to drive" Dean said, eyeing Jessie's reaction, she flashed her eyes up to him catching the smirk on his face

"Don't joke about that Dean, you said it I'm holding you to that" Jess felt giddy, she had been dying to get behind the wheel but with the driving on the other side of the road at home and Dean's car being his baby she never pushed. Dean laughed and ruffled her hair

"No I'm serious I mean you two should get used to it" He said, leaving it unsaid that he was hoping they would be here for a long time, that was still something he wanted to talk to Jess about, really talk about. He knew that Jess wanted to be here but after everything was over and done would the girls be given the option of going home, and would they go? Dean shoved the thought away, convincing himself that he would decide on when to ask her after she heard back from the Goddesses. Jess on the other hand felt a little happier in herself, maybe after all this devil crap was finished then Dean would teach her to drive.

They reached Denver two days after leaving Bobby's house Jess had made herself forget about where they were heading and enjoyed the time with her little family. She knew that Badb and Athena said she would be brought back but it was the thought of the pain she was causing everyone, they would all think she was gone for good and that she had kept the fact that she had to off herself from them.

Last night the flow of magic in her body had stopped almost as if it had built itself up as much as it could and was waiting now, she could feel it, it was like a weight on her shoulders.

Charley noticed the difference in Jess over the time they spent driving she was a little more like herself but there was still something there that Charley couldn't put her finger on. Dean felt it would be better if they stopped in a rundown motel that was about five miles from Denver just to be safe, as it was Sam and him still accidentally spilled holy water on the owner, who didn't seem to happy afterwards but it was just a precaution.

"So what way do we do this? There's no way you two will go unnoticed if that place is crawling with demons" Charley said

Sam and Dean were emptying a bag of weapons on the table but glanced at one another, they knew Charley was right and it would be too dangerous to risk sending the girls in alone, they would have a mark on their back just from being with them the last few months. Sighing loudly Sam scratched the back of his neck not really knowing what way to answer Charley.

"I don't know. Our best bet would be scoping it out tonight, we stay hidden we don't ask questions and we see what we find"

"Seems good to me" Dean agreed

Doing their usual warding around their rooms and adding a few devils traps the couples decided to go for a bit of one on one time with each other, saying they would head out a ten later that night.

* * *

Review ? ('',)


End file.
